Je t'ai trompé
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. "Attends que je résume. Tu trompes Yamapi avec Okura pendant que Yamapi te trompe avec Jin qui du coup trompe Kame. Maru me trompe avec Koyama qui lui du coup trompe Shige. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette agence est fidèle ?"
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Au départ ça devait être un one shot mais finalement et ben non.

Note 1 : désolé pour le retard de sortie pour mes autres fics mais je fais une méchante panne d'inspi sur summer time et je sais pas avec qui faire sortir Okura dans le montage vidéo. Ajoutez à ça que les gens de la box on confondu ma connexion avec celle d'un mec qui paye pas son internet, je n'ai plus internet chez moi. Vraiment désolé, autant pour vous que pour moi. Je veux internet !!!!

Je t'ai trompé

Le soleil traversait doucement les rideaux mal fermés de la chambre allant s'écraser sur son corps endormi le réchauffant calmement. Jusque là pas de problème.

Mais forcément, il fallait que cet idiot de soleil se déplace arrivant jusqu'a son visage. Il ne voulait pas se lever alors il décida de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son lit. Mais une voie le sorti de sa léthargie

_ Pi!

_ Ryo, laisse-moi dormir.

_ Pi, réveille-toi !

_ Ryo s'il te plait.

_ Justement abruti! Je suis pas Ryo!

Le temps que l'information ne remonte jusqu'a son cerveau, l'inconnu eu le temps de le secouer jusqu'à le réveiller correctement. Ouvrant les yeux tout en se redressant, Yamapi remarqua d'abord qu'il était nu et dans sa chambre alors pourquoi la voie voulait-elle ne pas être Ryo?

Tournant doucement la tête vers la personne qui se tenait à coté Yamashita ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?

_ Très bonne question. J'me rappel plus!

Regardant le torse dénudé et couvert de suçon de Jin, Yamapi commença vraiment à paniquer.

Il n'avait quand même pas pu coucher avec son meilleur ami alors que son petit ami n'était pas loin. Il ne pouvait pas être idiot à ce point là. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Jin qui semblait aussi en pleine réflexion avant qu'il ne se rappel tout le deux du pourquoi.

Jin c'était disputer avec Kame pour un truc débile, mais avec un Jin déjà passablement bourré ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux de toute façon, avant que Kazuya ne quitte l'appart' de RyoPi en claquant la porte. Jin et Yamapi avait continué à boire alors que Ryo était au téléphone avec Okura. Et là, comme l'abruti bourré qu'il était, Yamashita avait vu rouge avant de se jeter dans les bras de Jin pour que son ami le console.

_ Et merde.

Devant l'air horrifié du leader des News, Jin préféra ne rien ajouter.

_ On ne dit rien ! A personne ! Et surtout pas à Ryo!

_ Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire?

Le regard de Yamapi se tourna rapidement vers la porte pour tomber sur celui de Ryo. Sortant du lit d'un bond, Pi se dirigea vers son amoureux paniquant un peu plus.

_ Rien, rien du tout. Il ne c'est rien passer du tout.

_ A part le fait que tu es couché avec Jin.

Devant la tournure des événements Jin ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire avant de tomber sur le regard assassin de Yamapi. Si Ryo le savait déjà c'était la fin du monde surtout que son mal de tête d'après bourrage de gueule venait de commencer.

Tout en se massant les tempes, Yamashita lança un regard de petit enfant pris en faute à Nishikido avec une moue désolé adorable. Se retenant de rire devant la tête que tirait son amant, Ryo se tourna vers Jin qui s'empêchait aussi de rire.

_ Au fait Bakanashi, tu commençais bien à 8h?

_ Euh oui. Pourquoi?

Lui montrant le réveil d'un signe de tête le Kanjani ne lâcha pas son ami du regard. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater la tête que le Kat-tun allait faire quand il allait voir qu'il était déjà 10h30. Et en effet son expression était à mourir de rire.

_ Hééé! Déjà? T'aurais pu me réveiller Ryo!

_ Vengeance personnel!

_ Kame va me tuer!

Sautant du lit et fouillant toute la pièce, Jin partit à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés à la va vite la veille.

_ Pi prête-moi un caleçon.

_ Sers-toi!

Pendant toute la préparation de Jin, Yamapi n'avait pas lâché son amant du regard alors que celui-ci se concentrait sur les mouvements de Jin un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Au faite?

_ Ah nan! Rien d'autre! Sois pas méchant!

_ Je te préviens juste que Kame est aussi au courant pour toi et Pi!

_ Bon ben, les gars, ça a été un plaisir de vous connaître.

Bizarrement les mouvement paniquer et pressé de Jin devinrent plus lents si ce n'est pratiquement inexistant. Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore un peu avant qu'Akanashi ne se décide à bouger de nouveau.

Se dirigeant vers Yamashita, Jin posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Tournant son regard halluciné vers son ami, Pi se demanda quel connerie il allait encore dire.

_ Quitte à mourir pour avoir couché avec toi, j'aurais préféré m'en rappeler mais bon, on fait pas toujours se qu'on veut.

Sur ces quelques mots, le A des Kat-tun quitta la pièce sans se soucier de Yamapi qui se tapait le front devant tant de bêtises. Mais très rapidement son mal de tête le rappela à l'ordre.

Ryo! Mais comment est-ce qu'il allait se sortir de cette situation ?

Quand la porte de la chambre se rouvrit laissant passer le visage de Jin orné d'un grand sourire crétin, Tomohisa en oublia une nouvelle fois son mal de tête tellement il était surpris par la connerie de son meilleur ami au réveil.

_ Vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine au passage. Parce que gueule de bois plus Kame en colère c'est plus suicidaire que de sauté du haut d'un pont après s'être coupé les veines.

_ Dans la salle de bain.

_ Merci.

Une fois Jin vraiment sortie de l'appartement, Ryo se tourna vers son cadet.

_ J'te jure que c'est pas ma faute.

_ Donc Jin c'est retrouvé comme par hasard à l'intérieur de toi mais tu n'y es pour rien. Faudra m'expliqué comment.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est lui qui...

_ De 1 parce que tu préfère quand on te prend et de 2 parce que je vous ai vu. Et donc?

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux Yamapi baissa les yeux vers le sol avant commencer à se mordiller la lèvre. Comment il pouvait expliquer qu'il avait couché avec son meilleur ami.

_ J'étais bourré!

Cette réponse lui était venue comme une illumination mais quand Ryo l'attrapa par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui, Yamashita commença à paniquer.

_ Je sais que tu étais bourré et que c'est sûrement parce que tu fais toujours des conneries quand t'es bourré que t'as couché avec Jin.

_ Donc tu me pardonne?

_ Pardonné c'est un bien grand mot.

Posant ses mains sur les fesses toujours dénudées de son cadet, Ryo attrapa ses cuisses le forçant à les enrouler autour de sa taille. Portant son amant jusqu'au lit, Ryo le balança sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

_ Va falloir te faire pardonner.

Attrapant les poignets de son amant, Ryo les attacha au montant du lit.

_ Et après je serais pardonné.

_ Tout sera oublié.

_ Je peux avoir une aspirine avant?

_ Il parait que faire l'amour fait passer le mal de tête.

_ Ah!

Les mains de Ryo glissèrent sur le torse dénudé de Yamapi en savourant la contraction des muscles sous leurs passages. Sa bouche se posa à la base du cou de son cadet, léchant et mordillant la peau sur laquelle un suçon était déjà pour le remplacer par le sien. Les lèvres de Yamashita s'entrouvrir quand l'une des mains de son aîné caressa son sexe pour le faire réagir.

Petit à petit Pi sentait le plaisir monter en lui alors qu'il était incapable de faire un geste autre qu'écarter un peu plus les jambes. La langue de Ryo jouait avec ses lèvres sur son torse dénudé le couvrant de marque rouge et de morsure. Perdant totalement le contrôle de son corps, Yamapi se libéra entre les doigts de son aîné tout en pensant que c'était une vengeance délicieuse.

C'est ce moment que choisi Nishikido pour griffer tout le torse de son amant y laissant une immense marque sanglante. Étouffant le cri de Yamashita avec ses lèvres, Ryo se redressa une fois à bout de souffle plongeant son regard dans celui réprobateur de son cadet.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que je serais gentil avec toi après ce que tu as fais.

_ Nan mais laisser des marques pareilles? Ta vengeance va durer jusqu'à vendredi et j'ai des scènes torses nues à tourner jeudi.

_ C'est encore mieux.

Après un sourire quelque peu sadique, Ryo planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Tomohisa, laissant de nouvelles marques alors que sa victime gémissait de douleur.

Passant sa langue sur la blessure, le Kanjani laissa échapper un soupir satisfait. Il était heureux d'avoir pu faire passer toute cette frustration qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait vu l'un de ses meilleurs amis embrasser son amant. Frustré d'avoir quitté l'appartement à cause de son impulsivité alors qu'il aurait encore pu les arrêter à ce moment là. Il savait que Yamapi l'aimait et qu'il avait seulement dérapé à cause de l'alcool et qu'il ne le referait plus, c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Mais à lui, il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait et pour avoir tant d'autres choses à se reprocher dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Yamashita. Sa langue glissa de l'épaule jusqu'au nombril de son cadet sans oublier d'aller titiller les tétons de Yamapi qui commença à tirer sur les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets.

Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire. Il se sentait impuissant mais en même temps le plaisir que Ryo arrivait à lui faire ressentir avec juste quelques attouchements était phénoménal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir déraper avec Jin mais son amant avait l'air de lui avoir pardonné ou il allait pas tarder à le faire.

_ Tu sais si tu me détachais, je pourrais essayer de me racheter.

Remontant jusqu'au visage de son cadet, Ryo déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire.

_ Je sais à quoi tu pense. Mais j'en ai pas envie.

_ C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un refuser ça.

_ Parce que personne ne se rend compte que c'est mille fois plus existant d'avoir le grand Yamashita Tomohisa impuissant en face de soit.

Il le savait déjà, Ryo aimait quand il était en état de faiblesse en face de lui. C'est d'ailleurs dans un de ces moments là qu'il c'était déclaré, enfin si on pouvait appeler lui sauté dessus, une déclaration. A ce souvenir, Yamapi esquissa un sourire avant de laisser un cri de surprise lui échapper. Ryo venait de déposer un baiser sur son sexe afin de le faire durcir à nouveau.

Les doigts de Nishikido commencèrent à caresser doucement ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent pour les laisser passer. Rapidement une langue joueuse les humidifia s'entourant autour d'eux.

_ J'espère que Kame fait souffrir Jin.

_ T'es vraiment sadique quand tu le veux.

_ Et le pire c'est que j'ai envie de l'être avec toi maintenant.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de Yamashita, Ryo le retourna pour qu'il fasse face au lit. Ses doigts fraîchement humidifiés descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale de son cadet le faisant frissonner d'impatience. Insérant un premier doigt à l'intérieur de son cadet, Nishikido embrassa son dos qui s'était tendu sous l'intrusion. Ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau découverte alors qu'il faisait pénétrer un autre doigt en lui.

Les mains de Yamashita se resserrèrent autour de ses liens alors que Ryo finissait de le préparer jouant avec ses doigts entre ses fesses. Sentant des papillons voltiger dans son estomac Pi commença à bouger ses hanches en rythme faisant comprendre à son amant qu'il était prêt pour la suite.

Laissant sa langue rejoindre ses lèvres sur le dos de son cadet, Nishikido l'empêcha de bouger le plaquant contre le lit de sa main libre. Les gémissements de Tomohisa résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans la pièce augmentant les envies sadiques de son aîné. Alors qu'il léchait et embrassait tout le corps de Yamapi, Ryo continuait de remuer ses doigts en lui cherchant ce point si sensible qui ferais trembler son amant de plaisir.

Douce vengeance. Avec ça, il y avait des chances pour que son Pi retourne voir Jin en cas de déprime mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs après tout.

Alors qu'un cri résonna dans la pièce, Ryo comprit qu'il avait trouvé se qu'il cherchait. Retirant ses doigts de l'intérieur de son amant, Nishikido commença à se déshabiller doucement augmentant l'impatience de Yamapi dont l'esprit était déjà flou à cause du trop plein d'attention de son amant. Une fois nue, Ryo s'allongea sur Pi embrassant sa nuque alors que son sexe se frottait contre les fesses de son cadet. L'une de ses mains glissa le long du dos de Yamapi pour attraper sa verge et la positionner à l'entrée de son amant. Le corps de Yamashita se tendit de nouveau alors que Ryo le pénétrait.

Attendant calmement que Tomohisa ne s'adapte à l'intrusion, Ryo recommença à parcourir la peau de son dos avec ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses sans jamais toucher la partie la plus sensible.

Lorsque les grognements de mécontentement de Yamapi se firent entendre, Nishikido se décida à faire un premier mouvement se retirant doucement de son amant avant de si enfoncer violemment. Un cri de plaisir échappa à Yamashita avant de Ryo n'arrête tout mouvement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je me venge.

_ Tu peux pas te venger plus vite ?

_ Ce ne serait plus une vengeance si je faisais ce que tu voulais.

_ Si tu faisais ce que je voulais, je ne serais pas attaché et sur le ventre et tu bougerais.

_ Comme ça.

Un mouvement de hanches rapides fit de nouveau gémir Yamapi mais Ryo qui avait envie de jouer stoppa de nouveau tout mouvement.

_ Ryo !

_ Patience.

En réalité Nishikido avait autant envie de bouger que Yamashita avait envie qu'il bouge, mais il avait cette désagréable impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui allait les séparer. Alors il profitait de son corps au maximum, le touchant, le caressant jusqu'à se que ses mains puisse le sentir sans le toucher. L'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'au sexe tendu de son amant glissant doucement sur tout son long forçant Tomohisa à laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement. C'est là que Ryo craqua se laissant emporter par son désir.

Ses mouvements étaient d'abord lent avant de devenir soudainement rapide, surprenant Yamashita par le changement de rythme. Les gémissements du cadet se faisaient de plus en plus rapprocher et Ryo entendait que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Ralentissant le rythme jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, Nishikido laissa Yamapi reprendre doucement ses esprits mais pas trop qu'il puisse quand même garder le contrôle sur lui.

_ Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

_ Je ne te l'ai pas dis assez souvent ?

_ C'est maintenant que je veux l'entendre.

_ Je t'aime. Et toi tu m'aimes ?

_ On ressemble à un de ces vieux couples dans les séries américaines.

_ Reprends se que tu étais entrain de faire et on y ressemblera plus.

Le rire du plus âgée raisonna dans la pièce faisant sourire son cadet.

Une légère peur s'était infiltrée dans son esprit lui faisant croire que Ryo ne le pardonnerais jamais réellement. Si lui avait été à sa place, il n'ose même pas imaginer comment il aurait réagit. Il lui en aurait voulu à mort, ne lui aurait plus jamais fais confiance, et tout ce genre de chose qui aurait détruit leur relation. Mais Ryo lui donnait l'impression d'être plus adulte à accepter ça aussi facilement. Après tout ce n'était qu'une connerie due à l'alcool, pas de quoi briser une relation comme la leur mais on ne savait jamais comment les gens pouvaient réagir.

Yamashita fut sortie de ses réflexions par un nouveau mouvement de hanches. Son amant se décidait enfin à le terminer.

_ Ne pense pas à autres choses dans ce genre de situation. C'est énervant.

_ Tu as peur que je pense à Jin ?

Un coup de rein plus violent que les précédents le fit crier. Ryo était toujours aussi susceptible. Faut dire que parler de Jin n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire en ce moment.

_ Tu me reparle encore une fois de lui et je l'étrangle si Kame ne l'a pas déjà fait.

Le rire de Yamapi fut coupé par un de ses gémissements alors que Nishikido reprenait ses va et vient rapide aux creux de ses reins. Les mains de Yamapi se serrèrent sur leurs liens alors que les mains de Ryo caressaient ses points sensibles les uns après les autres sans lui laissait le temps de respirer. Les lèvres de son amant glissaient sur ses épaules y déposant des baisers papillons alors que les siennes rencontraient violent ses dents pour s'empêcher de crier. L'un des doigts du Kanjani se glissa jusqu'aux lèvres de Yamashita le forçant à ouvrir la bouche.

_ J'adore quand tu cris.

Un violent mouvement de hanches fit crier le cadet alors que l'autre main de Ryo attrapait son sexe pour commencer à le masturber. Yamapi ne savait plus où donner la tête laissant des cris de plus en plus forts s'échapper de ses lèvres ne faisant qu'augmenter le plaisir de son aîné.

Rapidement les mouvements de Ryo se firent désordonnés perdant un peu plus son cadet dans le plaisir. Yamashita se libéra entre les doigts de Ryo alors que ce dernier faisait encore quelques mouvements à l'intérieur de lui avant de faire de même.

S'écroulant à bout de force sur son cadet, Nishikido se retira continuant pourtant à déposer des baiser sur sa peau recouverte de sueur.

_ Tu peux me détacher maintenant.

_ Nan !

_ Tu ne t'es pas assez vengé ?

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ Tu peux me le dire sans les menottes ?

Le rire nerveux de Ryo raisonna dans la pièce alors qu'il se relevait récupérant la couverture pour la déposer sur le corps dénudé de son amant. Alors qu'il se rhabillait doucement, Yamapi se retourna dans le lit posant un regard paniqué sur lui.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me fais peur ?

Une fois totalement habillé, Nishikido remonta sur le lit s'installant à califourchon au dessus d'un Yamapi toujours attacher aux barreaux du lit.

_ J'appellerai Jin pour lui dire de venir de détacher. Ca te laissera la journée pour réfléchir calmement.

_ Attends ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser là toute la journée ? Je veux bien que tu te venges mais là ça fait beaucoup !

_ Je me venge pas je protège mes arrières.

Le sourire de lui adressa Ryo à ce moment là le fit frissonner. Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer et vu les dispositions que son aîné prenait, ça n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ J'avais cru comprendre.

_ Laisse-moi parler ou tu ne seras jamais.

_ Vu t'as tête, j'ai pas forcément envie de savoir.

_ Je voulais te le dire avant mais je ne savais pas comment.

_ Arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau !

_ Il y a quelques semaines pendant la tournée des Kanjani, avec Okura on a… enfin j'ai… Je t'ai trompé.

A suivre.

Enfin le chapitre suivant (si on peut appeler ça un chapitre), se sera la journée de Jin mais y aura une suite pour le couple RyoPi aussi. J'peux pas laisser ça comme ça.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même.

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je n'ai toujours pas internet mais SFR m'a prêté une clé 3g+ qui marche à moitié pour que je puisse au moins vous envoyer mes chapitres mais c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et je bloque toujours sur le copain d'Okura dans le montage vidéo.

Je t'ai trompé

Regardant sa montre une énième fois depuis qu'il était devant cette porte, Jin constata qu'il était en retard. Mais alors pour être en retard, il l'était et pas qu'un peu. Il avait bien plus de 3h de retard et encore heureux que l'appartement du couple RyoPi ne soit pas loin.

Mais alors pourquoi il restait planté comme un abruti devant cette porte fermée ?

A force de la regarder il allait finir par faire un trou dedans. Le truc, c'est qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire un trou dans le sol et s'y cacher pour toujours. Mais voilà, il avait à présent 3h30 de retard et Kame allait lui en vouloir à mort. Si on considérait en plus qu'il avait couché avec Pi… Kame allait le réduire cendre dès qu'il aurait passer cette satanée porte.

Il devait trouver une excuse. Mais une qui tenait la route ou Kazuya allait vraiment le découper en morceaux.

C'est alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à la question que son portable sonna résonnant dans tout le couloir. Là, il était grillé. Il fallait qu'il ouvre cette porte, mais cette dernière s'ouvrit d'un coup ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se préparer à la confrontation.

_ Jin ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! T'as presque 4h de retard !

Et comme par hasard, il fallait que se soit Kamenashi qui ouvre la porte. La seule idée potable que Jin avait trouvé était de s'excuser avant que son cadet ne le castre. Alors il s'inclina bien bas avant de lancer d'un voie forte mais peu rassurée :

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir couché avec Pi !

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ T'étais pas au courant ?

_ Non !

Hé merde ! Il avait oublié que Ryo était un génie démoniaque. Faudrait qu'il trouve le moyen de lui faire payé tiens. En recouchant avec Yamapi, ça lui fera les pieds !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en avait presque oublié Kame en face de lui qui se rappela à son bon souvenir en le frappant à la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et pourquoi tu as plus 4h de retard ?

_ Parce que j'ai la gueule de bois ?

_ Mauvaise réponse ! Entre ! Que tu ne fasses pas profiter tout le bâtiment de tes conneries.

Entrant la tête basse à la suite de son amant, Jin n'osa même pas saluer le reste de son groupe qui se faisait discret dans un coin de la pièce ne voulant pas énerver Kamenashi plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ Maintenant explique-moi tout ça.

_ Tu vas te fâcher plus ?

_ Si tu ne m'expliques pas dans les 30secondes qui suivent oui !

_ J'étais totalement bourré et vexé que tu m'ai laissé tout seul et Pi en avait marre que Ryo passe ses soirées au téléphone avec Okura et il était pas très net non plus alors c'est arrivé mais on le regrette tout les deux.

Jin avait raconté sa soirée à une vitesse hallucinante espérant que Kazuya en oublie quelques parties ou essayant tout simplement de faire passer ce moment le plus vite possible. Regardant son aîné afin de juger de sa sincérité, Kazu décida quand même de lui poser la question.

_ Vraiment ?

_ J'm'en rappelle plus alors pour moi c'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Se prenant un nouvelle tape sur la tête, Jin essaya de ne pas se plaindre mais il ne pu empêcher un ''itai'' de s'échapper.

_ Ca, ça veut dire que si tu t'en souvenais tu ne regretterais pas.

_ On ne peut pas regretter un bon coup.

_ Les seuls bons coups que tu pourras avoir pendant les 10 ans à venir seront ceux que je vais te donner.

_ Si c'est toi c'est tant mieux.

S'approchant de son cadet, le A des Kat-Tun passa son bras autour de la taille de Kazuya avant de se prendre une nouvelle tape.

_ Itai ! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es un idiot, Bakanashi !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je parlais de te botter le cul, pas de coucher avec toi !

_ J'préféré ma solution.

Une nouvelle fois la main de Kame parti rencontrer la tête de son amant.

_ Tu arrives avec 4h de retard, tu m'annonces que tu as couché avec ton meilleur ami et que si tu t'en souvenais tu ne regretterais même pas et tu espères que je sois gentil avec toi ?

_ J'avais mal à la tête avant de venir.

Poussant un soupire de désespoir, Kazuya ne pu empêcher sa main de frapper Jin une nouvelle fois. Il le cherchait aussi.

_ Parce que tu n'as plus mal là ?

_ Tu l'as fait empirer.

_ Tant mieux !

_ T'as décidé d'être méchant ?

_ Je vais te faire vivre un enfer.

Tournant son regard vers les autres membres du groupe, Kamenashi ignora totalement le soupir de désespoir de Jin avant de se mettre à crier.

_ On commence ou on attend la saint-glinglin ??

Se levant d'un seul et même mouvement, tout les Kat-Tun se mirent rapidement en place espérant ne pas énervé plus leurs cadet.

Pendant toutes les répétitions Jin essaya d'attirer l'attention de Kamenashi sur lui mais rien à faire. Pourtant il savait parfaitement que si Kame posait les yeux sur lui alors qu'il se déhanchait, il ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps et toute sa colère s'évaporerait. Le problème était que Kazuya devait le savoir aussi c'est pourquoi il ne tournait jamais son regard vers lui.

Soupirant de désespoir une nouvelle fois, Jin commença à se demander si Yamapi s'en sortait mieux que lui avec Ryo. Sûrement pas connaissant l'ennemis mais c'était sûrement moins pire que pour lui. Il soupira une nouvelle fois sans pour autant arrêter de danser mais la musique s'arrêta d'un coup.

Le regard de Kazu se posa enfin sur lui mais Jin ni lu aucun désir comme il l'avait espéré mais plutôt de la colère. Bof. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était arrivé.

_ Jin ! Soupir encore une fois et je t'étrangle.

_ Noté.

Profitant de cette petite pause, Kame sortie acheter une boisson. S'appuyant contre le distributeur, le Kat-Tun soupira fortement.

_ Ben alors? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

_ Kimura? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_ J'ai demandé en premier.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois Kazuya s'appuya un peu plus contre la machine alors que son sempai appuyait sa main sur le distributeur juste à coté de son visage.

_ Jin m'a trompé.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kimura avant qu'il n'essaye de rassurer son cadet.

_ Avec quelqu'un comme Jin, il fallait quand même s'y attendre. Il fait parti des hommes les plus sexy des Johnny's. Elle était mignonne au moins?

_ C'était Yamapi!

_ Ah!

L'une des mains de Kame monta à son visage avant qu'il ne se masse l'arrête du nez de fatigue. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la montre de Kimura qui se trouvait à hauteur de son regard.

_ Il va falloir que j'y retourne.

_ Reste discuter un peu avec moi. J'suis sure qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas.

_ Mais Jin avait déjà pas mal de retard alors faut que j'y aille.

Refusant de voir le Kat-Tun lui fossé compagnie si vite, Kimura l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Posant ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de son sempai, Kazuya le força à garder quand même une certaine distance.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Je t'empêche de rejoindre ce crétin. Tu mérites quand même mieux que lui.

_ Toi par exemple?

_ Je suis moins pire de lui quand même.

La main libre du sempai glissa sur le visage de son cadet enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Voyant que Kamenashi se laissait faire, le Smap approcha son visage de celui du plus jeune.

_ Et puis, ça t'aidera à te venger.

Le sourire de Kimura ce fit un peu plus joueur alors qu'il voyait Kazuya partir dans ses pensées pesant le pour et le contre de l'idée. Être trompé par quelqu'un c'était douloureux et il ne voulait pas infliger cette douleur à Jin. D'un autre côté, c'est Jin qui avait commencé et puis Kimura n'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler moche. Alors pourquoi il n'en profiterait pas un peu. Surtout que son aîné avait l'air d'y penser depuis un bon moment déjà vu la note de haine qu'il entendait dans sa voie lorsqu'il parlait de Jin.

De son côté, Kimura attendait patiemment que son cadet ait fini ses réflexions espérant pouvoir en profiter un peu. Kamenashi l'avait toujours fasciné. Il s'était toujours demandé comment quelqu'un de si jeune et si frêle pouvais faire toutes ses choses à la fois sans devenir fou ou malade. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait tourné avec lui, sa fascination c'était peu à peu transformée en attirance le faisant détester le petit ami de son cadet. En plus Akanashi enchaînait les bourdes. C'était à se demander comment Kame faisait pour rester avec lui. Alors il avait juste attendu la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase et quand le Kat-tun releva les yeux faire lui, il comprit que c'était maintenant.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il entendait Kazuya lui annoncer d'une voie déterminée.

_ Je finis dans deux heures. Tu passes me prendre.

_ Aucun problème mais fait attention à comment tu formule ça.

_ Le ''prendre'' n'était pas un sous-entendu pervers, obsédé !

Déposant un bisou sur la joue de son aîné, Kazu retourna à sa salle de danse rejoindre le reste de son groupe.

Le sourire que Kamenashi avait depuis son retour intriguait Jin. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que son amant tellement en colère contre lui soit de nouveau souriant. Jin avait bien l'intention de le découvrir et pour ça, il fallait qu'il arrive à le faire parler. Mais comme il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'il était revenu, le A des Kat-Tun décida d'essayer une autre approche. C'est pourquoi ses pas de danses étaient plus que brouillon voire totalement différents du pas de départ. C'était plutôt marrant à faire de son côté, mais les autres membres du groupes commençaient à vraiment se poser des questions jusqu'à ce que Kame en ai marre.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Qu'est ce que tu fout ?

_ J'suis fatigué. J'veux un bisou.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse à manger à chaque fois que tu me trompes ?

_ Tu dis ça comme si je le faisais souvent.

_ Tu l'as fait une fois et rien ne me prouve qu'il n'y en ait pas eu d'autre.

_ Alors tu m'en veux toujours.

_ Et pourquoi je t'en voudrais plus ? Tu as fais quelque chose de bien depuis ce matin ?

_ Je sais pas. T'avais l'air moins en colère après la pause.

_ C'était pas grâce à toi ! On s'y remet correctement ou tu vas continuer à faire le gamin capricieux !

Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage de Jin avant qu'il ne se remette en place. Il avait compris. Kazuya lui en voulait à mort. Le problème ne serait pas réglé de si tôt.

Les répétitions reprirent mais cette fois tout le monde réussit à faire la chorégraphie sans faute. Comme quoi la colère de Kamenashi pouvait avoir du bon. Il devrait demander au reste du groupe de le remercier pour ça. Enfin il allait surtout se faire engueuler si Kame s'en prenait à l'un d'eux. Tous ça parce qu'il avait trop bu. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il y avait écrit ''à consommer avec modération'' sur les bouteilles.

Une fois la séance de répétition finie, Jin attrapa Kamenashi par le bras pour le tirer jusque dans la pièce adjacente ne prêtant pas attention à ses plaintes. Une fois la porte refermée, le A des Kat-Tun plaqua son cadet contre le mur glissa l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes alors qu'un de ses bras s'entouraient autour de sa taille et que l'une de ses mains maintenait sa tête en place. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres de Jin rencontrèrent celle de Kame pour échanger un baiser passionné. L'une de ses mains s'enroulait dans les cheveux de son amant pendant que l'autre s'aventurait sous son T-shirt caressant la peau nouvellement dénudée.

Faisant un premier mouvement de hanche pour se coller un peu plus à son cadet, Jin se dit que son après-midi finissait plutôt bien jusqu'à se qu'une main ne claque contre sa joue le forçant à s'éloigner. Il n'eu même pas la temps de relever la tête pour regarder Kamenashi que déjà la porte se fermait le laissant seul dans la pièce.

S'appuyant doucement contre le mur, Jin se laissa glisser sur le sol. Ca y est, il avait fait une connerie de plus.

Dans le couloir, Kazuya courait vers le parking essayant d'échapper à Jin. Son amant était plutôt fort pour lui faire perdre la tête et il venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois. Si Kame n'avait pas autant de volonté, il aurait craqué et aurait passé la nuit dans ses bras à le laisser se faire pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop simple de tout oublier comme ça.

Arrivant sur le parking, Kazu repéra rapidement la voiture de son sempai avant de s'y diriger toujours en courant. Ouvrant la porte de la voiture sans même attendre que Kimura ne le remarque, Kame s'installa sur le siège passager pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsque que Kimura tourna son regard surprit vers l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans la voiture, il tomba sur le visage rougit de Kamenashi, ses cheveux en bataille lui retombant devant les yeux et sa bouche entrouverte afin de réussir à attraper un peu d'air. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le plus âgé se demanda si son cadet était conscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait à ce moment là.

Penchant la tête en arrière pour soupirer de soulagement, Kame troubla un peu plus son aîné alors que sa voie faible mais pourtant autoritaire s'élevait dans l'habitacle.

_ Démarre.

_ Qu'est… Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Posant son regard sur le conducteur, Kazuya le vit le déshabiller du regard avant qu'il ne plonge ses yeux dans les siens. C'est dans un murmure que Kazu répondit à la question alors que le moteur démarrait doucement.

_ C'est Jin.

_ Je vois. Je t'emmène chez moi ou tu veux aller boire un verre avant.

Voyant les yeux de son cadet se fermer alors qu'il se callait un peu mieux dans le siége Kimura compris la réponse muette de Kamenashi.

Le trajet se fit en silence laissant le Kat-Tun prendre un peu de repos.

Une fois arriver devant son appartement, Kimura dû réveiller son cadet qui s'était vraiment endormie côté passager.

Réveillé, Kazuya commença à se frotter les yeux encore un peu dans le brouillard.

_ Tu montes avec moi ou je te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses dormir.

_ Je suis là pour passer la soirée avec toi alors je vais monter. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'émerger.

_ Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu viens de te réveiller ?

Poussant un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre, Kamenashi sortie de la voiture regardant son aîné faire de même avant de répondre.

_ Jin me le dis tous les matins.

_ Je le dirais plus.

Guidant son cadet jusqu'à son appartement, Kimura attendit qu'il soit installé sur le canapé avant de lui proposer quelque chose à boire.

_ Quelque chose de fort.

_ Tu veux oublier ?

_ Je suis là pour ça, nan ?

Apportant une bouteille de vodka ainsi qu'une de jus d'orange, le plus vieux les déposa sur la table avant de s'installer à côté de son inviter.

Attrapant la bouteille de vodka, Kazu remplit son verre du liquide alcoolisé avant de le boire cul sec. Toussant à cause de l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge, Kame sentit la main de Kimura se poser sur son dos, chargeant à le réconforter et à faire passer sa toux.

_ Je sais que tu veux oublier mais du devrais quand même y aller lentement.

_ Si je continue comme ça, se sera plus simple pour toi d'en profiter.

Le sourire de Kimura s'agrandit alors que Kamenashi venait s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Les mains du plus âgé se posèrent sur les hanches de son cadet rapprochant ainsi son bassin du sien. Les bras de Kame s'enroulèrent autour de son cou avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement alors que la langue de Kazuya se glissa entre ses lèvres pour aller jouer avec la sienne. Une fois à bout de souffle, Kimura rompit le baiser avant de repousser quelque peu le Kat-Tun.

_ Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?

_ Oui ! Sens.

D'un mouvement de hanche, Kamenashi fit entrer son sexe tendu en contact avec le bassin de son aîné. Aîné qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de le renverser sur le canapé commençant déjà à lui enlever son T-shirt.

_ Se sera juste pour cette nuit, hein ?

_ Tu changeras peut-être d'avis après. Alors attendons.

Le rire de Kazuya raisonna dans la pièce pendant que son sempai commençait à lui dévorer le torse de baisers. Resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille de Kimura, Kamenashi le fit frémir d'un mouvement de hanche plus que subjectif.

_ Allons rapidement aux choses sérieuses alors.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, Kazu.

Tout le corps de Kame se tendit à la réponse du Smap. Sentant que Kazuya ne répondait plus autant à ses caresses, Kimura s'arrêta avant de poser son regard sur le visage de son cadet.

Se qui le surpris fut de le voir se mordre la lèvre alors que des larmes montaient à ses yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je… je peux pas faire ça.

_ Un problème.

_ Il n'y que… Jin qui m'appelle Kazu.

_ Je peux te trouver un autre surnom si tu veux.

Repoussant son aîné avant de se redresser Kamenashi récupéra son T-shirt sur le sol l'enfilant sous le regard déçu de son aîné.

_ Ce n'est pas bien. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça et je ne peux pas te faire ça.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je… Je ne t'aime pas. Je n'avais même pas d'attirance physique avant que tu ne m'en parles. Je… Je ne suis pas salaud à ce point.

Soupirant devant les révélations de son cadet, Kimura s'affala un peu plus dans son canapé regardant Kazuya tourner en rond dans son salon. Soupirant de nouveau, le Smap remplit de nouveau le verre de Kame de vodka avant de le tirer sur ses genoux et de lui tendre.

_ Une amitié plus profonde que celle qu'on avait avant me va tu sais. Je n'aurais sûrement pas supporté de t'entendre crier son nom à chaque fois qu'on l'aurait fait.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Tout se que je te disais ou faisais te le rappelais lui. C'est pas difficile de comprendre que tu l'aime vraiment.

_ Et qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Attrapant le verre que Kimura lui tendait toujours, Kamenashi le descendit d'une traite avant de tourner des yeux suppliant vers son aîné.

_ Envoie-lui un texto.

_ Et je lui dis quoi ?

_ Que tu l'as trompé pour te venger.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai.

_ Juste pour voir comment il réagit.

Pendant que son aîné remplissait de nouveau son verre, il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui commençant à renifler. Lui tendant le verre de nouveau plein, Kimura passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même ?

_ Je veux pas le perdre mais je peux pas lui pardonné comme ça !

_ Ne lui pardonne pas.

Le rire quelque peu triste de Kazuya s'éleva dans la pièce avant qu'il ne finisse son nouveau verre, se callant encore plus contre son aîné.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?

_ Si il n'existait pas, j'aurais eu une chance nan ?

Un nouveau verre plein se présenta devant le regard du cadet qui se dépêcha de le finir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_ Mais si on devient de vrai ami ça me va.

Se retournant vers le visage de son aîné, Kamenashi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné avant de s'endormir contre son torse.

Voyant son nouvel ami endormi tout contre lui, Kimura attrapa son téléphone avant de piquer celui de son cadet. Récupérant le numéro de Jin, Kimura lui envoya un message de son téléphone.

_ ''De la part de Kimura, il a faillit te tromper.''

A suivre

Pour le prochain chapitre j'ai déjà une petite idée alors je le commence tout de suite mais je ne vous promets pas pour autant qu'il va arriver rapidement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je n'ai toujours pas internet mais si on en croit ses connards (sans être vulgaire) ça ne devrais pas tarder à revenir. Mais je continue à faire de mon mieux pour vous poster les chapitres rapidement malgré que certaines personnes et leurs fausses promesses ne m'y aide pas vraiment.

Je t'ai trompé

Il était resté assis contre le mur des vestiaires plusieurs heures à se remémorer toute les conneries qu'il avait fait depuis le début de leur relation jusqu'a se qu'il reçoive un message de Ryo.

_ "Passe à la maison s'il te plait."

Si Ryo lui demandait de venir c'était sûrement que tout c'était arrangé pour lui et Pi.

Soupirant avant de se relever, Jin se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée du bâtiment ne voyant aucune raison de ne pas allé voir son meilleur ami. Après tout, il en avait des choses à raconter lui. Kame lui en voulait à mort !

C'est une fois arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble de RyoPi que Jin s'arrêta d'un coup. Et si au contraire, Ryo l'avait invité pour pouvoir le frapper sans être déranger. Ou alors il avait décidé de le faire rôtir et de le manger après.

Ouais, nan! Ryo n'était pas encore cannibale et puis maintenant qu'il était là autant aller voir par lui même comment le Kanjani allait le tuer.

Frappant à la porte de l'appartement, Jin s'étonna de la trouver entrouverte. Il y avait un seau au dessus de la porte, hein?

Poussant la porte doucement avant de se rendre compte que rien n'avait prévu de lui tomber dessus, Jin pénétra dans la pièce.

_ Y a quelqu'un?

_ Jin? C'est toi?

_ Oui. Mais t'es où?

_ Dans la chambre. Dépêche-toi de venir!

L'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur le Pi. Peut-être que finalement ça c'était mal passé pour lui aussi. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, le regard de Jin s'agrandit de surprise.

_ Tu vas venir me détacher un jour ou l'autre.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Repérant les clés des menottes sur la table de chevet, Jin s'approcha de son ami afin de le libérer. Une fois capable de bouger Pi se jeta sur son armoire s'habillant en vitesse sans faire plus attention à son ami.

_ Pi! Tu vas m'expliquer?

_ Ryo m'a trompé avec Okura! Et je vais le tuer.

_ Qui? Ryo ou Okura?

Tournant un regard tueur vers son meilleur ami, Yamashita lui balança la première chose qui lui passa sous la main.

_ Je vois que ça c'est pas mieux passé pour toi que pour moi. Quoique apparemment toi tu as pu couché.

_ Et t'as l'intention de rester là toute la soirée à me demander si Ryo était bon au pieu ?

_ Il l'as toujours été pourquoi ça changerai.

Le regard que Yamapi posa sur lui était encore plus tueur et en colère que le précédent si c'était seulement possible.

_ Quoique j'ai jamais couché avec lui mais d'après toi, il a l'air d'être doué.

_ Bien rattrapé.

Attrapant Yamashita par la taille, Jin l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement de plus. Soupirant, Pi s'appuya contre son ami avant de se retourner pour se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras.

_ Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ?

_ Peut-être qu'il était bourré.

_ Il ne me l'aurait pas dit comme ça. Tu l'aurais vu Jin.

Resserrant un peu plus sa prise autour de la taille de son meilleur ami, Jin enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que Yamashita faisait de même.

C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone du Kat-Tun sonna informant son propriétaire qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

_ ''C'est Kimura, il a faillit te tromper.''

_ Sympa de prévenir.

Relevant les yeux vers son ami, Yamapi questionna Jin du regard. Le dit ''Bakanashi'' leva son portable afin de montrer le message de Kimura au News.

_ Il ne l'a pas fait lui au moins.

_ D'accord allons voir Ryo pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Je sais pas où il peut être.

_ Donc dormons un peu. On ira voir Okura demain.

_ Tu dors avec moi ?

Se dirigeant vers le lit qu'il connaissait finalement si bien, Jin s'y écroula avant de soupirer fortement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamashita s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami cachant son visage contre son torse.

_ Je croyais que tout allait bien entre nous.

_ Arrête de te torturer le cerveau. Ca ne t'aidera pas.

_ Mais je peux pas m'empêché d'y penser.

_ Ryo a laissé sa Wii ici nan ?

_ Je crois.

Attrapant la main du leader des News afin de le tirer hors du lit, Jin l'emmena jusqu'au salon avant de commencer à installer la console de jeux. Piochant un jeu au hasard, Jin inséra le jeu dans la machine.

_ Les lapins crétins. T'as bien choisit ton jeux Bakanashi.

_ Ca t'évitera de penser Ryo et moi à Kazu.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Yamapi s'arma de sa manette avant de laisser Jin le guider dans le jeu.

Ils jouèrent comme deux adolescents attardés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sur le canapé.

C'est le portable de Jin qui les réveilla le lendemain matin.

_ Moshi mosh ?

_ Jin ? T'es où ?

_ Je dors.

_ J'avais remarqué puisque tu es encore en retard, Bakanashi.

_ Kazuuu ! Laisse-moi dormir. J'ai passé la nuit avec Pi à…

_ Toute la nuit ?

_ Moui.

_ Avec Yamapi ?

_ Moui.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ J'comprends pas tout.

_ Ramène ton cul ici rapidement ou je te promets que je te castre.

La tonalité qui suivit fit comprendre à Jin que son amant avait raccroché de son côté alors il s'allongea de nouveau. Quelque chose bougea en dessus de lui l'empêchant de se rendormir voir même le forçant à se relever. Posant son regard encore brumeux sur la chose, Jin tomba sur le corps de Yamapi.

_ Oh ! Je vois ! Nan mais Kazu j'ai pas… Ah oui ! Téléphone.

Récupérant son portable, Jin commença à taper dans Pi pour le réveiller pendant que lui rappelait son amant.

_ Kazu ! J'ai pas couché avec Yamapi ! On a joué aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit. Ca va pas avec Ryo alors je voulais lui remonter le morale, c'est tout.

_ Ca sert à rien de t'énerver Jin, c'est pas Kame.

_ Koki mais pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone de Kazu ?

_ Il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas te parler.

_ Ok. Tu lui dis se que j'ai dis et j'arrive dès que j'ai réussi à réveiller Pi.

Tout en raccrochant son téléphone, Jin continua de secouer Yamashita jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'ouvre les yeux. Voyant de la surprise s'afficher dans les yeux du jeune leader, Jin laissa un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage.

_ On n'a pas recommencé ?

_ On est tout les deux habillés, tu as encore la manette de jeu dans la main et je ne me rappel pas qu'on est bu quoique se soit donc non, on n'a pas recommencé.

Attrapant ses affaires, Jin se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de dire à Yamapi qu'il devait y aller.

La porte claqua laissant Pi seul avec lui-même. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude afin de pouvoir mieux se réveiller. Une fois sortie, il commença à se préparer, prêt pour une confortation avec Okura et même avec Ryo. Prenant le même chemin que celui que son meilleur ami avait pris quelque minutes plus tôt, Yamapi se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la Johnny's avant de se rendre jusqu'à la loge des Kanjani.

Entrant dans la pièce sans frapper à la porte, Yamashita resta bloqué dans son mouvement alors que la voie de Ryo raisonnait dans la loge.

_ Non Tacchon !

_ Allez Ryo ! T'es plus avec Yamapi.

_ Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas dormis chez Uchi sinon.

_ Tacchon arrête ça tu veux ! Tu sais que j'aime Yamapi.

_ Tu lui aurais avoué tout de suite si tu l'aimais vraiment.

_ Tacchon !

_ Désolé. Je devrais pas mais je t'aime vraiment tu sais.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit Yamashita passa sa tête à travers la porte entrouverte posant ainsi son regard à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dans la loge, Ryo avait pris Okura dans ses bras essayant de le consoler en lui frottant le dos de sa main. Le jeune Kanjani avait du mal à accepter que son aîné ait un petit ami et qu'il y soit tellement attaché pourtant le plus vieux faisait tout pour qu'il se sente mieux sans vraiment y arriver.

_ Tu lui as dis ?

_ Oui.

_ Il t'en veut ?

_ Je sais pas.

Le rire quelque peu nerveux d'Okura s'éleva dans la pièce avant qu'il ne pose de nouveau les yeux sur son aîné.

_ Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?

_ J'en sais rien, c'est tout !

Se séparant de son cadet, Ryo se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce afin de récupérer ses affaires avant de sortir sans un mot de plus. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et vite.

Regardant, suspicieux, la porte se refermer toute seule, Okura décida de trouver l'explication de ce mystère. S'approchant tout doucement de la porte mystérieuse, le Kanjani l'ouvrit calmement avant de passer sa tête de l'autre côté pour que ses yeux tombent sur ceux de Yamapi.

_ Yamapi ? Qu…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je … Euh… Je cherchais Ryo.

_ Il vient juste de partir.

_ J'ai vu.

Le regard d'Okura passa du couloir à Yamapi avant qu'il ne comprenne que le News venait d'éviter intentionnellement son aîné.

_ Pourquoi ?

Baissant la tête vers le sol, Yamashita se demanda si c'était raisonnable de parler de tout ça avec son ennemi. Après tout, ils se battaient pour le même homme. Même si apparemment il avait l'avantage, Okura était toujours la personne qui cherchait à lui enlever son Ryo. Pourtant la langue de Yamapi se délia devant la gentillesse et la patience dont faisait preuve le Kanjani.

_ Je… Je sais pas quoi lui dire.

_ Tu lui en veux ?

_ Je sais pas vraiment.

Le rire d'Okura raisonna dans le couloir avant qu'il n'attrape le bras de son aîné pour le tirer jusque dans la loge des Kanjani.

_ Vous êtes aussi bizarre l'un que l'autre.

Forçant le leader des News à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs disposer dans la pièce, Okura s'installa à côté de lui. Le silence prit possession de la pièce quelques minutes avant que le Kanjani ne se décide à le briser.

_ Pourquoi tu l'aime ?

_ Pardon ?

Surpris par la question, Yamapi avait relevé les yeux rapidement vers le Kanjani ne sachant quoi répondre.

_ C'est si étrange comme question ?

_ Je… Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

_ Et tu veux pas y répondre.

Le silence qui suivit la remarque d'Okura la confirma. Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers le plafond.

_ Moi, je sais pourquoi il t'aime. Il me l'a dit.

Ses yeux à présent humides se posèrent sur Yamashita qui baissait la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre. Ryo lui avait dit un million de fois pourquoi il préférait le News à lui après avoir trompé son amant avec lui. Okura avait toujours eu du mal à l'encaisser mais la personne qu'il aimait avait l'air tellement attaché à son ennemi qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de tout briser entre eux. Ryo était triste quand il se disputait avec Yamapi. Alors il allait faire en sorte que les deux News se remettent ensemble même si ça devait lui briser le cœur. Et puis, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un fait rien que pour lui quelque part. Et il était sûr que c'est deux là l'aiderais à le chercher si il les aidaient à aller mieux.

_ Il m'a dit que quand il t'a rencontré t'es plus petit et plus fin que lui alors qu'il était déjà pas bien gros et que ça l'avait étonner que tu puisse mettre plus d'énergie que lui pour faire se qu'on te demandait. Que quand on vous a mis dans le même groupe, il a pu te voir grandir et que tu semblais rayonner de plus en plus pour finalement être inévitable. Il t'a vu devenir plus connu que lui, plus grand que lui, plus fort que lui, il t'a même vu devenir son leader. Lui qui ne voulait pas faire partis de News au départ, il attendait avec impatience la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait travailler avec vous, avec toi. Quand t'as commencé à t'éloigner de lui parce que tu avais découvert tes sentiments, il était de plus en plus mal jusqu'à se qu'il comprenne qu'il était amoureux de toi depuis le début.

Au fur et à mesure que son monologue avançait, des larmes avaient commencés à couler sur les joues d'Okura.

De son côté, Yamashita ne savait plus se mettre. D'un côté il avait envie de se réjouir que Ryo l'ait toujours aimé mais d'un autre, il avait mal pour le jeune Kanjani. Il décida de se qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase d'Okura avant qu'il ne s'effondre en larme.

_ Je n'avais aucune chance. Depuis le début.

Prenant le plus jeune dans ses bras, Yamashita laissa Okura craquer pour de bond afin qu'il évacue toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là. De son côté, il était incapable de laisser Ryo à quelqu'un d'autre alors il comprenait la douleur que le Kanjani pouvait ressentir.

_ Je suis désolé.

Relevant ses yeux larmoyant vers le News, Okura le questionna du regard avant de poser sa question à voie haute.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ De te faire du mal.

_ C'est pas vraiment ta faute. Tant que tu ne lui fait pas de mal, c'est pas ta faute.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant qu'il n'avoue sa faute à Okura.

_ Je l'ai trompé. Avec Jin.

Les yeux du Kanjani s'ouvrir en grand de surprise avant que ça voie ne s'élève à nouveau dans la pièce quelque peu agressive.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu lui as dit au moins ?

_ Il est au courant. Il était au téléphone… avec toi et je… j'étais bourré et Jin… Jin se sentait pas bien et c'est arrivé.

_ Il était à côté ?

_ Il s'est vengé et après il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait trompé.

_ Avec moi.

_ Avec toi.

_ Du coup je sais plus lequel des deux est le plus salop.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il n'efface les larmes qui restait sur les joues d'Okura.

_ Il n'aimerait pas que tu sois triste.

_ Il n'aimerait pas que tu le quitte.

_ Alors je dois rester avec lui ?

_ Sauf si tu penses que je peux le rendre heureux.

Cette fois Yamapi rigola devant l'insistance du Kanjani. Puis le silence repris ces droits.

Et ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux sans pour autant se voir. La seule chose qu'ils avaient vraiment en commun à ce moment, c'était l'amour qu'ils portaient à Ryo. Et la remarque que fit Yamapi pour caser le silence, les rapprocha plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

_ Il ne mérite pas tout cet amour.

_ C'est vrai qu'il en a tellement qu'il ne sait même pas quoi en faire.

Et leurs deux rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Eux qui ne s'était presque jamais parler parce qu'ils s'étaient vu comme des ennemis depuis le début, commençait à se trouver petit à petit des ressemblances qui les rapprochaient doucement. Se ne serait sûrement jamais une véritable amitié mais ils comprenaient bizarrement la douleur de l'autre et ça les aidait à se sentir mieux d'en parler entre eux.

_ Ca te dis d'aller boire un verre et de médire pendant quelques heures ?

_ J'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

_ T'as surtout pas le courage d'aller lui parler. Allez viens.

Attrapant la main de Yamapi, Okura le tira dans tout le bâtiment avant de la lâcher pour finalement se retourner vers lui.

_ Désolé. Sale habitude qu'on prend en faisant partie des Kanjani.

_ C'est pas… Grave. Juste… surprenant.

_ Tu me suis ?

_ J'te suis.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un petit bar tranquille dans lequel ils se posèrent avant de commander quelque chose à boire. Et pendant une heure ils discutèrent de Ryo, de ses mauvaises habitudes, de ses idioties, de tout le reste pour finir par lui envoyer un texto pour le faire venir le plus vite possible. Mais le message n'avait rien de vraiment gentil étant donné qu'il disait ''viens tout de suite ou je te trompe avec Okura''.

A suivre

Il est un peu bizarre ce chapitre vous ne trouvez pas. Enfin bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et qu'il est assez long pour vous. En tout cas je pense pas avoir mis trop de temps à le publier donc de ce côté-là, je pense pas avoir trop d'inquiétude à me faire.

Merci de me lire encore et toujours.

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note :

Je t'ai trompé

Une nouvelle fois les yeux de Jin se posèrent sur la porte qui lui faisait face. Et encore une fois, il refusait de la passer. Faisant face à sa nouvelle pire ennemie, Jin soupira une fois de plus de son manque de courage avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'un seul coup sans prévenir.

_ Tu comptes rester longtemps derrière cette saleté de porte ?

_ N… Nan. Mais Kazu ? Comment t'as su que j'étais derrière ?

_ Arrête de poser des questions idiotes et entre !

_ Tu m'en veux encore ?

Seul un soupire lui répondit, lui faisant comprendre que tout était encore flou dans l'esprit de Kamenashi. Pour mettre tout ça au clair, ils avaient besoin de parler mais au milieu du reste des Kat-Tun, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

_ Faut que j'aille faire un truc, j'avais oublié ! A plus !

_ Faut que je l'aide ! Salut !

_ Je dois surveiller ce qu'ils font. Vous les connaissez. A plus tard !

_ Hé ! Je dois… Je… Attendez-moi !

Le rire de Jin raisonna dans la pièce alors que le reste des Kat-Tun sortaient presque en courant de la pièce le laissant seul avec Kame.

Après quelques secondes de désespoir, Kazuya s'écroula sur le sol de la salle de danse. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Jin tout seul, il voulait passer sa journée à réfléchir à se qu'il allait lui dire avant de lui en parler au calme le soir même. Mais voilà que ses meilleurs amis en avaient décidé autrement.

_ Tu veux plus de temps ?

Relevant les yeux vers son amant, Kame le vit s'asseoir en face de lui avant qu'il ne soupir de nouveau.

_ Je sais pas quoi faire.

_ Te connaissant, tu trouve que c'est trop tôt pour me pardonner.

Un léger sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres de Kazuya alors que son aîné le couvrait du regard. Jin le connaissait finalement trop bien malgré ses airs d'imbécile heureux, il faisait vraiment attention à lui. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Kame se laissa tomber en arrière s'allongeant sur le sol.

_ Kazuuu ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Fermant les yeux tout en soupirant encore, Kamenashi essaya d'y penser et comme depuis que Jin lui avait appris qu'il l'avait trompé, il ne trouvait rien à lui faire faire. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment mais si il ne lui en voulait pas maintenant, peut-être que Jin comprendrais qu'il avait le droit de recommencer. Un nœud commençait à se former dans son estomac alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre s'empêchant de pleurer.

Soudain, le visage de Jin apparue dans son champs de vision alors qu'il s'installait à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

_ T'aurais du couché avec Kimura-sempai.

_ Comment tu…

_ Il m'a envoyé un message pour me le dire.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kame alors qu'il se remémorait sa soirée avec son sempai. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé entre les bras de Kimura dans son lit et il avait commencé à paniquer faisant se moquer son aîné. Son sourire s'étendit un peu plus alors qu'il replongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Jin.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Pas vraiment. Tu n'as rien fais.

_ Tu m'en aurais voulu sinon ?

Le sourire en coin de Jin lui répondit alors que ses yeux essayaient de l'hypnotiser. Un rire échappa à Kamenashi alors qu'il comprenait qu'il lui en aurait voulu. Puis se rendant compte que lui n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il perdit son sourire faisant disparaître celui de Jin.

_ Pourquoi moi j'arrive pas à t'en vouloir ?

Allant enfouir son visage dans le cou de Kazuya, Jin soupira laissant son souffle créer dans des frissons dans le dos de son cadet. Puis voyant que son amant ne le repoussait pas, le plus vieux s'allongea totalement sur Kazu passant ses bras autour de sa taille forçant Kame à entourer son cou des siens.

_ Parce que je suis un idiot et que tu le sais.

_ Toi aussi apparemment.

_ Oui mais comme je suis l'idiot, il m'arrive de l'oublier.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kamenashi alors qu'il cachait son visage contre le torse musclé de son amant.

_ Je le ferais plus. J'essayerai.

Les dents de Kame se plantèrent dans la chaire découverte du cou de Jin le faisant gémir de douleur.

_ Baka !

_ J'ai encore dis un connerie ?

_ T'es qu'un abruti !

Resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, Jin remarqua que Kazuya n'essayait pas de s'éloigner de lui. Son nez se perdait dans son cou le respirant doucement comme si il lui avait manqué.

_ C'est parce que je suis idiot que je te fais toujours du mal. Désolé.

_ Baka !

_ Désolé.

Sentant les bras de Kazu se resserrer autour de son cou, le sourire de Jin s'agrandit.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Baka baka baka !

Cette fois Jin ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler laissant ses lèvres embrasser doucement la peau du cou de son amant. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de Kamenashi permettant à ses doigts de caresser doucement cette peau brûlante et qu'il aimait tant.

_ Tu me pardonneras un jour ?

_ Parce que c'était avec Yamapi, oui. Mais si tu recommences, je vous castre tout les deux.

Le rire de Jin raisonna dans la pièce avant qu'il n'ajoute toujours rigolant.

_ Je te protégerai de Ryo alors.

Sentant le sourire de son amant s'étirer au creux de son cou, Jin soupira de satisfaction se demandant encore comment Kame faisait pour l'aimer.

_ Au faite ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Ryo. Comment il l'a pris ?

S'éloignant de son amant afin de plonger son regard dans le sien, Jin lui fit un petit sourire triste.

_ Il lui a avoué qu'il avait couché avec Okura.

_ Oh ! C'était pour ça la soirée avec Yamapi hier.

Acquiescant devant la remarque Kazuya, Jin plongea son regard dans le sien laissant apparaître que la douleur de son ami le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

_ Tu es un bon ami.

_ Les amis ne couchent pas ensemble.

_ Je nierais pas que vous êtes trop proche, mais au moins vous avez quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de coup dur.

Sentant un peu de douleur dans la remarque de son Kazu, Jin le reprocha de lui remettant sa tête au creux de son cou cherchant à le réconforter.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je suis juste assez idiot pour tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami et ne trouver personne pour le remplacer après.

Resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de son amant, Jin esquissa un mini sourire devant les confidence de Kazuya.

_ C'est parce qu'il faut énormément de temps et de persistance pour que tu fasse totalement confiance et ça repousse la plupart des gens.

_ C'est pas vrai !

_ Alors pourquoi tu n'as parlé de ça avec Tatsuya au lieu d'aller te jeter dans les bras d'un gars que tu connais à peine ?

C'est vrai qu'Ueda était l'une des personnes qui lui était le plus proche alors pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il faisait si peu confiance au gens que ça ?

_ Mais tu sais que moi je t'aime ?

_ Je sais.

_ Je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul.

Le sourire de Kamenashi s'agrandit heureux mais quand même quelque peu gêné. Comment Jin faisait pour être si idiot et savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait lui dire quelques secondes plus tard. Ce type n'était vraiment pas normal. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'aimait tellement. Et même si son moral remontait doucement, Kame ne voulait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

_ Tu dis ça mais tu préfères Yamapi à moi.

_ Tu me cherches là !

_ Je suis sûr que si Ryo n'était pas là, vous seriez ensemble tout les deux.

_ Kazu me force pas à devenir méchant.

_ Parce qu'en plus de me tromper, tu veux être méchant.

Les mains de Jin toujours sur son T-shirt changèrent de direction pour s'enfouir dans son pantalon allant caresser ses fesses sous son boxer. Son rire raisonna dans la pièce alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres lui dévorer le cou. Entourant la taille de Jin de ses jambes, Kame lui fit comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait. De tout façon, il était incapable de lui en vouloir.

Abandonnant son cou, Jin attrapa les lèvres de Kazuya entre les siennes l'embrassant passionnément. Se laissant aller entre les bras de son amoureux, Kame ne regrettais pas de ne pas avoir couché avec Kimura. Son couple était plus important que sa vengeance.

Ses mains attrapèrent le bas du T-shirt de Jin avant de le faire remonter le long de son torse dévoilant à ses yeux cette peau douce. Se détachant de son cou, Kamenashi laissa Jin lui retirer son T-shirt avant que son aîné ne l'approche de nouveau de lui commençant à embrasser son torse dénudé.

C'est alors que les yeux de Kazuya se posèrent sur la porte. Un sourire crispé apparu sur son visage avant qu'il n'éloigne son amant de lui.

Devant le retournement de situation, Jin totalement perdu demanda silencieusement des explications à son Kazu avant que ce dernier ne lui sourie pour finalement ajouté.

_ Bonjour Kimu-chou.

_ Bonjour Kame-chan.

Se retourna rapidement, Jin tomba sur Kimura appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte les yeux poser sur le torse dénudé de Son Kazu. Ne faisant aucune remarque, sachant que ça risquait de lui retomber dessus, Jin laissa Kamenashi entamer une conversation.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je venais voir comment tu allais. Mais ça a l'air d'aller.

_ Ca pourrait être pire.

Le rire de Kimura lui répondit alors que Jin fronçait les sourcils se demandant se qu'il avait encore fait de travers. Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, Kamenashi essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Entourant de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de son amant sans pour autant quitté des yeux son aîné toujours à côté de la porte.

_ Et tu compte rester là ?

_ Je dérange peut-être ?

Se retenant de dire à voie haute que son sempai le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, Jin se contenta de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son cadet. Laissant échapper un rire devant l'initiative de Jin, Kame griffa le dos dénudé de son amant faisant rigoler Kimura.

_ Je devrais peut-être y aller ?

_ Et qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, alors ?

Devant le grognement de Jin, le Smap ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler un peu plus mais tant que Kazuya ne lui disait rien, il avait décidé de ne pas bouger. S'appuyant un peu plus contre la chambranle de la porte, Kimura laissa son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'il voyait le visage de Jin s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le cou du cadet cherchant à se cacher du regard de son sempai.

_ Kimu-chou ! Je passe chez toi ce soir si tu veux mais là, j'aurais besoin que tu t'en aille.

_ Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. Je passe te prendre dès que tu fini.

_ Je suis pas sûr d'être vraiment d'accord avec l'accord.

Le rire de Kazu répondit à la remarque de Jin alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de son cou.

_ Je ne vais pas chez Kimura si tu arrêtes de voir Yamapi !

_ Hé ! Mais c'est pas pareil !

_ Pour moi c'est pareil.

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage de Jin faisant sourire un peu plus son amant, alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de l'idée. Lequel entre sa jalousie et son amitié était le plus fort. Grognant un peu en comprenant qu'il était incapable de départager, Jin partit enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant espérant le faire craquer afin de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision.

_ C'est bon Kimu-chou. Je viens chez toi ce soir mais je reste pas dormir.

_ J'm'en doutais un peu. A toute à l'heure.

Disparaissant de la salle un sourire au lèvre, le dit Kimu-chou retourna travailler non sans oublier d'accrocher un panneau ''ne pas déranger'' sur la porte surprenant le reste des Kat-Tun qui revenaient pensant que la dispute serais résolue.

Osant jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, Ueda tomba sur les corps de Jin et Kame enlacé au milieu de la pièce avant qu'il ne la referme le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ils se disputent toujours ?

_ Nan ! Ils sont en pleine réconciliation.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Jin tourna la tête vers la porte entendant des voies derrière cette dernière mais ne voyant personne entrer dans la pièce, il repartit à son occupation première, à savoir, dévorer le torse dénudé de Kazuya le faisant gémir alors qu'il emprisonnait la peau entre ses lèvres. Soupirant de plaisir, Kame glissa ses mains dans le dos imposant de son amant allant se réfugier dans le pantalon. Suivant la ceinture de son amant de ses doigts, Kazu arriva à la fermeture éclaire défaisant le bouton rapidement.

_ On devrait peut-être attendre ce soir.

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Kimura ce soir et tu dois voir Yamapi.

_ Je dois voir Pi ?

_ Oui mais pour le moment pense à moi.

Avec un mouvement de hanche plus que subjectif, Kamenashi fit sentir à Jin à quel point il avait envie de lui, là, maintenant.

Défaisant le pantalon de son cadet, Jin caressa doucement la bosse qui se formait sous le boxer de son Kazu le faisant gémir de plaisir. Le débarrassant de son jean, ses mains partirent se cacher sous son sous-vêtement caressant ses fesses alors qu'il continuait de marquer son torse de baiser. Les jambes de Kame s'enserrèrent un peu plus autour de sa taille alors que sa langue commençait à lécher son torse lui tirant des gémissements de plus en plus satisfait. Lui enlevant le dernier rempart à sa nudité, Jin l'allongea avant de laisser ses lèvres descendre jusqu'à son bas ventre avant que ses mains ne frôlent l'objet de ses convoitises.

Gémissant d'anticipation, Kazuya ne pu s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres lorsque les lèvres de Jin se posèrent sur son membre dressé. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage de Kamenashi.

_ T'essaye de te faire pardonné ?

_ Je peux arrêter aussi.

Avalant difficilement sa salive alors que Jin caressait son sexe de sa langue, Kazuya laissa sa fierté de côté attrapant les cheveux de son amant pour le forcer à aller plus loin.

Soufflant sur la virilité de son amant qui lui faisait face, Jin laissa un sourire amusé prendre possession de son visage.

_ Je continue ?

Son souffle chaud glissant sur une partie si sensible de son corps, fit frémir Kamenashi alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement mêlé à un grognement. Jin savait comment s'y prendre pour le faire sombrer. Acquiescant difficilement, Kame demanda à Jin de continuer se qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Sentant son amant s'impatienter, Jin lécha le sexe dressé sur toute sa longueur tirant un nouveau gémissement à Kazuya qui s'accrocha un peu plus à ses cheveux afin de ne pas perdre pied. Le prenant entièrement en bouche, l'aîné se délecta du petit cri que poussa son amant sous la surprise avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser sur tout le long de son membre sans oublié d'y dessiné des arabesques plus complexes les unes que les autres.

Poussant un soupire alors que sa respiration commençait à se saccader, Kame se demandait vraiment comment son amant pouvait faire ça aussi bien. Rejetant la tête en arrière alors que son amant continuait de le caresser de sa bouche, Kazuya se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Le plaisir devenant de plus en plus fort, le plus jeune réussi seulement à se faire saigner la lèvres avant de faire résonner ses gémissements dans toute la pièce ses doigts s'emmêlant un peu plus dans les cheveux de son amant si attentionné.

Sentant la fin arrivé, Jin accéléra le mouvement faisant totalement perdre la tête à son amant qui se libéra entre ses lèvres tout en criant son nom.

C'est tout haletant que Kamenashi retomba sur le sol attirant Jin contre son torse qui se soulevait à une vitesse folle. Recommençant à embrasser son torse, Jin lui laissa le temps de reprendre une respiration correcte avant de venir quémander un baiser.

Mais alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le pantalon de Jin, Kazuya entendit qu'un frapper à la porte avant qu'une voie ne résonne dans la pièce.

_ Les gars ! C'est pas qu'on ne vous aimes pas mais faudrait qu'on bosse un peu.

Le rire de Kamenashi s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Jin ronchonnait contre son torse récupérant quand même les fringues de son cadet qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu plus loin.

Se rhabillant rapidement sous le regard brûlant de son amant, Kazu tourna son regard vers lui avant de se pencher à sa hauteur déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres son sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

_ Arrête de bouder. Je viendrais te voir cette nuit.

Entrant dans la pièce après avoir reçu l'autorisation de la part de Kame, les nouveaux venus ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que Jin boudait toujours torse nu dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_ J'ai bien peur qu'ils vous en veillent.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il a pas pu avoir se qu'il voulait.

Rigolant de nouveau, Kazuya se dirigea quand même vers son amant, s'accroupissant afin de pouvoir accrocher son regard au sien.

_ Pourtant, vu les bruit qu'on a entendu…

_ Il n'y avait qu'une seule voie.

_ Mais ils ont bien dû faire quelque chose.

_ Et si on ne les ramène pas à la réalité, ils vont recommencer.

En effet, voyant son Kazu à porter de mains, Jin l'avait attirer à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément essayant de lui donner envie de le rejoindre aux toilettes. Et Kame se serait bien laisser prendre si la voie de Koki à son oreille ne l'avait pas ramener sur terre.

_ Ok ! Jin tu restes loin de moi !

_ Veux pas !

_ Super ! Si Jin commence à bouder on ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose.

Regardant son amant qui boudait tout en remettant son T-shirt, le sourire de Kamenashi s'agrandit avant qu'il n'ajoute.

_ Oh que si il va travailler !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que sinon je vais pas le voir ce soir et en plus je le trompe.

A suivre.

L'Akame c'est réconcilié c'est bien nan ? Reste plus qu'a réconcilier RyoPi.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note :

Je t'ai trompé

Arrivant totalement haletant dans le bar, Ryo laissa son regard parcourir la salle à la recherche de ses amis. Il aurait même pratiquement pu dire de ses amants. Les voyants tous les deux entrain de rire aux éclats, Nishikido prit peur et s'avança rapidement essayant de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Une fois assez proche il pu entendre facilement ce que ses camarades disaient.

_ Et quand il est contre quelque chose et qu'il fait une tête comme ça.

Esquissant une moue bizarre, Okura tourna son regard vers Yamapi afin de lui montrer de quoi il parlait. Rigolant devant la tête que tirait le Kanjani, Pi ne pu s'empêcher de le contredire.

_ C'est pas plutôt comme ça?

Se fut au tour de Yamashita de faire une grimace.

_ Yamapi?

_ Hmm?

_ Derrière toi.

Tournant la tête afin de regarder derrière lui, le leader des News tomba sur le regard de son amant.

_ Ben tu vois c'est de cette tête là que je parlais.

_ J'avais compris mais rien ne vaut l'original.

Les rires des deux jeunes hommes s'élevèrent dans l'air faisant soupirer leur aîné. Attrapant Yamapi par la taille, Ryo le déplaça sur le côté avant de s'installer entre ses cadets.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était que ce message ?

_ C'était pour être sûr que tu viennes.

_ Et ça a marché!

_ On est trop doué.

Levant sa main dans l'air Okura attendit que le leader des News tape dedans avant de rigoler. Soupirant une nouvelle fois Nishikido laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur la cuisse de Yamashita remontant de plus en plus.

_ J'ai dis à Yamapi de te faire venir parce que vous avez besoin de parler. Et il ne voulait pas te parler alors je l'ai fait boire.

Lançant un regard réprobateur à son cadet des Kanjani, Ryo le vit se lever avant qu'il ne dépose un bisou sur sa joue pour finalement disparaître de la pièce. Le rire de Pi résonna aux oreilles de son amant alors qu'il le voyait soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Se tournant vers son cadet, Nishikido le força à s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

_ Désolé!

_ J'suis content que se soit avec Okura et pas avec un autre que tu l'ais fais.

_ Tu me pardonnes ?

_ On va dire qu'on est quitte.

Le sourire de Ryo s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de capter le regard de son amant sans vraiment y arriver. Apparemment Okura l'avait fait boire plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé sous-entendre.

Le regard de son amant se perdit un peu plus sur le mur alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Voyant son leader et amant les larmes aux yeux, Nishikido comprit que son cadet avait bu beaucoup trop pour se rappeler de la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Tu vas t'en aller ?

_ Pourquoi je m'en irais ?

_ A cause d'Okura.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore pendant qu'il effaçait les larmes qui commençaient à glisser sur les joues rougies de Pi. Déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, le plus âgé finit de rapprocher son cadet de lui pour finalement bloqué sa tête dans le creux de son cou y déposant de léger baiser.

Sentant les lèvres de son aîné parsemé son cou de baisers papillons, Yamashita pencha la tête sur le côté en gémissant lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre son amant qu'il était prêt à tout lui pardonner. Et puis lui l'avait bien tromper avec Jin, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient quittes comme ça. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment Jin s'en sortait avec Kame.

_ Pourquoi t'as l'air ailleurs ?

_ Je pensais à un truc.

_ J'avais remarqué mais à quoi ?

Penchant un peu plus la tête sur le côté, Yamapi réfléchit un bon moment sans réussir à se souvenir à quoi il pensait.

_ J'm'en rappelle plus. Peut-être que je pensais qu'on devrait rentrer ?

Le rire de Ryo résonna à ses oreilles le faisant sourire doucement avant que son amant ne le soulève.

_ De toute façon tu n'es plus assez sobre pour qu'on arrive à discuter.

_ J'suis pas bourré !

_ Tu n'es même plus capable de tenir debout.

Le sourire de Ryo ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres, amusant et énervant Yamashita qui commença à bouder avant de retirer les bras de son aîné de sa taille, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

Regardant son amant faire un pas son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, Nishikido ne put s'empêcher de rigoler alors qu'il le voyait se retenir à la table pour avancer. Suivant Pi d'assez prêt pour pouvoir le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, le Kanjani ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu plus.

_ Faudra bien que tu lâche la table un jour mon chéri.

Voyant la fin de la table arriver beaucoup plus rapidement que se à quoi il s'attendait, Yamapi dû se résigner à continuer à avancer sans appuie. Mais comme l'avait prédit son aîné, ses jambes vacillèrent et il vit le sol se rapprocher un peu trop vite de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne s'écrase comme un alcoolo trop plein pour tenir debout sur le sol, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille le rapprochant du torse rassurant de son amant.

_ Qu'est ce que je disais ?

_ Je déteste quand t'as raison.

_ Je sais.

Passant l'un des bras de son cadet autour de ses épaules, Ryo continua de le soutenir par la taille se dirigeant doucement vers la sortie du bar. C'est alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte que Yamapi se mit à rigoler faisant sourire un peu plus son aîné.

_ On peut savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_ Je me disais que même si on se faisait une réconciliation dans un lit je m'en rappellerais pas.

_ Ces dernier temps tu te rappelle de moins en moins de tes parties de jambes en l'air.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage de Yamashita alors qu'il essayait de capter le regard de son amant afin de le forcer à répondre à sa question.

_ Jin.

_ Ben quoi Jin ?

_ Tu te rappelles qu'au départ on se dispute parce que t'as couché avec lui ?

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors qu'il regardait son amant réfléchir à sa question. Tacchon l'avait vraiment trop fait boire.

_ C'était pas à cause d'Okura ?

_ Un peu des deux.

_ J'ai couché avec Jin ?

Explosant de rire devant le magnifique trou de mémoire de son amant, Ryo dû s'appuyer contre un mur attendant que son fou rire termine afin de ne pas laisser tomber Yamapi. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se calmer, il reprit sa route vers leur appartement sans que Pi ne fasse le moindre commentaire.

_ Ne ?

_ Nani ?

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ Bien sûr que oui. Je ne serais pas là sinon.

_ Je t'aime. J'veux pas que tu me quitte.

_ J'avais cru comprendre.

Un doux sourire s'installa sur le visage de Nishikido alors que Yamashita continuait son avancer perdu dans ses pensées et toujours soutenu par son aîné.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement pour le plus grand plaisir de Nishikido qui commençait à trouver son amant de plus en plus lourd.

Déposant doucement son cadet sur le lit, Ryo s'écroula à côté de lui se callant un peu mieux afin de réussir à s'endormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur son amant à qui l'alcool donnait des envies.

S'installant à califourchon sur son aîné, Pi alla embrasser ses lèvres cherchant à communiquer ses envies.

_ Pi ! T'es totalement bourré.

_ Maieuh ! Justement !

_ Faut vraiment que t'arrête de boire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que quand t'es bourré tu serais capable de coucher avec n'importe qui.

_ Jin c'est pas n'importe qui.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Yamashita alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse pas très heureux de la remarque de son amant.

_ Tu te rappelles donc avoir couché avec Jin ?

_ Pas vraiment mais si tu le dis, je te crois.

_ Et ta toute première fois alors ? Tu n'étais pas bourré peut-être ?

_ Je crois. J'me rappelle plus bien.

Le rire de Ryo s'éleva dans la pièce avant qu'il n'attire Yamapi à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, ses mains glissant déjà sous le T-shirt de son cadet afin de caresser cette peau chaude et douce. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le sourire de Yamashita se fit immense.

_ Tu vois, t'en a envie aussi.

Seul le rire de son aîné lui répondit avant que Nishikido n'inverse les positions se retrouvant au dessus de Tomohisa.

_ Comment veux-tu que j'en ai pas envie alors que le plus mec de cette terre me chauffe ouvertement.

_ D'après les fans c'est Jin le mieux.

_ Mais je suis pas ''les fans''.

Echangeant un nouveau baiser avec son cadet, Ryo se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements du jeune homme avant de faire de même avec les siens. S'arrêtant quelques secondes pour regarder le corps en sueur et totalement éveillé sous lui, le Kanjani se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un immense sourire pervers s'étendait sur son visage. Ses mains glissèrent lentement du nombril jusqu'aux épaules musclés de Yamapi alors qu'il s'allongeait un peu plus sur lui.

Laissant ses bras entourer le cou de Nishikido alors que le visage de son aîné allait se perdre dans son cou, Yamashita ferma à demi les yeux appréciant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

_ T'endors pas !

_ Je dors pas !

_ Mais tu fermes les yeux !

Rouvrant difficilement les yeux, Yamapi chercha son amant du regard. L'alcool commençait à lui donner envie de dormir et déjà qu'il avait du mal à ancrer son regard sur quelque chose, maintenant il voyait flou en plus.

Voyant son cadet lutter pour réussir à le regarder, Ryo rigola de nouveau.

_ Et maintenant tu va me dire que tu veux dormir.

_ Nan !

Les yeux de Yamashita qui c'étaient de nouveau à moitié fermés, se rouvrir d'un seul coup faisant sourire un peu plus son aîné.

_ Ca me vexerait que tu t'endormes pendant que je m'occupe de toi.

_ Je dors pas !

Rigolant de nouveau, Ryo pensa quand même qu'il serait bon d'accélérer le mouvement. Il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant mais ne la trouva nulle part.

_ Elle est passée sous le lit la dernière fois.

_ Quand ça ?

_ Je sais plus.

Descendant du lit afin de trouver cette satanée bouteille qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir, Ryo la trouva bien en dessous de lit entrain de faire ami ami avec un caleçon.

Les sortant tout les deux de leur cachette, Nishikido fronça les sourcils alors qu'il remarquait que ce sous-vêtement n'était ni à lui, ni à Pi. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les images de son amant bourré entrain de s'amuser sur leur lit avec Jin lui revinrent en mémoire. Sous un excès de colère, le Kanjani ouvrit la fenêtre et balança cette chose par l'ouverture avant de se retourner triomphant vers le lit.

Un nouveau grognement de frustration raisonna dans la pièce alors que Ryo se rendait compte qu'à présent les yeux de Yamapi étaient totalement fermés et que sa respiration était régulière. Il l'avait abandonné trop longtemps et du coup, l'alcool l'avait emporté. Finalement Jin lui pourrissait la vie même quand il n'était pas là.

A cause de sa nudité et de la fenêtre ouverte, le leader des NewS frissonna avant que son amant ne se décide à le recouvrir du drap. Sentant une chaleur à côté de lui, Yamashita posa sa main sur sa bouillotte avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Je dors pas !

_ Non ! Mais t'es plus en état de faire quoique se soit !

_ Hmmm ! Ryoooooo !

_ Oh moins tu rêve pas de Bakanishi !

_ Ryooooo !

Alors que Nishikido s'allongeait sur le lit à côté de son amant parti dans ses songes, Yamapi pas vraiment endormis remonta se placer à califourchon sur son amant avant de frotter son bassin contre le sien.

_ Je dors pas !

_ Ou tu t'es réveillé.

Un Pi bourré était un Pi qui ne changeait pas facilement d'avis. Si il avait décidé de coucher avec Ryo, il coucherait avec Ryo. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier qui attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur la table de chevet avant de reprendre sa place de dominant. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita alors que leurs bassins entraient en contact sous le mouvement. Enduisant rapidement ses doigts d'une partie du contenu de sa bouteille magique, Ryo s'empressa de refaire se toucher leurs virilités cherchant à garder Pi réveillé.

C'est tout en embrassant son cadet que Nishikido fit entrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Yamashita qui gémit à cette intrusion.

_ Au mois tu t'endormiras plus.

_ Plus vite !

_ Pi !

Heureusement que les journalistes ne connaissait pas le Yamapi bourré parce qu'il était une véritable invitation au viol et Ryo avait du mal à se retenir de le prend là, maintenant et d'un seul coup. Mais si il faisait ça, il se ferait engueuler le lendemain, lorsque le leader de News aura décuvé.

_ Plus vite !

Entrant un deuxième doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, le Kanjani eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme alors que Yamashita, les lèvres humides et entrouvertes, le corps brûlant et en sueur, se déhanchait contre lui l'allumait toujours plus.

Avant même de finir de le préparer correctement, Ryo retira ses doigts avant de se placer à l'entrée de son amant.

_ Dépêche-toi.

Déglutissant difficilement, Nishikido regarda son cadet se mordre la lèvre alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir lui échappait. Il lui fallut tout le self-contrôle du monde pour ne pas le prendre d'un coup. Mais Yamapi n'avait pas l'air de cet avis et le fit entrer d'un coup de hanche en lui.

Un long gémissement échappa au cadet alors que ses mains cherchaient le visage de Ryo pour pouvoir le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Une fois le baiser rompu, Nishikido attendit encore un peu avant de faire un premier aller-retour à l'intérieur de son cadet.

_ Ca fait mal ?

_ Oui ! Plus vite.

_ Abruti.

_ Jin déteins sur moi ?

Un violent coup de hanche arracha un petit cri à Yamapi le faisant sourire. Depuis qu'il avait trompé son amant avec le Kat-Tun, son nom avait le don d'énerver son amant et dans ce genre de situation, Pi adorait ça. Pendant qu'il couchait ensemble, Yamashita avait horreur que Ryo le prenne pour une petite chose fragile. Oui, ça faisait mal mais après c'était toujours délicieux alors pourquoi attendre avant de le satisfaire.

Sentant que le Kanjani ne bougeait de nouveau plus, Tomohisa décida d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Tu n'aimes pas Jin ?

Un nouveau coup de bassin profond et rapide le fit trembler de tout ses membres alors qu'il soupçonnait Ryo d'avoir déjà trouver son point G.

_ Hmm ! Encore.

_ Quoi ?

_ Refais ça !

Réitérant son mouvement, Ryo essaya de ne pas être trop violent. Malgré ces petits écarts, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à Yamapi. Mais lorsque son amant grogna de frustration, Nishikido le regarda surpris.

_ Me force pas à continuer à parler de Jin et bouge !

L'entende du nom du Kat-Tun l'énerva un peu plus et il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser sa colère se ressentir dans son mouvement.

_ Hmm ! J'aime quand tu t'énerves !

_ Quoi ?

_ Vas-y plus fort !

C'est vrai que Yamapi était loin d'être en sucre mais quand il le voulait Ryo pouvait être vraiment violent et il avait toujours eu peur de lui faire trop de mal. Mais apparemment Tomohisa avait l'air d'adorer quand ses violents coup de bassins le faisait trembler. Alors Nishikido se laissa réellement allé pour la toute première fois et laissa sa violence et sa passion guider ses mouvements.

Sous lui, Yamapi tremblait de plaisir en demandant toujours plus jusqu'à se qu'il se libère en leur deux corps. Les muscles de son amant se resserrant autour de son sexe, Ryo sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine avant qu'il ne se libère à son tour.

Se retirant du corps de son amant, Nishikido se laissa tomber à ses côtés avant que son cadet ne vienne se blottir contre lui.

_ Tu vois quand tu le fais bien c'est mieux.

_ Et demain tu va te plaindre que je t'ai fais trop mal.

_ Alors on recommencera comme avant et aucun de nous n'aimera ça et on se…

_ J'ai compris le message !

_ Mais je veux le dire moi !

_ Pi quand t'es bourré, t'es pire qu'un gosse !

_ Et on se trompera ! Na !

A suivre

Je sais que cette fin à pas trop de suspense mais j'ai une suite en tête et j'ai bien l'intention de l'écrire. Après si vous voulez pas que je la publie ça peut se faire aussi.

J'espère quand même que cette partie vous aura plus parce que j'ai un peu galéré avec le lemon alors que c'est mon couple favori.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : J'ai pas internet d'où le retard dans mes publications mais du coup j'ai quelque idées d'avance et peut-être que la suite sortira plus vite (on peut toujours espérer !!!)

Je t'ai trompé

La télévision allumer sur une émission qu'il ne regardait même pas, Jin se demandait quand est-ce que son amant allait rentrer. Ca faisait à présent plus de 3 heures que Kamenashi était chez Kimura, seul et pour seul défense son physique de crevette. C'était pas qu'il trouvait que son Kazu n'était pas bien foutue mais face à leur sempai, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Zappant une nouvelle fois, le Kat-Tun lança un regard à son téléphone avant de soupirer. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. En plus de Kame qui se jetait dans les bras de son pire ennemi, il n'arrivait pas à joindre Yamapi. Et ça, ça le stressait plus qu'autre chose. Même Ryo ne répondait pas afin de lui dire si il savait où se trouvait Yamashita.

Sachant parfaitement que son meilleur ami n'était pas dû genre à faire la connerie que faisaient les ados attardé dans les dramas, Jin préférait arrêter d'appeler plutôt que de laisser 50 messages et de se faire tuer par le propriétaire du téléphone le lendemain. Par contre, si Pi n'était pas à son travail le lendemain, il retournerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le A des Kat-Tun seul devant sa télé finit par penser que l'un des Kanjani avait peut-être des renseignements sur la situation. Mais où est-ce qu'il allait trouver le numéro d'Okura ?

C'est avec un nouveau soupire de frustration que Jin se dit qu'il devrait parler un peu plus aux autres Johnny's ou au moins réussir à avoir leurs numéro de portable ce qu'y pourrait l'aider dans ce genre de situation.

Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait toujours sur les raisons qui empêchait son meilleur ami de lui répondre au téléphone, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un Kamenashi tout sourire.

S'approchant doucement du canapé dans lequel son amant semblait boudé, Kame s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de Jin le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées.

_ Hé ! J't'ai pas entendu rentrer.

_ J'avais remarqué. A quoi tu pensais ?

Laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Jin embrassa son cadet tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour Yamashita depuis des heures alors que Kamenashi était chez Kimura.

_ Je pensais à toi.

_ Et ça te vexe tant que ça de penser à moi ?

_ T'étais chez l'autre !

Le rire de Kazuya lui répondit le faisant sourire un peu plus. Se rapprochant un peu plus de son aîné faisant entrer en contact leurs deux bassins, Kazuya déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

_ Je t'avais promis quelque chose ce matin, nan ?

_ Maintenant que t'en parle.

Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, Jin se releva gardant Kazu bien collé contre lui avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, jetant quand même un dernier regard à son téléphone qui refusait de sonner.

De son côté, Kazuya impatient de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés ce matin, déposait de petits baisers dans le cou de son amant tout en glissant ses mains son T-shirt le relevant légèrement.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, Jin décida de ne plus penser à son meilleur ami pour la soirée avant de balancer Kame sur le lit. Grimpant sur le matelas, le A des Kat-Tun s'avança à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

_ Et Kimura ne t'as rien fais ?

_ Bien sûr que si voyons ! Il m'as fait visité le septième ciel.

_ Vraiment.

La main de Kamenashi partie d'elle-même rencontrer le crâne de son Bakanishi avant qu'il ne laisse sa voix murmurer.

_ Baka. Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a rien fait.

_ Comment voulez-tu que je le sache, j'étais pas là !

_ Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

_ Pas en toi ! En lui !

Le rire de Kazuya raisonna dans la pièce avant que Jin ne parte à l'exploration de son cou. Les mains de Kame retrouvèrent leurs placent sous le T-shirt de Jin le soulevant doucement jusqu'à pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Le torse finement musclé de son aîné s'exposa alors devant ses yeux appréciateurs.

_ T'aurais pas un peu grossi ?

_ Dit pas des trucs comme ça ! On dirait une fille.

_ Et moi qui essayait de te vexer.

_ L'en faudra plus que ça. Méchant Kazu !

De nouveau le rire du cadet s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Jin lui retirait doucement son T-shirt. Caressant les côtes de son amant, Jin s'amusa du rire de Kamenashi ainsi que des spasmes que son hilarité créait. Attrapant les mains de son aîné afin de l'empêcher de continuer.

_ Arrête de faire ça !

_ Moi, je trouve ça magnifique de voir tes muscles se contracter quand tu rigoles. Ca prouve que tu en as !

_ Hé !

_ Un prêté pour un rendu.

_ Méchant Jinshi !

Le sourire de l'aîné s'agrandit avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à son pantalon. La langue de Kazuya se glissa entre les lèvres de son amant alors que ce dernier dégrafait son pantalon. Une fois le vêtement détaché, Jin le descendre le long des jambes de Kame son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

_ Pressé ?

_ Plus ou moins.

Le rire de Kazu s'éleva de nouveau alors que le A des Kat-Tun lui dévorait le torse de baisers. Les mains du cadet se trouvèrent une place de choix dans le pantalon de son aîné le faisant gémir de plaisir.

_ Tu cherches à me tuer avant qu'on commence ?

_ J'essaye de te faire aller plus vite.

_ Mais tu sais parfaitement bien que je ferais tout l'inverse de se que tu veux.

_ Ca ne m'empêche pas d'essayer.

Le sourire de Kamenashi s'agrandit encore très vite rejoins par celui de son aîné. Le sous-vêtement du cadet disparut assez rapidement avant que Jin ne fasse un énorme suçon à la base de son cou. Le rire de Kazuya s'éleva encore dans la pièce avant que son aîné n'enlève ses derniers vêtements.

_ Tu passes enfin aux choses sérieuses ?

_ Faut croire que je suis vraiment impatient.

Présentant ses doigts aux lèvres de son cadet, Jin laissa son sourire s'agrandir avant que Kamenashi ne commencent à les lécher. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Kazuya laissa les doigts de Jin entrer dans sa bouche.

_ C'est sexy comme manœuvre.

Relâchant les doigts humidifiés de son aîné, Kame fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre lentement.

_ Ca peut l'être plus avec autre chose que tes doigts.

Un énorme frisson traversa le dos de Jin, alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà ce à quoi faisait référence son Kazu.

_ Ca fait envie ?

_ Plutôt oui.

_ Je peux toujours arranger ça.

Le sourire de Kamenashi s'agrandit encore alors qu'il se laissa glisser le long du lit pour arriver au niveau de l'entrejambes de Jin. Déglutissant difficilement, l'aîné laissa Kazuya éveillé un peu plus sa virilité avant qu'il n'y pose ses lèvres.

_ Ka… Kazu ?

_ Laisse-moi faire.

La langue de Kazuya glissa le long du sexe dressé de son aîné qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Les lèvres du cadet entourèrent le membre de son aîné avant de commencer à exercer un mouvement de va et viens dessus augmentant les gémissement de son amant. Les hanches de Jin commencèrent à suivre le mouvement que lui imposait son cadet alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa position au dessus de Kamenashi.

La pression que Jin ressentait se faisait de plus en plus forte avant qu'il ne se libère entre les lèvres de son cadet.

S'écroulant à côté de son amant, Jin essaya de reprendre son souffle alors que Kamenashi s'installait déjà à califourchon sur lui.

_ On c'était déjà arrêté à cette partie la dernière fois. Tu ne voudrais pas aller plus loin cette fois ?

_ Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle et je te jure que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir attendu.

_ J'attends que ça.

Faisant un mouvement de bassin lascif contre le corps de son amant, Kame fit de nouveau gémir son amant. Se penchant en avant, Kazuya posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jin alors que sa main descendait pour attraper le sexe de nouveau tendu de son aîné.

_ Ton souffle te revient ?

_ Oui. Mais tu es prêt toi ?

Plaçant le sexe de son amant à l'entrée de son intimité Kamenashi répondit implicitement à la question de Jin.

_ Kazu ! Tu n'es pas…

_ J'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Kazuya laissa le sexe de son amant glisser doucement en lui alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de crier. Un gémissement de douleur passa quand même ses lèvres avant que Jin n'attrape ses hanches de ses mains l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_ Jiiiin !

_ Tu vas te faire mal.

_ J'ai plus envie d'attendre.

Faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus son amant en lui, Kamenashi laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur avant qu'il ne commence à bouger lentement au dessus de son aîné.

_ Kazu !

_ Ca va passer.

_ Je sais mais, on est pas pressé.

Le sourire de Kazuya s'agrandit avant que Jin n'échange leur position d'un mouvement de hanches.

_ Attends un peu.

Attrapant les lèvres de son cadet, Jin l'embrassa passionnément essayant de détourner son intention de la douleur. Ses mains remontèrent des hanches de Kame jusqu'à son torse le caressant doucement le faisant doucement gémir de plaisir.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait des gémissements poussés par son cadet, Jin commença à bouger à l'intérieur de Kazuya qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'amplifier les mouvements de son aîné de son bassin. Un grognement échappa à Jin alors que Kamenashi griffait son dos sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Dans le salon, le téléphone de Jin sonna doucement lui indiquant qu'il recevait un message avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur les mouvements de bassin de son amant.

Le plaisir monta de plus en plus dans le ventre de Kazuya alors que Jin continuait d'entrée de plus en plus profondément en lui jusqu'à toucher sa prostate.

_ Hmm ! Refais… Ca !

D'un coup plus précis que les autres, Jin refit gémir son cadet de plaisir. Les gémissements de Kamenashi se transformèrent de plus en plus en cris jusqu'à ce qu'ils envahissent la pièce. Le sourire de Jin s'agrandit encore alors qu'il se perdait lui aussi dans le plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de se traitement, Kazuya se libéra entre leurs deux corps avant que Jin ne le suive après quelques coup de butoir en plus.

S'écroulant une nouvelle fois à côté de son amant, Jin sentit Kame se rapprocher de lui déposant sa tête sur son torse.

_ Pour une fois, t'avais raison. Ca valait le coup d'attendre.

_ Malgré ce que tu penses j'ai souvent raison. Maintenant dors.

Se resserrant un peu plus contre Jin, Kazu n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Attendant encore quelques minutes afin d'être sûr que son cadet dormait vraiment, Jin se releva doucement avant de se diriger plus rapidement vers le salon.

Il chercha son téléphone espérant que la sonnerie entendue plus tôt était un message de Yamapi mais il fut déçu en voyant que c'était Tatsuya qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien de prévu le lendemain. Se laissant tomber dans le canapé, Jin commença à écrire un message à Yamashita le prévenant qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Kame avant de lui demander si ça allait mieux avec Ryo. Mais avant de l'envoyer sa main se bloqua.

Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire ?

Il venait de se réconcilier avec son Kazu et pourtant il pensait à Pi ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Attrapant sa veste, Jin sortit précipitamment de son appartement se dirigeant rapidement vers celui de Yamapi.

Arrivant là-bas en quelques minutes, Jin frappa à la porte d'entrée attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant apparaître Yamapi torse nu et quelque peu fatiguer, Jin n'essaya même pas de lui parler avant de l'attraper par le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers l'appartement de Kamenashi sans répondre aux questions incessantes de Yamashita, Jin réussi à arriver là-bas en quelques minutes.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Yamapi s'énerva un peu d'avoir était tiré de son lit comme ça et se détacha de la prise de son meilleur ami.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ! Et où on est ?

_ Chez Kazu !

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on fout chez Kame ?

_ On doit discuter tranquille et Kazu est chez moi !

Le souffle court, Jin plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami qui semblait plus que perdu par la situation.

_ On a un problème.

_ Comment ça un problème. ?

A suivre

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec le lemon Akame. C'est pas vraiment mon couple favori je dois dire. Je préfère largement le RyoPi mais là je pense que je vais encore changer mes habitudes parce que j'ai une idée de suite qui risque de ne pas correspondre à mes habitudes.

Merci de m'avoir lu quand même et j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Chibi


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Désolé pour les fans d'Akame et de RyoPi mais ça commence à partir en Pin dans ce chapitre. Enfin pas encore totalement.

Je t'ai trompé

Déposant ses mains sur les hanches de Yamapi qui ne réagit pas, le Kat-Tun se rendit enfin compte de l'ambiguïté de leur comportement l'un envers l'autre.

_ Jin ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Cherchant à vérifier sa réflexion, Jin laissa ses doigts se glisser sous le t-shirt Yamashita qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Maintenant qu'il avait comprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres si tentantes de son cadet se rapprochant doucement de lui.

En face du Kat-Tun, Pi se demandait qu'est ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son meilleur ami commençant doucement à paniquer ne faisant aucunement attention à son rapprochement.

Un fois assez proche du leader des News, Jin sentait son souffle chaud glisser sur ses lèvres alors que Yamapi ne le lâchait plus de son regard à présent plus surpris qu'autre chose.

Comment et quand Jin avait-il pu se rapprocher au point que leurs souffles se mélangent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Soudain, Jin traversa les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de Pi avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ce qui surpris le plus le cadet fut qu'il répondit au baiser sans vraiment y réfléchir, passant ses mains autour du cou de son aîné afin de le rapprocher de lui.

Lorsqu'il ce séparèrent à bout de souffle, Yamapi se recula d'un pas éloignant Jin de lui.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ On a un problème.

_ Tu te répète mais depuis quand... ?

_ J'ai compris avant de venir te voir.

_ Mais compris quoi ?

Le regard de Jin se plongea dans celui de Pi qui commença de plus en plus à paniquer. Comprenant enfin se que son meilleur ami insinuait, Yamashita paniqua un peu plus avant d'essayer de quitter l'appartement.

Attrapant le bras de son cadet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, Jin le plaqua contre un mur essayant de lui empêcher toute fuite.

_ Pi ! Pi ! Pi bordel regarde-moi !

_ Je… Je suis amoureux de Ryo !

_ Et j'aime Kazu plus que tout mais tu ne peux pas nier que notre relation est plus qu'ambiguë.

_ Tu dirais malsaine, je ne t'en voudrais même pas.

_ N'empêche qu'il va falloir régler ça avant qu'on dérape de nouveau.

_ C'est pas en me plaquant contre un mur tout en te collant à moi qu'on va éviter de déraper à nouveau.

Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Jin s'éloigna d'un bond de son cadet écarquillant les yeux de surprises.

_ Je viens de me réconcilier avec Ryo et je ne veux pas…

_ Moi non plus ! C'est juste que c'est tellement…

_ Naturel.

_ Finis pas mes phrases à ma place, c'est encore pire.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, laissant les deux amis à leur admiration du sol. Après quelques minutes de silence, Yamapi commença à trembler légèrement se qui n'échappa pas au regard de Jin.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Si tu m'avais laisser le temps de prendre un T-shirt je n'aurais pas froid.

Le regard de Jin se posa alors sur le torse dénudé de Yamashita comme si il venait juste de se déshabiller. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que le News essayait de ne pas réagir sous l'intensité du regard de Jin, l'aîné se rapprocha de nouveau de son cadet. Toujours collé au mur, Yamapi ne pu se reculer et laissa le Kat-Tun s'approcher.

De nouveau Jin se retrouva coller contre le corps de Pi laissant ses mains glisser sur son torse dénudé faisant se contracter ses muscles sous leurs passages.

_ Jiiin ! Arrête ça !

_ Je ne peux pas. Arrête-moi !

Sentant le souffle de Jin caresser ses lèvres, Yamashita laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que le Kat-Tun se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

_ Jin ! Il ne f…

La remarque du cadet fut coupée par les lèvres de Jin qui se posèrent sur les siennes l'embrassant tendrement. Sa langue glissa doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de Pi avant que ses dents ne viennent la mordiller. La bouche de Yamashita s'entrouvrit laissant passer la langue de son aîné qui commença déjà à caresser la sienne.

Leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre quelques minutes alors que les mains de Jin continuaient d'explorer les muscles du torse de son cadet doucement. Les bras du News s'entourèrent autour du cou du Kat-Tun le rapprochant encore de lui alors que ses mains glissaient déjà sous le T-shirt caressant lentement la base de la nuque de son aîné.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent avant Jin ne se débarrasse de son T-shirt sous le regard gourmand de son cadet.

_ Tu trouve que j'ai grossi toi ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes un truc pareil, Bakanishi ?

_ Parce que K…

D'un seul coup Jin s'éloigna de Yamashita, les deux mains bien en évidence devant lui comme dans un signe de paix.

_ Je… C'est…

_ Kame ?

_ Hmm.

_ On était entrain de faire une connerie.

_ Il y a un de mes T-shirts dans la chambre de Kazu, la première à droite.

Acquiesçant, Yamapi se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Jin afin de trouver le T-shirt en question. Une fois le dit T-shirt enfilé, Le leader des News retourna dans le salon.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ C'est trop tôt pour que j'ai une idée. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir et je trouverais quelque chose.

_ En attendant on s'évite.

_ En attendant on évite de se croiser et on reste le plus possible avec nos amants respectifs.

_ Ca je peux le faire !

_ J'en suis sûr. Retourne le voir d'ailleurs.

Le sourire de Jin s'étendit avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur celle de Yamapi.

_ Je croyais qu'on avait dit…

_ Je sais mais je ne suis pas du genre à pouvoir résister.

_ En gros tout repose sur moi.

Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, Jin le vit soupirer avant qu'il ne dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Peut-être que si on couchait ensemble…

_ On a déjà couché ensemble !

_ Oui mais on ne s'en rappelle pas !

_ Et ça m'a créé plus de problèmes que toutes tes autres conneries alors tu te débrouilles sans moi !

_ Et comment je couche avec toi sans toi ?

_ Fait comme toutes les fanes, fantasme et évite-moi !

Se détachant des bras du Kat-Tun, Yamashita se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner vers Jin.

_ Va rejoindre Kame et montre-lui que tu l'aime, moi je vais aller me perdre dans les bras de Ryo.

_ Faisons comme ça.

Attrapant la main de Yamapi qui soupira sous le geste, Jin les fient sortirent de l'appartement avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

_ Chacun de son côté, Jin !

_ Ok ! Je lâche ta main.

Déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Pi, Jin lâcha sa main avant de partir de son côté.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Yamashita partit de son côté réfléchissant à son nouveau problème. Bordel ! Il venait de réussir à se réconcilié avec Ryo et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'il avait une relation plus qu'étrange avec Jin.

Arrivant enfin à son appartement, il trouva Ryo qui l'attendait assis sur le canapé.

_ Pi ! Où t'étais ?

_ Désolé ! Bakanishi avait des problèmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à régler avec son amant.

_ Et ça a duré si longtemps ?

_ Tu connais Bakanishi !

Adressant un sourire à son amant, Yamashita se demanda si il n'avait pas l'air un peu forcé.

_ Tu dois être fatigué, viens te coucher.

Attrapant la main que Ryo lui tendait, Yamapi le suivit jusque dans leur chambre la culpabilité l'empêchant de regarder son amant dans les yeux. Une fois allongé sur le lit dans les bras de son aîné, Yamashita se redressa sur ses coudes avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Nishikido.

_ J'suis désolé pour Jin.

_ Désolé de quoi ?

_ Qu'il soit si idiot.

_ Pi ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

_ Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

_ C'est pas ton genre de t'excuser pour rien.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'étendit sur son visage avant qu'il n'embrasse de nouveau son aîné. Ryo le connaissait peut-être trop bien pour qu'il arrive à lui cacher bien longtemps.

_ Et si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher, tu ferais quoi ?

Plaquant son cadet sur le lit, Ryo s'installa au dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser de nouveau le débarrassant déjà du T-shirt qu'il ne se rappelait pas que Pi avait enfilé. Les mains de l'aîné glissèrent au milieu du torse du cadet le faisant frissonner. Un gémissement échappa à Yamashita alors que Nishikido laissait sa main glisser sur son pantalon.

_ Je te ferais avouer ce que tu me caches.

_ Hmm… Ryyooooo !

_ Alors dis-moi… Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Un nouveau gémissement échappa à Yamashita alors que Ryo dégrafait déjà le pantalon de son cadet y glissant vicieusement sa main. Le pantalon du plus jeune glissa le long de ses jambes avant que le Kanjani ne dépose ses lèvres sur la bosse qui se formait dans le boxer de son amant.

_ Alors ? Quelque chose à avouer ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Va plus loin qu'on puisse être sûre.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit contre la cuisse de Yamapi le faisant gémir un peu plus alors qu'il remontait doucement vers le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Les mains de l'aîné glissèrent sous l'élastique du sous vêtement le descendant tout doucement.

_ Quel était le problème que Jin avait avec Kame ?

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita pendant que son cerveau essayait de l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot de peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ Une… Une idiotie… Tu connais… Ba…Bakanishi ?

_ Pour prendre autant de temps j'espère que tu as réglé son problème.

Un nouveau gémissement échappa au leader des News lorsque Ryo embrassa son sexe tendu de son amant.

La conversation partait sur une mauvaise pente et Pi commençait à sentir que Nishikido était capable de lui tirer la vérité qu'il essayait de cacher. Il devait trouver une solution pour éviter de tout déballer.

_ Ryooooooo !

_ Quoi ?

_ Attends ! S'il te plaît !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Relevant la tête jusqu'au niveau du visage de Yamapi, Ryo arrêta de l'embêter le temps de le laisser parler.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée.

_ De quoi ?

Le regard de Yamashita se détourna de celui de Nishikido alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

_ Pi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre tes mots et refuser de faire ça. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué. En plus faut qu'on se lève tôt demain parce qu'on a une émission assez tôt et …

_ Arrête !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Pi détournait toujours le regard. Se relevant, Ryo attrapa la couverture avant de l'enrouler autour de lui se dirigeant presque vexé vers la porte.

_ Si tu veux qu'on se sépare tu peux le dire plutôt que de trouver des excuses bidons.

_ Nan ! Nan ! C'est pas ça ! Ryo !

_ Alors c'est quoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à dépasser le faîte que j'ai couché à Okura ? Pourtant t'avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui la dernière fois que tu te bourrais la gueule !

_ Ryo ! Calmes-toi !

Descendant du lit, Yamashita attrapa son boxer avant de se rhabiller se dirigeant ensuite vers son amant.

_ N'approche pas ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec un déhanché ou autre chose de ce genre !

_ Je m'attendais à se que tu réagisses comme ça le jour où j'ai couché avec Jin.

_ Justement ! J'aurais pas dû laisser passer ça !

_ On va pas revenir là-dessus quand même ! Tu sais que j'étais bourré ! J'ai pas voulu…

_ Ca c'est ce que tu me dis mais qu'est ce qu'y me prouve que c'est vrai ?

_ Parce que tu remets même en doute ma parole alors que c'est toi qui m'as trompé délibérément avec Okura !!

_ C'est pas la même chose !

_ Oh !! Et ben, il va falloir que tu m'expliques la différence parce que je ne la vois pas vraiment !!

_ C'est différent, c'est tout !

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que Okura est amoureux de toi alors que Jin ne m'aime pas ??

_ Pi ??

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu pleures ?

S'arrêtant de crier un moment devant le regard surpris de Ryo alors qu'il commençait tout juste à sentir les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas si il pleurait parce que Ryo menaçait de le plaquer ou parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus confiance ni en Jin ni en Ryo ! Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à quelqu'un qui avait trompé la personne qu'il aime ? Il en venait même à se détester lui-même.

_ Pi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien !

_ C'est nouveau ça ! Tu pleures sans raison alors que je ne t'ai presque jamais vu pleurer ?

_ Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je n'arrive pas à supporter le faîte que tu m'ai trompé avec Okura ou que je me déteste d'avoir couché avec Jin ?

Attrapant Yamapi entre ses bras, Ryo le força à cacher son visage au creux de son cou resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Si son Pi en venait à se détester, c'était non seulement problématique pour sa carrière solo et son image mais aussi pour tout les News. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose !

_ Pi ! Raconte-moi !

_ Je… On devrait aller dormir.

Se détachant des bras protecteurs de son aîné, Yamashita retourna s'allonger sur le lit tournant le dos à son amant. Essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, Yamapi cacha un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller énerver d'avoir craquer comme un gamin. Jin réagissait comme un gamin impulsif mais pas lui !

_ Pi ?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, le Kanjani commença à s'énerver. Pourquoi est-ce que son cadet était toujours aussi têtu ? C'était tellement difficile de dire à la personne qu'il aime où était le problème ?

_ Pi ? Bordel ! Tu vas quand même pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

_ …

_ Apparemment si ! C'est très mature comme réaction ! Je pensais que tu était intelligent que ça ! Pi !

_ …

_ D'accord ! Dors mais demain je te ferais parler par n'importe quel moyen ! Bonne nuit !

Embarquant la couverture avec lui, Ryo alla s'installer sur le canapé laissant le leader des News seul avec lui-même.

Réfléchissant seul dans le noir et le froid, Yamashita se repassa toute la soirée voir même la nuit qu'il venait de vivre afin de pouvoir analyser correctement tout se qui venait de se passer. Il s'était d'abord réconcilier avec Ryo de façon plus que plaisante avant d'être tiré de son lit pas Jin pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié pour son meilleur ami pour ensuite retourné voir Nishikido avec dans l'idée de lui caché ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami avant de refuser de couché avec lui et de craquer comme un abruti devant lui. C'était vraiment une super soirée.

Attrapant son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, Pi appela son meilleur ami.

_ _Moshi mosh ?_

_ Jin ?

_ _Pi ? Mais pourquoi tu appelles ?_

_ Je… Je ne vais pas y arriver, Jin !

_ _Arriver à quoi ?_

_ A tenir.

_ _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_ Je… Je viens de m'engueuler avec Ryo.

_ _C'est grave ?_

_ J'en sais rien ! Je sais plus où j'en suis ! Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça ? Je m'en serais mieux sortie sans que tu me le dises ! Maintenant je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je m'engueule avec la personne que j'aime avant de gueuler sur la deuxième personne qui compte le plus pour moi !

_ _Si tu arrêtais de crier, ça réglera déjà le dernier de tes problèmes._

_ Toi et tes solutions idiotes ! C'est toi qui à crée ce problème, trouves une solution !

C'est sur ces mots qu'il raccrocha au nez de son ami avant de se rallonger sur le lit se tournant encore et encore afin de trouver le sommeil.

Après quelques minutes à essayer sans réussir à s'endormir, Yamashita se releva se dirigeant doucement vers le salon s'asseyant au sol juste devant le visage de Ryo qui dormait. Laissant son regard explorer les traits de son amant, Yamapi ne pu s'empêcher de laisser de nouveau couler des larmes sur ses joues. S'approchant des lèvres de Nishikido, le leader des News déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna il ne pu s'empêche de murmurer doucement.

_ Je crois que je vais te tromper avec Jin.

A suivre

Je vais faire mon possible pour que la suite arrive le plus tôt possible mais je vous promet rien. J'ai une inspiration qui fait un peu ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut, malheureusement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les précédents et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Merci d'avoir patienter pour pouvoir lire ce chapitre. Je dois dire que ça me fait tellement chier de me faire chier en cour que ça me bloque mon inspi. Gomen ne.

Je t'ai trompé

L'obscurité ce fit à nouveau dans la pièce alors que l'écran de son portable s'éteignait. Regardant son amant qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil alors que lui se faisait crié dessus au téléphone, Jin se rallongea doucement réfléchissant à sa journée.

Habituellement Pi était quelqu'un qui savait plutôt bien gérer le stress, normal vu son métier, mais là, il avait carrément craqué. Ryo avait dû l'attendre pour se recoucher et ces deux-là c'était disputé.

Lui n'avait pas eu ce problème puisque Kame avait à peine réagit à son départ et à son retour par la même occasion.

Soupirant dans la pièce sombre, Jin se dit qu'il devait trouver le moyen de consoler son ami et s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Lorsqu'il arriva au studio accompagné de Kazu le lendemain matin, tout les Kat-Tun leurs fit un immense sourire.

_ Vous vous êtes réconcilié correctement?

_ On était déjà réconcilier hier!

_ On s'y met?

_ Vous n'avez pas vu Pi? J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis un moment.

_ Va voir l'étage au dessus. Je l'ai vu arrivé avec Ryo.

_ Il est avec Ryo? Ils sont réconciliés?

_ Va voir, comme ça tu seras sûr.

Souriant à Kamenashi, Jin se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie avant de foncer vers les loges des News.

Arrivant essoufflé devant la porte, le Kat-Tun entra sans frapper avant d'attraper Yamapi par la main pour le tirer hors de la pièce. Entraînant son cadet un peu plus loin afin que Ryo n'entende pas la conversation, Jin ne fit pas attention aux protestations du leader des News.

_ Pi? Ca va?

_ Nan!

Plaquant son ami contre le mur avant de se coller contre lui, Jin lui adressa un magnifique sourire moqueur avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Tu ne va pas me faciliter la tâche.

La langue de Yamapi frima juste sous le nez de son aîné lui adressant une réponse des plus mature. Le regard de Jin suivit ce petit bout de chair se promener sur les lèvres à présent rougies de Yamashita avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Entourant le cou du Kat-Tun, le News se laissa aller dans les bras de son aîné alors qu'une larme de culpabilité s'échappait déjà de ses yeux fermés. Sentant une langue glisser gentiment sur sa lèvre inférieure Yamashita entrouvrit les lèvres acceptant qu'elle rencontre la sienne.

Se rapprochant de son cadet autant qu'il le pouvait, Jin finit par entourer sa taille de ses bras tout en glissant l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Pi. Son genou commença à caresser l'entrejambe de son cadet lui tirant un gémissement qui résonna dans le couloir.

Le couloir ?

Mauvaise idée. Quelqu'un pourrait les voir et se serait dire au revoir et à Kazu et à Pi. Jin avait beau se rendre compte du danger qu'il courait à embrasser le News à la vue de tous, il n'arrivait à se détacher de ses lèvres si appétissantes et de ce corps plus que bien foutu. Pourtant les mains de Yamashita essayaient s'en grande conviction de l'éloigner de lui.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux de Yamashita s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de peur alors que son regard se posait sur la personne qui l'avait pris en plein acte de trahison.

_ O… Okura ? Qu'est ce que... ?

_ Je venais te voir pour savoir si ça c'était arrangé avec Ryo mais, apparemment nan.

Voyant le leader des News baisser la tête, Jin ne pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir au jeune Kanjani qui rappelait à son Pi qu'il faisait une connerie en l'embrassant lui.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?

_ A moi ? Pas grand-chose. Mais Ryo vous y avez pensé ?

Le regard de Yamapi se plongea dans celui de Jin avant qu'il ne le repousse un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

_ Va voir Kame.

_ Mais…

_ Jin ! S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas.

C'est le regard quelque peu triste et anxieux que Jin se décida à laisser Yamashita seul avec Tadayoshi pour aller rejoindre son groupe qui devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment.

S'appuyant contre le mur, Yamapi laissa échapper un soupire qui aurait pu déraciner un arbre sans pour autant commencer la moindre conversation.

_ Tu as l'intention de m'expliquer un jour ?

_ Je… désolé.

_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire ça ! Et tu ne m'expliques rien !

_ On est même pas ami alors pourquoi je te dirais quoique se soit ?

_ Parce que ton meilleur te saute dessus dès qu'il peut se retrouver seul avec toi.

La bouche de Yamapi s'ouvrit mais ne trouvant rien à redire, il la referma sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Le problème c'est que si il disait à Okura qu'il avait des sentiments pour Jin, le Kanjani allait s'empresser d'aller lui voler Ryo et ça il ne voulait pas. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de garder les deux. Mais choisir… ?

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Pi avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser le long du mur.

_ C'est déjà trop compliqué pour moi alors te l'expliquer…

S'accroupissant devant son aîné, Okura lui accorda un sourire à la fois doux et moqueur, comme si il s'amusait de le voir si perdu tout en essayant de le réconforter. Etrange mélange qui fascina quelque peu le News.

_ Récupère Jin et laisse-moi Ryo.

_ Pas moyen.

_ Mais je veux pas de Jin, moi !

_ Toi, non mais Kame ?

_ Trouve-toi une grotte au fond d'une forêt et deviens hermite. Comme ça Kame récupère Jin et tu me laisses Ryo.

_ Et moi je sors avec un ours peut-être ?

Voyant un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Yamashita, Okura sourie un peu plus avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de tendance mais si ça te plaît.

Cette fois un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène qu'Okura s'amusait à lui décrire.

_ Ou alors, on réalise le crime parfait en tuant Ryo et on s'enfuit tout les deux mains dans la mains.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je rigole. T'as déjà assez de mal à choisir entre Jin et Ryo sans que je rajoute mon grain de sel. Surtout que je préfère Dokkun à toi.

Un immense sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du Kanjani avant qu'une voix ne raisonne à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Putain Pi si tu ramène pas tes fesses ici tout de suite je t'étripe !

Le sourire d'Okura s'agrandit encore alors que Yamapi soupirait.

_ Je crois que t'es en retard. Mauvais leader.

_ Ouais. Mais vu les cris j'ai pas très envie de bouger.

_ Ah ! Parce qu'en plus d'être zoophile t'es maso ?

Le rire des deux garçons s'éleva dans le couloir attirant l'attention de Nishikido sur eux.

_ Putain Pi ! Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que je te cherche !! Et toi tu rigole comme un idiot avec Tacchon ?

_ C'est parce qu'il dit n'importe quoi.

_ Bon allez ! On arrête les bêtises maintenant ! Tacchon tu retournes travailler et Pi tu bouges ton cul, aussi bien foutu soit-il, et tu reprends ton taff de leader !

Les deux plus jeune se relevèrent d'un seul et même mouvement avant que Yamashita ne se tourne vers le jeune Kanjani un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Finalement un ours pourquoi pas.

Voyant ses deux cadets repartir dans un fou rire sans qu'il n'arrive à en comprendre la raison, Ryo finit par attraper les bras de Yamashita pour le traîner derrière lui laissant Okura se débrouiller tout seul. Il fallu tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle de danse pour que Yamapi arrive à reprendre son souffle sans pour autant perdre son léger sourire malgré la culpabilité qui l'envahissait au contact de la peau de son amant.

La situation le dépassait déjà avant qu'Okura ne s'en mêle mais maintenant, c'était comme si tout le monde sauf Ryo était au courant de sa tromperie et ça lui faisait peur. A présent, il n'était plus à l'abri d'un abruti qui parler à tord et à travers. Et le plus digne représentant de ce genre d'abruti était bien évidement la personne avec qui il trompait son amant.

Poussant un énième soupire, Yamapi attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

_ Ben Pi ? Ca va pas ?

_ Hein ? Si si !

_ T'as l'air totalement ailleurs.

_ J'suis juste un peu fatigué. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ On se demande bien ce que Ryo-chan a pu te faire pour que tu sois aussi crevé.

Le rire de tout le groupe raisonna dans la pièce alors que le leader pensait très fort que ce n'était pas Ryo qui l'avait le plus fatigué la veille. Mais certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes à dire. En tout cas, pas à voix haute.

_ Bon alors, on s'y met ?

_ On attend notre leader. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peu rien faire de bien sans toi.

Le sourire de Yamashita s'agrandit encore alors qu'il allait se mettre en place rapidement suivit par le reste des News.

.

Dans la loge des Kat-Tun l'ambiance était à peu prêt la même sauf que la personne qui faisait le plus de bruit était belle et bien Jin qui avait l'air d'être plus qu'en forme.

_ Kame, t'aurais pu le fatiguer un peu plus !

_ J'ai essayé figure-toi mais apparemment ça lui suffit pas.

_ Faut que tu lui trouves un amant, c'est pas possible.

_ Hééé ! Nan !! Je ne partage pas.

Les sourires de tous les membres s'agrandirent alors que Kamenashi boudait dans son coin rapidement rejoins par Jin qui commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

_ Ils sont tous méchants. Les écoutes pas !

Ce fut au tour de Kazuya de sourire avant qu'il ne se retourne pour embrasser son amant.

.

En fin de soirée, Nishikido devait rejoindre les Kanjani afin de tourner une émission laissant Jin profiter de l'occasion pour s'inviter chez Yamapi abandonnant Kazu à Kimura.

Après tout, Kame voulait se faire un nouvel ami, qu'il se fasse un nouvel ami et puis si il se passait quelque chose entre eux, Kazuya ne pourrait rien lui dire sur sa relation avec le leader des News. Il était conscient que sa façon de voir les choses était un peu bancale mais Kamenashi restait tellement souvent avec lui qu'il lui arrivait de penser de la même façon.

C'est donc tout fier de son esprit dérangé et contagieux que le Kat-Tun sonna à la porte du News.

_ Jin qu'est ce que …

Sans même avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, Yamashita fut coupé par les lèvres de Jin qui se posaient sur les siennes. Il n'essaya même pas de repousser son aîné mais le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement. A peine la porte fut-elle fermé que Pi se retrouva collé contre cette dernière le corps du Kat-Tun l'empêchant de fuir.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent avant que Jin ne cache son visage dans le cou de son cadet embrassant doucement la peau halée.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

_ Jin… Ryo peut rentrer à tout moment.

_ Le temps qu'il finisse son émission, on a au moins une heure.

_ Et Kame ?

_ Avec Kimura. On est libre tout les deux.

_ Même ! On ne peut pas !

S'éloigna de la gorge appétissante du jeune News, Jin plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pi culpabilisait tellement alors que lui non. Après tout, si ils ne se faisaient pas prendre ils n'avaient strictement rien à craindre.

Attrapant le bras de Yamashita, le Kat-Tun tira son cadet jusque dans sa chambre avant de l'asseoir sur le lit.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser comme ça !

_ Arrêter de penser qu'on pourrait avoir une relation.

_ Je ne veux pas !

Sans laisser le temps à Yamapi de répondre, Jin se jeta sur ses lèvres tout en le renversant sur le lit. Rapidement, le baisser s'enflamma alors que le Kat-Tun laissait sa langue glisser entre les lèvres de son cadet. Les bras du plus jeune entourèrent le cou de Jin l'empêchant de s'éloigner si l'envie lui prenait.

Les mains de Jin commencèrent déjà à déshabiller le News, le débarrassant de son T-shirt qui vola à travers la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était son pantalon qui glissait le long de ses jambes alors qu'il se laissait emporter par les caresses de Jin. Suivant le mouvement, Yamashita enleva son T-shirt au Kat-Tun alors que ce dernier le caressait à travers son boxer.

C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée.

Se redressant d'un mouvement rapide, Yamashita repoussa Jin de sur lui avant de se jeter sur les vêtements qu'ils avaient balancés au sol pour les cacher dans un tiroir. Sans attendre un seconde de plus, le leader des News attrapa son amant par le bras avant de se diriger vers le placard qui se trouvait un peu plus loin pour y rentrer accompagné du Kat-Tun.

A peine eu-t-il fermé la porte du placard que déjà la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait le laissant apercevoir Ryo.

Ce dernier fut rapidement planqué contre le mur à côté de la porte par une autre personne qui se jeta sur les lèvres offertes de Nishikido. C'est au moment où l'invité décolla Ryo du mur pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit que Yamapi pu reconnaître Okura.

A suivre

Je sais qu'il y a moins de mot que dans les chapitres précédent mais faut ce plaindre à ma panne d'inspi. C'est ça faute si vous avez attendu si longtemps pour un chapitre plus court que les autres.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : J'ai vraiment galéré à écrire ce chapitre parce qu'il contient deux lemons et pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse même moi je me demande d'où peuvent me venir des idées pareilles !!

Note 1 : Chapitre pas relu !! Peut-être demain dans l'après-midi mais je promets rien !!

Je t'ai trompé

Seul le soleil éclairait la pièce et malgré les fins rideaux qui recouvrait les fenêtres, Okura distinguait parfaitement les muscles de Ryo qui frémissait sous ses doigts alors qu'il remontait le vêtement qui le recouvraient. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de son aîné alors qu'il le débarrassait de son T-shirt.

_ On ne devrait pas.

_ Il n'en sera rien.

_ Même ! Après ce que j'ai souffert de sa relation avec Jin, j'ai pas envie de lui faire subir la même chose.

Pourtant Yamapi continuait de le tromper avec Jin mais il était le seul au courant et ne voulait pas casser le moral de la personne qu'il aimait en lui avouant.

_ Mais si il n'est jamais au courant tu ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

_ J'arriverai pas à lui cacher.

_ Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait.

Attrapant les lèvres de son aîné Tadayoshi lui rappela la fois précédente ou il s'était laisser aller avec lui.

Les mains de Ryo courant sous T-shirt lui firent comprendre qu'il était sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Parce que si il ne pouvait pas avoir l'amour de Dokkun, il se contenterait de coucher avec lui quand l'occasion se présentait. Et là, apparemment, elle se présentait alors il allait sauté dessus comme un loup affamé.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du torse de Nishikido avant d'atteindre le pantalon qu'elles dégrafèrent doucement se dirigeant vicieusement à l'intérieur. Un gémissement échappa au News sous les caresses de son cadet. Il allait une nouvelle fois succombé à Tacchon alors qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Yamapi s'approcher de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Son pantalon parti rejoindre son t-shirt rapidement suivit par son boxer avant qu'Okura ne le prenne en main.

_ Tu sais que je lui dirais jamais alors détends-toi.

Et là pour être détendu, il était détendu. Faut dire que cette main experte qui glissait doucement sur sa verge tendu faisait tout pour ce soit la seule partie de son corps qui le reste et elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Tellement que c'est Ryo qui attira Okura à ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et impatient.

Toujours caché dans le placard, Yamapi distinguait des formes qui se rapprochaient beaucoup trop l'une de l'autre pour que ce ne soit qu'un câlin amical. Sa main se leva d'elle-même pour se poser sur sa bouche essayant de s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit malgré la douleur qui le prenait au cœur. Il savait qu'il devait détourner les yeux pour ne pas souffrir plus mais il n'y arrivait pas.

En face du leader des News, Jin le regardait se faire du mal quelques secondes avant de se décider à réagir. Posant sa main sur la nuque de son cadet, le Kat-Tun l'attira à lui le forçant à cacher son visage au creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau glisser le long de son torse dénudé, Jin ne pu rien faire d'autre que de resserrer son étreinte.

Les gémissements de Ryo commencèrent à raisonner dans la pièce ainsi que dans le placard forçant Yamashita à lâcher sa prise autour du corps du Kat-Tun pour pouvoir plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Allongé sur le corps de Nishikido, Okura continuait d'explorer son torse de ses lèvres tout en le masturbant sans se douter que la personne à qui il devait cacher cette relation se trouvait dans la pièce.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Kanjani lorsque Ryo se libéra dans sa main.

_ O…Okura. Arrête s'il te plaît.

_ Tu n'es pas très convainquant.

_ S'il te plaît.

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage de Tacchon avant qu'il ne se relève libérant son aîné de son étreinte.

_ Si Yamashita n'était pas si sympa avec moi, je ne te laisserais pas aussi facilement.

Récupérant ses affaires qu'il avait précédemment posées sur le sol près de l'entrée, Okura quitta la pièce. Mais en arrivant devant la porte, il ne pu se retenir de crier de frustration.

_ C'est pas juste ! Il ne te mérite pas lui !

Toujours caché, Yamapi ne pu s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise autour de corps de Jin devant l'éclat de voix d'Okura. Le jeune Kanjani avait raison.

Les larmes de Yamashita recommencèrent à couler au moment où il entendit Nishikido arrêter Okura.

_ Attend ! Tacchon ! S'il te plaît.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne m'en veux pas.

_ Alors reste avec moi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Au moins pour ce soir.

_ Mais Pi risque de rentrer d'un moment à l'autre.

_ Et alors ? Tout à l'heure tu m'avais dit qu'il devait déjà être là, pourtant il n'y a personne et tu ne sais même pas où il est !

_ Il devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à faire. Je ne connais pas son emploi du temps par cœur.

_ J'admire la confiance que tu as en lui. Vraiment.

_ Tacchon, je…

L'aîné ne pu finir sa phrase coupée par les lèvres du dit Tacchon qui se posaient sur les siennes. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Okura pour le rapprocher de lui. Même si il n'était pas amoureux de lui Ryo ne voulait pas le perdre et si pour le garder près de lui il devait tromper Pi une fois de temps en temps, il le ferait. Comme disait son cadet, tant qu'il n'était pas au courant, il ne craignait rien.

Sentant que Nishikido était entrain de lui céder, Tadayoshi entoura sa taille de ses jambes se laissant porter par son aîné jusque sur le lit sur lequel il était précédemment allongé.

_ Si ça ne sort jamais de cette pièce, je…

_ Promis.

Retirant son T-shirt, Okura attira son aîné pour échanger un nouveau baiser passionné. Sentant les mains de Ryo commencer à détacher son pantalon tout en caressant doucement la bosse qui commençait à se former à l'intérieur, Okura ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement.

Toujours à l'abri dans le placard, Jin attira le regard de Yamapi dans le sien avant de l'embrasser doucement. Maintenant que le leader des News était témoin de la tromperie de son amoureux, il n'avait plus aucune raison de lui résister. Lorsque Yamashita répondit à son baiser, Jin sentit une joie immense se répandre en lui et ce, malgré la douleur que devait ressentir son vis-à-vis. Pi arrêtait de lui résister et il prenait même les devant puisque sa main était partie se glisser sur ses fesses.

Rapprochant un peu plus Pi de lui, Jin fit rentrer en contact leurs deux érections naissantes les forçant à retenir leurs gémissements pour ne pas signaler leurs présences au deux autres.

Si trompé Ryo avec Jin pouvait l'empêcher de se concentrer sur la scène de Nishikido le trompant avec Okura alors tant mieux. Et même si Yamashita avait l'impression de profiter de son ami, si il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça, sur le moment, il s'en foutait totalement. Alors quand Jin caressa son sexe déjà durcit, il le mordit simplement à l'épaule pour empêcher ses gémissements de raisonner plus fort que ceux d'Okura dans la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la palissade, Dokkun avait fini de déshabiller son cadet et commençait déjà à se lécher les doigts sous le regard appréciateur de son cadet.

Pensant très fort à son aîné entrain de lui faire une fellation, Tadayoshi ne pu s'empêcher de gémir sans savoir si c'était de plaisir ou de frustration alors qu'il pensait aussi que seul Yamapi devait avoir le droit à se privilège. Alors il se contenta de garder ce fantasme en tête lorsque Ryo enfonça l'un de ses doigts à présent humidifiés en lui essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui se diffusait en lui sous l'intrusion. Sa bouche se colla à seule du ranger Yellow alors qu'il essayait de ne pas laisser de trace sur sa peau malgré sa envie de le griffer pour lui faire ressentir un peu sa douleur.

Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce laissant Ryo penser qu'il venait de Tacchon puisqu'il venait de capturer son sexe de sa main libre mais, Yamapi savait parfaitement qu'il venait en faite de Jin qui se libérait entre ses doigts salissant ses jambes de son sperme. C'était un jeu dangereux qu'ils jouaient tous les deux mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à masturber Jin si Nishikido n'était pas entrain de préparer Okura juste à côté de lui.

Après la bourde qu'il venait de faire en laissant échapper un de ses gémissement, Akanishi cru qu'il allait se faire repousser par le leader des News mais lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui Jin ne pu que l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner. Sa main s'activant toujours sur le sexe de Pi accéléra son rythme alors qu'ils entendaient Tadayoshi commencer à gémir de plaisir.

Les doigts de Ryo faisaient un mouvement de va et vient aux creux des reins d'Okura lui faisant lentement perdre la tête alors qu'il ne pensait plus qu'au moment où son aîné allait les retirer de son intimité pour les remplacer par son sexe. A vrai dire, Tacchon n'attendait que ça depuis la première et seule fois où il avait pu coucher avec Nishikido mais il n'était pas assez méchant pour détruire totalement le couple que formait son aîné avec son leader dans News. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Yamashita embrasser Akanishi dans le couloir le matin même, il n'avait plus eu aucun scrupule à essayer de goûter une nouvelle fois au paradis, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, Ryo était vraiment doué pour ça.

Sentant son cadet prêt à l'accueillir sans trop de douleur, Nishikido retira ses doigts avant de positionner un peu mieux à l'entrée d'Okura.

C'est ce moment que choisit Yamapi pour éjaculer entre les doigts du A des Kat-Tun lui mordant violement l'épaule pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'un faible gémissement de douleur s'échappait de celles de Jin.

La question que se posait maintenant Tomohisa était de savoir si il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses ou si il tenait trop à Ryo pour aller jusque là malgré la tromperie de ce dernier. S'appuyant contre la paroi de la penderie, Pi fit comprendre à son amant qu'il n'était pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout avec lui le faisant grogner.

Grognement qui fut heureusement couvert par celui de Tacchon qui s'habituait difficilement à l'intrusion de Nishikido en lui.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce le temps qu'Okura ne s'habitue à la présence de Dokkun en lui et que Jin ne comprenne que même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment pénétrer Yamapi s'en s'attirer ses foudres, il pouvait quand même lui donné du plaisir d'une autre façon.

Alors quand Ryo commença à bouger à l'intérieur de Tadayoshi, Jin se débarrassa du boxer de Yamashita avant de glisser sa langue sur tout le long de son sexe qui se tendit de nouveau.

Retenant difficilement un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres, Tomohisa décida de ne plus prêter attention à ceux d'Okura qui lui brisait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils les entendaient et de se concentrer sur les lèvres du A des Kat-Tun qui entourait à présent son membre dressé. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Jin au moment même où l'un des gémissements de Ryo résonna dans la pièce.

Les mains du jeune Kanjani ne pouvait le griffer de peur de laisser des marques sur sa peau et donc de mettre en évidence la tromperie de son aîné, se serrèrent sur ses fesses cherchant à rapprocher son bassin du sien. Se cambrant sous l'accélération de rythme, Okura dû relâcher sa prise sur le ranger Yellow pour finalement agripper les draps de ses doigts et les serrer de toutes ses forces sous le plaisir qui s'insinuait dans chacune de ses veines.

Depuis la dernière fois, il savait déjà qu'il était accro au corps de son aîné mais là, Tadayoshi se disait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. C'était simplement impossible d'être aussi bon au lit. Ou alors il avait vraiment dû le faire souvent avec Yamashita pour avoir autant d'expérience mais Tacchon préférait ne pas pensé à cette éventualité et se laisser emporter par le plaisir.

Les gémissements d'Okura se transformèrent rapidement en cris rappelant à Yamapi le savoir- faire de son amant en matière de sexe mais lui permettant aussi de gémir de plaisir alors que Jin dessinait des arabesques compréhensibles que de lui sur son sexe.

Le plaisir réchauffant son corps, Tomohisa avait la bizarre impression qu'il était entrain de brûler de l'intérieure mais que c'était délicieux. Tellement délicieux qu'il finit par en oublier quelques secondes que les cris qui résonnaient à ses oreilles n'étaient pas que les siens mais bel et bien ceux de son amoureux donnant du plaisir à un autre homme que lui.

Mais tout lui revient d'un seul coup alors qu'il se libérait entre les lèvres du Kat-Tun et que les cris toujours plus puissants d'Okura se faisaient toujours entendre.

Un cri accompagné d'un long gémissement fit comprendre à Jin que les deux amants venaient de se libérer peu de temps après que Pi se soit déversé entre ses lèvres.

Se redressant tout en se léchant les lèvres afin de récupérer sa goutte du plaisir de Yamapi, Akanishi prit Yamapi entre ses bras essayant de lui faire oublier tout se qu'il venait de se passer pendant ses dernières minutes.

Dans la chambre, Ryo se retirait de Tadayoshi le faisant gémir une dernière fois avant qu'un bruit n'attire son attention. Déposant son doigt sur la bouche de Tacchon pour l'empêcher de parler, Nishikido tendit l'oreille espérant capter un autre son. N'entendant rien pendant quelques secondes, le ranger Yellow retourna son attention sur son amant d'une nuit avant qu'un nouveau son n'arrive à ses oreilles.

Yamashita avait craqué dans les bras de Jin qui faisait tout son possible pour que les pleurs de son cadet n'attirent pas l'attention sur eux mais son sourire crispé montrait qu'il n'y savait qu'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. La seule question qui traversait son esprit à ce moment était ''mais pourquoi les Kanjani d'habitude si bruyant était aussi silencieux maintenant qu'il avait besoin de cri ?''.

Un nouveau bruit parvient jusqu'au couple toujours allongé sur le lit permettant à Ryo d'en déterminer l'origine. Le placard.

Se redressant alors qu'Okura s'enroulait déjà dans la couette avant de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements, Nishikido se dirigea vers sa penderie bien déterminé à définir l'origine de ce bruit.

L'obscurité se fit plus dense à l'intérieur du placard faisant comprendre au Kat-Tun que quelqu'un, sûrement Ryo, les avaient repéré. Attrapant rapidement le boxer de Pi qui traînait toujours à ses chevilles Jin le remit en place sachant parfaitement que de toute façon quelqu'un allait ouvrir cette fichue porte qui aurait dû rester fermée.

Perdu dans le coup de son meilleur ami et amant, Tomohisa essayait de calmer ses pleurs mais l'idée qu'à présent tout était fini ne voulait absolument quitté son esprit pour réapparaître à un moment plus approprié.

Ouvrant la porte du placard d'un geste sec et rapide, Ryo bugga totalement devant la vision sur laquelle se posa son regard une fois cette satané penderie ouverte.

A suivre

Je sais pas si ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents ou pas mais je sais qu'il n'y a pratiquement pas de dialogue et qu'il a été vraiment dur à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaît parce que vous allez devoir le relire un bon nombre de fois avant que la suite arrive parce que je ne sais absolument pas d'où me vient cette idée des deux couples qui se trompent l'un à côté de l'autre et qui se repère mais je sais que je ne sais absolument pas comment continuer cette histoire sans que sa tourne aux larmes et aux meutres/suicides !! Remarquez c'est peut-être la solution à mon problème, je les tue tous au prochain chapitre !!!

Merci d'avoir lu

Chibi.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note :

Je t'ai trompé

Son regard détailla le corps nu de Jin avant de glisser jusqu'à celui simplement recouvert par un boxer de Yamapi. Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Ryo à ce moment là et il ne put s'empêcher de la formuler à voix haute.

_ Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça.

Cette phrase et l'air horrifié de Nishikido finir de faire craquer Yamashita qui s'écroula contre le fond du placard n'arrivant toujours pas à empêcher ses larmes de s'échapper.

Dans un geste inutile de protection, Jin s'entreposa entre Pi et le regard perdu de Ryo. Le mal que le ranger Yellow faisait à Yamapi lui donnait envie de mordre tellement fort que ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

Puis Nishikido finit par comprendre que si son amant et le Kat-Tun était nu dans ce placard, c'est qu'ils avaient sûrement quelque chose à cacher eux aussi. La colère commença à s'insinuer en lui alors que ses poings se serraient de plus en plus.

Le silence commença à s'éterniser alors que personne n'osait lancé le premier mot de peur que tous les tords lui reviennent. Après tout, toutes les personnes présentent dans cette pièce à cet instant avait quelques choses à se reprocher. Pourtant, après avoir finit de se rhabiller, Okura se plaça entre Ryo et Jin leurs tendant à chacun une serviette ou un drap qu'ils se couvrent un peu avant de prendre la parole.

_ On devrait peut-être commencer par se calmer.

Des regards assassins se dirigèrent sur lui, lui tirant un petit rire nerveux. Posant son regard sur la personne qui n'avait pas encore fait le moindre mouvement pour l'agresser, Tadayoshi vit Yamapi cacher ses larmes dans ses mains. Comprenant le mal que le leader des News pouvait ressentir, Tacchon s'approcha doucement de lui.

_ Yamapi ?

La voix si douce et inquiète du jeune Kanjani le força à relever les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'Okura qui essayait de le consoler ? C'était un vrai mystère et y penser lui faisait encore plus mal alors il mit son cerveau en mode off et laissa Tadayoshi le relever.

Tout en surveillant Pi du coin de l'œil, Ryo et Jin continuaient de s'affronter du regard et aucun n'avait l'intention de laisser l'autre le battre.

Pendant ce temps, Okura emmena Yamashita jusqu'au lit le forçant à s'asseoir dessus avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il savait parfaitement que le grand Yamashita Tomohisa avait lui aussi des tords dans cette histoire mais c'était le seul qui semblait démolie par ces révélations, les deux autres préférant sûrement se taper sur la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à oublier.

Lorsqu'un verre d'eau apparu devant ses yeux, Yamapi releva une nouvelle fois les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Tacchon. Attrapant la boisson que le plus jeune lui tendait, Tomohisa la bu d'une traite avant de laisser son regard errer dans la pièce.

Se fut une nouvelle fois Okura qui coupa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

_ Bon puisque personne ne veut parler…

Regardant tour à tour, Yamashita, Nishikido et Akanishi, Tadayoshi soupira avant de se résigner à être le premier à dire se qu'il avait à dire.

_ Je vais commencer donc. Ca va être difficile à croire mais Yamapi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

_ Hé ben c'est réussit !

Avant même que Ryo n'est le temps de penser à le défendre, Okura lui fit signe de se taire avant de reprendre de sa voix toujours aussi posé son petit exposé improvisé.

_ C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu avec Jin ce matin, ça…

_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit ??

Un énorme soupire légèrement énervé s'échappa des lèvres de Tacchon avant qu'il ne lance un regard noir à son aîné des Kanjani. Si personne ne le laissait finir de parler, ils n'arriveraient jamais à sortir de cette pièce sans que Jin et Ryo ne finissent à l'hôpital.

_ Ca m'a beaucoup énervé, plus que je ne le pensais. Alors quand je me suis retrouvé seul avec Dokkun j'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

Voyant Yamapi acquiescer à sa tirade, Okura ne pu empêcher un sourire désolé de s'installer sur son visage avant de s'asseoir à côté du leader des News. Il entendit Yamashita lui murmurer un faible ''merci'' avant qu'il ne pose le verre par terre.

Tout en se relevant, Pi commença à se mordre la lèvre sous la culpabilité. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si Ryo avait recommencé à le tromper avec Tadayoshi. Si il n'avait pas laisser Jin le faire succomber à son charme, il aurait été là et pas cacher dans ce fichu placard à regarder quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais imaginer.

S'approchant doucement de son petit ami qui ne pourrait sûrement plus appelé comme ça, Tomohisa s'inclina devant lui.

_ Désolé. Je… Je vais prendre mes affaires et retourner chez mes parents.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yamashita se dirigea vers le placard pour en sortir un sac et commencer à jeter ses affaires dedans sous les regards surpris des trois autres. Le premier à réagir fut Ryo, qui l'attrapa par le poignet avant de l'attirer loin de ce satané placard.

_ Parce que tu pense tout résoudre comme ça ?

_ Parce que tu veux encore sortir avec moi, peut-être ?

Les lèvres de Nishikido s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre ''oui'' mais son regard se posa sur Jin se qui le coupa. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait plus confiance. Si n'importe quel crétin autre que lui s'approchait de son Pi, à présent il l'étriperait.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors finissons-en.

La bouche de Ryo s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sans que le moindre son n'arrive à en sortir. Alors ça allait finir comme ça ? Toutes ses années à se tourner autour, tout ce temps ensemble pour que tout se termine sur la découverte des tromperies de l'autre ? Alors ça ne finissait bien que dans les dramas ?

Soudain quelque chose frappa Nishikido qui resserra sa prise sur le poignet de son cadet des News y laissant sûrement une marque.

_ Tu vas partir avec Jin c'est ça ?

_ Nan !

Ce fut au tour du Kat-Tun de réagir en attrapant le bras libre du leader de News.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu va faire alors ?

_ Je fais faire une pause puisque je suis incapable d'avoir une relation stable.

_ Comment ça ?

Un faible rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers le sol. En réalité, il avait tellement de choses à se reprocher que ça aurait finit par le détruire si il avait continué cette relation avec Ryo.

_ Quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, je… J'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois. Je… Je l'ai trompé avec toi. C'est quand il l'a découvert que je me suis fait plaquer.

Sous la surprise, Jin relâcha le bras de Pi alors que Ryo resserrait encore sa prise augmentant la douleur qui commençait à parcourir le bras de Yamapi. Avant ce soir, personne n'était au courant de cette histoire. C'était la première fois qu'il la racontait même à Jin, son meilleur ami.

_ Combien de temps après ?

_ Deux mois.

La colère augmenta encore alors que Ryo comprenait que son Pi l'avait trompé pendant les deux premiers mois de leur relation alors qu'il pensait que leur amour était indestructible. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pensé ça longtemps puisque Tacchon n'avait pas attendu beaucoup plus pour lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais malgré cette colère, Nishikido refusait de laisser Yamapi à quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas à quelqu'un qui prétendait être son ami et qui lui volait son petit ami.

Dans un excès de colère et de possessivité, Ryo poussa Tomohisa jusqu'au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Le mouvement avait été tellement rapide que ni Jin, ni Okura, ni même Yamashita n'avait eu le temps de réagir.

Lorsque le ranger Yellow fut à court d'oxygène, il relâcha les lèvres de son cadet de News sans pour autant se décoller de son corps. C'est le regard toujours dur qu'il coupa le silence surpris qui régnait dans la pièce.

_ Je t'interdis de me quitter !

La surprise passant enfin, Yamapi comprit le sens des mots de son amant venait de prononcer. De colère, il baffa Ryo qui lui lança un regard encore plus noir.

_ Alors tu va faire quoi ? Me retenir prisonnier ici sans jamais laisser personne autre que toi me voir ? Tu veux que je devienne ton esclave sexuel toujours là quand tu en auras besoin et avec aucun droit de refus ? Tu rêves !

_ J'ai jamais dit ça !

_ Depuis le temps je te connais, Ryo ! Maintenant que tu sais ça, toutes les personnes même amis qui essayerons de s'approcher de moi tu les frapperas ! Alors laisse-moi partir ! Ca vaut mieux !

_ Pour toi ! Mais pense un peu à moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

_ Parce que tu as une autre solution peut-être ?

Le silence se fit seulement coupée par les respirations saccadées du seul vrai couple de la pièce.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Okura se sentait vraiment de trop devant toutes ces démonstrations d'affections. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, il entendit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. Il le savait bien pourtant que Ryo n'aimait que Yamapi et ce depuis des années et malgré toutes ses précédentes conquêtes qu'elle soit fille ou garçon mais, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

De son côté, Jin ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser. Les sentiments que mettaient ses deux amis dans leur dispute lui faisaient comprendre que lui n'en avait même pas la moitié pour Kame.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Ryo. Aucune. Alors arrête de chercher. C'est fini.

_ Non !

_ Ryo !

Le poing de Nishikido s'abattit juste à côté du visage de Yamashita qui déglutit difficilement. Ce coup avait frappé beaucoup trop près de lui pour qu'il ne lui soit pas destiné. Comme toujours son amant en colère était vraiment incontrôlable.

_ Tu as toujours Okura.

Un grognement échappa à Ryo alors que son regard se faisait encore plus noir à l'encontre de Yamapi qui essayait de le faire changer d'avis. Ses sentiments pour Tacchon n'avaient rien de comparables avec ceux qu'il avait pour Yamashita. Quand est-ce qu'il le comprendrait !

_ Je ne veux pas de Tacchon ! C'est toi que je veux !

Une nouvelle fois la main de Tomohisa partit rencontrer la joue de Nishikido alors qu'il jetait un regard paniqué par-dessus l'épaule du Kanjani pour voir si le plus jeune ne le prenait pas trop mal.

Mais Ryo n'en avait rien à faire de Tadayoshi sur le moment. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste ramener la personne qu'il aimait à la raison et le forçait à rester avec lui.

_ Je ne suis pas un objet ! Et il y a des moyens moins salops pour dire à la personne avec qui tu m'as trompé que tu ne l'aimes pas !

_ Toi aussi tu m'as trompé !

_ Tout le monde a trompé quelqu'un dans cette pièce, Ryo !

Un raclement de gorge fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes vers Okura qui se redressait doucement.

_ Techniquement, je n'ai trompé personne puisque je ne sors avec personne et que personne ne m'aime.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

_ Okura !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet des Kanjani alors qu'il entendait la voix de Yamashita essayer de le retenir mais il ne se retourna pas. Même si il appréciait énormément Yamapi depuis ces dernières semaines, ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il voulait entendre le retenir à présent. Alors il quitta l'appartement, direction celui de son meilleur ami afin de les laisser se disputer entre gens avec quelqu'un à tromper.

Dans la chambre, Tomohisa lança un regard noir à son aîné avant de grogner d'énervement.

_ Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

Serrant les dents alors que la colère se répandait dans ses veines, Pi s'apprêtait à frapper son ex petit ami quand une voix le coupa.

_ Laisse le partir.

_ Toi ! Personne ne t'a parlé !

_ Peut-être mais ce que tu fais est vraiment idiot. Et normalement c'est moi le plus baka de nous deux, nan ? A moi que tu veilles prendre ma place ?

Le sourire de Jin se fit moqueur alors que le regard toujours aussi colérique et dur du Kanjani restant se portait sur lui.

_ Tu veux mourir jeune toi !

_ Pas spécialement. Mais Pi commence à s'énerver et tu sais comme moi qu'il peut être plus méchant que toi quand il s'énerve vraiment.

Un regard sur le visage de Yamapi lui confirma ce que Jin avançait. C'est à contrecœur qu'il relâcha son cadet qui repartit directement se plonger dans ses valises. Pourtant la colère de Nishikido n'avait pas disparu aussi facilement alors il lui trouva une nouvelle victime.

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais jamais existé, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Et sans que personne ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Ryo enfonça son poing dans la joue droite du Kat-Tun.

_ Nan mais, t'es vraiment pas bien !

La voix de Yamashita résonna dans tout l'appartement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Jin pour l'aider à se redresser et vérifier que le coup n'avait pas fait trop de dégât. Devant cette scène, la colère de Ryo augmenta encore si seulement c'était possible.

_ Je savais que tu le préférais lui !

_ Mais tu arrête de dire des conneries ! Il y est peut-être pour quelque chose cette fois mais pour le début de notre relation, il n'y est pour rien. Et même si il n'avait pas était là tu m'aurais quand même trompé avec Okura et tout aurais fini de la même façon !

_ C'est faux !

_ C'est la vérité, Ryo ! Tu es juste trop en colère pour réfléchir correctement ! Et c'est l'une des raisons qui me fait partir !

Attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, Nishikido grogna une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit résigné à laisser partir Yamashita puisque celui-ci y tenait tellement. Mais dès demain, il le ferait revenir. Foi de Nishikido Ryo !

Sur la joue de Jin, un léger bleu commençait déjà à apparaître prouvant qu'il aurait une jolie marque le lendemain. Voyant Tomohisa le regard accroché à sa joue, le Kat-Tun ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Et presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes.

Mais alors qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir goûté les lèvres de son cadet, une main s'abattit sur sa joue endolorie. Son exclamation de douleur fut coupée par une question de Ryo.

_ C'était qui ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Au début de notre relation.

Détournant le regard de ceux interrogateur de ses deux amants, Yamapi ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper le nom de son autre amant dans un souffle presque inaudible.

_ Tegoshi.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je voulais vous sortir la suite du ''montage vidéo'' mais je galère un peu pour écrire la suite alors voilà la suite de ''je t'ai trompé''. Bonne lecture.

Je t'ai trompé

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Ryo ne se laisse de nouveau tomber en arrière sur le lit avec un grognement.

_ Le petit enfoiré.

Relevant son regard jusqu'au Kanjani qui faisait l'étoile de mer sur leurs lits, Yamashita commença à se poser des questions. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de dire à Ryo qu'il l'avait trompé avec Tegoshi ? Est-ce qu'il allait se venger ? Et le groupe ? Il était quand même le leader ! Ce n'était pas à lui de foutre la merde mais plutôt à lui de régler les problèmes. Il n'était vraiment pas bon pour mener un groupe.

Au soupir découragé qui s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi, Jin et Ryo lui jetèrent des regards inquiets attendant qu'il se décide à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais voyant qu'aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Yamashita alors qu'il commençait à se mordre la lèvre, Akanishi se décida à l'interroger.

_ Pi ?

_ Je… Je ne veux pas que ça affecte le groupe.

_ De quoi ?

_ Mon histoire avec Tegoshi, Baka ! Déjà que Ryo et moi on va foutre un froid, si on rajoute Tegoshi dans l'histoire, on n'a plus qu'à dire ''adieu'' aux News.

Le regard de Yamapi s'ancra dans celui de Nishikido lui faisant comprendre que c'était bel et bien à lui qu'il s'adressait en disant qu'il ne voulait pas d'histoire. Mais la réaction de son ex n'était absolument pas celle qu'il attendait.

_ Vous êtes sortis combien de temps ensemble ?

_ Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

_ Réponds !

Grognant quelque peu devant le manque de politesse, de patience et de gentillesse du ranger Yellow, Yamashita pencha la tête sur le côté réfléchissant quand même à la question. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait si il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il avait eu une relation de couple avec Tegoshi. En réalité, ils c'étaient plutôt fait du bien quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir sans vraiment se poser de questions sur ce qui se passait dans le reste du monde. Pourtant même si sa relation, si spéciale soit-elle, avec le cadet des News avait duré environ 4 mois, il en avait passé 2 à tromper son petit ami.

_ Environ 4 mois. Pourquoi ?

_ Oh le petit enfoiré !

_ Ryo ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Se redressant tout en poussant un profond soupir, Ryo fit une légère grimace avant de se décider à expliquer la situation à Yamapi.

_ Il se passe que je sortais avec Tegoshi avant de sortir avec toi. Je l'ai plaqué le jour où j'ai décidé de te dire que je t'aimais.

Ouvrant la bouche de surprise, Yamashita ne pu prononcer un mot pendant quelques secondes avant d'être coupé par le rire de Jin. D'un grognement passablement énervé, Nishikido jeta un regard noir à la personne qu'il pensait en trop dans cette pièce avant de prendre la parole.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ?

_ Il m'arrive que Tegoshi est un génie du mal.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le rire de Jin repris avant que Pi ne s'approche de lui pour déposer sa main sur son front et s'assurer qu'il ne devenait pas fou. Mais sentant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, Yamashita adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami avant de lui lancer :

_ Ca y est, tu deviens fou.

_ Et si je te disais que je sortais aussi avec Tegoshi quand Kazu m'a embrassé la première fois.

_ Oh le petit enfoiré !

_ D'ailleurs je crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre lui et Koki.

_ Tegoshi serait un coureur ?

Les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce explosèrent de rire alors qu'il s'imaginait Tegoshi sortir avec tous les membres de la Johnny's les uns après les autres.

Le premier à revenir sur terre fut Ryo qui se perdit très rapidement dans la contemplation d'un Yamapi mort de rire. Il eu soudain l'impression que son amant était trop loin pour qu'il puisse seulement le regarder comme il était entrain de le faire et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

Voilà qu'il avait envie de pleurer maintenant. Toute sa colère était retombée avec ces conneries et encore une fois, c'était Bakanishi qui avait détendu l'atmosphère. Son regarda glissa jusqu'à Jin qui se trouvait proche, trop proche de son Pi avant qu'une larme silencieuse ne s'échappa de ses yeux.

Le rire de Tomohisa s'arrêta d'un seul coup alors qu'il apercevait Ryo commencer à pleurer. Ca, ce n'était pas prévu. Il n'allait plus réussir à partir si Nishikido craquait. En quelques enjambés, il se retrouva entrain d'effacer les larmes qui brillait sur les joues de son petit ami.

Ex petit ami ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie le ex ! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres se retrouvaient prisonnière des siennes ?

En voyant Yamapi s'approcher si près de lui, Ryo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de le retenir et l'embrasser avait été la seule solution qui lui semblait possible pour le garder. Mais alors que sa langue caressait la lèvre inférieure de son cadet, un raclement de gorge ramena sa proie à la réalité.

_ Vous me le dîtes si je dérange.

Alors que le Kanjani s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, il fut coupé par Yamashita qui se dégageait de ses bras pour retourner se plonger dans sa valise. Un grognement lui échappa alors que son cadet fermait son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte de la chambre, Tomohisa se retourna jetant un dernier regard à Ryo l'empêchant de le suivre avant de briser le silence.

_ Jin ! Va voir Kame !

_ Mais je veux pas moi ! Je veux rester avec toi !

_ Et Kame alors ?

Les lèvres de Jin s'entrouvrirent avant de se refermer sans qu'il ne trouve rien à répondre à la question de Pi. Ben oui, et Kazu alors ? Il ne lui avait quand même pas fait une crise de jalousie pour l'oublier totalement dès que son Pi était dans les parages ? Si c'était le cas est-ce que Kimura le tuerait ou l'embrasserait ? Son sempai l'embrasserait sûrement si il lui laissait la voie libre mais Kazuya le tuerait à coup sûr de ne pas avoir pris en compte ses sentiments à lui. Pourtant c'était vrai qu'il voulait rester avec Yamapi en ce moment.

Un doux sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne rigole doucement. Son Bakanishi était vraiment le pire des Baka.

_ Allez ! Viens !

Attrapant la main tendue vers lui, Jin n'hésita plus une seule seconde lorsque son regard se posa sur le magnifique sourire que lui faisait son cadet. Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Sauf qu'il y avait une autre inconnue à l'équation à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention et ce petit x vicieux décida de lui casser son moment de bonheur.

_ J'en étais sûr ! Pourquoi lui peut rester avec toi et pas moi ?

La colère de Yamapi remonta d'un seul coup alors qu'il refusait d'avouer que pour cette fois, Ryo avait raison de s'énerver. Alors Tomohisa lança la première méchanceté qu'il avait en tête afin de déstabiliser son adversaire.

_ Va te faire pardonner auprès d'Okura et on en reparle après ! Et de toute façon j'emmène Jin chez Kame !

Devant l'état de colère du leader des News, Jin préféra ne pas protester même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Yamapi passa enfin la porte de l'appartement tirant toujours Jin derrière lui et laissant seul Ryo et ses remords.

Assez rapidement l'appartement lui paru trop grand alors il se décida à faire se que Yamashita lui avait plus ou moins ordonné de faire et partit à la recherche de Tacchon.

….

Dans la voiture de Jin, le silence régnait. Le regard de Yamapi se perdait par la fenêtre alors qu'il se rendait doucement compte que sa relation avec Ryo ne pourrait plus jamais être la même. Mais si lui avait brisé son couple, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour celui de Jin alors il avait dit à son chauffeur de l'emmener jusque chez Kame.

Mais le chauffeur en question était de très mauvaise foi et remarquant que Yamapi n'était pas concentré sur la route, il avait décidé de l'emmener chez lui. Après tout, il commençait à être tard.

….

Passant la porte de la Johnny's, Ryo se demanda si Yamapi n'avait pas embarquer son cerveau en même temps que son cœur alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne trouverait personne ici. L'horloge indiquait quand même 23h mais il ne voulait absolument pas rentrer chez lui alors il commença à errer dans les couloirs. Ca lui permettrait de réfléchir tranquillement et puis comme il n'y avait personne, il pouvait même commencer à pleurer sa relation avec Tomohisa.

Puis un bruit lointain attira son attention. Il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le bâtiment ? Essuyant rapidement ses larmes, le Kanjani se dirigea vers la musique qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. En arrivant devant la porte, il resta quelques secondes à écouter encore un peu la mélodie que jouait la guitare avant de rentrer dans la pièce surprenant l'occupant.

_ Put** ! Nishikido ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

La jolie voix n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureuse de le voir. Faut dire que vu leur passé, il y avait de quoi ! Plaçant un sourire quelque peu sadique sur son visage, Ryo pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce bien décidé à faire chier son monde.

_ Je m'ennuyais et je me disais qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un à emmerder. Puis tu es apparu. Si c'est pas le destin ça !

_ C'est pas le jour ?

_ Mais tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Pour que tu te foutes de ma gueule après ?

S'asseyant juste devant la personne qui lui ferait oublier ses malheurs, Ryo se permis un peu rire avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Tu peux toujours essayer.

_ Et toi ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu viens me faire chier à presque minuit ?

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à la super soirée qu'il venait de passer. D'un geste de la main, il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'apportant mais finit quand même par ajouter :

_ J'ai trompé mon amant alors qu'il était entrain de me tromper et on s'en est rendu compte. Rien de bien grave.

_ A croire que c'est une manie.

_ Comment ça ?

Son vis-à-vis soupira avant de baisser les yeux sur sa guitare qu'il avait toujours avec lui pour gratter quelques accords. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler, Ryo essaya de le forcer.

_ Ueda ?

_ Tu m'appelles par mon nom maintenant ? Tu dois vraiment être fatigué !

_ Si tu préfères Hime, c'est pas un problème mais parle !

_ Et pourquoi j'en parlerais avec toi ?

_ Parce que si tu es ici à jouer tout seul comme un con c'est que tu n'as personne à qui en parler.

_ Et toi alors ? Où sont passés tes supers amis ?

_ Tu n'as pas écouter ce que je t'ai dis ? On s'est trompé !

_ Tu as trompé Yamapi avec Okura ?? Mais t'es vraiment pas net comme mec !!

_ Oh la ferme !

_ Je croyais que tu voulais que je parle.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo alors qu'Ueda souriait de toutes ses dents pour avoir enfin réussit à fermer la grande gueule de son ennemi de toujours. Sourire qui disparu bien vite alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait toujours un nom dans l'histoire du Kanjani.

_ Avec qui était Yamapi ?

Un nouveau sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de Nishikido confirmant à Tatsuya qu'il y avait bien un problème même si il ne savait toujours pas lequel.

_ Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt sans que je n'aie besoin de te le dire.

_ Mais pourquoi Okura t'en voudrais ? Tout le monde savait que tu sortais avec Yamapi.

_ Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer.

_ Très intelligent ! Remarque c'est de ton niveau.

_ C'est bon t'as fini ? Et puis tu peux parler, t'as pas l'air dans un meilleur cas que moi !

Poussant un soupir résigné, le Kat-Tun se décida à parler un peu de son histoire à lui. Ca ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de mal. Et puis comme il connaissait déjà l'histoire de Nishikido, ce dernier ne pourrait pas se servir de ce qu'il allait dire contre lui.

_ Je… Mon copain m'a trompé avec… Quelqu'un.

_ C'est très précis tout ça. Je suis heureux que tu ai trouvé un gay assez hétéro pour sortir avec toi ! Même si il a dû se rendre compte qu'il préférait vraiment les mecs !

Levant le yeux au ciel, Ueda remarqua que Ryo n'arrêtait jamais de l'embêter avec son physique soit disant féminin même si à présent il devait avoir plus de muscles que lui.

_ Et c'était qui cet idiot ?

_ Tu me dis avec qui Yamapi t'a trompé et je te dis avec qui je sortais.

_ Et avec qui ton rencard t'a trompé ?

_ Ah ça, j'ai bien peur que tu ne le sache jamais.

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Tatsuya alors qu'il regardait Ryo s'énerver un peu plus avant qu'une larme ne s'échappe de ses yeux. Il c'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour son crétin de copain mais apparemment, il s'était trop attaché pour la tenir.

_ Tatsu ? Tu pleures ?

_ Tatsu ? Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien toi !!

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ T'as pas de questions plus connes ? Je viens de me faire plaquer pour un autre et tu me demandes pourquoi je pleure ?

S'énervant un peu devant les questions idiotes de Nishikido, Ueda voulu lui dire de partir mais lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, se fut pour voir qu'il pleurait aussi. Après tout sa soirée n'avait pas du être meilleur que la sienne donc ce n'était pas si surprenant.

_ Et on l'air vraiment idiot à pleurer comme ça tout le deux.

_ C'est surtout le fait que se soit toi et moi qui nous rend idiots.

_ Sûrement.

_ Et alors, qui a réussit à briser le cœur de ma Hime ?

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Tatsuya devant le surnom habituel que Nishikido lui donnait. Le sourire de Ryo était lui aussi revenu bien que gâcher par les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

_ Je ne te dirais pas que c'est pour aller lui casser la gueule parce que ce n'est absolument pas vrai.

Un rire lui échappa à la remarque du Kanjani. Voyant qu'Ueda n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui dire qui c'était, Ryo se décida à l'interroger.

_ C'était quelqu'un de ton groupe ?

_ Hm.

_ C'est un ''hm'' oui ou un ''hm'' non ?

_ Un ''hm'' va te faire foutre !

_ Donc j'ai tapé juste.

_ C'était Nakamaru ça te va ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

_ Il n'a vraiment pas de goût.

La baffe raisonna encore quelques secondes dans la pièce avant que Nishikido ne comprenne qu'il venait de se prendre un claque monumental de la part d'Ueda. Sa main se leva lentement avant de se poser sur sa joue endolorie. C'est qu'elle en avait de la force la princesse.

_ Dé… Désolé, je voulais pas. C'est parti tout seul et…

Le rire de Ryo coupa Tatsuya dans ses excuses tout en lui faisant ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Merde. Il avait quand même pas réussi à atteindre le cerveau avec un simple baffe ? Faudrait peut-être qu'il arrête la boxe alors ? Oh et puis nan ! Il aimait trop ça et ce n'était que Ryo !

_ Je pensais pas que t'avais autant de force.

_ Tu va arrêter de m'appeler ''Hime'' ?

_ Même pas en rêve !

Ah ben nan ! Il n'avait malheureusement pas atteint le cerveau.

_ Et avec qui Nakamaru s'est rendu compte qu'il était gay ?

Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, Ueda regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir réussit à atteindre le cerveau.

_ Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Pour savoir si ses goût son vraiment bizarre ou si t'es juste une erreur de parcours.

_ Tu m'énerves !

_ Comme toujours. Alors ?

_ Tu te rend compte que ça fait plus d'une demi heure que t'es assis en face de moi à me poser des questions ?

_ Ouais et si je reste rien qu'une minute de plus je vais soit me transformer aussi en princesse soit t'embrasser pour savoir si tu n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort !

_ C'est les princesses qui embrassent les princes pour les libérer du mauvais sort et pas l'inverse !

_ Et merde ! Je me suis déjà transformé en princesse alors ?

_ Impossible ! T'es trop moche pour ça !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire en même temps. Depuis le début, ils ne se détestaient pas mais ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre l'autre et donc s'énervaient à cause de ça. Mais ils avaient assez rapidement appris à se supporter et ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça. Même si ce n'était et ce ne serait jamais une grande et belle amitié, ça leurs allaient comme ça.

_ On devrait rentrer. Il se fait tard et on a des gens à affronter demain.

_ Tu va parler avec Yamapi ?

_ Non. Pi vaut mieux attendre qu'il vienne sauf si je veux vraiment mourir. Je vais parler à Okura.

_ Tu va t'excuser ?

_ Ouais pourquoi t'es jaloux ?

_ Pas du tout. Crétin un jour, crétin toujours.

_ Et toi tu va parler à ton ex-copain ?

_ Faut bien que je lui fasse comprendre que je sais et que je le quitte.

_ Ah parce qu'il le sait toujours pas ?

_ Nan ! Je les ai surpris dans les vestiaires alors que je devais déjà être rentré chez moi.

_ Bon courage pour ta crise de larmes de demain alors.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Ryo quitta la pièce pour se résigner à rentrer chez lui afin dormir et se préparer à affronter tout un tas de gens le lendemain.

A suivre

On vois beaucoup Ueda, nan ? Je sais même pas comment je vais finir cette histoire mais je pense que je vais faire des couples que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Sauf si j'arrive pas à mme détacher du RyoPi^^

Merci encore de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Ne vous fiez pas à la longueur du truc pour descendre sur le côté, ce chapitre est court. Mais je me suis tapé un petit délire et je vous en fais part à la fin du chapitre c'est pour ça que ça paraît long. Bonne lecture quand même.

Je t'ai trompé

Ca faisait maintenant un moment qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où il allait mais à 8h du matin de toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il aurait très bien pu aller dans la loge des Kanjani avec le reste des membres mais il ne voulait absolument pas croiser Ryo.

Après ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, Okura préférait voir la personne qu'il aimait le moins possible. C'était trop douloureux. D'ailleurs en y repensant il avait de nouveau l'impression que son cœur se brisait.

S'appuyant contre le premier mur qui passa à sa porté, Tadayoshi se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol de nouveau totalement déprimé. Et dire que Yasuda avait passé la nuit à essayer de le consoler.

_ Ah ! Okura !

Relevant les yeux vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler, le jeune Kanjani vis Kamenashi s'approcher de lui un air embêté collé au visage.

_ T'aurais pas vu Nishikido par hasard ?

Tout son corps se contracta à l'entente du nom de la personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser. Reniflant tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes et d'empêcher sa voix de le trahir, Okura osa poser ses questions.

_ Pourquoi tu cherches Ryo ?

_ En faite, je chercher Jin. Et comme il est toujours avec Yamapi et que Yamapi est toujours avec Ryo et que tu es toujours avec Ryo, je pensais pouvoir trouver Jin.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise alors qu'il se rendait doucement compte que Kame n'était pas du tout au courant de l'histoire traumatisante de la veille. Apparemment, personne ne lui en avait parlé, le Kat-Tun ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'il ne voulait plus voir Ryo ou même que le couple RyoPi était brouillé pour le moment parce que son amant avait couché avec l'un des deux.

Hésitant entre dire la vérité à Kamenashi ou le laisser continuer à chercher, Okura fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une voix qui raisonna un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

_ Tu devais déjà allé le voir hier soir !

_ Mais ça peut attendre.

_ Ah bon ! Tu trouves ? Et répond pas ''oui'' ou je te jure que je perds tout mon self-contrôle et que je te frappe.

Toujours assis et déprimé contre son mur, Tacchon pria pour que Kamenashi ne se rende pas compte que Jin arrivait, mais il avait très peu d'espoir. Après tout, si lui était capable de reconnaître les voix d'Akanishi et de Yamashita, Kame les reconnaîtraient sûrement aussi. D'ailleurs le Kat-Tun lui prouva en interpellant son amant.

_ Jin ! Je te cherche partout depuis hier soir ! T'étais où ?

_ Je… Pi a eu des problèmes avec Ryo alors on est allé chez moi.

Le regard noir que lança Yamapi à Jin n'échappa ni à Tadayoshi, ni à Kamenashi. Pourtant le cadet des Kat-Tun se laissa embarquer par son amant dans une salle vide sans protester plus que ça.

Après un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre, Yamashita remarqua sa présence et vint s'écrouler à côté de lui.

_ Dur soirée, ne ?

_ Hm.

_ Tu vas bien ?

Reniflant une nouvelle fois, Okura se dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas la journée et qu'il allait craquer bien avant le repas de midi.

_ Okura, j'suis désolé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour ce qu'il a dit. Il ne le pensait pas, tu sais ?

_ Même si je le sais, pourquoi c'est toi qui me le dis ?

_ Je sais pas moi-même.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du leader des News avant qu'il ne s'affale un peu plus contre le mur. La tête d'Okura se posa sur l'épaule de Yamapi sans que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. Murmurant Tadayoshi fit part de ses pensées à son aîné.

_ J'ai pas envie de le voir.

_ Je te comprends.

_ Je ne l'ai pas trompé, moi !

L'éclat de voix d'Okura raisonna entre quelques secondes dans le couloir alors qu'il s'éloignait vivement de Yamashita. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues pendant que le News baissait la tête.

_ Je… J'ai pas pu.

Abasourdit par se que laissait sous-entendre le murmure de Yamapi, Okura essaya d'arrêter ses larmes afin de le questionner sans y arriver. Alors il posa ses questions toujours en pleurs.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Avec Jin… On a rien fait. Enfin… On n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout.

_ Et si je n'avais pas été avec Ryo, tu l'aurais fais ?

_ Je ne pense pas. Je culpabilisais trop.

Toujours le regard accroché à ses chaussures, Yamashita ne savait pas si il avait bien fait de dire ça au Kanjani. Il risquait de le faire culpabilisé encore plus.

_ Tu n'aimes pas Jin ?

_ Je… Je sais pas. Il a Kame.

Un léger rire échappa à Okura malgré ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus.

_ Tu me l'as déjà dit ça.

_ Je dois dire que j'suis un peu perdu. Une retraite au fin fond de la forêt serait sûrement une bonne idée.

_ Tu n'as pas peur que je vole Ryo ?

_ Il sera peut-être mieux avec toi qu'avec moi.

_ Mais il t'aime toi !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel. Sa main attrapa le bras d'Okura avant de l'attirer vers lui.

_ Yamapi ?

_ J'ai besoin du câlin d'un ami et t'avais pas l'air contre la dernière fois.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Tadayoshi avant qu'il ne prenne le News dans ses bras se consolant lui aussi de cette histoire douloureuse.

…

Marchant d'un pas rapide vers la loge des Kanjani, Ryo espérait y trouver Tacchon afin de pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard ne trouva pas la personne qu'il cherchait.

_ Tacchon n'est pas là ?

_ Non !

Le regard que Yasuda lui lança était ce qu'il y avait de plus tueur, assez surprenant pour déstabilisé toutes les personnes qui le connaissait adorable habituellement.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu oses poser la question !!

Déglutissant difficilement, Nishikido eu un mouvement de recule devant l'excès de colère de Shota. D'un pas rageur, Yasu se rapprocha de Yellow son air colérique toujours sur le visage.

_ Ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est que j'ai été réveillé en pleine nuit par un Tacchon totalement en larmes à cause de toi ! Ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est que j'ai passé le reste de ma nuit à essayer de le consoler à cause de toi ! Ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est que tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré !

Tous les Kanjani restèrent bouche bée devant la petite crise de nerfs du ranger Blue, heureux que cette colère ne soit pas dirigée contre eux mais quand même effrayés pour Ryo.

_ Je voulais m'excuser justement.

La petite voix que Ryo utilisa pour essayer de se justifier devant Yasuda surprit tout le monde. Il se doutait qu'il avait fait des dégâts avec sa remarque d'hier mais il ne s'attendait pas du doute à se faire incendier par un autre que Tacchon.

_ T'excuser ? Tu te fous de moi, là !

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu veux juste t'excuser alors que tu lui as balancé comme ça que tu ne l'aimerais jamais et que tu t'étais servis de lui pour subvenir à tes besoins primaires !

_ C'est pas ça…

_ Je m'en fiche ! Il a raison de plus vouloir te voir ! Et si tu lui fais encore du mal je te jure que je te massacre !!

S'approchant doucement de Yasuda, Shibutani posa une main apaisante sur son épaule essayant de détourner son attention de Nishikido qui n'en menait pas large.

_ Calme-toi. C'est à Ryo et Okura de régler ça.

_ Nan ! C'est pas juste !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tacchon est totalement dingue de ce crétin ! Il suffirait qu'il arrive la bouche en cœur pour que Tacchon lui pardonne tout ! Et c'est pas juste !

Faisant signe aux autres de le laisser seul avec Shota, Subaru le prit dans ses bras une fois seul à seul. La colère de Yasuda se transforma petit à petit en larme.

_ C'est pas juste. Pourquoi il est amoureux de lui ?

Resserrant ses bras autour du corps de Yasu, Shibutani le laissa se caller un peu mieux contre lui afin qu'il évacue toute sa colère et sa frustration.

…

Dans la salle de répétition des Kat-Tun, Ueda caché dans un coin attendait le moment fatidique où Nakamaru arriverai. Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchit à une façon de lui dire ou de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait vu le tromper mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Alors il redoutait plus que tout ce tête à tête.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant passé Jin et Kame. Se ratatinant un peu plus dans son coin, Tatsuya essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer.

_ Jin ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je… En faite, je… Comment dire ça ?

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kame alors qu'il se disait que Bakanishi resterait toujours Bakanishi. Mais le murmure qui sortit de la bouche de Jin lui fit perdre instantanément son sourire.

_ Je t'ai trompé.

_ Pardon ? J'ai pas très bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. On était là et puis pouf d'un coup on était nu tous les deux et… On ne l'a pas vraiment fait mais presque alors… Désolé ?

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?

Se grattant l'arrière du crâne totalement gêné, Jin se demandait si il avait bien fait d'écouter ce que lui disait Yamapi quand il lui ordonnait de s'excuser auprès de Kazuya. Parce que, après tout, Pi n'avait jamais eu à affronter un Kame hors de lui.

_ Et tu me dis ça comme ça ? Comme si ce n'était rien ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un…

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Kamenashi avant qu'il ne baffe son amant.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Tu va te venger sur lui ?

_ Je veux savoir de qui je dois me méfier !

Baissant la tête, Jin commença à peser le pour et le contre de révéler le nom de son amant à son amoureux ou plutôt de son nouvel amoureux à son amant. Mais le silence gêné dura un peu trop longtemps faisant comprendre à Kazuya avec qui Akanishi l'avait trompé.

_ C'était Yamapi ?... C'est ça, ne ? C'était Yamapi ! C'est pour ça qu'il te faisait la gueule tout à l'heure ? Tu vas me plaquer pour lui ?

_ Je…

Une nouvelle fois la main de Kamenashi s'abattit sur la joue de Jin. Sur le visage du cadet, on ne pouvait voir que de la colère. Hésitant encore entre plaquer son aîné ou le forcer à rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin du monde, Kazuya envoya une nouvelle fois sa main rencontrer la joue de Jin.

_ Tu pourrais changer de joue parce que Ryo frappe fort aussi.

Un cri retenti dans toute la salle heureusement insonorisée avant que Kame n'envoie une nouvelle gifle à Jin.

_ Parce que Ryo est au courant aussi ?

_ Ben, il nous a un peu prit sur le faite, donc…

_ Je t'interdis de me plaquer ! T'as pas le droit !

Le silence qui suivit la colère de Kazu fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau laissant entrer Nakamaru.

_ Ah ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Ueda ? J'arrive pas à le trouver.

_ Parce qu'il a l'air d'être là, peut-être ? Dégage !

Comprenant que son cadet était plus qu'en colère, Maru sortit rapidement de la pièce, heureux de ne pas être à la place d'Akanishi.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce avant que Jin ne le coupe.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ?

_ Emmène-moi chez toi et fait-moi l'amour.

_ Kazuuuu !

_ Fais-le !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joue de Kazuya alors qu'il se rendait compte que Jin ne l'aimait plus comme avant voir plus du tout. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser partir la personne que lui aimait alors même si c'était la dernière fois, il voulait que Jin lui prouve qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour lui.

Voyant son cadet commencer à pleurer, le A des Kat-Tun le prit dans ses bras embrassant ses cheveux doucement essayant de le consoler.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Tais-toi.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Ne mens pas !

_ C'est la vérité. C'est juste que… Ca semble plus simple avec lui.

S'accrochant un peu plus au T-shirt de Jin, Kamenashi continua de se vider de ses larmes contre son torse.

_ Allez viens ! Je te ramène chez toi. T'as besoin de dormir.

Restant dans les bras de Jin, Kazu se laissa emmener par son amant ou plutôt son ex-amant hors de la pièce.

Sortant doucement de son coin, Tatsuya regarda quelques secondes encore l'endroit où se trouvait ses deux collègues auparavant. Alors Yamapi avait trompé Ryo avec Jin ! Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Nishikido la veille.

Mais avec cette nouvelle histoire, Tatsuya n'avait pas pu s'entretenir avec Nakamaru et faire sa crise de nerf à lui. La vie d'idole n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

Soupirant, Ueda se décida à partir à la recherche de son futur ex espérant régler cette histoire au plus vite.

A suivre.

Je sais que c'est pas très long mais je trouve qu'il se passe quand même beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

* * *

_Comme j'ai du mal à trouver qui mettre avec qui à la fin, j'ai décidé de réessayer la technique que j'avais utilisé pour trouver qui serai l'amant d'Okura dans ''le montage vidéo'' à savoir écrire des noms de johnny's sur des bouts de papier et piocher avec qui il finirait. _

_Pour cette fic, j'ai décidé de piocher 3 fois et de vous laisser voter (ça me feras pleins de reviews comme ça). Mais ne stressait pas, c'est pas sûr que j'utilise ses couples là parce que certains sont vraiment space et que au départ c'était quand même censé être un Jin/Pi (désolé Yuli !! J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à me détacher du RyoPi mais c'était voulu comme ça au départ !!J'me rattraperais sur les OS !!). _

_Alors voilà les couples que ça m'a donnés :_

_Ryo finirait avec : _

__ Yamapi (même le hasard est pour le RyoPi !!!)_

__ Yokohama_

__ Ueda_

_Yamapi finirait avec :_

__ Junnosuke_

__ Ryo (Méchant hasard ! Méchant ! J'avais dit que c'était un Pin !!)_

__ Shigeaki_

_Jin finirait avec :_

__ Koki_

__ Koyama_

__ Ueda_

_Okura finirait avec :_

__ Yasuda_

__ Kamenashi_

__ Ryo_

_Kamenashi finirait avec :_

__ Yamapi_

__ Okura_

__ Nakamaru_

_Ueda finirait avec :_

__ Shigeaki _

__ Yasuda_

__ Koki_

_Yasuda finirait avec :_

__ Koki_

__ Koyama_

__ Ueda_

_Ceci n'est qu'un délire ! Ca ne finira sûrement pas comme ça mais ça peut m'aider à avancer (ou pas !! Parce que la je suis presque obligé de finir en RyoPi, Kame/Okura et Ueda/Yasuda alors que je sais pas du tout comment faire ces couples là -_-' !!). Mais si vous voulez participer à mon délire n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre avis (vous avez même le droit à 2 choix avec qui vous voulez en 2__ème __!!!)._

Désolé pour ça, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Alors là, il se passe moins de trucs que dans les chapitres précédents mais il se passe quand même pas mal de chose. Alors je vous souhaite : bonne lecture !!

Je t'ai trompé

Marchant dans les couloirs à la recherche de son futur ex petit ami, Ueda se demanda pourquoi ils étaient toujours si vide ces satanés corridors ! Parce que ça faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'il déambulait comme un abruti sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Puis au détour d'un couloir, il entendit enfin la voix de Nakamaru. S'avançant encore un peu, Tatsuya fini par arriver juste devant.

_ Tat-chan ! Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée !

_ Moi aussi.

_ Tu m'as manqué !

_ Vraiment ?

Ah tiens, son sourire se crispait. Au moins, il était conscient qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'avouer ses fautes.

_ Ben oui. Je t'aime après tout.

_ Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Parce que s'en est une. Nan ?

Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'Ueda se disait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire passer toute sa frustration et sa colère sur le principal concerné.

_ J'en suis pas si sûr.

_ Tat-chan ? Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

Regardant à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que le couloir était toujours aussi vide, le dit Tat-chan fini par avouer sa faute à son amant, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une faute.

_ J'ai tout vu.

D'un seul coup le teint de Maru vira blanc.

_ Vu quoi ?

_ Toi et Kei-chan.

Déglutissant difficilement Yuichi se dit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à bien jouer ses cartes parce que sinon il risquait de finir à l'hôpital pour un bon moment. Après tout, Tatsu ne s'était pas mis à la boxe seulement parce que ça lui plaisait mais aussi parce que ça l'aidait à évacuer. Et si il décidait d'évacuer toute la colère de sa tromperie sur lui, Maru ne donnait par cher de sa peau.

D'abord, il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'Ueda avait vu exactement. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas vu le plus compromettant.

_ On a préparé le Shounen club, hier soir.

_ Oh ! Je savais pas que les Johnny's faisaient dans les programmes classé X.

Oups ! Là, il était méchamment mal barré ! Peut-être que si il s'excusait et lui disait qu'il n'aimait que lui ça marcherait.

_ C'était un égarement ! Je suis désolé ! C'est toi que j'aime !

_ Et si on avait été dans un drama je te serais tombé dans les bras, des petits cœurs dans les yeux en demandant ''Vraiment ?''.

Ca marchait ? Il allait pouvoir continuer à danser et à marcher ?!!

_ Mais on es dans la vraie vie. Tu me prends pour qui ?

_ Tat-chan ! Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs ! S'il te plaît ! Je recommencerais plus.

_ Que tu recommence ou non je m'en fiche. Je suis ici seulement pour savoir si je dois te casser la gueule ou te laisser la vie sauve.

_ Tu me quittes ?

_ TU M'as quitté ! Au moment où Tu L'as embrassé !

_ Embrassé qui ?

Le regard de Tatsuya se dirigea vers la voix qui venait de raisonner derrière lui. Ces foutus couloirs étaient toujours déserts quand on cherchait quelqu'un mais dès qu'on voulait être un peu seul, il fallait qu'un crétin se pointe. Et en plus il fallait que se soit quelqu'un qu'il n'avais pas forcément envie de voir.

_ Nishikido dégage ! C'est une discussion privée !

_ Les discussions privées ne se font pas dans les couloirs.

Le regard d'Ueda se fit tueur alors qu'il commençait à serrer les points, et même si il hésitait encore sur lequel méritait le plus d'être frappé, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait en cogner un.

_ Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu dégages et je cogne sur Maru, soit tu restes et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

_ Pour taper sur Nakamaru faudrait qu'il soit encore là.

_ Quoi ?

Se retournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait son ex quelques secondes plutôt, Tatsu dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ce trouillard avait décampé. Bon, il avait plus qu'à se venger sur le News !

En face du Kat-Tun, Ryo voyait parfaitement qu'Ueda fulminait et qu'il risquait de se prendre une beigne mais il s'en foutait un peu. Il fallait qu'il trouve Okura et qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal, ce qui était impossible, où il s'en prendrait une de Yasuda. Alors une de plus, une de moins.

_ C'est de ta faute Nishikido !

_ Sûrement. Mais il embrassait qui alors ?

Son poing partit sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter rencontrer la joue de Nishikido le faisant s'écrouler au sol.

Etalé de tout son long sur le sol froid, Ryo pensa que finalement une baffe de Yasu se n'était pas si grave. Surtout que maintenant il avait l'impression que toute la partie droite de son visage n'existait plus.

Un souffle s'échappa des lèvres quelque peu gonflé de Nishikido sous le regard assassin de Tatsuya qui ne regrettait pas du tout se qu'il venait de faire.

_ C'était qui alors ?

_ Tu veux vraiment que je te tue ?

_ Si c'est pas toi se sera Yasu ou même Pi aloreuh…

_ Ah ! Cette fois j'ai atteins le cerveau !

_ Muh ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Ueda jugea quelques secondes les dégâts qu'il avait fait sur le visage du Kanjani. Plus les secondes passait plus le contour de l'œil droit de Ryo virait au noir. Il avait, lui-même ne savait comment, réussi à blesser la lèvre du News qui saignait un peu et vu le ''muh'' plus qu'expressif dont Nishikido venait de lui faire part, il avait réellement mis en veille son cerveau.

_ C'était Koyama ! Maintenant je vais te laisser prendre la poussière et retrouver la personne que j'étais censé tuer !

_ Merde !

Intrigué, Tatsu arrêta son mouvement pour s'en aller se tournant de nouveau vers Ryo.

_ Pourquoi merde ?

_ Kei sors avec Shige. Si il le découvre, on peut dire adieu aux News.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquer. Se laissant tomber sur le sol à côté de Nishikido qui continuait de faire le mort au sol, Ueda repris la parole.

_ Attends que je résume. Tu trompes Yamapi avec Okura pendant que Yamapi te trompe avec Jin qui du coup trompe Kame. Maru me trompe avec Koyama qui lui du coup trompe Shige. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette agence est fidèle ?

_ Dans ton histoire t'a oublié de préciser que Tegoshi avait couché avec moi, Jin et Yamapi et sûrement Koki.

_ Carrément !

Le silence s'installa dans le couloir avant que Tatsuya ne se relève bien décidé à régler ses comptes avec son amant. Après tout, les problèmes des autres n'étaient pas ses problèmes !

Toujours étaler sur le sol froid, Ryo regardait Ueda s'éloigner. Un soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait doucement. C'est seulement quand il fut debout qu'il sentit sa joue commencer à le lancer.

_ Note pour moi-même : Ne plus jamais énerver la Princesse, elle tape trop fort.

Reprenant sa marche à travers les couloirs, Nishikido repartit à la recherche de Tadayoshi afin de pouvoir s'excuser. Un nouveau soupire lui échappa alors qu'il tournait dans un énième couloir.

Puis un rire attira son attention. Ce rire il l'aurait reconnu entre milles.

_ Pi ?

S'avançant un peu plus dans le couloir, Nishikido pu voir Yamashita et Okura dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de rigoler doucement. La scène était aussi surprenante qu'apaisante. Les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde se consolait l'un et l'autre du mal qu'il leurs avaient fait.

_ Un ours polaire c'est mignon aussi.

_ Ouais mais il risquerait d'avoir trop chaud.

_ Eteins le chauffage.

_ Ouais mais je risquerais de prendre froid.

_ Alors trouve-toi un ours en peluche !

De nouveau leurs deux rires s'élevèrent dans les airs alors que Ryo se décidait à approcher bien conscient qu'il allait casser cette ambiance sereine.

Ses deux amants ne le remarquèrent qu'une fois qu'il fut accroupi devant eux et tout de suite leurs sourires disparurent.

_ Vous parlez de quoi ?

_ De retraite au fin fond d'une montagne pour ne plus jamais te croiser.

Un léger sourire triste apparus sur son visage alors que la remarque cassante d'Okura s'élevait à ses oreilles. C'était normal que le Kanjani lui en veuille après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as à la joue ?

Une caresse plus que légère glissa de son œil qu'il devinait au beurre noir jusqu'à sa lèvre qu'il savait fendue. En face de lui, Yamapi regardait sa joue presque horrifiée par la marque qui s'y étendait.

_ J'ai croisé Ueda. Et il a fait ce que Yasu n'a pas pu faire.

Le rire d'Okura raisonna dans le couloir agrandissant le sourire de Ryo et faisant renaître celui de Yamashita.

_ Yasu t'en veux à mort, ne ?

_ Ah ça !

De nouveau le silence s'installa dans le couloir et Nishikido ne pu que constater que Yasuda avait raison quand il disait qu'Okura l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir. Pourtant il voyait parfaitement que le plus jeune faisait tout pour ne pas lui pardonner.

_ Tacchon. J'suis désolé.

_ C'est un peu facile, nan ?

_ Je sais mais… Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Se callant un peu plus dans les bras de Yamapi, Okura cacha son visage au creux du cou de son nouvel ami pour ne pas craquer et pardonner à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Se rapprochant un peu plus d'eux, Ryo enlaça ses deux amants tout en continuant de s'excuser pour ce qu'il leurs avait fait.

_ Tu devrais peut-être allé faire soigner ton œil et ta lèvre. Et je veux même pas savoir ce que t'as encore dis comme connerie pour réussir à énerver Ueda.

_ Je lui ai demandé avec qui son copain l'avait trompé. D'ailleurs faudrait que je te parle de ça.

Relevant les yeux vers Ryo, Yamashita l'interrogea du regard avant de l'éloigner un peu de lui et de Tacchon par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il semblerait que Kei trompe Shige.

_ Oh merde !

Laissant sa tête frapper le mur derrière lui, Tomohisa fini par se redresser entraînant Tadayoshi avec lui avant de jeter un dernier regard à Nishikido.

_ Va faire soigner ta joue. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la loge des Kanjani. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Yasuda s'occupera très bien de lui. Et moi je vais parler à Kei.

N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix que de faire ce que Yamashita lui avait ordonné de faire, Ryo se sépara de ses deux cadets.

De son côté, Yamapi fit ce qu'il avait promis de faire emportant Okura jusque dans sa loge.

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'une tornade colorée se jeta sur lui.

_ Tacchon ? Ca va ? Tu as croisé Ryo ? Il t'as fait du mal ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Je peux te ramener chez toi aussi si tu veux. Les autres ne t'en voudrons pas.

_ Penses à respirer entre tes phrases Yasu.

Le sourire de Tadayoshi était encore un peu triste mais savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Par contre, Yamashita avait du mal à se remettre du flot de parole qu'il venait d'entendre c'est pourquoi il avait encore la bouche ouverte de surprise.

_ T'as même fait bugger Yamapi !

Posant enfin son regard sur le News, Yasuda détourna très vite son attention de lui pour tirer Okura jusqu'à un des bancs de la loge.

_ Ca ne répond pas à mes questions tout ça.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il ne sorte de la loge laissant les Kanjani discuter entre eux pour retourner gentiment dans sa loge.

En tant que leader, il devait avoir une discussion discrète avec Koyama. Parce que si Shige s'engueulait avec lui alors que lui-même avait des problème avec Ryo, ils étaient tous plus que très mal barré.

Ouvrant la porte de la loge doucement, Yamapi fit signe à son aîné de le rejoindre avant de le tirer vers une salle vide.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je… J'ai appris que tu avais… trompé Shige.

_ Quoi ?

Sondant le regard de son cadet pour savoir si ça valait le coup de bluffer ou pas, Keichiro se rendit rapidement compte que face au regard noir de Yamapi, il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à raconter de conneries.

_ C'est arrivé comme ça. C'était absolument pas voulu.

_ Ca, je peux comprendre. T'as pas l'intention de recommencer, ne ?

_ Nan ! Pas du tout ! J'aime Shige !

_ Ouais. Evite de refaire ce genre de connerie.

_ Bien sûr. C'était une simple erreur.

Après un long soupir plus fatigué qu'autre chose, Yamapi quitta la salle laissant Koyama seul avec ses pensées.

Attrapant rapidement son téléphone, Kei composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il n'avait pas entré dans la mémoire de son portable. Après une ou deux sonneries, une voix raisonna dans le combiné.

_ Moshi Mosh !

_ Maru ? Quelqu'un nous a vu !

_ Je sais. C'est Tatsuya.

_ T'es où là ?

_ Entrain de rentrer chez moi. J'suis un peu jeune pour mourir. Mais comment tu sais qu'on nous a vu ?

_ Yamapi viens de me dire de ne pas recommencer.

_ Tatsu à dû le dire à Ryo après que je me sois enfui.

_ Ouais ben la prochaine fois faudra être plus discret.

_ Parle pour toi ! Je viens de me faire plaquer ! Je ne trompe plus personne, moi !

_ Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Toi non plus tu ne voulais pas te séparer de ton Tat-chan chéri !

Raccrochant d'un geste rageur, Keichiro prit le temps de se calmer avant de retourner dans sa loge avec le reste de son groupe.

S'approchant doucement de Kato qui avait le nez plongé dans un de ses livres, Koyama déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue le sortant de sa lecture.

_ Kei-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Yamapi ?

_ Rien de très important. Me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'apprenne les chorégraphies correctement.

_ Je te l'avais dis !

Un immense sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage, Shige se laissa embrasser par Keichiro avant de se replonger dans ses révisions toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, la porte de la loge des News s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître un Ueda plus que colérique surprenant tout le groupe sauf un.

_ Ben alors Princesse, toujours sur les nerfs ?

_ Ne commence pas toi ! Personne ne serait où est Nakamaru par hasard ?

Lançant un regard appuyé à Koyama, Tatsuya le vit faire un rapide ''non'' de la tête avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard. Un sourire en coin se forma sur le visage du Kat-Tun alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus dans la pièce. Si Kei était au courant, il lui ferait craché le morceau mais c'était sans compter le leader qui s'interposa entre lui et sa victime.

_ Tatsu. Personne ne sait.

Grognant un peu, Ueda le bouscula avant de faire demi-tour. Il comprenait parfaitement l'envie de Yamapi de protéger son groupe et pour cela, il ne fallait pas que Shigeaki soit au courant que son amoureux était un bel enfoiré.

Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, une voix qui se voulait détacher mais trop tremblante pour l'être vraiment s'éleva.

_ Il est peut-être rentré chez lui. T'as du lui faire peur comme ça.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait un léger ''merci'' avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès qu'il aurait mis la main sur son ex, il le massacrerait et après il pourrait passer à autre chose. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il se passe les nerfs.

Entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement de lui, Ueda arrêta sa marche afin de savoir qui pouvait bien être l'idiot qui osait le suivre alors qu'il était de cette humeur. Bizarrement, la réponse le surprit à peine.

_ Nishikido ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

_ Juste un conseil.

_ Quoi ? J'ai pas toute la nuit !

_ Je sais.

Le sourire qui se forma sur le visage Ryo énerva un peu plus Tatsuya. Pourquoi ce crétin continuait de le provoquer alors qu'il l'avait déjà à moitié défiguré.

_ Juste, évite le visage. C'est un peu trop voyant.

Le regard du Kat-Tun se fit surpris avant qu'il ne glisse sur la partie droite du visage du News. C'est vrai que l'œil au beurre noir, le bleu qui s'étendait sur presque toute la joue et le pansement qui essayait de tenir la plaie de sa lèvre fermé n'était absolument pas discret. En ce moment, Ryo donnait l'impression de s'être battu avec toute une bande de délinquants et de s'être fait ratatiner.

_ Merci du conseil.

_ De rien Princesse !

Un grognement plus tard, la dîtes princesse avait disparu du champ de vision de Nishikido pour se diriger faire un massacre dans l'appartement de son ex.

A suivre

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que tout ce que je raconte est compréhensible parce que c'est vrai que plus ça avance plus ça s'embrouille.

Merci de m'avoir lu encore…

Et merci pour toutes les reviews ça fait toujours super plaisir.

Chibi


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Pour la première fois depuis que j'écoute loveless de Yamapi, je fais attention aux paroles (surtout à la traduction). C'est moi où ma fic raconte plus ou moins la même chose que ça chanson ??

Je t'ai trompé

Le silence s'était installé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes dans la loge des Kanjani ce qui était une chose plus qu'inhabituelle. Pourtant Yasuda refusait toujours de briser ce silence attendant que son ami le fasse.

_ Il ne m'aime pas, Yasu.

_ Tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir le remarquer.

_ Mais Yasu…

_ Je sais.

De nouveau des larmes dévalaient les joues rougies d'Okura alors qu'il essayait courageusement de faire face à une réalité qui le détruisait toujours un peu plus. A côté de lui, Shota essayait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de sombrer totalement.

_ Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ?

_ Parce que c'est un abruti.

Un léger rire échappa au cadet des Kanjani sans pour autant réussir à effacer ses larmes. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse sourire réellement.

Depuis le temps qu'il était amoureux de Ryo alors que celui-ci le voyait à peine, il aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait le palpitant en miettes. Mais non, il avait préféré foncer tête baissée et croire qu'il ferait le poids contre le grand Yamashita Tomohisa.

Il n'en voulait pas à Yamapi. Nan. Après tout, le leader des News était seulement tombé amoureux de la même personne que lui et il était le mieux placé pour comprendre pourquoi, mais il en voulait à Dokkun.

Oh ça oui ! Qu'est ce que Yamapi avait que lui n'avait pas ? Une carrière solo ? D'accord et alors ? Il était plus présent pour lui comme ça. Une tonne de drama à son actif ? Ok et alors ? Il avait moins de journalistes à ses trousses comme ça.

Alors la seule solution était celle que Yasuda lui proposait ? La personne dont il était tombé follement amoureux était simplement idiote ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le croire.

Quoique, Ryo avait trompé la personne qu'il aimait avec une autre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout quitte à leurs briser le cœur à tout les deux.

_ T'as raison. C'est un crétin.

_ Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

_ Co… comment je fais pour l'oublier ?

_ Tu peux pas.

Les yeux de Tadayoshi s'ouvrirent un peu plus alors que son aîné lui jetait à la figure qu'il souffrirait comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'impression que la douleur s'intensifiait força Tacchon à s'appuyer un peu plus sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ La douleur va diminuer avec le temps mais tu l'aimeras toujours. Sauf si tu trouves la personne vraiment faite pour toi.

_ Et comment je serais que c'est la bonne ?

_ Parce qu'elle, elle t'aimera vraiment.

_ Ben j'espère qu'elle va venir vite.

Même si Yasuda était triste pour Okura que la personne qu'il aime ne l'aime pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi un peu heureux que son cadet abandonne enfin son idée de mettre le ranger Yellow dans son lit. Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de Tacchon puisque lui aussi les vivait. Aimer une personne qui ne regarde que quelqu'un d'autre était plus que douloureux. Mais c'était encore plus difficile de voir votre amoureux épris de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

Resserrant ses bras autour du torse de son cadet, Shota déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne de son protégé avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je te dirais si je la voie.

_ D'accord.

_ Maintenant est-ce que tu arrête de pleurer et on rejoints les autres pour répéter, sachant que Ryo est avec les News ou est-ce qu'on reste là jusqu'à se que tu te dessèche ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tadayoshi avant qu'il n'essuie rapidement les gouttes salé encore présentent sur son visage.

_ Je vais pas retarder tout le monde à cause de mes idioties. On y va.

Se redressant doucement, Okura remis doucement ses vêtements en place avant que Yasu ne se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ T'es pas forcé de faire ça tu sais ?

_ Hm. On y va.

Essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur le visage de Tacchon de ses pouces, Shota déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de répétitions.

A peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Yokohama arrêta la musique laissant tout le reste du groupe se tourner vers les deux arrivants.

_ Ca va mieux Tacchon ?

_ Oui. Désolé de vous inquiétez.

_ C'est rien, Baka.

_ Et puis on veut pas que tu perde ton joli sourire.

Même si il était toujours un peu triste, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tadayoshi faisant sourire tous ses aînés qui se jetèrent sur leur cadet pour l'enlacer.

Eloignant un peu Yasu du reste du groupe, Subaru l'interrogea du regard.

_ Tu lui as dis ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Yasu ! Arrête de jouer à ça !

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai pas envie de profiter de sa faiblesse. Peut-être quand il ira mieux.

_ A force de toujours repousser, il ne le sera jamais.

_ C'est pas grave.

Retournant embêter Okura, Shota n'entendis pas la dernière remarque de Shibutani.

_ Si c'est grave. Si vous perdez tout les deux votre sourire, ça va être moins drôle les Kanjani.

…

Après quelques minutes de trajet, l'immeuble fut enfin en vue. Pendant tout le voyage personne n'avait dit le moindre mot mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'appartement du cadet, l'un des deux allaient bien devoir briser le silence. Ce fut Kamenashi qui le cassa alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans l'ascenseur.

_ Qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi sans toi ?

_ Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Peut-être. Mais c'est toi que je veux.

_ Désolé.

Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Kame attira son aîné à l'intérieur.

_ Pourquoi Yamapi ?

_ Je sais pas plus que toi.

_ Ca ne m'aide pas.

_ Rien de se que je te dirais te plaira puisque je suis entrain de te plaquer.

_ Je peux te frapper ?

_ Si tu changes de joue.

De nouveau, la main de Kazuya atterris sur la joue de Jin alors que tout les deux souriaient doucement, Kame parce que son aîné était toujours aussi baka, Jin parce que les caprices de son cadet lui manqueraient.

_ Reste avec moi.

_ Dans quel sens ?

_ Pour regarder un film. Ou attend juste que j'arrive à m'endormir.

_ D'accord.

Attrapant la main de son Bakanishi qui n'était plus vraiment le sien, Kazu l'attira jusque dans sa chambre. Retirant son T-shirt, Kame s'allongea sur son lit faisant signe à Jin de s'y asseoir.

_ Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes après je retourne au travail.

_ Jusqu'à ce que je dorme.

Fermant les yeux doucement, Kazuya serra son emprise sur la main de son aîné alors que son deuxième bras couvrait ses yeux afin cacher ses larmes. Soupirant devant la détresse de son cadet, Jin le regarda s'endormir sans rien faire pour le calmer afin de ne pas lui donner faux espoirs.

Lorsque enfin la respiration de Kame se fit régulière, Akanishi se releva doucement quittant l'appartement sans un bruit.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il fut appuyé contre la porte d'entrée qu'il se décida à sortir son téléphone de sa poche avant de répondre au message de Kimura qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt.

_ ''Viens rejoindre Kazu chez lui. Il a besoin de toi.''

Comme ça, il serait sûr que son Kazuya serait entre de bonnes mains. Laissant échapper un soupire, Jin regarda sa montre avant de se décoller de la porte pour se diriger vers la Johnny's.

…

Après plusieurs minutes de marche rapide, il arriva enfin à destination. Récupérant son souffle pendant quelques minutes, Ueda frappa à la porte une fois sa respiration redevenue normale.

Entendant des mouvements de l'autre côté de la porte, Tatsuya laissa un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître pendant quelques secondes Nakamaru avant qu'il ne la referme rapidement.

_ Ouvre cette porte !

_ Non !

_ Maru si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte je te jure que je l'enfonce !

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Laissant échapper un soupir, Nakamaru fut bien forcé de faire entrer Ueda surtout que sa vieille voisine alertée par les cris avait décidé de jouer les commères et les espionnait du pas de sa porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement de son aîné, Tatsu parti sans demander se servir à boire dans le frigo avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

_ On avait pas fini notre conversation.

Toujours debout en face d'Ueda, Yuichi cherchait un moyen de s'échapper ou au moins de ne pas avoir à subir la colère de la personne qu'il avait trompée.

_ Tu ne veux pas me raconter comment c'est arrivé ?

Déglutissant difficilement, Maru s'assit sur le sol cherchant comment il pourrait expliquer ça à son collègue.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_ Tu va répondre à toute mes questions ?

_ Oui.

_ Sans mentir ?

_ Promis.

Le sourire de Tatsuya s'étira encore alors que Nakamaru soupirait, résigné à tout dévoiler sous peine d'avoir très mal.

_ C'était la première fois ?

_ Non.

_ Combien ?

_ Je sais plus.

_ Il y en a eu tant que ça ?

_ Beaucoup, oui.

S'affalant un peu plus dans le canapé, Ueda commença à se demander si il avait raison de poser toutes ses questions et si il ne ferait pas mieux de rester dans l'ignorance. La vérité était toujours plus méchante que le mensonge. Mais même si il risquait de finir en larme, il fallait qu'il sache sous peine d'être d'une humeur massacrante pendant plusieurs mois. Alors il posa sa question suivante.

_ Ca a commencé quand ?

_ Avant qu'on sorte ensemble.

_ Tu me trompes depuis le début ?

_ Désolé.

_ Et Koyama avec Shige ?

_ Ils se sont mis ensemble après nous.

_ Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sortit ensemble tout les deux en nous laissant en dehors de toute cette histoire ?

_ C'est pas lui que j'aime.

_ Et ben t'as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

Finissant la canette qu'il avait volée un peu plus tôt dans le frigo de son aîné, Tatsu laissa son regard vagabonder dans l'appartement avant de le reposer sur le visage de Nakamaru.

_ Tu crois que je vais te pardonner ?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du propriétaire de l'appartement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_ Nan. C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne m'es pas encore frappé.

_ Tu remercieras cet idiot de Nishikido pour ça.

Sans ajouter un mot, Ueda se releva et quitta l'habitation de son ex le laissant seul avec ses remords.

Appuyer contre la porte d'entrée de son ex petit ami, Tatsu essuya les larmes qui commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

…

Dans la loge des News, chacun était occupé avec ses propres affaires. Shige révisait toujours pour son interrogation du lendemain, Keichiro priait en silence pour que personne n'avertisse son amant de sa trahison, Yamapi essayait de faire le point sur ses sentiments sous le regard perçant de Ryo qui cherchait à oublier la douleur qui lui traversait de temps en temps la joue, Massu se demandait si il devait finir le paquet de gâteau ou pas et Tegoshi jouait avec son téléphone portable. Mais le doux silence fut coupé par une exclamation.

_ C'est plus possible !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ryo ?

_ Rien justement ! Si on a rien à faire, je vais voir les Kanjani.

Avant même que quelqu'un n'est pu émettre la moindre objection, Nishikido avait quitté la pièce. Une fois les quelques secondes de surprise passées, Yamapi s'élançant à sa suite en criant qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Toujours dans la pièce, les quatre autres membres s'entreregardèrent avant de retourner à leur activité. Puis ce fut au tour de Masuda de briser le nouveau silence qui s'installait.

_ Je vais acheter à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

_ Non merci.

_ Attends, je viens avec toi.

Partant à la suite de son aîné, Tegoshi abandonna Kei et Shige dans la loge. Mais à présent qu'il était seul en tête à tête avec son petit ami officiel, Koyama ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir.

_ C'est intéressant ?

_ Oui. Dit ?

_ Hm ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont Ryo et Yamapi ? Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Aucune idée.

C'est vrai que maintenant que Shigeaki lui faisait remarquer il trouvait le comportement qu'avait eu son leader envers le Kanjani un peu bizarre. Mais si Kato avait réussi à voir ça, est-ce qu'il avait vu son malaise à l'arriver du Kat-Tun dans la pièce ?

_ Et entre Ueda et Maru ?

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Koyama fit un sourire quelque peu gêné à son amant avant de hausser les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait entre Tatsuya et Yuichi mais il n'allait quand même pas dire à Shige qu'Ueda voulait frapper Nakamaru parce qu'il l'avait trompé avec lui ?

Laissant son regard glisser sur le visage de son aîné quelques minutes, Kato soupira avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Si Keichiro ne voulait rien lui dire, il ne le forcerait pas. Jusqu'au jour où il ne pourrait plus le supporter.

En soupirant une nouvelle fois Shigeaki attira de nouveau l'attention de Koyama sur lui.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ J'ai du mal à comprendre cette partie.

_ Ah.

Laissant son cadet se retourner à ses révisions, Kei se replongea dans ses pensées sans faire attention au regard de Shige qui ne le lâchait pas.

…

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs couloirs qu'il suivait Ryo sans que celui-ci n'arrête sa marche ou même ne réponde à ses appels et ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

_ Ryo !

_ Quoi ?

_ Enfin !... Tu ne peux pas y aller.

_ Et pourquoi ? J'ai autant de travail avec eux qu'avec les News.

_ Peut-être mais Okura a besoin de temps.

Ouvrant la bouche afin de répliquer, Nishikido la referma sans prononcer le moindre mot avant de baisser son regard vers le sol.

Il savait que Tacchon ne voudrait pas le voir ou lui parler pendant quelques temps tout comme il savait que si il arrivait maintenant Yasu le tuerai mais lui aussi avait besoin de répit. Après tout, lui aussi c'était fait jeter par la personne qu'il aimait mais sous prétexte d'avoir blessé l'un de ses meilleurs amis personne ne voulait faire attention à sa douleur.

_ Moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps.

_ Comment ça ?

Relevant les yeux vers Yamapi, Ryo réduisit l'écart entre eux en deux enjambés avant d'attraper son cadet par les épaules et de le plaquer contre un mur.

_ Je me suis fait plaquer aussi je te rappellerai.

_ On est tout les deux fautifs.

Poussant un soupir énervé, le Kanjani se rendit compte qu'en face de l'esprit borné du leader des News il ne pourrait jamais avoir raison. Pourtant il chercha quand même un moyen de le faire s'excuser ou au mieux revenir vers lui.

_ Je connais mes sentiments moi !

Ce fut au tour de Yamashita d'ouvrir la bouche sans pour autant parler. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi flou que ses sentiments en ce moment mais c'était bas de la part de son ancien amant de l'attaquer là-dessus. Alors ce qu'il répliqua ne fut pas vraiment plus gentil.

_ Peut-être mais moi je ne couche pas avec des gens que je n'aime pas !

_ C'est bas !

_ C'est toi qui as commencé !

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien à part s'énerver un peu plus en continuant cette conversation, Yamapi essaya de se soustraire à l'emprise que son aîné avait sur lui. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en avant que Ryo le collait à nouveau contre le mur.

_ Je veux pas que tu me laisse.

_ Je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps ?

_ Reste avec moi.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de s'en aller sans grand succès. La seule chose que Nishikido trouva pour l'empêcher d'essayer une nouvelle fois de le laisser seul dans ce couloir fut de l'embrasser. Comme prévu, à cause de la surprise, Yamashita arrêta totalement de bouger.

Comme si il n'attendait que ça depuis le début, le leader des News finit même par répondre au baiser avant de se reprendre en repoussant violemment Ryo.

_ Arrête ça !

_ Pourtant t'avais l'air d'apprécier.

Serrant les poings, Yamapi se défoula contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui sans détourner son regard du tueur des yeux de son aîné. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le Kanjani est bien comprit le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer, à savoir ''lâche-moi !'', Pi s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Laissant un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, Ryo s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche totalement lessiver par tout se qu'il se passait depuis quelques jours. Refermant les yeux dans un faible espoir d'entendre les pas de Tomohisa revenir vers lui, Nishikido rejeta la tête en arrière tout en essayant de retenir les larmes qu'il menaçait de laisser s'échapper.

_ Le couloir c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se disputer.

_ Du coup on a tout vu.

Ré ouvrant les yeux en entendant deux voix résonner, Ryo chercha rapidement à savoir qui s'amusait à commenter ses histoires de cœur.

_ Les relations de couple c'est dur, ne ?

_ Mais pourtant ça marche bien pour nous, nan ?

A suivre

Vous serez qui sont ses deux-là au prochain chapitre parce que ça commence à faire long là (pourtant je suis sûre qu'y en a encore qui vont se plaindre que c'est trop court. Je vous jure, les fans jamais content !! Nan partez pas !!!! Je vous aime !!! Je publierai le prochain chapitre rapidement promis !!!!). Je trouve qu'il se passe pas mal de truc dans ce chapitre et j'espère que personne me contredira (bien que je suis sûre que certain(e)s se plaindront de la trop grande présence d'Ueda et de Kei, parce que c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans l'histoire au début !! Et le pire c'est que je rajoute 2 personnages inconnus et que j'avais l'intention de caser Tegoshi définitivement !! Tout pour vous embrouiller, ne ?)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et merci de m'avoir lu et encore merci à toutes seules qui m'envoient des reviews (auxquels j'ai commencé à répondre un peu. Désolé pour celle qui n'ont pas de compte je peux pas vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisirs alors je le met là !! Je vous aime toutes !!!!!!!)

Je parle beaucoup aujourd'hui, nan ?

Bon je me tais.

Chibi


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je m'excuse d'avance pour le petit que je me suis tapé sur les deux nouveaux perso…

Je t'ai trompé

Toujours appuyé contre un mur quelconque dans un couloir quelconque, Nishikido remarqua que deux de ses sempai étaient venu s'installer de chaque côté de son corps.

L'un des deux avaient pris une moue boudeuse en même temps qu'il demandait à son camarade si leur relation à eux marchait. Se redressant doucement, l'aîné lança un regard quelque peu réprobateur à son amoureux.

_ Oui ça marche mais pour nous ! Pas pour tout le monde.

Laissant son regard passé de l'un à l'autre, Ryo finit par poser la question qui commençait à sévèrement le torturer.

_ Vous sortez ensemble ?

_ Moui. Depuis…

Le voyant commencer à compter sur ses doigts, le plus vieux soupira avant d'attraper la main de son amant pour finalement plonger son regard dans celui du Kanjani.

_ Plusieurs années. Ca t'intéresse ?

_ Sinon il aurait pas posé la question voyons.

_ Tackey !

Tirant la langue à Tsubasa, Takizawa Hideaki reporta son attention sur le plus jeune alors que son aîné faisait de même.

_ Pourtant je t'ai vu draguer une fille la dernière fois.

_ La petite brunette avec des lunettes carrées ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Elle était super celle-là.

Jetant un regard sur sa gauche afin de voir la réaction d'Imai devant ce que venait de dire son amant, Nishikido fut quelque peu choqué qu'il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Se retournant pour voir si Takizawa ne c'était pas juste foutu de lui, Ryo le trouva plonger dans ses souvenirs un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout !

_ C'est ce que je disais. Ca ne marche que pour nous.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ce genre de relation. Si tu veux garder Yamapi, va falloir trouver se qu'il recherche vraiment dans une relation.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas. Vous sortez ensemble et Tackey va voir ailleurs sans que tu ne dises rien.

_ J'ai le droit tant que c'est pas un garçon. Si c'est un mâle il est jaloux.

C'est toujours avec le même regard halluciné que Ryo reporta son attention sur le plus vieux qui acquiesçait à la remarque de son amant. C'est deux là étaient vraiment pas net.

_ Mais c'est pareil pour lui, hein. Sinon il finirait par être vraiment jaloux.

Tackey avait l'air d'un petit gamin qui racontait à son petit frère une histoire que sa maman lui avait raconté quand il était plus jeune. Totalement déconcertant.

_ Enfin c'était pas de ça qu'on était venu parler.

_ Ah voui… Yamapi !

Le visage d'Hideaki était soudainement devenu sérieux surprenant le plus jeune.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Euh… Ben… Oui.

_ Pourquoi t'hésite alors ?

_ Parce que tu es assez effrayant d'aussi près.

C'est sûr qu'avec le visage de son aîné à quelques centimètres du sien garder les idées claires étaient quand même compliquées et même une question aussi simple que ses sentiments pour Yamashita devenait une question piège. Heureusement qu'un Tsubasa jaloux éloigna Tackey de lui.

_ T'es trop près !

_ C'est pour lui faire dire la vérité.

_ Pourquoi il te mentirait ?

_ Pourquoi il me dirait la vérité ?

_ Parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de te mentir.

_ Et il n'a aucune raison pour me dire la vérité.

_ Vous tournez en rond, là !

Les regards noirs de ses deux sempai se posèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne lève les mains en signe de paix. Que Yamashita lui fasse ses yeux là et il lui sautait dessus mais là, il ne voulait ni mourir, ni… mourir.

_ Bon. On va te laisser réfléchir à comment tu pourrais récupérer Yamapi tout seul et moi je l'emmène manger un truc parce qu'il devient grave.

Attrapant le bras de son petit ami, Tsubasa le tira à travers le couloir laissant Nishikido seul avec ses pensées. Une nouvelle fois.

Un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, Tackey et Tsubasa passèrent devant Tegoshi appuyé contre le mur, portable en main, le regard visé sur le dos de Masuda qui réfléchissait en fixant un distributeur. S'arrêtant quelques secondes, Takizawa interrogea le plus jeune du regard avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse signe de passer son chemin.

Une fois que ses deux sempai disparurent de son champ de vision, Teshi reporta son attention sur l'autre membre de son groupe présent.

_ Toujours pas réussi à choisir ?

_ Pardon ?

Se retournant vers le cadet des News, Massu compris qu'il parlait de sa boisson en le voyant montrer le distributeur d'un signe de tête. C'est vrai que l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour sortir de la loge était qu'il avait soif mais il voulait juste pouvoir réfléchir tranquille quelques minutes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Yuya le suivrait.

_ Ah non. J'arrive pas à savoir si je dois prendre un soda ou pas.

Voyant Tegoshi replonger le nez dans son téléphone, il retourna à sa fausse recherche sur les boissons sucrée ou non. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à démêler ses sentiments parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester dans le flou comme ça.

A présent, il n'avait plus que deux solutions. Informer Teshi qu'il l'aimait plus que d'amitié ou répondre aux sentiments dont lui avait faire part Koki.

N'étant pas vraiment amoureux du Kat-Tun à cause du jeune News, Takahisa préférait ne pas donner de faux espoir à Tanaka. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu Yuya embrasser l'un de leurs sempai, il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire de faux espoir. Mais peut-être que sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre l'aiderait à oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir être avec son cadet.

Voilà ! C'était la bonne solution ! Tant qu'il expliquait clairement la situation à Koki.

Enfin décidé, Masuda appuya sur le bouton Coka light avant de se retourner un grand sourire aux lèvres et sa canette à la main.

_ T'as fini par choisir un soda alors.

_ Oui.

Toujours son sourire rayonnait accrocher sur son visage, Massu commença à se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers la loge des News avant d'être coupé par la voix de son cadet.

_ Massu ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Tegoshi se redressa avant de commencer à jouer avec ses doigts mal à l'aise. Même si il avait enfin décidé de se lancer, ce qu'il avait à dire n'était vraiment pas facile. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

_ Si… Si je te demandais de sortir avec moi, tu… Tu accepterais ?

Le sourire de Masuda vacilla pour finir par s'effacer totalement alors qu'il baissait la tête. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux que Yuya lui demande de sortir avec lui mais, qu'est ce qu'il faisait de Nagase ? Et pourquoi devait-il poser cette question alors qu'il venait juste de se décider à l'oublier ?

_ Massu ?

_ Je… Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant.

C'est sur ses dernières paroles que Takahisa s'enfuit à travers les couloirs laissant Tegoshi seul devant le distributeur.

Se laissant glisser contre le mur le plus proche, le cadet des News soupira fortement sentant un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Même si tout n'était pas fini, le simple fait d'avoir osé poser la question le soulageait.

C'est alors qu'il soupirait une nouvelle fois que Jin passa devant lui sans même le voir.

Perdu dans ses pensées depuis qu'il avait quitté Kame dans tout les sens du terme, Jin essayait de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Même si à présent il était sûr d'aimer Yamapi autant, voir plus que ce qu'il aimait Kame, le Kat-Tun se demandait quand même comment ses sentiments avaient pu changer aussi vite.

Continuant à traverser les couloirs sans vraiment avoir de but précis, Akanishi croisa Yamashita qui, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, lui rentra dedans.

_ Pi ? Ca va ?

_ C'est rien. Désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

_ Moi non plus.

L'immense sourire qui c'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Jin s'affaissa un peu quand il vit que le leader des News commençait à s'éloigner de lui. Attrapant le bras de Yamapi, le Kat-Tun l'empêcha de s'éloigner plus.

_ C'est pas le moment Jin !

_ J'ai encore rien fait !

_ C'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment !

_ C'est Ryo c'est ça ?

D'un mouvement brusque, Yamashita se dégagea de la prise que Jin avait sur lui avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui lancer un regard plus que noirs.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

_ C'est pas tes affaires !

_ Pour que tu me jettes comme ça, il a dû dire un truc vraiment méchant.

_ JIN !

Attrapant son cadet par les hanches afin de le plaquer contre le mur, Akanishi plongea son regard dans celui de Pi.

_ Ne me cris pas dessus j'essaye juste de t'aider.

_ Justement ! Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas en restant là !

_ Alors à qui tu vas parler de ça ?

Relevant les yeux vers ceux de son aîné, Yamapi se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème il venait en parler à son Bakanishi pour qu'il lui remonte le moral. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans cette situation, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

_ Tu devrais prendre des vacances. Faire le point sur tes sentiments.

_ J'ai pas le temps de prendre de vacances.

_ Alors t'as plus qu'à choisir en faisant pile ou face.

_ Baka !

Sortant un pièce de sa poche tout en souriant au jeune News, Jin lança le bout de ferraille en l'air avant de le rattraper cachant le résultat avec sa main.

_ Pile, c'est moi. Face, c'est Ryo.

_ Je ne choisirais pas avec une pièce idiote.

_ Tu ne crois pas au destin ?

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, Tomohisa fit signe au Kat-Tun de lui montrer le résultat même si il n'avait pas du tout envie de suivre ce sois disant ''destin''. Mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à nier qu'il y croyait un peu.

Retirant doucement sa main, Akanishi découvrit aux yeux du leader des News la pièce maîtresse du destin. Tout de même anxieux, Jin préféra regarder l'expression de son cadet quand il découvrirait la réponse essayant de lire le destin sur son visage.

Quand les yeux sombres de Pi s'ancrèrent surpris dans les siens, le Kat-Tun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Même sans regarder la pièce, il savait qu'elle dévoilait son côté pile rien qu'avec l'expression de son cadet.

Ne croyant pas vraiment aux coïncidences, Yamashita attrapa la pièce avant de la retourner vérifiant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas truquée. Voyant que les deux faces étaient différentes, Tomohisa reposa la pièce dans la main toujours tendue de son aîné. Main qui se referma sur la sienne avant qu'une autre ne viennent se poser sur sa hanche.

Rapprochant Yamapi de lui, Jin déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes s'enivrant de l'odeur de son cadet pendant qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Mais comme il l'avait prédit, Tomohisa posa ses mains à plat sur son torse avant de l'éloigner de sa chaleur.

_ Arrête.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Kat-Tun alors qu'il sentait son cadet s'éloigner mentalement de lui. Leurs relations avaient toujours été ambiguë, c'était bien pour ça que leurs deux anciens amants leurs avaient pardonner aussi vite leur petit écart de conduite. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre avaient évolué, Yamapi refusait de laisser Jin s'approcher de lui alors qu'avant rien n'aurait pu les séparer.

Regardant le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'est jamais vu, Yamashita se sentait coupable envers Ryo de laisser Akanishi s'approcher aussi près de lui mais en même temps, il ne s'enfuyait pas parce que la chaleur du A des Kat-Tun lui manquait affreusement.

Commençant à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement, Pi toujours la tête baisser interpella son aîné le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Comment je fais pour mettre mes sentiments aux clairs ?

_ Bonne question.

Posant sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de son cadet, Jin l'attira de nouveau à lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sentant les mains du leader des News s'accrocher dans son dos, Akanishi resserra lui aussi sa prise sur le corps du plus jeune.

_ Je suis totalement perdu.

_ J'avais remarqué.

_ C'est pas drôle Bakanishi !

_ J'ai quitté Kazu.

D'un mouvement brusque Yamapi releva la tête laissant ainsi son aîné voir ses yeux agrandit de surprise.

_ Tu n'as pas…

_ Si.

_ Comment il a réagit ?

Un léger rire quelque peu triste s'échappa des lèvres du Kat-Tun avant qu'il n'ancre son regard dans les yeux de son cadet.

_ Il m'a interdit de le plaquer.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ Parce que je t'aime.

_ Ne dis pas des trucs pareils !

_ C'est la vérité. Faudra bien que t'arrive à y faire face.

_ Je… Je peux… Pas.

Tournant rapidement les talons, Yamapi s'éloigna du champ de vision de Jin en quelques pas le laissant seul au milieu du couloir.

Lorsque le leader entra dans la loge des News, il remarqua rapidement que l'ambiance était loin d'être bonne. Masuda était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne partagerait avec personne. Keichiro et Shigeaki n'avait plus l'air d'être en ''phase'', comme si quelque chose c'était casser entre eux, bien que Koyama n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

_ Ah Yamapi. Enfin.

_ Tu sais où sont Tego et Ryo qu'on aille répéter ?

Voyant Massu tiquer à l'entente du diminutif de Tegoshi prononcé par Shige, Yamashita sembla comprendre que le cadet des News avait quelque chose à voir avec l'état léthargique de Takahisa. Pourtant il ne s'y attarda pas préférant attendre que Masuda vienne lui parler de lui-même.

_ Ryo ne reviendra pas je pense et je n'ai pas vu Tego. Il est peut-être déjà dans la salle.

_ Allons-y alors.

Se dirigeant comme si ils étaient un groupe de mort vivant en quête du héro qui les tuerait enfin, les News se dirigèrent tous perdu dans leurs pensées vers la pièce qui leur était attribuée.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous ensemble devant la salle de danse, un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Se précipitant à l'intérieur afin de voir ce qu'il c'était passé, Yamapi tomba sur un Tegoshi quelques peu sur les nerfs qui venait apparemment d'envoyer son téléphone contre l'un des murs. En voyant son leader l'interroger du regard Yuya lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole.

_ C'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez ? Je comprends pourquoi le manager nous trouve trop feignant.

_ C'est de ma faute. J'avais quelques trucs à régler.

_ Avec Ryo ?

Levant un regard surpris vers le cadet des News, Yamashita finit par acquiescer sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_ C'est un peu compliqué et pas encore vraiment arrangé. On devrait s'y mettre.

A suivre

Parce que là je bloque un peu et que si j'arrête pas ce chapitre vous aurez pas de suite avant super longtemps ! Déjà que mon inspi à l'air d'avoir pris de l'avance sur la date des vacances…

J'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre et merci de m'avoir lu et surtout merci de votre soutient ! Je vous aime ! (Et finir une fic à 2h du mat' c'est pas une bonne idée pour la partie commentaire -_-')

Chibi


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Vous pouvez dire merci à la chanson ''I know, I know, I know'' de _Tegan and Sara_ sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu de nouveau chapitre. Juste, il risque de pas être joyeux puisque cette chanson à tendance à me mettre les larmes aux yeux.

Je t'ai trompé

Appuyé contre sa porte d'entrée, Nakamaru écoute en silence la douleur qu'Ueda laissait échapper de l'autre côté du battant. Depuis le début de cette histoire, Tatsu avait était trop calme pour que se ne soit pas juste une protection. Maru le savait puisque après tout, il l'aimait énormément. Sûrement pas assez puisqu'il le trompait mais assez pour savoir que la séparation lui faisait vraiment mal.

Pendant un moment, il avait espéré pouvoir être pardonné mais il était rapidement redescendu de son nuage. Il ne sortait pas avec une fille pleurnicheuse, mais plutôt avec un gars à la tête dur. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait oublier que Tatsuya possédait des sentiments.

Un soupire lui échappa quand il entendu son nouvel ex se levé pour quitter son immeuble. Restant encore quelques secondes appuyé contre cette porte, Nakamaru tira son téléphone de sa poche avant d'envoyer un message à une personne qui pourrait le consoler.

…

La musique résonnait assez fort dans la pièce alors que les Kanjani s'amusait plus qu'ils ne répétaient. En faite, ils essayaient de remonter le moral de leur cadet à leur façon et même si ils n'étaient pas réellement heureux de devoir bannir l'un des leurs pour quelques jours, ils feraient tout pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Après tout les Kanjani était huit et le resterait jusqu'à la fin du monde et même après.

La sonnerie du portable de Yokohama attira toute l'attention de la pièce alors que Maruyama attrapait le portable qui traînait.

_ Ne lis pas ça !

_ Pourquoi ? T'as des choses à nous cacher ?

_ Nan ! Mais c'est personnel !

Ce fut au tour de Murakami d'attraper le téléphone afin d'y lire le message de l'expéditeur.

_ Mais c'est un message de Uchi. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le lire ?

_ C'est Uchi ? Fait voir.

Et voilà que Subaru s'emparait du portable pour commencer à lire le message.

_ Si tu le lis, je te jure que je me vengerais.

_ Tu te vengera même si je le lis pas alors autant le lire.

Les yeux de Yu s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il voyait Shibutani commencer à lire le message à voix haute.

_ ''Tu viens toujours à la maison ce soir ? J'ai préparé quelques choses de spécial juste pour toi ^^''. C'est quoi cette chose spéciale ?

_ Rends-moi ça !

_ Ca fait assez pervers comme message, quand même.

_ C'est toujours toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné.

_ Peut-être.

Et les Kanjani à se remis à faire n'importe quoi comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'Okura commençait doucement à retrouver le sourire sous les idioties de ses aînés.

…

La sonnerie d'un téléphone sortie les News de leurs concentrations. Se fut Koyama qui quitta sa position pour se diriger vers ses affaires sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Une fois le message lu, Kei commença tranquillement à rassembler ses affaires avant de se tourner vers ses camarades pour leurs expliquer la raison de son départ.

_ Désolé. Il semblerait qu'il y ai un problème chez mes parents. Faut que j'y aille.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, désolé.

_ On se voit toujours ce soir ?

_ Je te préviendrais si je viens.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Koyama quitta la salle laissant derrière lui un Shige quelque peu chancelant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que se dernier ne s'écroule à genou sur le sol.

Il n'était pas bête ! Ueda était en colère contre Nakamaru tout à l'heure et vu la réaction de Kei c'était à cause de leur relation. Il était donc évident que le U des Kat-Tun allait quitter le N. Et voilà que son Keichiro l'envoyait promener après qu'il ai reçu un message bizarre. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre de qui venait réellement ce message et pourquoi Kei annulait leur soirée.

Apparemment, Yamashita avait fais la même déduction puisqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shigeaki essayant de le réconforter.

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

_ D'a… D'accord.

_ On arrête les répétitions pour aujourd'hui.

_ Tant mieux. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un.

_ Héé ?

Voyant Masuda quitter la pièce sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Tegoshi s'installa dans un coin de la pièce pour bouder laissant ses deux aîné restant sortir de la salle à leurs tour.

….

Ecroulé dans la salle de répétition avec Koki et Junno, Jin regardait le plafond comme si c'était l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Savoir que Kazuya séchait l'entraînement par sa faute lui tordait l'estomac. Après tout le plus jeune n'avait jamais loupé une répétition sauf avec une excellente raison. Alors il était une excellente raison ? Ca ne le réjouissait pas vraiment.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées tout en attirant tous les regards vers lui. Faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mouvement dans cette salle.

Attrapant son téléphone, Akanishi grogna un peu en voyant l'expéditeur avant d'ouvrir le message.

'' Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?''

_ ''Je l'ai plaqué, abruti !''

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de réponse à envoyer à un sempai mais il n'avait qu'à pas poser de question con aussi. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche.

_ Histoire de cœur.

_ On va dire ça comme ça.

_ Jin ?

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est pas ta faute.

_ Pardon ?

Là, il devait dire qu'il était sur le cul. Comment Koki, le même qui s'amusait à jouer les gros durs pour protéger Kame envers et contre tous, venait de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute si il faisait du mal à ce même Kame ? Le monde tournait à l'envers ou il était en plein rêve.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé alors ?

_ Je m'en doute.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu grognes dans ton coin depuis tout à l'heure, Kame n'est pas là et n'a pas donné de raison, et Ryo tourne en rond dans les couloirs parce qu'il ne veut ou peut rejoindre ni les News, ni les Kanjani. T'as encore couché avec Yamapi, non ?

_ Je l'ai plaqué, Koki ! Je lui ai dis que je ne l'aime plus !

_ Tu regrettes ?

_ Non.

De nouveau le silence pris possession de la pièce laissant Junno retourner à son jeu vidéo, et Jin à son plafond. Mais Tanaka n'avait pas l'air vraiment de cet avis.

_ Tant mieux alors.

_ Tu dis vraiment des choses bizarres aujourd'hui.

_ Je préfère que tu le plaque plutôt que tu le trompe.

_ Il souffrira moins, je sais. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui.

Se fut au tour de Koki de soupirer avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. C'est ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir.

_ Koki ? Je peux te parler ?

Se levant lentement, Tanaka suivit l'intrus dans le couloir refermant la porte derrière lui.

…

Montant dans la voiture de son leader, Shige s'installa confortablement fermant les yeux laissant Yamapi s'occuper du reste. Après quelques minutes toujours silencieuses, Kato rouvrit les yeux interrogeant son vis-à-vis.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Désolé.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_ Pour Kei.

_ C'est pas à toi de demander pardon.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle après que Yamashita est soupiré un bon coup.

_ Yamapi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Ryo ?

Les yeux de l'aîné s'agrandirent de surprise avant qu'un rire nerveux ne lui échapper. C'est sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement discrets et que Shigeaki était quelqu'un de très observateur mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il lui en parle.

_ On s'est séparé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… Il… Enfin, je les trompé avec Jin pendant que lui me trompait avec Okura.

_ Ah.

Démarrant enfin la voiture, Yamapi jeta un dernier regard à son cadet.

_ Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

_ Tu as déjà assez de problème avec Ryo.

_ Ca me les sortira de la tête justement.

Adressant un sourire tendre à Kato, Tomohisa vit ses lèvres commencer à trembler alors qu'il baissait la tête. En voyant que des larmes glissaient sur les joues de son cadet, Yamapi se décida à sortir du parking se concentrant sur la roue.

_ Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Je l'aime pourtant.

…

Arrivant enfin devant la porte, Ueda hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait que des amis à l'intérieur. Entrant doucement dans la pièce, il fut à peine surpris de n'y trouver que Jin et Junno. Quoique Koki aurait dû être là.

_ T'es en retard.

_ J'avais des trucs à régler et tu peux parler toi.

_ C'est pas parce que je suis toujours en retard que j'ai pas le droit de gueuler sur ceux qui arrive encore plus en retard que moi.

_ J'aurais pensé que tu serais de plus mauvaise humeur.

_ Je suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur mais je vais pas pourrir l'humeur de Junno non plus.

Leurs deux regards se posèrent sur la troisième personne présente dans la pièce qui se mordait la langue de concentration en appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa DS.

_ Aaaaah ! Naaaaan ! Nino a encore gagné !

_ Tu joues en réseau avec Ninomiya des Arashi ?

_ Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

Tournant son regard vers Tatsuya, Jin secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Ces deux sont totalement barjots.

_ Ils vont bien ensemble.

_ Comment ça ensemble ?

…

Après avoir quitté les News, Massu se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de répétition des Kat-Tun afin de parler à Koki.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant dans la loge vide des Kat-Tun avec Tanaka.

_ Tu voulais me parler.

_ Oui.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dis hier.

_ T'as réfléchis ?

_ Oui. Désolé mais la personne que j'aime vient de me demander la même chose que toi.

_ J'ai aucune chance alors.

_ Désolé.

_ C'est pas grave. Je m'attendais à se que tu refuse de toute façon.

_ Désolé.

En face de lui, Masuda baissait la tête mal à l'aise alors que lui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas commencer à argumenter pourquoi il devait revenir sur sa décision. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça pour le News sans qu'il ne vienne en rajouter.

_ Je vais retourner répéter alors.

_ D'accord.

Quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière, Koki essaya une larme continuant de se dire que de toute façon, il n'y avait jamais cru.

…

La télévision diffusait des débilités mais pourtant, il était incapable d'enlever son cadet de devant. Au moins les dessins animé l'avaient fait arrêter de pleurer.

_ Kame-chan ? Tu veux un truc à boire ?

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit. Totalement dépité, Kimura se dirigea vers la cuisine sortant une cannette de bière avant de la ramener au Kat-Tun. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le plus jeune tenait autant à son Bakanishi.

_ Tiens.

Toujours aucune réponse.

_ Tu pourrais me remercier, nan ?

Encore le silence. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du sempai avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le canapé à son tour.

…

Les légers coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Se redressant, Nakamaru alla ouvrir la porte laissant entrer son invité.

_ Il t'a plaqué ?

_ Oui.

_ Et tu m'appelles moi pour te remonter le moral ?

_ Qui d'autre j'aurais pu appeler, Kei-chan ?

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de l'aîné des News, Maru l'attira jusque dans sa chambre. Voyant que Koyama n'émettait aucune résistance, Yuichi le reversa sur le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui reprenant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

A suivre

Je sais, c'est plus court que les chapitres précédents mais comme j'ai eu dû mal à m'y remettre vous allez devoir vous en contenter pour le moment. Je prie pour que la suite me vienne rapidement mais je ne promets rien.

Par contre, j'ai une petite question. Vous voulez que j'écrive un lemon pour koyaMaru ou vous préférez ne pas assister à la tromperie en direct ?

Merci de m'avoir lu malgré toute l'attente.

Chibi


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Faut croire que mes insomnies m'aide à écrire ! Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose par contre ^^

Je t'ai trompé

Après avoir tourné plusieurs heures dans les couloirs sans but précis, Ryo avait fini par s'écrouler dans une salle vide jouant avec son portable. N'arrivant pas à se décider à appeler Yamapi pour le supplier au téléphone de le pardonner et de rester avec lui, Nishikido regardait le plafond se demandant ce qu'il allait devenir si son cadet le quittait vraiment.

Au court de ses réflexions, Jin était devenue la personne à abattre et il se demandait si il ne devait pas s'allier à Kamenashi pour que tout redevienne normal. Enfin aussi normal que c'était avant toute ses histoires de tromperie, avant que son Pi ne s'éloigne de lui, avant que les Kanjani préfèrent ne l'éloigner d'eux pour quelques jours, avant qu'il ne finissent tout seul dans une pièce lugubre à ressasser de bons souvenirs qui se transformaient en mauvais.

Se sortant de ses pensées, Ryo composa le numéro du leader des News bien décidé à le récupérer.

_ _Moshi Mosh._

_ Pi ? C'est Ryo. T'es où là ?

_ _Je suis chez Shige. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

_ Je voulais te parler.

_ _Je... J'ai pas le temps maintenant. Désolé._

_ Comment ça, t'as pas le temps de me parler ?

_ _C'est Kei. Il semblerait que Shige soit déjà au courant._

_ Merde. Comment il va ?

_ _Mal. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas le temps. Plus tard. Ce soir ?_

_ A l'appart'. T'as toujours tes clés après tout.

_ _Oui. Je devrais peut-être te les rendre._

_ Non ! Gardes-les ! A ce soir.

Alors qu'il refermait son téléphone, Nishikido ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si il avait encore une chance.

Retournant rapidement récupérer ses affaires dans la loge des News, le Kanjani se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui déjà impatient de retrouvé son amant.

…

Regardant son portable encore quelques minutes Yamashita se décida à reporter son attention sur Shige qui avait lui aussi le regarde fixé sur son téléphone.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu attends qu'il t'appelle ?

_ Je… Je sais pas quoi faire.

Poussant un énorme soupire, Yamapi s'écroula aux côtés de son cadet sur le canapé. Le problème de Kato il le comprenait parfaitement pour avoir eu le même lorsque Ryo lui avait annoncé l'avoir trompé avec Okura. La grande question que se posait le jeune News maintenant n'était rien d'autre que ''Je reste avec lui ou je le quitte ?''.

_ Commence par lui faire comprendre que tu sais et en fonction de sa réaction… Aaaaah ! C'est trop compliqué tout ça !

_ Si on ne peut même plus compter sur son leader.

_ Je suis perdu aussi je te rappelle !

_ Raconte-moi.

_ Tu devrais t'occuper de ton problème d'abord.

_ Dis-moi !

_ Je sais pas si je préfère Jin ou Ryo et les deux me mettent une pression d'enfer pour que je me décide.

_ Et qu'est ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?

_ Quitter le groupe et partir faire une retraite spirituelle dans une montagne histoire de rencontrer un ours en peluche.

_ Hé ?

Le sourire amusé du leader des News fit comprendre à Shigeaki qu'il plaisantait, faisant naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres avant que son regard ne retombe sur son téléphone. Est-ce que Kei allait l'appeler pour annuler ou simplement l'oublier ?

_ Allons faire les magasins !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'en ai marre de te voir regarder ton téléphone et qu'il faut que je me change les idées et toi aussi.

_ Je… D'accord.

Enlevant son téléphone des mains de son cadet pour le poser sur la table basse, Yamapi l'attira jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement direction les magasins les plus proches qu'ils pourraient dévaliser tout les deux.

…

Allonger sur le lit, le plafond sous les yeux, Keichiro soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ? D'accord son ami de toujours avait besoin de lui mais leur relation était plus qu'étrange. Surtout qu'il risquait de perdre les personnes qu'ils aimaient à cause de ça. Enfin Nakamaru avait déjà perdu Ueda d'où son appel mais lui avait peut-être encore une chance de garder Shige.

Se redressant d'un coup, Koyama partit à la recherche de son pantalon dans lequel il était sûr de trouver son portable.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaye de trouver mon téléphone pour appeler Shige.

_ Sympa !

Lançant un regard noir à Yuichi qui se laissait retomber sur le lit, Kei fini par trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Retrouvant rapidement le numéro de son petit ami, le News l'appela espérant qu'il n'avait pas pris trop de temps avant de se décider à le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas chez lui le soir même.

Raccrochant sans avoir ouvert la bouche, Koyama attira la curiosité de son amant.

_ Tu devais pas parler à ton petit ami ?

_ Il ne répond pas. Tu crois qu'il sait ?

_ Je m'en fiche figure-toi !

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je viens de me faire plaquer !

_ Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Et c'est pas une raison pour être désagréable.

_ Je demande à quelqu'un de venir pour me remonter le moral et la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est ton idiot de petit copain !

_ Ne parle pas comme ça de Shige !

_ Pour ne pas avoir compris que tu le trompais avec toutes les soirées que tu as annulé c'est qu'il est forcément idiot !

_ Alors Ueda n'était pas mieux !

_ Je n'ai jamais annulé de soirée moi !

_ Alors tu ne m'aime pas autant que moi je t'aime !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce laissant un Nakamaru surprit et un Keichiro horrifié.

_ Tu… Tu m'aimes ?

_ Je… Nan ! J'aime Shige !

_ C'est ce que tu viens de dire pourtant.

_ Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas toi peut-être ?

De nouveau le silence pris possession de la pièce. La situation qui leur avait parue extrêmement simple au début s'avérait être de plus en plus compliqué mais aucun des deux ne voyait comment s'en sortir.

_ De toute façon je n'ai plus personne d'autre.

_ Je ne me séparerais pas de Shige.

_ Alors c'est lui qui le fera.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton Shiggy-chan est loin d'être bête. Si Tatsu l'as découvert tu penses bien que Shige le sait depuis longtemps.

_ C'est impossible !

Quelque peu paniqué par la remarque qu'il trouvait pourtant parfaitement réaliste de Nakamaru, Koyama essaya de rappeler son petit ami. Comme toujours personne ne décrochait, le News commença à se rhabiller afin de se précipiter chez son copain.

_ Tu m'abandonnes ?

_ Je n'ai pas donné assez de ma personne peut-être ?

_ Tu deviens méchant.

_ Et toi collant.

Finissant de mettre ses chaussures, Keichiro adressa un dernier regard au Kat-Tun avant de quitter son appartement sans un mot de plus.

…

Dans la salle de répétition des Kat-Tun, Ueda était venue s'installer à côté d'Akanishi posant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'ils regardaient tout les deux Junno essayer de battre Nino aux jeux vidéo.

_ Ils sortent ensemble ?

_ Faudra demander à Junno, j'en sais rien moi.

_ Tatsu ?

_ Oui ?

N'entendant toujours pas la voix de Jin, Tatsuya se redressa plongeant son regard dans celui de son cadet.

_ Je voulais te demander… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nakamaru ?

_ Il me trompait avec Koyama.

_ Désolé.

Reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jin avec un soupir, Ueda lui fit comprendre qu'il ne préférait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

_ Au faite ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je… J'étais dans la pièce quand vous vous êtes… disputés… avec Kame.

_ Ah ! Désolé.

_ Se serais plutôt à moi de dire ça non ?

Esquissant un sourire, le A des Kat-Tun espérait faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. De toute façon, il serait bien obligé de donner une bonne raison à l'absence de Kazuya un jour ou l'autre.

C'est ce moment que choisit Koki pour rentrer dans la salle un air quelque peu déprimé sur le visage. S'écroulant à côté de ses deux amis, loin de Taguchi toujours plongé dans son jeu, Tanaka brisa le silence de la pièce.

_ Aucun de vous ne veux sortir avec moi ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

_ Comme ça. Pour savoir.

_ Pauvre petit Koki. Ta copine t'a envoyé balader ?

_ Je ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi, Jin.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Yamapi ne t'as pas encore dis oui.

Devant le soupir que poussa Akanishi, Ueda ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler attirant l'attention de Koki sur lui.

_ T'as l'air de bonne humeur toi.

_ On va pas déprimer toute la journée non plus.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Les regards de Jin et de Tatsuya se tournèrent vers Junnosuke toujours plonger dans son jeux vidéo.

_ On découvre si lui il a quelqu'un.

Des sourires entendus s'étendirent sur les visages des trois Kat-Tun alors que leurs regards se posaient sur le quatrième membre présent dans la pièce qui ne se doutait absolument pas de se qui allait lui tomber dessus.

…

A l'autre bout des bâtiments de la Johnny's, un groupe plus que bruyant continuait de s'amuser joyeusement sans penser une seule seconde à répéter.

_ On peut venir aussi alors !

_ Nan mais ça va pas ! C'est moi qu'il a invité, pas tout le groupe !

Attrapant Okura et Yasuda par les épaules, Hina les poussa juste sous les yeux d'un Yokohama quelque peu boudeur.

_ Faite-lui vos regards les plus tristes.

Se tournant vers Murakami un air surpris et interrogateur sur le visage Tacchon fit comprendre à ses aînés qu'il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il devrait faire ça.

_ Fais-moi confiance.

Acquiesçant doucement, Tadayoshi jeta un regard à Yasu qui lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de se tourner vers Yu laissant son regard s'emplir de larmes et ses lèvres trembler.

_ Tiens, regarde ! T'es tellement méchant que tu fais pleurer Yasu et Tacchon !

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas venir !

Voyant que le ranger green ne changeait pas d'expression malgré son affirmation, Yokohama commença à prendre peur.

_ Tu ne pleures pas pour de vrai ? Ne ?

_ Tacchon ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Black ranger fini par se reprocher du plus jeune avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je… Je t'emmènerais avec moi chez Uchi si tu veux mais, arrête de pleurer.

Resserrant sa prise sur le corps de son cadet, Yu lui caressa les cheveux doucement essayant de le réconforter.

_ On montera un plan diabolique tout les deux pour se venger de Ryo, d'accord ? Ne ? Tacchon ! Arrête de pleurer.

Se redressant quelque peu, Okura cachait ses yeux dans ses mains essayant d'effacer ses larmes par la même occasion. Ses aînés faisaient tout pour le consoler et lui explosait en larmes pour de vrai alors qu'il aurait du faire semblant. Se forçant à esquisser un sourire, Tadayoshi essaya de leurs faire croire que tout ça n'était que du bluff.

_ Désolé mais, je ne pleurais pas pour de vrai.

Evidement que ses yeux rougis le trahissaient mais jamais aucun de ses aînés n'aurait remis en doute son excuse. Et alors que Yoko lui ébouriffait les cheveux, tout les autres se mirent à rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

_ Finalement, Yu a invité Tacchon mais pas nous.

Dans la seconde qui suivit la remarque de Subaru, tout les Kanjani se réunirent devant Yokohama munit de leur plus beau regard suppliant faisant rigoler Okura de leurs bêtises.

…

Après quelques minutes de trajet, Koyama arriva enfin devant l'appartement de son petit ami. Après avoir frapper plusieurs fois à la porte sans recevoir de réponse, le News réessaya de lui téléphoner. Même si il n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse, Kei entendit assez distinctement la sonnerie de Shige résonner dans l'appartement preuve qu'il devait être rentré.

Mais alors, pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas ? Nakamaru aurait eu raison ?

_ Shige ? Ne, Shige ? Ouvre-moi. Shiggy-chan ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ?

A suivre

Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour faire un chapitre aussi court. Mais la chaleur et le soleil ça me fait perdre mon inspiration. En plus au bout de trois semaines de vacances, j'ai tendance à me faire vraiment chier et ça n'aide pas mon inspiration.

Enfin, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Chibi


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Chibi

Source : News, Kat-Tun

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : A fond dans le nouvel album de 2NE1, pas facile d'écrire des histoire de cœur entre Johnny's mais ça se fait ^^

Je t'ai trompé

De retour en bas de son immeuble après une longue après-midi de shoping, Shige remercia son leader de l'avoir accompagné et de lui avoir changé les idées avant d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment.

_ Hé !

_ Hm ?

_ Ne sois pas en retard demain.

_ Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

_ Je suis le leader, je me dois te le rappeler. Et je ne suis jamais en retard voyons, ma montre n'est juste pas à la même heure que la tienne.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Kato alors qu'il regardait Yamashita se diriger vers sa voiture. Cette après-midi ne l'avait pas aidé à y voir plus claire mais au moins, il n'était plus aussi déprimer que quand Yamapi l'avait ramené chez lui. Montant les escaliers, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Shigeaki essaya de ne plus penser à son petit ami dans les bras d'un autre homme.

_ Shige ?

Relevant les yeux vers la voix qui venait de le sortit de ses pensées, Shige tomba sur Keichiro qui attendait devant la porte de son appartement.

_ Tu n'étais pas chez toi ? J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus m'ouvrir. Pourtant ton téléphone est à l'intérieur.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ On… On avait rendez-vous, nan ?

_ Je pensais que tu avais des problèmes familiaux et que tu n'aurais pas le temps de me voir.

_ Ca c'est réglé plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Poussant légèrement son aîné sur le côté, Kato glissa sa clé dans la serrure. Koyama continuait à lui mentir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait continuer à le supporter ?

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Shigeaki posa son regard sur le visage de son petit ami qui lui adressait un grand sourire confiant prêt à rentrer à sa suite. C'est à ce moment là que le plus jeune se rendit compte qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Et Nakamaru va bien ?

_ Hein ? … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Au moins, il avait perdu son sourire.

_ Comme ça. Désolé mais je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Attends !

Fermant la porte avant que Kei n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Shigeaki s'écroula de l'autre côté. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que son amant lui avoue la vérité mais tant qu'il ne le fera pas, il ne lui parlerait plus.

…

Garant sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble, Yamashita poussa un soupir avant d'en sortir se dirigeant vers son ancien appartement. Là-haut, Ryo l'attendais sûrement depuis pas mal de temps mais comme il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire, il avait fait un long détour par le fast food en bas de la rue.

Arrivant devant la porte, Yamapi soupira à nouveau avant de frapper doucement. Un nœud se formait dans son ventre alors qu'il entendait les pas de son aîné résonner de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Pi. T'aurais pu entrer directement.

_ Je savais pas si je pouvais.

S'effaçant pour laisser entrer son cadet, Nishikido ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant s'installer dans le canapé comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé.

_ Je suis content que tu sois là.

_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

S'asseyant à côté de son leader, Ryo laissa son regard le détailler. Les yeux de Yamashita finir par rencontrer les siens et comme le Kanjani ne disait toujours rien, le plus jeune pris la parole.

_ Ryo ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne reviendrais pas.

_ Quoi ?

Il n'avait pas vacillé. Son regard n'avait même pas tremblé alors qu'il lui annonçait qu'il le quittait définitivement. Merde ! Ce matin même, Yamapi ne savait toujours pas où il en était et voilà qu'il lui avait fallu une journée pour se décidé et choisir d'envoyer Ryo sur les roses.

_ Pourquoi ?

Voyant son cadet baisser la tête sans lui donner de réponse, Nishikido s'énerva un peu plus.

_ Tu préfères Jin ? C'est ça, hein ?

_ Je lui laisse sa chance.

_ Et moi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais de moi ?

Déposant les clés de l'appartement sur la table, Tomohisa se redressa prêt à sortir de la pièce mais Ryo l'attrapa par le poignet le tirant jusque dans ses bras.

_ Pi. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas.

Luttant pour ne pas se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de son aîné, le leader des News se laissa faire sans réagir.

_ Pii !

_ On a essayé. Ca c'est mal finit.

_ Et alors ? On fait tous des erreurs. On ne peut pas se séparer pour si peu.

Détachant les mains de Nishikido de son T-shirt, Yamashita s'éloigna de lui s'arrêtant juste devant la porte d'entrée.

_ Regarde la réalité en face. On n'est même plus capable de se faire confiance. Comment veux-tu qu'on reste ensemble dans ses conditions ?

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Yamapi abandonna un Ryo sans voix dans son appartement pour aller se réfugier dans sa voiture.

…

Son doigt s'immobilisa à quelque centimètre de la sonnette. Lançant un regard derrière lui, Yokohama ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer fortement faisant rigoler Okura qu'il tenait par la main.

_ Arrêtez de me suivre ! Vous n'êtes pas invité !

_ C'est pas toi qu'on suit c'est Tacchon !

_ Je me vengerais ! Vous allez tous souffrir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que Yu continuer de maudire ses camarades sur plusieurs générations. Le rire d'Uchi rejoignit celui de Tadayoshi devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir prévue à manger pour tout ce monde mais si des pâtes ça vous suffit, je peux m'arranger.

_ Yatta !

Laissant les Kanjani rentrer chez lui, l'ancien membre attrapa Yoko par le bras l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans la pièce.

_ Je croyais qu'on devait être que tout les deux.

_ Ben… Je pouvais pas laisser Okura tout seul ce soir et les autres nous ont suivit alors…

_ Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul ?

_ Problème avec Ryo.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ce crétin ? Allez rentre, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Voyant son cadet se retourner pour aller retrouver leurs camarades dans son salon Yokohama ne pu s'empêcher de lui attraper le bras pour le ramener vers lui.

_ Je peux quand même avoir un bisou pendant qu'ils ne regardent pas ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Uchi avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Yu.

…

Après leur dure journée de répétition passée à se lamenter sur leurs sorts ou à perdre aux jeux vidéo, les quatre Kat-Tun présent décidèrent d'aller boire un verre dans un bar pour se détendre mais aussi et surtout, pour découvrir les mystères de la vie amoureuse de Junnosuke et le martyriser un peu au passage. C'est donc tous assis autour d'une table bien cachée au fond d'un bar que Jin lança les hostilités.

_ Alors Junno, ce jeu vidéo ?

_ Ah ! Il est super ! On peut jouer en réseau et …

_ Ouais. Ouais. C'est bien. Ce qu'on voudrait savoir en faite, c'est pourquoi tu joues avec Nino ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a donné le jeu.

Se lançant des regards interrogateurs, Akanishi, Ueda et Tanaka se demandèrent si Taguchi se rendait compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. Ninomiya des Arashi ? Dépenser de l'argent ? Pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en plus ?

Totalement ahuri, Koki décida quand même de demander confirmation.

_ Nino ? On parle bien du même Ninomiya ?

_ Y en a un autre ?

Echangeant de nouveau un regard avec ses camarades qui avaient l'air aussi surpris que lui, Jin finit par commander un nouveau pichet de bière afin de les aider à faire passer l'information.

_ Et il t'offre souvent des trucs Nino ?

_ Ben, il m'a payé à manger hier soir.

_ Hééééé ? On parle toujours du même Ninomiya ?

Voyant leur camarade acquiescer, les Kat-Tun se demandèrent si Junno se rendait compte de se que tout cela pouvait signifier.

_ Et tu trouve pas ça bizarre ?

_ Pourquoi se serai bizarre ?

Et ben. Ninomiya allait avoir du travail si il voulait réussir à faire comprendre ses intentions à Taguchi. Enfin si c'était vraiment ce qu'il essayait de faire.

_ Euh Jin ?

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est pas ton portable qui sonne.

_ Aaaah siiii !

Se mettant à fouiller dans toutes les poches de sa veste, Akanishi finit par en extirper son téléphone portable avant de décrocher rapidement.

_ Moshi Mosh ?

_ _Jin ? T'es occupé ?_

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai jamais rien à faire !

_ _Ca te dérangerais qu'on se voie ? Faut que je te parle._

_ Ok ! Euh… Je te rejoins chez moi dans… 20 minutes. Ca te va ?

_ _A toute à l'heure alors._

Raccrochant, Jin se jeta sur sa veste pour en sortir son portefeuille avant de commencer à chercher de quoi payé les consommations. Devant ses mouvements à la limite de l'hystérie, Ueda ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tu nous expliques ?

_ Pi m'attend chez moi dans 20 minutes ! Il veut qu'on parle !

_ Bah ! T'auras peut-être de la chance !

Attrapant sa veste pour l'enfiler le plus rapidement possible, le A des Kat-Tun fit une grimace en réponse à la remarque de Koki.

_ Ne parle pas de malheur !

_ Bonne chance.

A peine Tatsuya eut-il finit sa phrase que Jin passait la porte du bar sans un regard en arrière.

…

L'écran de la télévision continuait de diffuser une émission quelconque sans que personne ne la regarde vraiment. Les yeux rivés sur le visage de son cadet allongé sur le canapé la tête posée sur ses genoux, Kimura se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait sortir de cet espèce d'état de transe dans lequel l'avais plongé sa rupture. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'appartement, Kamenashi ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, pourtant le plus jeune était loin d'être asocial.

_ Désolé.

Tiens, le jeune Kat-Tun se mettait à parler.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour tout ça.

_ Si j'avais pas eu envie de le faire, je serais déjà plus là.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kimura alors que son cadet se callait un peu plus confortablement contre ses cuisses.

_ J'ai le droit à un sourire pour remerciement ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kame agrandissant celui de son aîné.

…

S'avançant doucement à travers les allées du magasin, Masuda regardait les téléphones portables qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux sans vraiment y faire attention.

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'en veux pas un tactile !

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que la voix énervée de Tegoshi s'élevait dans le magasin. Le plus jeune étant incapable de vivre sans son téléphone, Massu lui avait proposé de l'accompagné pour qu'il s'en achète un nouveau puisque que l'ancien est malencontreusement rencontrer un mur.

Maintenant qu'il avait mis les choses au clair avec Koki, Takahisa avait bien l'intention de faire de même avec Yuya.

_ Je vais aller chez le concurrent si vous continuez à me proposer que des portables qui ne me plaisent pas.

Heureusement qu'il savait déjà que Teshi partageait ses sentiments parce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer sinon. La seule chose dont il pouvait avoir peur, était que son cadet continue à aller voir à droite et à gauche quand l'envie lui prenait.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait comment il devrait réagir dans ce genre de situation.

_ Massu ! On s'en va !

Devant l'air ahuri du vendeur, Masuda ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler faisant grogner un peu plus Yuya qui n'avait pas pu trouver téléphone à son goût.

…

Toujours allongé sur son lit, le regard perdue dans les défauts de peinture du plafond, Nakamaru repensait à sa relation, enfin, ses relations. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu mettre un terme à ses coucheries avec Keichiro un fois que Tatsuya avait accepté de sortir avec lui ? Ca restait un mystère qu'il était incapable d'élucider.

Entendant son portable sonner, Yuichi tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet avant de décrocher.

_ Moshi mosh ?

_ _Maru ? C'est moi._

_ Ah ! Ton copain t'a jeté et tu espères que je vais te consoler ?

Oui, il était légèrement vexé par le départ de Koyama alors qu'il était censé lui remonter le moral.

_ _Non. Enfin si il m'a jeté mais je t'appelle pas pour que tu me console._

_ Pourquoi alors ?

_ _J'arrête tout._

_ Pardon ?

Sous la surprise, le Kat-Tun s'était redressé sur son lit.

_ Arrêter quoi ?

_ _Notre relation. J'aime Shige et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme pour toi et Ueda._

_ Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

_ _Désolé. A part pour le travail, vaudrais mieux qu'on arrête de se voir._

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ _Au revoir._

_ Kei ! Attends !

Mais déjà son interlocuteur avait raccroché son téléphone. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire ?

A suivre

J'espère que vous ne l'avais pas attendu trop longtemps parce que le suivant n'est pas prêt de sortir. Il est même pas commencé à écrire donc euh…

Merci de votre patience, de votre fidélité et d'envoyer des reviews (pour ce qui le font).

Et surtout merci de me lire.

Chibi


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Se demande pourquoi elle ne peut pas courber l'espace/temps -_-'' Ne cherchez pas

Je t'ai trompé

Regardant les magasins défiler devant ses yeux Masuda ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit son cadet pester une nouvelle fois.

_ Je te jure que si dans le prochain magasin ils n'ont pas un téléphone qui me plaît je fais tout exploser.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Souriant un peu plus à Tegoshi, Massu ouvrit la porte du magasin que le plus jeune News allait sûrement faire exploser.

_ Au faite Massu ?

_ Hm ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

_ Je… J'avais besoin de te parler.

Ce fut au tour de Yuya de se mettre à sourire devant un Takahisa de plus en plus gêné.

_ Tu acceptes ? T'es d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble ?

_ Moins fort ! Imagine si des fans nous entendent !

_ Elles sont trop occupées à nous prendre en photo pour nous entendre.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Masuda alors qu'il voyait que Teshi avait raison. Avançant un peu plus à l'intérieur du magasin, il obligea son cadet à la suivre.

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! C'est ça que tu voulais me dire, ne ?

_ Achète ton téléphone on en parlera quand on sera rentré chez toi.

C'est donc tout sourire que Tegoshi demanda au vendeur du magasin un téléphone non tactile et qu'il le suivit à travers le magasin pendant qui lui proposait des trucs qui ne l'intéressait pas.

…

Tous autour de la table discutaient avec le sourire se passant le plat de pâtes tout en se servant généreusement. Assis à un bout de la table, Okura mangeait en silence regardant ses camarades rigoler de connerie pas forcément drôle. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça.

_ Ca va pas ?

_ Je crois que je suis fatigué.

_ T'as fini de manger alors faut que tu dormes, c'est ça ?

_ Yasu ! Je suis vraiment fatigué.

Un sourire doux sur le visage, Yasuda ébouriffa les cheveux déjà pas très bien rangés de son cadet avant de déposer un bisou sur son front.

_ Je vais te raccompagné chez toi alors.

_ Ou tu peux aller t'allonger dans la chambre d'ami.

Levant le regard vers Uchi qui venait de rentrer dans la conversation, Tadayoshi ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

_ Je veux bien. Si ça te dérange pas.

_ Si je te le propose, abruti. Allez suis moi.

Attrapant la main de lui tendait l'ancien Kanjani, Tacchon fit un signe de tête au reste du groupe avant de suivre son hôte jusqu'à la chambre qu'il lui avait été proposé.

Lorsqu'il fut assis sur le lit prêt à s'allonger et à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, Okura sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui.

_ Yoko m'a tout raconté.

_ Ah.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Pourquoi ?

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres d'Uchi avant qui ne se laisse tomber sur le lit.

_ Je suis sortie avec lui avant qu'il ne sorte avec Yamapi. Longtemps avant. Mais il y en avait déjà que pour lui. J'aurais dû te prévenir que Ryo n'était qu'un crétin et qu'il choisissait toujours la pire des solutions.

_ Comme ça ?

_ Il savait depuis le début qu'il ne t'aimait pas et qu'il n'y avait que trois solutions. Te dire clairement ''désolé mais non, j'aime Yamapi'', te dire ''d'accord'' et se servir te toi ou simplement te laisser espérer. Laquelle aurait été la mieux ?

_ La première.

_ Laquelle il a choisit ?

Se fut au tour de Tadayoshi de se laisser tomber en arrière s'écroulant sur le matelas avec un soupire.

_ Ce n'est qu'un crétin. On ne peut rien y faire mais pour toi, ça va s'arranger.

Se redressant, Uchi adressa un sourire à son invité avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Repose-toi un peu. Et n'hésite pas à venir nous rejoindre si tu te réveilles.

S'installant un peu mieux sur le lit, Tacchon regarda la porte se fermer derrière Uchi plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité avant de fermer les yeux.

…

Les bras croisés contre la poitrine, le regard perdu dans le ciel, Yamashita attendait appuyé contre le mur de l'immeuble de son meilleur ami que ce dernier daigne se pointer.

_ Piiii ! Désolé ! Ca m'a pris plus de temps que ce que je pensais pour revenir.

_ Si t'étais occupé fallait me le dire ! Je serais aller me coucher !

_ Mais t'avais quelque chose à me dire, nan ?

_ Si mais attendre dans le froid que tu te arrive, enfin, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, Jin fit un immense sourire à son cadet avant de lui faire signe de rentrer.

_ Désolé. C'était pas prévu comme ça. Tu rentres quand même ?

_ Je t'ai pas attendu dix minutes pour rentrer chez moi.

Alors qu'il passait à côté d'Akanishi afin de pénétrer dans l'immeuble Tomohisa ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer une tape sur la tête de son ami.

_ Bakanishi.

…

Etalé sur la table, Koki regardait son verre se remplir à nouveau sans vraiment le voir. A croire qu'il avait déjà trop bu. Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres sous ses propres pensées alors qu'à côté de lui Ueda soupirait de désespoir. Assis en face de lui Junno échangeait des messages avec Nino s'en se douter que les intentions de ce dernier n'était pas seulement amicale mais Taguchi était sûrement quelque peu idiot et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aimait. Se redressant pour pouvoir finir son verre une nouvelle fois, son mouvement fut bloquée par une main inconnue.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois déjà ?

_ Parce que… euh ? Parce que… Pourquoi ?

Laissant échapper un soupire, Tatsuya ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à le ramener chez lui. Et peut-être trouver le moyen de faire comprendre à Junnosuke que Ninomiya était entrain de le draguer.

_ Junno ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je raccompagne Koki chez lui, tu devrais aller voir Nino.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis sûr qu'il te le dira.

Attrapant Tanaka pour le redresser, Ueda assura un sourire mystérieux à son camarade encore conscient avant de sortir du bar en soutenant l'inconscient.

…

S'installant sur le canapé, Jin fit signe à son invité de le rejoindre et c'est sans beaucoup hésité que Yamashita le fit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Tu pourrais me laisser le temps de m'installer quand même.

_ Désolé. J'espère trop. Tu n'ai pas venu me dire que tu avais plaqué Ryo pour de bon et que tu allais accepter de sortir avec moi.

_ Va me faire un chocolat chaud et quand tu reviendras je te le dirais.

_ Vraiment ?

Laissant un sourire s'installer sur son visage Tomohisa désigna la cuisine de son ami du doigt refusant d'en parler tant qu'il ne serait pas un peu réchauffé.

Se levant rapidement, le Kat-Tun fit se que le leader des News lui avait demandé trop pressé de savoir si c'était une blague ou non. C'est avec un chocolat chaud qu'Akanishi réapparut dans le salon un peu plus tard.

_ Voilà. Donc ?

Sans répondre à la question de son aîné, Yamapi pris la tasse pour en boire une gorgée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit Jin s'écrouler à côté de lui en soupirant. Après une nouvelle gorgée, le leader de News posa sa boisson sur la table basse avant de s'installer à califourchon sur son hôte.

_ Ca répond à ta question ou je dois faire plus ?

Un sourire crétin apparut sur le visage du dit Bakanishi avec qu'il ne réponde.

_ Plus.

…

Enroulé dans une couverture au pied de son canapé, Shige jeta un regard à son téléphone portable abandonné sur la table alors qu'il sonnait à nouveau. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Décrocher ou non ?

Avançant sa main vers l'objet, Kato le pris regardant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran avant de le jeter sur la table comme si il venait de sa brûler. Encore une fois, c'était Keichiro.

_ Je t'ai dis que j'avais sommeil. Arrête de m'appeler !

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul. Récupérant son portable, Shigeaki le planqua sous un coussin avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour essayer de dormir un peu.

Demain il appellerait Yamapi et le supplierait de l'aider. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il dorme.

…

Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Tegoshi fit signe à son invité d'entrer avant lui. Depuis la presque révélation de Massu dans le magasin de téléphone, le plus jeune n'avait pas quitter sous sourire heureux et l'impatience se faisait sentir dans ses mouvements.

_ Tu veux un truc à boire ? Assis-toi, hein. Fais comme chez toi. Tu peux même rester toute la nuit si tu veux.

_ Teshi !

_ Oui ?

_ Respire.

Le sourire qui se formait sur le visage de Masuda ne fit qu'augmenter celui de Yuya.

_ Je me calme si tu me le dis.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Takahisa alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé avant d'attirer son cadet pour qu'il s'assois à côté de lui.

_ Je suis d'accord pour sortir avec…

_ Yattaaa !

_ Toi mais, …

_ Mais quoi ? Pourquoi il y a un mais ?

Un boue boudeuse se forma sur le visage de Tego alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse histoire de bien montrer son désaccord.

_ J'ai besoin que tu me confirmes quelque chose.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je… Je t'ai vu embrassé Nagase il y a même pas une semaine.

_ C'est fini.

Voyant son cadet détourner le regard, Massu compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais préféra ne rien dire.

_ J'espère que je peux te faire confiance.

…

Le regard fixé sur la route, Ueda essayait de ne pas pensé à sa rupture mais plutôt à Koki qui ronflait à côté de lui. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et voilà quand plus il se mettait à pleuvoir. C'était vraiment une superbe journée.

Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il garait la voiture de Tanaka devant l'immeuble de ce dernier. Comme si le racompagner chez lui était la seule chose qu'il avait à faire. Bon d'accord, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait à faire.

Soupirant à nouveau, Tatsuya essaya de réveille l'autre Kat-Tun l'appelant doucement.

_ Réveille-toi. Koki. On est arrivé.

_ On est à Paris ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'on foutrait à Paris ?

_ On est pas en voyage de noce ?

_ Je veux même pas savoir. Lève-toi.

Aidant Koki à se lever avant de le soutenir pour l'emmené jusque devant sa porta Tatsu l'écouta lui raconter son rêve avant qu'une voix autre que celle de son camarade ne le sorte de son histoire.

_ Tat-chan ?

_ Maru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

…

Son regard parcouru une nouvelle fois les défauts de peinture du plafond alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils ne les avaient jamais repéré avant, avec Pi. Un soupire lui échappa alors que ses yeux retombèrent sur son téléphone. Nishikido avait espéré que Tomohisa l'appel pour lui demander de l'excuser, lui dire qu'il avait été idiot de le plaquer mais rien.

La séparation commençait à peine à paraître réelle dans son esprit que déjà il avait l'impression que la douleur allait le tuer. Mais peut-être qu'en parler pourrait l'aider à réaliser et peut-être faire passer la douleur.

Son regard se reporta sur le plafond pendant que son esprit lui disait que si il n'en parlait à personne, personne ne serait au courant, pas même lui.

A suivre

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre et que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. J'avoue que quand j'écris cette fic j'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un alors que comprend que vous soyez perdue aussi ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre, ne ?

Je t'ai trompé

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Murakami fit remarquer au reste des Kanjani qu'ils travaillaient le lendemain.

_ Et alors ? On voit pas souvent Uchi, on peut en profiter un peu.

_ Et puis Tacchon dors toujours en haut.

_ Je le réveillerais demain pour qu'il arrive à l'heure. Ca nous évitera d'aller le réveiller maintenant.

Laissant son regard posé sur l'ancien Kanjani, Yasu finit par acquiescer à son idée.

_ On va peut-être y aller alors.

_ Je peux rester encore un peu ?

_ Bien sûr, Yoko. Mais faudra bien que tu penses à rentrer.

_ Plus tard.

Un immense sourire crétin sur le visage, Yu fit soupirer Uchi avant qu'ils n'accompagnent tout les deux le reste du groupe à la porte.

_ Et essayez d'être à l'heure demain.

_ Toi aussi.

Sur ses dernières paroles, les Kanjani quittèrent la maison d'Uchi non sans que Yasu n'est jeté un dernier regard à l'intérieur.

…

Ca faisait une minute environ que personne n'avait osé bouger. A part peut-être Koki mais c'était passablement difficile de rester debout sans bouger alors que le sol tanguait aussi fort puisse être Ueda. Ce dernier, par contre, semblait comme bloquer un air oscillant entre la surprise et la colère collé sur le visage. Mais Tanaka, totalement à côté de la plaque, le trouvait quand même chou.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Voilà, Tatsuya venait de lancer les hostilités. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nakamaru avant qu'il ne le fasse disparaître rapidement conscient que ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuies.

_ Je venais voir un de mes amis pour me plaindre de ma rupture.

Grognant devant la réponse de son ex, Tatsu avança quand même en direction de la porte de l'immeuble. C'est que son ami ne faisait pas forcément partis des poids léger.

_ Parce que Koyama n'a pas pu s'occuper de toi ?

_ Il préfère Shige.

_ Et tu voudrais que je te plaigne ?

Enfin au niveau du N des Kat-Tun, le boxeur lui lança un regard tueur qui appuya bien sa question avant de faire glisser Koki de ses bras à ceux de son ami.

_ Puisque t'as envie de parler, occupe-toi de lui.

Sans un regard en arrière, Ueda reparti en direction de la voiture.

_ Pourquoi y s'en va ?

_ Parce qu'il ne veut plus me parler.

_ Alors va-t-en. Veux rester avec Tatsu. TATSU !

Un sourire apparut furtivement sur les lèvres de Tatsuya alors qu'il entendait Tanaka crier son nom. Comme ça au moins, Nakamaru ne pourra vraiment parler avec personne.

…

Après quelques minutes de trajet, Subaru et Yasuda arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de ce dernier. Le silence régnait dans la voiture depuis qu'il avait quitté les autres dans le parking de la Johnny's mais Baru avait quelque chose à dire.

_ C'est pas parce que tu regarde ton téléphone en priant qu'il t'appellera ou qu'il tombera amoureux de toi.

_ Arrête avec ça.

_ Dis lui. Et même si il te répond négativement, au moins tu lui aura dis.

Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche Yasu soupira avant d'ouvrir la portière. Son aîné n'avait pas tord mais il préférait continuer à veiller sur Okura de loin que de ce faire jeter et de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire.

_ Tu es idiot.

_ Je sais.

Se fut au tour de Shibutani de soupirer alors que Shota lui faisait un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main alors qu'il redémarrait la voiture.

…

Tout les deux installé dans le canapé, la télévision comme fond sonore, Tegoshi et Masuda profitait juste de la présence de l'autre en discutant, échangeant quelques fois de petits baisers.

_ Je devrais peut-être rentrer.

_ Tu peux rester toute la nuit si tu veux.

_ Je préfère qu'on n'aille pas trop vite.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre, Teshi acquiesça à la remarque de son aîné. C'était normal que Massu ne lui fasse pas totalement confiance vu les rumeurs quelques fois juste qui passait sur lui au sien de la Johnny's. Après tout il avait bien couché avec beaucoup de ses sempai.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Takahisa se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Tu t'en va vraiment ?

_ Oui. Mais on se voit demain. On a une réunion pour Tegomass.

Après un dernier baiser Masuda passa la porte laissant Yuya seul dans son appartement.

Le plus jeune savait que si ils prenaient leurs temps et qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises sa relation avec Massu durerait très, très longtemps.

…

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il détournait enfin son regard du plafond qui n'était finalement pas si intéressant que ça. Et puis il n'avait pas de peinture blanche alors il allait avoir du mal à corriger les erreurs du peintre.

Soufflant à nouveau, Nishikido laissa son regard se poser sur son téléphone. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Appeler Yamapi ou non ?

Comme il venait de se faire plaquer - oui il le reconnaissait enfin – c'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.

Attrapant son téléphone, Ryo commença à faire défiler le numéro que contenait son répertoire avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux. Appuyant sur le bouton vert de son portable, le Kanjani soupire une nouvelle fois.

La tonalité retenti à son oreille plusieurs fois avant que le répondeur ne se mette en marche sans qu'il ne sache si c'était mieux comme ça.

_ Je… J'aurais pas dû appeler je sais mais… J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je me suis fais plaquer et je sais pas comment réagir.

…

Refermant son téléphone avant de le déposer sur la table basse, Koyama soupira. Maintenant que Shige refusait de lui parler, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait pu être con. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, l'aîné de News attrapa une feuille et un stylo prêt à mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait sur ce simple bout de papier.

Son but à présent était de se faire pardonner et il y arrivait coûte que coûte.

Mais alors qu'il relisait le premier paragraphe du pavé qu'il venait d'écrire, Keichiro soupira. C'était nul. Comme si tout était de la faute de Shigeaki alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait. Si il voulait pouvoir le récupérer, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et surtout qu'il lui parle.

Reprenant son portable qui traînait toujours sur la table, Kei rappela son amoureux et tomba une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur mais cette fois, il laissa un message.

_ Shigy-chan ? Je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu ne veuille plus me parler mais je le ferais plus. Promis. Je ne coucherais plus avec Nakamaru. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime.

Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais nier qu'il avait trompé la personne qu'il aimait mais il espérait quand même pouvoir rester avec lui.

…

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'avait sorti de son sommeil et à présent il écoutait la voix qui résonnait dans la pièce, le visage à moitié cacher par la couverture.

_ Tu sais, je l'aimais vraiment. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je sais même pas pourquoi c'est toi que j'appelle alors que tu dois me détester et que si Yasu l'apprends, il va me tuer.

Se mordant la lèvre, Okura hésita à décrocher le téléphone maintenant. Mais comme Ryo continuait sans s'arrêter, il ne le fit pas.

_ Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû te faire ça, je le sais. Je suis qu'un idiot. Mais tu étais toujours tellement gentil avec moi et toujours prêt à m'aider que je… Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de sortir avec toi.

Les mots de son aîné lui faisaient un pincement au cœur manquant de le faire pleurer.

_ Même si je devais tromper Pi. J'ai pas pensé que je pouvais te blesser. Désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je comprends que les autres ne veulent plus me parler et que Yasu veuille me tuer.

Un léger rire résonna dans le combiner faisant sourire Tadayoshi à travers ses larmes.

_ Je suis content que les autres s'occupent aussi bien de toi. Désolé pour ce message. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'espère que t'ira mieux même si tu refuse de me parler après tout ça. Enfin… Désolé. Bye.

C'est ainsi que le message vocal se termina.

….

Tout les deux allongés sur le canapé essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles. La seule chose à laquelle Jin pouvait penser en ce moment, c'est qu'il avait enfin pu coucher avec Yamapi et que ça valait le coup de s'en souvenir.

_ On a été un peu rapide, nan ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ On vient juste de plaquer nos anciens petits copains et on fait ça sur ton canapé.

_ Fallait bien que quelqu'un lui fasse connaître les choses de la vie.

_ Bakanishi.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Yamashita, Akanishi lui adressa un immense sourire heureux que tout est tourné de cette façon. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait un peu pour Kazu mais il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

_ Je devrais peut-être appeler Ryo.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il est tout seul à la maison et que je…

_ On va mettre les choses au clair. De 1, Ryo n'est plus ton amoureux ! De 2, là-bas, ce n'est plus ta maison ! Et de 3, c'est de moi qu'il faut que tu t'occupes maintenant.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Tomohisa avant que Jin ne les embrassent à nouveau.

…

Tendant la main vers son portable, Tacchon fit le numéro de Yasuda cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter sans le juger.

La première tonalité eue à peine le temps de se terminer qu'une voix s'éleva à son oreille.

_ Tacchon ? Y a un problème ?

_ Ryo vient de m'appeler.

_ Oh l'enfoiré.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet alors qu'il essayait ses larmes.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Il a parlé à mon répondeur.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dit à ton répondeur alors ?

_ Il lui a dis que Yamapi l'avait plaqué et qu'il était perdu. Et aussi qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et qu'il m'aimait bien.

A l'autre bout du fil, Shota soupira. Ce Ryo, il était plus qu'irrécupérable ! A moins que se soit Tadayoshi qui comprenne tout de travers.

_ Il disait qu'il t'aimait bien ?

_ Oui.

_ En tant qu'ami ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux pas que tu te fasse de fausses idées et que tu souffres encore plus.

Le silence dura quelques secondes entre les deux interlocuteurs avant que Yasu ne reprenne la parole.

_ Tacchon. Je dis pas ça pour te faire du mal. Mais tu avais enfin compris qu'il ne t'aimait pas, faut pas que tu reviennes en arrière.

_ Mais il a plus Yamapi.

_ Ca veut pas dire qu'il t'aime. Juste qu'il déprime parce qu'il a perdu la personne qu'il aime vraiment.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Tacchon.

…

Installé dans les bras de Yokohama, Uchi essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le drama qu'ils regardaient mais la présence assez rare de son amant l'empêchait de se concentrer.

_ Tu restes toute la nuit, hein ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'on dira à Tacchon si je reste toute la nuit ?

_ Que tu t'es endormie devant la télé et que j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Comme ça tu pourras l'accompagner au travail aussi.

_ D'accord je reste.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de l'ancien Kanjani avant qu'il ne se redresse pour pouvoir s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné.

_ Uchi !

_ Quoi ? Tu reste toute la nuit, nan ?

_ Okura va nous entendre.

_ On parle bien de la même personne là ? Tu sais très bien qu'une fois qu'il est endormi c'est impossible de le réveiller. Et il avait horriblement sommeil il y a trois heures de ça.

Cédant devant les arguments de son cadet, Yu l'embrassa avant de passer ses mains sous le T-shirt de son hôte pour le lui retirer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

A suivre

Je suis persuadée d'avoir oublier de parler de quelqu'un, surtout que je parle beaucoup de Tacchon dans ce chapitre, nan ? Enfin bon. J'espère que je ne vous aurai pas trop embrouillé(e) et que ceux/celles qui comprenaient toujours ne seront pas plus perdus qu'avant parce que moi, ça y est, je suis perdue O_o !

J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous aura plu et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Du lime, du lemon, et des délires, j'étais dans une bonne semaines faut croire ^^. Bonne lecture. Par contre c'est pas relu -_-'

Je t'ai trompé

Echangeant un nouveau baiser avec son nouveau petit ami, Jin laissa ses mains glisser sur son corps déjà dévêtu prêt pour un deuxième round.

_ Aurai-je le droit au lit cette fois ?

_ Mon canapé ne te plaît pas.

_ Si mais je pense qu'on lui a assez appris les choses de la vie, comme tu dis.

Le rire du Kat-Tun s'éleva dans la pièce avant qu'il n'attrape son amant par la taille pour le porter jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois arriver, Akanishi déposa son cadet sur le matelas avant de s'installer à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

_ Alors ? Comment tu trouves le lit ?

_ Plutôt confortable mais je ne l'ai pas encore tester correctement.

Attrapant la nuque de son aîné, Yamashita le força à se baisser afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Les mains de Jin glissèrent du visage de Tomohisa jusqu'à son torse avant de s'arrêter sur ses cuisses qu'il écarta doucement. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi qui se cambra sensuellement pendant que son aîné continuait de caresser son sexe dans un lent va et viens.

_ Je suis déjà complètement dur. Si tu veux arrêter, faut le dire maintenant.

_ Continuu.

Gémissant à nouveau, Yamapi tira sur les cheveux de Jin le forçant à sortir son visage de son cou qu'il s'amusait à lécher, pour pouvoir plonger son regard menaçant dans le sien.

_ Et dépêche-toi !

Le rire d'Akanishi résonna tout prêt de l'oreille du leader des News qui ne pu réprimer un frisson. Se cambrant un peu plus afin de pouvoir se coller contre le corps de son aîné, Pi se mordit la lèvre attendant impatiemment que la main de Jin fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Faisant pénétrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune, le Kat-Tun grogna lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de Yamashita entrer dans la peau de son dos. Sachant parfaitement bien que la douleur passerait, Akanishi n'accorda pas plus d'attention à la grimace de son cadet et fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt en lui.

Se crispant à nouveau, Yamapi griffa un peu plus son aîné attendant que le plaisir remplace ça gêne. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque la main de Jin qui voyageait sur son membre tendu lui fit oublier son mal-être.

De nouveau les gémissements du News emplirent la pièce et le Kat-Tun su qu'il était prêt. Retirant ses doigts de son intimité, Akanishi se plaça entre les cuisses écartées de son cadet. Pénétrant Yamashita, Jin eu dû mal à se retenir pour ne pas y aller comme une brute. Une fois totalement en lui, l'aîné se pencha vers le plus jeune pour échanger un baiser.

Ses lèvres furent happées entre celles de Tomohisa qui les mordit un peu alors que ses hanches commençaient à bouger d'elle-même. Yamapi avait l'impression une impression de manque comme si il n'avait couché avec personne depuis des années qui le forçaient à en demander plus.

Comprenant l'impatience de son amant, Jin se mis rapidement à bouger, lui imposant un rythme lent et sensuel qui tout en donnant du plaisir au News, le frustrait de ne pas en avoir plus. Mais petit à petit, Akanishi se perdit aussi dans le plaisir et ne pu s'empêcher d'accélérer son mouvement faisant crier Yamashita à chacun de ses coups de butoir.

Les mains de Tomohisa recommencèrent à griffer le dos du Kat-Tun alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de trop crier.

Après quelques déhanchés plus puissants que les précédents, Akanishi se libéra à l'intérieur de con cadet. Sans se retirer et malgré la fatigue qui le prenait subitement, Jin repris ses caresses sur le sexe de son amant jusqu'à ce que Pi se déverse entre ses doigts. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se laissa tomber à côté du corps en sueur et épuisé de son amant.

_ Maintenant j'suis crevé.

_ Pareil. Quelle heure il est ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour savoir si j'aurais une sale gueule demain au boulot.

_ T'as toujours une sale gueule, Bakanishi !

Le rire de Yamapi força Jin à se relever pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se recouche prêt à s'endormir. Se blottissant contre le corps chaud de son aîné, Pi grogna un peu avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

…

Allonger l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, Yoko et Uchi échangeaient des baisers passionnés alors que le T-shirt du plus vieux partait rejoindre celui de son cadet déjà sur le sol. Rapidement, Black s'attaqua au bouton du pantalon de son amant qui sourit dans le baiser.

Se redressant, Hiroki se retrouva à califourchon sur Yu avant qu'un sourire pervers ne s'étende sur son visage.

_ Je suis content que tu ais pu venir. Même si c'était pas seul.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais rien pu faire.

_ Tu te vengera pour moi, ne ?

_ Je voie pas pourquoi. On a passé une bonne soirée au final.

_ Parce que si nos amis ne t'avais pas suivit tu aurais pu profiter de ça…

Accompagnant sa phrase d'un mouvement de bassin parfaitement maîtrisé, le plus jeune fit gémir son aîné qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

_ Tou-te la soi-rée.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Yokoyama alors que le déhanché de son amant s'amplifiait. Arrêtant son mouvement afin de retirer son pantalon et son boxer l'ancien Kanjani se débarrassa aussi des derniers vêtements de son aîné.

_ Je me vengerais pour toi.

_ J'espère bien.

C'est tout sourire qu'Hiroki repartit embrasser Yu alors que ses mains glissaient de son torse jusqu'à son sexe.

…

Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille malgré le silence qui durait, Tadayoshi essaya de prendre en compte ce que lui disait son ami lorsqu'un bruit le sortis de ses réflexions. Se concentrant sur le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, Tacchon fut à peine surpris quand il fut à nouveau coupé par ce qui ressemblait fortement à un gémissement.

_ T'as entendu ça ?

_ _Quoi ?_

_ Chut ! Attends.

Essayant de découvrir d'où et de qui pouvait bien provenir ces bruits, Okura força Yasu à écouter le silence qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

_ _C'est Uchi ?_

_ Je crois, oui.

_ _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

_ Je pense pourtant que c'est évident ce qu'il fait.

_ _T'es trop jeune pour le savoir, toi !_

Rigolant à la remarque de son aîné, Green se fit rappeler à l'ordre par son aîné.

_ _Chut ! Ils vont t'entendre._

_ Mais qui ?

_ _Yoko était encore là après qu'on soit tous partis._

_ Tu crois que Uchi et Yoko…

Un cri coupa Okura au milieu de sa phrase surprenant aussi Yasuda qui écoutait à l'autre bout du fil.

_ _Je rêve où il vient de cirer 'Yu' ?_

_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi.

_ _Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ?_

_ Faut croire. Où alors Uchi crie le prénom de Yoko pendant qu'il couche avec un autre.

_ _Se serait méchant pour l'autre._

_ Au moins Ryo ne criait pas.

Sentant que le plus jeune replongeait dans des souvenirs douloureux, Shota essaya de lui changer les idées.

_ _Va voir._

_ Pardon ?

_ _Va voir pour être sûr que c'est Yoko avec Uchi. Si c'est vraiment lui, on pourra l'embêter le jour où il décidera que c'est notre tour d'être ses victimes._

_ Sauf que ça n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment pour moi.

_ _Fait-le pour moi. _

_ C'est sûrement Ryo qu'il va embêter là prochaine fois.

_ _Tacchon ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !_

_ Ok, ok ! Je vais voir. Ne bouge pas.

_ _Je suis à l'autre bout du téléphone comment veux-tu que je bouge ?_

Rigolant un peu à la remarque de Blue, Okura se dirigea doucement vers la sortie de la chambre avant de descendre les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

…

La tête en arrière afin d'offrir un meilleur accès à son cou, Hiroki continuait de se déhancher sur les genoux de Yu qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de griffer les hanches de son amant sous le plaisir. Un nouveau cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Uchi lorsque Yokoyama enroula sa main autour de son sexe. Augmentant le rythme de ses mouvements l'ancien Kanjani sentit son aîné le mordre à la base du cou laissant un gémissement rauque lui échapper. Se libérant entre les doigts du ranger Black, Hiroki eu juste à faire un ou deux nouveaux mouvements hanches avant que son amant le rejoigne.

S'écroulant sur son aîné, Uchi essaya de reprendre sa respiration tranquillement mais la voix de Yoko le sortit du brouillard.

_ Et merde !

Tournant la tête vers l'endroit que fixait son amant, le propriétaire des lieux ne vit rien qui puisse faire jurer son amoureux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

_ Tacchon.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'on a réussi à le réveiller.

_ Si il était dans l'encadrement de la porte il y a trente secondes, c'est qu'ils y a de très forte chance pour. Sauf si il est somnambule.

_ Ben maintenant qu'il est réveillé le bruit ne risque plus de le déranger. On recommence.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Yu embrassa son amant resserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son corps.

_ On peut aussi aller se coucher.

_ T'es pas drôle !

_ Je bosse demain.

…

Après être remonter le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, Okura se jeta sur le lit attrapant son téléphone au passage.

_ C'était Yoko !

_ _Vraiment ? Et il ne nous l'a pas dit !_

_ Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur qu'on réagissent mal.

_ _Pourquoi on aurait mal réagit ?_

_ A cause de son homosexualité.

_ _Alors que Ryo sort avec Yamapi depuis des années ?_

_ Alors c'est qu'il ne nous aime pas assez.

Un léger rire s'éleva dans son dos le faisant sursauter. Se retournant rapidement, Tadayoshi tomba sur le visage amusé de Yokoyama.

_ Ou peut-être je voulais simplement garder ça secret.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour pas que tu me pique mon amoureux.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage du ranger Green alors que Yu se rapprochait de lui pour pouvoir lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

_ Dis ''au revoir'' à Yasu et retourne dormir.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est Yasu ?

_ C'est son instinct de maman qui lui a soufflé.

Rejoignant son amant et son ami à l'intérieur de la chambre, Uchi entoura la taille de Black de ses bras.

_ Je croyais qu'on devais aller dormir parce que tu bossais demain.

_ Ben oui mais lui aussi.

_ Ah donc tu joue vraiment les mamans.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce, avant que Yoko ne prenne le téléphone des mains de Tacchon pour pouvoir discuter avec Shota.

_ T'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de lui. Va te coucher aussi.

_ _D'accord. A demain alors. Dis 'bonne nuit' aux deux autres de ma part._

Raccrochant le téléphone, Yu fit passer le message avant de forcer Okura à se recoucher.

_ Dis maman ? Si je fais un cauchemar, je pourrais venir dormir avec vous ?

_ Tu veux pas que je te raconte une histoire aussi ?

_ T'en connais ?

_ Une.

_ Raconte.

_ C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui avait espionner sa maman et l'amant de sa maman pendant qu'ils faisaient des trucs pas de son âge et qui risquait d'avoir des problèmes si il en parlait à quelqu'un et si il ne se couchait pas maintenant.

_ C'est une histoire d'horreur ? Tu veux que je fasse des cauchemars ?

Souriant un peu plus, Yu déposa un bisou sur le front de son cadet avant de se diriger vers son amant qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

_ Bonne nuit, petit !

_ Bonne nuit, maman ! 'nuit Uchi !

_ Qu'il est chou ! Je veux bien un bébé si il est comme ça.

Le rire de Tadayoshi résonna dans toute la pièce alors que Yoko tirait une tête plus que surprise. Très rapidement Uchi rejoignit Okura dans son fou rire avant de tirer son aîné vers leur chambre laissant leur nouveau bébé dormir.

…

La musique était forte malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et la piste de danse. La chose géniale quand on pouvait entrer dans les boîtes de nuit comme VIP, c'est qu'on pouvait voir tout le monde sans que personne ne puisse nous voir. C'est pour cela que Tackey laisser son regard examiner une à une toute les filles qui se déhanchait sur la piste pendant que son amant s'amusait à lui faire un immense suçon qui ne partirait pas avant au moins trois jours.

Laissant sa main glisser sur la cuisse de son cadet, Tsubasa se rapprocha encore de lui prêt à le dévorer ici et maintenant. Malheureusement pour lui, son amant n'avait pas l'air dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

_ La petite brunette avec son mini short à paillette là-bas.

Poussant un soupir tout en se redressant pour jeter un œil à la fille qu'avait repérer son partenaires, Imai dû reconnaître qu'il avait plutôt bon goût le petit.

_ Je suis entrain de te toucher et toi tu ne penses qu'à cette fille. Comment je dois le prendre ?

Une moue interrogatrice s'installa sur le visage d'Hideaki avant d'être remplacé par un pur sourire pervers qui fit frissonner son aîné.

_ Je me disais qu'on pourrait tester un truc à trois.

_ Non !

_ S'il te plaît !

Replongeant dans le coup de son cadet afin de ne pas voir son regard suppliant poser sur lui, Tsubasa repris ce qu'il était entrain de faire avant que son amant ne le coupe. Sa main remonta doucement le long de la cuisse de Tackey jusqu'à atteindre son sexe qu'il caressa à travers son jean.

Un gémissement s'échappa de lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Plaisir qui n'arrivait pas encore à lui faire perdre la tête apparemment.

_ S'il te plaît. Je suis sûr que ce serait bien. Tu peux choisir la fille.

Bien décidé à lui faire oublier cette idée, Imai déboutonna le pantalon de son cadet glissant sa main à l'intérieur du boxer avant de reprendre ses caresses.

_ Allez ! I-chan !

C'est qu'il avait la tête dure le petit. Sortant le membre de son partenaires de ses vêtements, Tsubasa se pencha jusqu'à déposer un baiser dessus tirant un nouveau gémissement à Tackey qui se cambra contre le canapé.

_ I-chan ! On est en boîte ! Invite une fille au moins !

_ Tu veux faire un truc à trois et moi je rêve de te faire l'amour à chaque fois que l'on monte sur scène. Voilà deux fantasmes qui ne se réaliseront jamais.

Prenant totalement en bouche le sexe de son cadet, Imai mis fin à la discussion. Rapidement sa langue et ses lèvres glissant sur le membre frémissant d'Hideaki lui firent perdre le fils de la conversation et Tsubasa espérant aussi qu'il oublie ce à quoi il pensait.

Grâce à quelques coups de langues exprès, Imai réussi à faire jouir son amant en peu de temps. Se redressant fier de son talent, Tsubasa embrassa son amant qui avait du mal à revenir sur terre.

_ Ca va ?

_ De quoi on parlait ?

_ De rentrer pour continuer au calme se que j'étais entrain de te faire.

_ Laisses-moi réapprendre à respirer et on y va.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage d'Imai. Il avait gagné pour cette fois mais connaissant son amant son délire de truc à trois risquait de revenir rapidement. Mais pour le moment, il ne resterait que tout les deux.

A suivre

Cette fois c'est sûr on ne parle pas de tout le monde mais il y a pratiquement trois lemon dans le chapitre alors vous me pardonnez, ne ? Je sais que l'histoire de Tackey et Tsubasa n'a aucune utilité mais l'idée m'est venue un jour et je me suis dis que je pourrais la mettre là. J'aurais pu en faire un OS aussi mais ça m'aurait fait chier de devoir ré expliquer leur délire de ''je peux te tromper avec qui je veux tant que c'est une fille'' alors je les mis là. Bon ça fait un lime en rab', c'est bien, nan ?

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^

Chibi


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Chapitre plus long que les précédents mais ne vous y habituez pas trop, ça n'arrivera sûrement plus ^^

Je t'ai trompé

Après avoir galéré plusieurs minutes pour trouver les clés dans la poche de son ami bourré qui n'arrêtait pas de rigoler, puis avoir eu autant de problème à le faire avancer, Nakamaru avait enfin réussi à emmener Koki jusqu'à sa chambre et à l'allonger sur le lit.

_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as bu autant ?

_ Parce que le verre y se remplissait tout seul.

Poussant un soupire découragé, Yuichi compris que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait discuter avec Tanaka de ses problèmes de couple.

_ Pourquoi Tatsu il est parti.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne voulait plus me parler.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est pas ton zamoureux.

_ Plus maintenant.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes pu ?

_ Je l'ai trompé.

_ C'est moche.

Nakamaru ne pu empêcher un léger rire de lui échapper alors que Koki faisait une moue écœurée pour bien faire comprendre son avis.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Kei.

_ Tatsu il est plus chou.

_ Dis ? Tu serais pas un peu amoureux de lui ?

_ Je peux pas c'est ta zamoureuse.

_ Mais de qui tu parles là ?

Seul un ronflement lui répondit. Tanaka venait de s'endormir. Se dirigeant vers le salon, le Kat-Tun s'installa sur le canapé allumant la télévision en espérant réussir à s'endormir.

…

Lançant un regard à son réveil, Shigeaki soupira en voyant qu'il était déjà l'heure qu'il se lève. Il avait passé toute la nuit à compter le nombre de fois où il entendait son téléphone sonner résistant à l'envie de sortir de son lit pour aller répondre. Dire à Keichiro qu'il le pardonnait maintenant n'aurait absolument pas été une bonne chose. Pourtant il savait qu'il le ferais tôt ou tard.

Se redressant sur son lit, Kato soupira avant de se diriger vers le salon vérifiant le nombre d'appel qu'il avait reçu. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait dû s'endormir à un moment où à un autre puisque son portable notait dix appels en absence de plus que ce que lui avait compté. Koyama était vraiment pas doué.

C'est toujours avec un léger sourire qu'il commença à se préparer pour se rendre au travail.

…

Une forte douleur à la base du cou le tira de son sommeil. Penchant sa tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche Kimura essaya de ne pas réveiller son cadet qui dormait comme un bien heureux la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Le canapé n'était sûrement pas l'endroit le plus confortable de l'appartement de Kamenashi pour dormir mais y rester allongé était sûrement moins douloureux que de le faire assis.

Repoussant quelques mèches du visage de son cadet, le Smap ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le Kat-Tun était fort, il arriverait parfaitement à surmonter sa rupture avec l'autre idiot et bientôt ils pourraient sortirent ensemble parce que c'était bien là le but du sempai.

Les caresses qui ressentaient dans ses cheveux le firent sortirent petit à petit de son sommeil. C'était plutôt agréable. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres faisant comprendre à son aîné qu'il était à présent réveillé.

_ Bonjour.

_ 'Jour.

_ Qu'est ce que tu va faire aujourd'hui alors ?

_ Je vais aller travailler. Je m'en voudrais de retarder encore plus les autres.

_ Et Jin ?

_ Je ferais de mon mieux. Et si j'y arrive pas je viendrais t'embêter.

Echangeant un sourire entendu avec son cadet, Kimura attendit qu'il se redresse pour aller se préparer lui aussi.

…

Une caresse sur son visage le sortit de ses rêveries avant qu'une voix douce ne finisse de le réveiller.

_ Salut toi.

_ Uchi.

Attirant son cadet encore plus près de lui, Yokoyama l'embrassa laissant déjà ses mains glisser sous son pyjama.

_ Pas le temps ! Faut que t'aille réveillé Tacchon.

_ Tu rigoles ?

_ C'est toi qui l'a invité et puis, c'est toi sa maman. Tu te débrouilles.

Sortant de sa chambre un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, l'ancien Kanjani se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant son aîné se débrouiller seul avec les plus gros dormeur du groupe.

Assis sur le lit, Yoko n'en revenait pas de la méchanceté d'Uchi. Réveiller Tacchon ? Tout seul ? Pas que Green soit particulièrement méchant au réveil mais si on détournait les yeux pendant une demi seconde, il se rendormait aussi sec.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Yu alors qu'il se levait pour aller réveiller son invité.

_ Uchi ? Tu prépares le petit déjeuner au moins ?

_ C'est déjà fait ! On attend plus que toi et Tacchon !

Au moins, savoir qu'il pourrait manger motiverait peut-être Okura à se lever. C'est avec un soupire résigné que Yokoyama entra dans la chambre d'ami.

…

Un bruit strident et répétitif le sortis de son sommeil. Lançant un regard perdu à la pièce tout en levant le bras pour arrêter le réveil, Yamashita se rappela qu'il était chez Jin. Reposant sa tête sur son oreiller qui se trouvait être le torse de son aîné, le leader des News laissa ses yeux se refermer mais une voix le garda éveillé.

_ Pi~, si je met un réveil, c'est pour un bonne raison.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Faut qu'on se lève.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours en retard alors ?

_ A cause de ça.

Glissant sa main jusqu'au postérieur de son cadet, Akanishi l'embrassa afin de bien lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

_ Je savais que tu étais un obsédé.

_ On peut toujours se lever et aller prendre une douche tout les deux si tu préfère.

_ J'ai pas le droit de prendre ma douche tout seul ?

_ Non, c'est trop dangereux tout seul. Imagine que tu glisses et …

_ Lèves-toi.

Sortant du lit, Yamapi se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de faire signe à son amant de le suivre.

…

Se réveillant en sursaut, Koki se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre bien qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Se redressant doucement, le Kat-Tun fut obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait trop bu vu le marteau piqueur qui avait élue domicile dans son cerveau.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, Tanaka essaya de retrouver dans sa mémoire quelques brides de sa soirée mais sans succès. C'est lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon que quelque chose attira son attention.

_ Maru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'essayais de dormir mais ton canapé n'est pas vraiment confortable.

_ Je l'aime bien, moi.

_ Pour comater devant la télé ou jouer au jeux vidéo je veux bien mais pas pour dormir.

_ N'empêche que je sais toujours pas ce que tu fais là.

Un soupire passa les lèvres de Nakamaru alors qu'il se redressait pour accompagner son ami jusqu'à la cuisine.

_ Comment je suis rentré ?

_ Ueda.

_ Ah tu ne l'appelles plus Tat-chan ?

Soupirant à nouveau Yuichi se rappela que son ami était passablement bourré quand il lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa séparation avec Tatsuya.

_ Il m'a plaqué parce que je l'ai trompé avec Kei.

Recrachant le jus d'orange qu'il était entrain de boire, Koki lança un regard plus que surpris à son ami.

_ Pardon ?

_ T'as très bien entendu.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de le tromper ? Et comment il l'a découvert ?

_ Et si on se préparait pour aller travailler.

Quittant la cuisine légèrement mal à l'aise devant les questions que lui posait Tanaka, Nakamaru attrapa sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

…

Ouvrant la porte avec un soupire, Yokoyama alluma la lumière sans que rien ne bouge dans la pièce. D'un autre côté, avec la couette remonter au-dessus de la tête, il y avait peu de chance qu'Okura s'aperçoive du changement de luminosité. Attrapant un côté de la couverture, Yu la tira jusqu'au pied du lit découvrant totalement le corps de Tadayoshi qui grogna avant de se replier sur lui-même pour se rendormir aussi sec.

Baisant la tête désespéré en poussant un nouveau soupire, Black se demanda comment faisant Green pour se réveiller quand il était seul chez lui.

_ Tacchon ? Faut se lever.

_ Déjà ?

_ Comment ça 'déjà' ? Il est pratiquement midi ?

D'accord c'était un mensonge. Il était seulement 7h du matin mais peut-être que ça ferait réagir son cadet.

_ Seulement ?

_ On avait rendez-vous à 8h. On a quatre heures de retard.

_ Ah.

Aucune réaction. Le petit Kanjani était repartit au pays des rêves.

Grimpant sur le lit, Yu commença à sauter dessus faisant grogner Tacchon qui se redressa doucement essayant de retirer ses cheveux de devant ses yeux d'un geste de la main.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Pour que tu te lèves.

_ Mais si on a déjà 4h de retard, une heure de plus c'est pas grave.

Alors qu'Okura allait se laisser tomber en arrière prêt à se rendormir tout de suite, Yoko l'attrapa par le bras le forçant à rester assis.

_ Ne me force pas à devenir méchant et habille-toi. Uchi a déjà préparé à manger.

Poussant un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre, Okura consentit à sortir de son lit pour s'habiller.

_ Tu peux sortir que je m'habille ?

_ Nan ! J'ai trop peur que tu te recouches.

Tirant la langue à son aîné, Tadayoshi dû se résoudre à s'habiller devant lui.

…

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine alors que Tsubasa essayait d'hypnotiser la cafetière pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Affaler sur le plan de travail, les yeux fixer sur la machine, Imai se disait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû sortir hier soir.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage alors que Hideaki posait un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Je me rappelle.

_ De quoi ?

_ De ce que tu m'as fait oublier hier soir. Méchant.

Un soupire passa les lèvres du plus vieux alors que sa précieuse machine à café le prévenait qu'elle avait enfin finie son travail.

_ Je devais avoir trop bu, je me rappelle de rien.

_ Menteur !

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Takizawa refusait de laisser passer le mensonge de son amant. Il s'agissait quand même de l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes que son aîné essayait de lui faire oublier.

_ Ne me dis pas que notre soirée ne t'a pas plut, je ne te croirais pas.

_ C'est pas le problème. Je voulais cette fille !

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Tsubasa atterrissant dans sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait, malheureusement, pas encore pu commencer à boire.

_ Fallait aller la chercher.

_ Tu m'a pas laissé faire.

_ Parce que je ne veux pas d'un truc à trois. Toi et elle, j'accepte. T'es tellement déjanté que je suis bien obligé. Mais je ne veux pas assister à ça.

Voyant un air sérieux s'installer sur le visage de son cadet, Imai souffla une nouvelle fois sur le contenu intacte de sa tasse.

_ On peut arrêter les filles si tu veux.

_ Je veux pas me retrouver dans la même situation que Ryo.

_ Tu crois que je te tromperais ?

_ C'est bien pour ça qu'on avait mis en place cette règle, nan ?

S'asseyant en face de son amant, Tackey laissa son regard parcourir la table essayant de comprendre le véritable sens de cette conversation.

_ Allez. Lève-toi, on va être en retard pour tourner le PV.

…

Poussant un soupir alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la loge, Nishikido fut surpris d'y trouver Koyama.

_ T'es déjà là ?

_ J'ai pas réussis à dormir alors je suis venue en avance. Mais t'es pas censé être avec les Kanjani aujourd'hui ?

_ J'en sais rien.

Pour tout dire, il s'en foutait même puisque qu'aucun de ses deux groupes n'avaient réellement envie de le voir. Pour le moment, il allait rester ici jusqu'à ce que Yamapi arrive.

Le silence dura quelques minutes avant que Ryo ne se décide à le couper.

_ Pourquoi t'a pas dormis ?

_ Problème avec Shige !

_ Avec Shige ? On parle bien du même ?

_ Il ne s'énerve jamais quand tu l'embête parce qu'il est plus adulte que toi !

_ Tu me blesses là et là aussi.

Montrant de son doigt son crâne puis son cœur, le Kanjani pris une moue boudeuse montrant bien à son aîné qu'il se foutait de lui.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il te fait comme misères le petit alors ?

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Keichiro alors qu'il regardait son cadet comme si un alien lui faisait face. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Koyama se dis qu'il serait plus simple de lui répondre.

_ Il ne veut plus me parler.

_ Qu'est ce que t'a fait comme connerie ?

_ Pourquoi se serais moi et pas lui ?

Le rire de Tegoshi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce lui répondit.

_ Parce que Shige ne sais pas faire de connerie si personne ne le pousse.

S'approchant de Koyama pour déposer un bisou sonore sur sa joue, Yuya s'installa sur les genoux de Nishikido avant de faire de même sur sa joue. Rendant son bisou à son cadet, Ryo l'installa un peu mieux sur ses genoux.

_ Au fait Ryo-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être avec les Kanjani aujourd'hui ?

_ Mais dîtes-le tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas me voir !

_ Bah ? Pourquoi il s'énerve ? Tu lui as déjà demandé ?

Acquiesçant à la question du plus jeune, Koyama soupira une nouvelle fois. Si Ryo était de mauvaise humeur, il était content qu'il ne reste pas avec eux toute la journée.

_ Je te manquais alors ! C'est pour ça que t'es venu.

Un léger rire échappa à Ryo alors que Teshi se tournait vers lui tout sourire content de lui avoir trouver la meilleure des excuses pour sa petite visite. Même si Nishikido aurait préféré faire ça pour Yamapi.

_ C'est pas tout ça mais, pourquoi Shige te boude alors ?

_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous vous occupez des affaires des autres ?

Adressant un grand sourire à Kato qui refermait la porte derrière lui, Tegoshi descendit de son siège allant attraper le nouvel arrivant par le bras.

_ Parce que c'est marrant. Alors pourquoi tu boudes Kei-chan ?

_ Parce qu'il a oublié de rebaisser la lunette des toilettes.

Laissant une moue boudeuse se former sur son visage, Teshi consentit à arrêter d'embêter Shigeaki retournant s'installer sur les genoux de Nishikido.

_ Sont tous de mauvaise humeur. C'est pas juste. Je savais que j'aurais dû rester couché.

Rigolant un peu, Ryo ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune qui continua de bouder que tout le monde était méchant avec lui.

S'installant à l'autre bout de la pièce, Shige ouvrit un livre se plongeant dedans essayant de faire abstraction du regard de Koyama poser sur lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur son aîné qui l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer hors de la pièce laissant Tegoshi seul avec Ryo.

_ Tu crois que Kei-chan va réussir à se faire pardonner ?

_ Il est mal parti.

_ Masssssssuuuuuuuu !

Sautant dans les bras de son tout nouveau petit ami, Tegoshi fit sursauter Nishikido qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel cri.

_ Massu ! Tu m'as manqué !

_ On s'est vu hier soir Teshi.

_ Et alors !

Entourant son cadet de ses bras, Masuda ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler doucement sous le regard blasé du Kanjani.

_ Dit-le si je dérange.

_ Tu déranges ! Va-t-en !

_ Tegoshi ! Je vais m'énerver !

_ Massuuuu ! Ryo il est méchant !

_ C'est pas nouveau.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvre de Ryo alors qu'il se redressait.

_ Et Yamapi ?

_ Pas encore là. Sinon le grand Nishikido aurait déjà fuit.

_ Tegoshi !

_ C'est rare qu'il soit autant en retard quand même.

Jetant un regard à l'horloge, les membres présents dans la pièce remarquèrent que leur leader avait déjà une demi-heure de retard.

Entrant dans la pièce d'un pas légèrement énerver, Shige retourna s'asseoir, reprenant son livre pour se replonger dedans sans un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'un Koyama quelque peu triste de pénétrer dans la loge.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Tegoshi !

_ Ca va être une super journée aujourd'hui.

Plongeant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, Yuya soupira fortement le faisant frissonner. Cette journée aussi risquait d'être chargée. Enfin sauf si leur leader décidait que dormir c'était mieux que de travailler.

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois laissant passer un Yamashita à peine coiffé à la chemise mal fermée.

_ Désolé, je suis en retard.

A suivre.

Je précise qu'il ne sert à rien de me forcer à aller plus vite, ça n'a que l'effet inverse ^^ Et oui, je suis comme ça.

J'espère ne pas avoir oublier beaucoup de gens dans ce chapitre même si je sais qu'il en manque. J'ai quand même fais l'effort de parler de Kame pour toute celle qui voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé (et non il n'est pas mort).

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci pour les reviews aussi.

Chibi


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je suis en plein partiel mais je trouve quand même le temps de vous écrire un chapitre. Je trouve que je suis quand même vraiment sympa !

Je t'ai trompé

Le silence s'installa dans la loge alors que les News détaillaient la dégaine de leur leader. Le regard de Ryo se fit de plus en plus meurtrier alors que son regard passait des lèvres rougies de Yamashita au suçon qui trônait au creux de son cou.

D'un pas rapide, Nishikido se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à aller rejoindre les Kanjani mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque avant de sortir.

_ T'es vraiment un co***** !

La porte claqua alors que Yamapi soupirait avant de relever les yeux vers les autres.

_ Bon. On s'y met ?

…

Traversant les couloirs à grandes enjambées, Ryo se rendit jusqu'à la loge des Kanjani espérant pouvoir trouver refuge quelque part. Ouvrant la porte brusquement, Nishikido la referma tout aussi rapidement faisant sursauter la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

_ Ryo ?

Essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, Yellow inspira fortement avant de relever la tête.

_ Yasu. Tu es arrivé tôt. Je pensais être tout seul encore un moment.

_ Désolé. J'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir.

Scrutant un peu plus le News, Shota remarqua qu'il était essoufflé et son regard fuyant lui laissait deviner qu'il se retenait de craquer. La question qui se posa alors fut : qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour mettre Ryo dans cet état ?

_ Je peux m'en aller si tu ne veux toujours pas me voir.

_ Nan ! Nan ! Bien sûr je t'en veux pour Tacchon mais tu restes mon ami quand même. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Rien. Rien du tout.

Balançant ses affaires au fond de la salle, Nishikido alla s'installer à côté enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Voyant son camarade se renfermer sur lui-même, Yasuda comprit qu'il voulait rester seul et retourna à son livre laissant le silence s'installer dans la pièce.

…

Arrivant enfin de la porte qu'il cherchait, Junnosuke hésita à frapper quelques secondes avant de cogner à la porte qui s'ouvrit pratiquement tout de suite.

Tenant toujours la porte ouverte, Ohno dévisagea Junno avant de se retourner pour crier.

_ Nino !

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est pour toi !

Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, Taguchi dévisagea Riida.

_ Mais j'ai rien dis.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage du Arashi avant que des bras ne se glissent autour de sa taille.

_ Je te manquais déjà Riida ?

_ Nino ! Regarde qui vient te rendre visite avant de me faire des avances.

Relevant les yeux vers leur invité, Ninomiya laissa un immense sourire s'étendre sur son visage alors qu'il lâchait Satoshi.

_ Junno. Comment tu vas ?

_ Euh… Bien.

Repoussant son leader à l'intérieur de la pièce, Kazunari referma la porte derrière lui.

_ J'allais t'envoyer un mail pour te demander si t'étais libre ce soir.

_ Euh… Ben, oui, je suis libre.

_ Bien. Bien. Tu m'attends ce soir. Je t'emmènerais directement.

Le sourire de Nino s'agrandit encore un peu alors que le regard de Junno se faisait un peu plus perdu. Posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, le Arashi se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi le Kat-Tun était venu jusqu'ici.

_ Au faite, pourquoi tu es venu ?

_ Ben… Hier, Tatsu m'a dis qu'on devrait parler tous les deux.

_ Bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

_ Je sais pas vraiment en faite.

_ Bon ben on se voit ce soir de toute façon.

Adressant un dernier sourire au Kat-Tun, Kazunari déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue avant de retourner dans le studio laissant Junnosuke seul au milieu du couloir.

…

Dans la loge, Tackey et Tsubasa était entrain de se changer afin de pouvoir commencer à tourner leur nouveau clip. Mais alors que le plus vieux enfilait sa chemise, la voix de son partenaire résonna dans la pièce.

_ Imai ?

_ Hm ?

_ Je… Tu… Enfin…

Un léger sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Tsubasa alors qu'il se retournait vers son cadet.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de bafouiller.

_ A propos de ce matin…

Le regard d'Imai se fit plus sérieux alors qu'il se rapprochait de son amant.

_ Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais...

_ On s'en fiche de se que je pense.

Commençant à boutonner la chemise de son cadet, Tsubasa plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser doucement.

_ Ca marche très bien comme ça. Pas besoin de se poser des questions.

_ Mais si tu n'est pas heureux comme ça, faut…

_ Je suis heureux. Tant que je suis avec toi.

Sur le visage de Hideaki, Imai pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Terminant d'habiller son cadet, Tsubasa arrangea un peu sa coiffure avant d'adresser un sourire à son partenaire et de lui tendre la main.

_ On en parlera au calme ce soir. Pour le moment, il est temps de passer en mode travail.

Acquiesçant doucement, Takizawa se laissa entraîner sur le plateau par son aîné.

…

Les Kanjani arrivaient au compte goutte mais aucun n'osait aller déranger Ryo. C'est quand même légèrement inquiet que Yasuda commença à discuter avec Subaru avant d'être rejoints par Maruyama.

Le dernier arrivé laissa son regard parcourir la salle avant d'interroger ses camarades.

_ Yoko est pas là ?

_ Ben nan.

_ C'est pas son genre d'être en retard.

_ C'est sûr que venant de Tacchon, ça ne surprend plus personne.

Laissant des sourires entendus s'étendrent sur leurs visages, Red, Orange et Nasu s'imaginèrent Uchi essayer de réveiller leur dormeur. Seul Shota savait que leur ancien membre était assez intelligent pour laisser cette tâche à son amant secret.

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir laissant la voix de Yokoyama résonner dans la pièce.

_ Tu vois qu'on est en retard.

_ C'est pas ma faute.

_ Si tu t'étais lever plus vite et que tu n'avais pas tant manger, on aurait pu être un minimum à l'heure.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux avant qu'Hina ne se décide à poser la question que personne n'osait formuler à voix haute.

_ Yoko ? Pourquoi t'arrive en même temps qu'Okura ?

_ Je me suis endormis chez Uchi hier.

Lançant un regard noir à Yasu qui se retenait de rigoler, Yu lui fit comprendre qu'il subirait sa vengeance si il osait dire quelque chose.

Les questions continuaient à fuser alors que le regard du plus jeune se tournait vers la forme recroquevillée au fond de la salle. S'approchant de Ryo sans ressentir la moindre peur, Tadayoshi s'installa à côté du News.

_ Ryo ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Grognant un peu, Nishikido enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras alors que les regards de tout les autres Kanjani se tournaient vers lui.

_ Ryo ! C'est pas en boudant que ça va s'arranger.

_ Je ne boude pas !

Le regard noir de Ryo se plongea dans celui d'Okura qui lui fit un sourire. Ce gosse est vraiment suicidaire, voilà ce que pensait le reste des Kanjani.

_ Tu me racontes ?

_ Nan ! Et puis t'es censé me faire la gueule, crétin !

Le sourire de Tacchon s'affaissa forçant Yasuda à faire un pas en avant.

_ Désolé. Mais c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Retrouvant son sourire, Tadayoshi passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de Nishikido le rapprochant de lui. Planquant son visage dans le cou de son cadet, Ryo poussa un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre.

_ Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend que Ryo ait fini de bouder pour s'y mettre ?

_ Dis pas qu'il boude, il va vraiment bouder après.

Rigolant à la remarque d'Okura, les Kanjani écoutèrent de grognement de Nishikido avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers leur studio.

_ Maintenant qu'on est que tout les deux, tu me racontes ?

_ Tu va me lâcher oui !

_ Nan. T'es méchant avec moi alors j'ai décidé de te faire chier.

_ On va dire que je le mérite.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Tacchon se resserre sa prise autour du corps de son aîné.

_ Si tu me disais, ça irait mieux.

_ Pff ! Tu sais être chiant toi.

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Se détachant de l'étreinte de son cadet, Ryo soupira une nouvelle fois. Vu la tournure de la conversation, il ferait mieux de raconter à Okura ce qui le dérangeait.

_ C'est Yamapi.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Il est arrivé en retard.

_ Et c'est dérangeant ?

_ Il avait la chemise mal boutonnée et un énorme suçon dans le cou.

_ Oh !

Ecartant les bras, Tadayoshi fit comprendre au News qu'il pouvait revenir s'y blottir si il en avait envie se que Ryo s'empressa de faire.

_ Il ne m'aime vraiment plus.

Glissant sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné, Tacchon essaya de le réconforter mais les larmes qui commencèrent à mouiller son T-shirt lui firent comprendre que ce ne serait pas si simple.

…

Ouvrant la porte avec le soupir, Jin adressa un bonjour à tout les membre de son groupe présent dans la pièce.

_ T'es en retard.

_ C'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude.

_ C'est pas une raison pour ne pas changer.

Laissant son regard se diriger vers la voix qui venait de derrière lui, Akanishi tomba sur quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas voir avant un moment.

_ Kazu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je fais encore partis de ce groupe, nan ? Maintenant que tu daignes nous faire l'honneur de ta présence, on pourrait peut-être s'y mettre ?

Acquiesçant à la remarque de Kamenashi, Jin partit en vitesse rejoindre sa place prêt pour préparer leur futur concert sous le regard amusé d'Ueda.

Rapidement, ils furent tous réunis autour de Kame qui commençait à noter des idées sur un bloc note. L'ambiance n'y était pas vraiment puisque Junnosuke était encore perdu dans ses pensées essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait Tatsuya en parlant de sa relation avec Nino mais aussi parce qu'Ueda refusait d'adresser la parole à Nakamaru.

_ Mais vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Junno ! Reviens parmis nous et reste concentré ! Tatsu ! Je sais que tu refuse de parler à Maru mais là on travaille alors t'as intérêt à faire un effort ou je vais devoir vérifier qui de nous deux frapper le plus fort ! Maru ! Arrête de t'excuser, tu ne fais que l'énerver encore plus ! Koki ! La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de trop boire une vieille de journée de travail ! Et Jin ! Arrête de me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planète !

_ Ben là, j'en suis sûr. C'est vraiment toi.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Kamenashi vérifia qu'il avait bien l'attention de tous ses camarades avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Bon maintenant que tout le monde est avec moi, on le prépare ce concert ou on boit le thé.

_ Je préférerais le thé.

_ Koki !

_ Je boirais plus promis ! J'ai rien dis !

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Kazuya retourna à l'écriture des idées.

…

Dans la salle de danse des News, le silence régnait.

_ Personne n'a d'idée pour la prochaine chorégraphie alors ?

Tournant leurs regards vers leur leader, les News firent signe que non faisant soupirer Yamapi. La journée n'avait pourtant pas trop mal commencé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans les loges. Soupirant à nouveau, Yamashita se redressa prêt à trouver un moyen pour motiver ses troupes.

_ Massu ? D'habitude t'as toujours de bonnes idées.

_ Désolé.

_ Nan, c'est pas grave. Mais si t'a un problème tu peux m'en parler, on arrangera ça ensemble. Pareil pour toi Tego.

_ Mon problème c'est Massu.

Levant le regard vers le plafond, Masuda s'approcha du plus jeune avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

_ Ca va mieux maintenant ?

Un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage de Tegoshi faisant rigoler son leader.

_ Ca règle le problème de Tego mais le tiens Massu ?

_ Ca s'arrangera tout seul. Faut juste être patient. Pas besoin de vous inquiétez.

_ Et puis tu m'a moi maintenant. Alors ça peut aller que mieux.

Rigolant à la remarque de Yuya, Takahisa déposa un nouveau bisou sur la joue de son cadet un léger sourire sur le visage. Pour c'est deux là, c'était bon. Pour les deux autres, ça allait être moins simple.

_ Kei ?

_ Hm ?

_ On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Rien. Sauf si t'arrive à faire entendre raison à Shige.

Faisant dériver son regard d'un bout de la salle à l'autre, Tomohisa vit Kato tuer Koyama du regard.

_ Ok. On est mal partis. C'est pas contre vous les gars mais, faudrait qu'on travaille un peu. Déjà qu'on a rien fait hier. Vous ne voulez pas prendre un peu sur vous et vous comportez comme des gens civilisés? Au moins pendant qu'on travaille ?

C'est tout en soupirant que Shigeaki se redressa pour venir se placer à côté de son leader qui lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

_ Kei-chan. S'il te plaît.

_ Quand tu te sera réconcilié avec Ryo peut-être que je ferais se que tu me demande.

_ Je vois pas se que mon histoire avec Ryo vient faire là !

_ Si il était avec nous aujourd'hui, tu serrais dans la même situation que moi et Shige.

_ Il est pas là ! La question ne se pose pas !

Echangeant un regard noir avec Koyama, Yamashita grogna avant de détourner le regard.

_ Je te laisse bouder mais si la choré ne te plaît pas, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

Prenant une grande respiration, Yamapi essaya de sortir Kei et Ryo de son esprit et de se concentrer sur son travail. Reprenant son sourire alors qu'il se tournait vers les membres prêts à l'écouter, le leader des News tapa dans ses mains avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Cette fois, on s'y met vraiment.

…

Dans le studio des Kanjani, les sons des différents instruments se mélangeaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Les doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare, Yasuda se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la loge.

_ On aurait peut-être pas dû les laisser tout seuls.

_ Yasu ! Arrête ! Ryo n'est pas idiot non plus.

_ Oui mais…

_ Et puis Tacchon sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

Laissant une moue boudeuse s'installer sur son visage, Shota se re concentra sur sa guitare laissant Yokoyama sourire devant son comportement.

_ Et si tu lui avouais que tu l'aimes peut-être qu'il arrêterait de s'occuper autant de Ryo.

_ Qu… Quoi !

Le sourire de Yu s'agrandit encore alors que Subaru partait dans un fou rire en voyant la tête de poisson hors de l'eau que tirait son ami.

_ Pas besoin de faire semblant. Tout le monde l'a remarqué.

Regardant tous ses amis acquiescer les uns après les autres, Yasu soupira.

_ Je lui dirais quand tu avouera à tout le monde que tu sors a…

Recouvrant précipitamment les lèvres de son camarade de sa main, Yoko commença à prier pour que personne ne pose de questions. Si ils le découvraient sans qu'il en ai parlé à Uchi auparavant, ce dernier allait le tuer.

_ Yoko ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

_ Nan ! Personne ! Je vous l'aurez dis sinon.

_ C'est pas ce que semblait dire Yasu.

Tournant un regard tueur vers Blue, Black poussa un soupir cherchant rapidement un mensonge potable à dire. Oh ! Et puis, zut !

_ Je sors avec Uchi depuis déjà 6 mois.

_ Et en vrai ?

Qui aurait pu croire que la vérité passerait pour un mensonge ?

_ Bon Yasu, je l'ai dit. A ton tour.

Devant le soupir de Shota, le reste des Kanjani ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris. Impossible ! Yoko sortait vraiment avec Uchi ! Et ils n'avaient rien vu la veille ?

C'est ce moment que choisir, Okura et Nishikido pour entrer dans la pièce main dans la main.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi personne ne dis rien ?

_ Parce que Yasu à avouer que Yoko sortait avec Uchi.

_ Mais je le savais déjà ça.

Devant les yeux encore plus surpris qui se posait sur lui, Tacchon rigola doucement.

Voyant leurs deux mains toujours liées ensembles, Shota baissa les yeux au sol. A croire que les deux seuls à ne pas être au courant de ses sentiments étaient Yellow et Green. Mais vu les traces de larmes sur les joues de Ryo, que tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas voir pour ne pas vexer le principal intéressé, se n'était sûrement pas le moment d'avouer ses sentiments à Tadayoshi. Après tout, il était à présent le seul qui pourrait consoler Nishikido de sa séparation.

C'est la voix de Murakami qui le sortis de ses pensées.

_ Comment ça tu le savaient déjà ?

_ Ben hier soir, je les aient vous pendant qu'ils…

Voyant Yokoyama lui faire signe de se taire, Okura ne continua pas sa phrase forçant Subaru à se plaindre.

_ Mais ! Je veux les détails moi !

_ Même pas en rêve !

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Sibutani, Yu essaya de le dissuader de demander plus de détails sous les cris et autres encouragements de leurs collègues. Alors que Baru déclarait enfin forfait, Maruyama posa une question que Blue aurait préféré qu'il ne pose jamais.

_ Au faite, Yasu n'avait pas un truc à dire à Okura ?

A suivre

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublier grand monde et que mon chapitre sera assez long pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain (essaye de le lire deux lignes par deux lignes la prochaine fois, vous verrez qu'il va durer plus longtemps ^^).

Sinon, je me suis taper un gros délire en relisant mon chapitre sur les différentes techniques de management de Kame et Pi mais ça vous vous en foutez.

En tout cas, merci de me suivre ^^

Chibi


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Bonne année, bonne santé et tout plein de Johnny's pour tout le monde (et du RyoPi aussi mais j'ai pas vraiment le droit de dire ça sur cette fic^^)

Je t'ai trompé

Tournant un regard plein d'innocence et de confiance vers Yasuda, Okura demanda plus de détails à son aîné.

_ Qu'est ce que tu devais me dire ?

_ Je… Euh… Tu veux bien venir manger à la maison ce soir ?

_ Bien sûr.

Le sourire de Tadayoshi s'agrandit encore un peu alors que le reste des Kanjani poussait des soupirs de désespoir. Autant pour Tacchon qui acceptait tout et n'importe quoi dès qu'on parlait de manger que pour Yasu qui hésitait à avouer ses sentiments à leur cadet. Mais Yoko n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

_ Tu lui dira se que tu devais vraiment lui dire ce soir alors.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je vérifierais demain.

Le sourire sadique qui s'étendit sur le visage de Yu fut rapidement rejoint par celui de Subaru et de Murakami alors que Maru tapait des mains devant l'heureuse nouvelle. Seul Ryo et Okura s'entreregardait cherchant à savoir si l'un d'eux avaient compris de quoi leurs camarades parlaient.

C'est sans quitter son sourire sadique que Yokoyama les força à reprendre le travail.

…

L'ambiance était studieuse depuis que Kamenashi avait remis les membres de son groupe sur les rails. Certes, Koki avait toujours un affreux mal de tête, Ueda lançait toujours des regards tueurs à Maru qui baissait la tête pour ne pas s'excuser et Jin le regardait à présent avec une admiration que Kazuya ne comprenait pas mais ils travaillaient.

C'est au bout de quelques heures et avec un grand soupir fatigué que Kamenashi autorisa son groupe à partir déjeuner. Attrapant Junnosuke par le bras, Tatsuya l'obligea à le suivre espérant lui ouvrir les yeux avant son rendez-vous du soir. Une main sur le front, Tanaka lança un regard à Nakamaru qui n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard tueur de son ex, le rappeur soupira avant d'attraper la main de son ami pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

De son côté, Kazuya vérifiait si il avait des appels manqués essayant de quitter la pièce qu'une fois que tous ses camarades seraient sortis. Mais Jin n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

_ Kazu ?

_ Non.

_ Mais j'ai rien dis !

_ Justement. Je veux rien entendre.

Rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, Kame se retourna prêt à se diriger vers la porte pour ne plus avoir à parler avec la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir mais encore une fois, Akanishi n'avait pas l'air de son avis.

_ Il s'occupe bien de toi, Kimura-sempai ?

_ Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller tout seul !

_ Kazu.

_ Arrête ! Je sais pas ce que tu cherches mais je préférerais que tu arrête de me parler si ça ne concerne pas le travail !

Arrivant en quelques enjambées à la porte, Kamenashi abaissa la clenche afin de quitter la pièce mais de nouveau la voix de son collègue arrêta son mouvement.

_ J'espère que tu pourras être heureux.

Se tournant lentement vers son ex petit ami, Kazuya se mordit la lèvre.

_ Je ne peux pas te souhaiter la même chose.

_ J'espère juste que tu arrivera à me pardonner un jour.

La porte claqua alors que Kame avait enfin réussit à la passer laissant Jin tout seul au milieu de la pièce.

…

La musique s'arrêta enfin laissant les voix des membres du staff résonner dans le studio. Le regard de Tsubasa fit le tour de la salle avant de se poser sur son camarade qui sautillait sur place à côté de lui.

_ Il va être super ce clip, ne ?

_ Comme d'habitude.

_ Tu penses pas qu'on aurait plutôt dû faire…

_ On a dit pause !

Attrapant le bras de son cadet, Imai le tira jusqu'à leur loge avant qu'il ne commence à parler avec le staff de ses idées loufoques. S'installant dans la pièce qui leur était réservée, Tsubasa poussa un soupir fatigué alors que son amant continuait à sautiller partout.

_ Regarde ! Y a deux sortes de bento ! On est aimé !

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du plus vieux alors qu'il regardait son cadet ouvrir les quatre bento présent sur la table afin de récupérer tout ce qu'il aimait pour le mettre dans le plat qu'il mangerait.

_ Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Sers-toi. Je prendrais ce qu'il reste.

_ Yatta !

S'asseyant devant son nouveau bento, Takizawa commença à manger joyeusement son regard fixé sur son amant qu'il avait fermé les yeux espérant se reposer un peu.

_ Imai ?

_ Hm ?

_ T'es sûr que t'es heureux ?

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son Tsubasa alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux afin de voir l'air interrogateur de son amant.

_ Viens-là.

Ouvrant les bras pour que Hideaki puisse venir si blottir, Imai lui fit un grand sourire. Le plus jeune n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son aîné. Refermant ses bras sur le corps de Tackey, Tsubasa glissa son nez au creux du cou de son cadet respirant un grand coup.

_ Tu manges pas ?

_ Pas faim.

_ Tu déprimes ?

_ Je déprime parce que je n'ai pas faim ?

_ Tu n'as pas faim parce que tu déprimes !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'aîné avant qu'il ne se penche pour embrasser son petit ami.

La porte de la loge s'ouvris lançant passer leur manager.

_ Je vous ai dit combien de fois de ne pas faire ça en public.

_ Avant que vous ne rentriez dans la pièce, il n'y avait que nous.

Regardant leur manager qui poussa un soupir découragé par l'attitude de Takizawa, Imai leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Vous n'allez pas tarder à reprendre. Changez-vous et évitez de vous faire repérer.

_ On est assez grand pour le savoir ça.

_ Des fois je me demande.

Tirant la langue à leur manager qui quittait la pièce, Tackey décida de bouder alors que Tsubasa rigolait doucement de l'échange.

…

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Yamashita tourna son regard vers le reste de son groupe. Tous assis sur le sol écoutait encore une fois la chanson pour laquelle ils étaient censé trouver un début de chorégraphie mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit.

_ Bon ! On va faire une pause et aller manger. En espérant qu'on trouvera quelque chose cette après-midi.

La porte claqua après que Keichiro l'ai passé faisant soupirer Yamapi. Lançant un regard désolé à son leader, Masuda se leva à son tour.

_ Massuuuu ! Attends-moi !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Takahisa alors que Tegoshi se levait rapidement pour venir prendre sa main. C'est avec un dernier 'a plus' qu'ils passèrent tous les deux la porte.

_ J'suis désolé.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_ C'est de ma faute si Kei est d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

Laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage, Tomohisa décoiffa son cadet dans un élan d'affection.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Que ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'excuse parce que je n'ai plus confiance en lui et que donc il n'a absolument pas l'air sincère.

_ Je n'ai donc aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Et puis tu connais Kei, aujourd'hui, il fait la gueule, demain, il essayera de te reconquérir.

_ Oh non ! Pitié ! La première fois était déjà bien assez catastrophique comme ça.

Rigolant à la remarque de Shige, Yamashita fut content d'avoir réussi à rendre le sourire à l'un de ses membres. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

_ Pi ?

_ Je vais vous laisser. A toute à l'heure.

Saluant Kato qui passait la porte en lui lançant un dernier sourire, Yamapi se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Alors ? T'as matinée ?

_ Kazu était en forme.

_ Oh.

S'installant à côté du leader de News, Jin ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un bisou au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Et toi ? T'as l'air crevé.

_ Kei était de mauvaise humeur.

_ Koyama ! De mauvaise humeur ! Ca existe ?

_ Ouais et c'est fatiguant.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'Akanishi se relevait rapidement.

_ Allez, on va manger. Et puis si je ne reviens pas à l'heure, Kazu va m'incendier.

_ Mais vous avez pu travailler ce matin ?

Attrapant la main de son cadet, Jin referma la porte avant de l'entraîner dans les couloirs en direction de la cafétéria.

_ Au début c'était un peu compliqué avec l'histoire de Maru et Tatsu et puis Koki a la gueule de bois. Mais Kazu à crier un bon coup et tu sais comment il est effrayant quand il s'énerve…

Acquiesçant à la remarque du Kat-Tun, Yamashita fit une moue boudeuse avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

_ Tu pense qu'il faut que je leurs cris dessus pour qu'ils travaillent.

_ C'est pas ton genre de crier. Tu risque de leurs faire tellement peur qu'ils s'enfuiraient.

_ Peut-être mais on avance pas là.

Poussant la porte de la cafétéria, Pi vit plusieurs regards se tourner vers eux le forçant à lâcher la main de Jin. Pour ça aussi il allait devoir trouver une solution.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules du News en soupirant, Akanishi le poussa jusqu'au plat pour ne pas qu'il reste bloqué à l'entrée.

…

Allonger dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans leur loge, Koki essayait de faire passer son mal de tête avant la reprise parce qu'un Kamenashi énervait ne l'aidait pas vraiment mais Nakamaru boudant dans la pièce l'en empêchait un peu.

_ Arrête de bouder.

_ Je ne boude pas.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tanaka alors qu'il se redressait.

_ T'as fait le con sur ce coup là.

_ Je m'en étais rendu compte.

_ Pourquoi t'es d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

_ Parce que Kei m'a plaqué aussi.

Essayant d'empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir sur son visage, Koki se rallongea.

_ Rigole puisque ça te faire rire. Je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

_ T'as vraiment mal joué ton coup là.

Le rire du rappeur résonna dans la pièce alors que Yuichi soupirait.

_ C'est parce que Kato s'en ai rendu compte aussi.

_ Tatsu lui a dit ?

_ Nan. Apparemment, il avait deviné depuis un moment.

_ Pourquoi il n'a rien dit avant ?

Haussant les épaules pour faire comprendre à son camarade qu'il ne savait pas, Nakamaru attrapa quelque chose à manger dans son casier avant de se réinstaller à sa place en silence. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Koki dormait dans le canapé.

…

Assis à une table de la cafétéria en face de Ueda, Junno regardait autour de lui comme si il attendait que quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

_ Bon.

_ Oui ? Quoi ?

_ Tu es allé voir Nino ce matin ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Rien.

_ Pardon ?

Reculant un peu devant l'éclat de voix de Tatsuya, Taguchi essaya de lui expliquer pourquoi.

_ Mais c'est que… Ben, il m'a demandé tout de suite si je voulais aller chez lui ce soir et… Je sais pas de quoi tu voulais que je lui parle.

_ Et ben. Il va lui en falloir du courage à Nino.

Commençant à manger, Junnosuke laissa son aîné réfléchir à la suite de la conversation.

_ Bon. Tu l'aimes bien Nino ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Beaucoup ou juste comme un ami.

_ Juste comme un ami.

_ Et si lui t'aime beaucoup, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Taguchi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la réponse alors il referma la bouche sans rien dire.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ueda. Au moins une bonne chose de faite dans cette journée.

…

La porte de la loge de Smap s'ouvris laissant sortir Kimura qui s'approcha doucement de la personne qui l'attendait appuyé sur le mur d'en face.

_ Ca va pas ?

_ J'suis crevé.

Entourant son cadet de ses bras, le sempai commença à lui frotter le dos pour le consoler.

_ C'est Jin ?

_ Pas plus qu'un autre. Et puis Jin à toujours était un crétin alors ça ne change pas.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Il m'a demandé si j'étais un extraterrestre avant de me dire d'être heureux sans lui.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse de son aîné, Kame essaya de retenir ses larmes. Ils étaient quand même en plein milieu d'un couloir.

_ C'est le 'sans lui' qui te fais pleurer ?

Seul un reniflement lui répondit, il avait donc deviné juste. Attirant le Kat-Tun jusque dans une pièce vide, Kimura déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se retirer rapidement.

_ Passe à autre chose.

_ C'est encore trop tôt.

_ Penses-y quand même.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kazuya malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Se blottissant de nouveau contre le torse de son aîné, Kame poussa un soupire de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau ses bras autour de lui.

…

Attendant devant le distributeur que son petit ami se décide entre des madeleines ou une barre au chocolat, Tegoshi rigolait doucement.

_ C'est pas si difficile comme choix.

_ Si.

_ Prends le chocolat.

_ Mais j'aurais encore faim après.

_ Ben prend les madeleines.

_ Mais j'aurais envie de chocolat après.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yuya avant qu'il se s'approche de Masuda.

_ Alors prend le chocolat et je prends les madeleines et on partage.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Massu alors qu'il acquiesçait à la proposition de son cadet. C'est au moment où Teshi finissait de mettre ses pièces dans le distributeur qu'une voix l'interpella.

_ Tegoshi.

_ Nagase-sempai ?

_ J'ai essayé de t'appeler un million de fois.

_ Mon portable à rencontrer un mur et il a pas vraiment aimé.

_ Viens. Faut qu'on parle.

_ Mais va falloir que…

_ Viens !

Soupirant Yuya déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue de Takahisa avant de suivre son sempai.

…

Le son de la batterie s'arrêta faisant se retourner tous les membres des Kanjani vers leur petit.

_ Euh… Je commence à avoir vraiment faim.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Yokoyama eu un sourire en voyant que l'estomac de son cadet était réglé comme une horloge.

_ Il est midi passé. On va allez manger.

Se dirigeant vers la porte à la suite de ses aînés, Okura se rendit compte que Ryo ne suivait pas. Revenant sur ses pas, Tadayoshi attrapa la main de Nishikido le forçant à le suivre.

_ Tacchon. J'suis pas d'humeur.

_ C'est pas une raison pour te laisser mourir de faim.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages de tout les Kanjani alors qu'il voyait Yellow soupirer en se rendant compte qu'on ne pouvait pas discuter avec Green quand il s'agissait de nourriture. C'est donc avec un sourire attendrit et un main prisonnière que Ryo suivit ses amis jusqu'à la cafétéria.

A suivre

Je coupe là parce qu'il faudrait aussi que j'aille manger (Tacchon m'a donné faim ^^) et parce que sinon j'ai peur que vous soyez fatigué d'attendre mon nouveau chapitre…

J'espère que j'ai pas oublié de parler de votre chouchou et que si j'en ai parlé, que vous n'êtes pas trop triste pour lui. Tout s'arrangera, j'aime les happy end ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je devrais avancer dans mon stage et dans mes devoirs plutôt que de faire ça mais comme je suis une véritable irresponsable (*Chante Musekinin Hero ^^*) je vous ai écris un nouveau chapitre ^^

Je t'ai trompé

A peine eut-il passé la porte de la cafétéria que le regard de Ryo tomba sur Jin et Yamapi installé face à face entrain de manger. Essayant de faire demi-tour, le Kanjani se rendit compte qu'Okura tenait toujours fermement son poignet.

_ T'occupes pas d'eux. Faut que tu manges.

_ Je vais pas réussir. Pas en voyant ça.

D'un signe de tête Nishikido montra la table où Akanishi glissait sa main sur la cuisse de Yamashita.

_ Et comment j'ai fais moi pendant toutes ses années ? Avance !

Tirant un grand coup sur le bras de son aîné, Tadayoshi lui fit un grand sourire alors que Yasuda attrapait sa main libre pour le soutenir.

_ On se fait un couple à trois ?

_ Ryo !

_ Désolé. C'est le stress.

Envoyant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Yellow, Hina poussa un long soupir avant de se diriger vers les plats.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Jin se pencha un peu plus vers l'oreille de Tomohisa pour y chuchoter.

_ Tu vois, aucun incident.

Toujours mal à l'aise, le leader des News repoussa la main poser sur sa cuisse ainsi que la langue qui se rapprochait un peu trop de son oreille.

_ C'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus au milieu de la pièce.

_ Mais tu vois bien qu'il s'en fiche. Il est entrain de draguer Okura et Yasuda.

Lançant un regard à Ryo pour vérifier les dires de son nouveau de petit ami, Yamapi soupira fortement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas tord.

_ Peut-être mais moi, ça me dérange.

_ Tu va pas jouer les vierges effarouchées après ce qu'on a fait ce matin.

Se levant d'un seul coup alors qu'Akanishi essayait encore de glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, Yamapi tenta de ne pas trop élever la voix.

_ Tu me saoules Jin !

Suivant Tacchon jusqu'à la table où les autres Kanjani c'était déjà installé, Ryo vit du coin de l'œil le départ du News. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage attirant l'attention de ses collègues.

_ Ah tiens, tu fais plus la gueule toi ?

_ Regardez.

Tournant très peu discrètement la tête vers l'endroit que leur indiquait Yellow, les Kanjani virent Jin pousser un énorme soupir avant de se lever pour partir à la poursuite d'un Yamapi qui avait l'air légèrement sur les nerfs.

_ Et ça te suffit pour retrouver le sourire ?

_ Peut-être qu'ils vont s'engueuler et que Yamapi va reven…

_ Ou pas.

Tous les Kanjani tournèrent des regards surpris vers Okura qui continuait de manger comme si il n'avait rien dit.

_ Euh… Tacchon ? C'était pas un peu méchant comme remarque ?

_ Dis toi que je me venge. Et puis, c'est sûrement mieux de ne pas te donner de faux espoir comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné, Tadayoshi lui fit un léger sourire tout en essayant de ne pas se rappeler la douleur des mots que lui avait dit son aîné quelques jours plus tôt. Voyant le regard de son cadet briller de larmes, Nishikido poussa un soupir avant de se re concentrer sur son repas sans dire un mot.

…

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Tegoshi s'appuya dessus avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son aîné.

_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

_ Pourquoi tu es si froid ?

_ J'ai mis fin à notre aventure il y a deux semaines et tu continues à m'envoyer des messages en permanence.

_ Notre aventure ?

S'approchant du plus jeune, Nagase essaya de garder son sang froid.

_ Tu appelles ça une aventure ? Pu**** Yuya, on est sorti ensemble pendant plus d'un an.

_ On a surtout couché ensemble pendant tout ce temps.

_ Je me rappel de soirée pendant lesquels on ne l'a pas fait.

Poussant un profond soupir, le News repoussa un peu le Tokio avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises présente dans la pièce.

_ Et alors ? J'y ai mis fin quand même.

_ Oui ! Mais je voudrais bien une explication !

_ Je ne t'aime pas.

Tapant de son poing dans la porte, Tomoya s'avança de nouveau vers son cadet.

_ Alors, pourquoi on est sorti ensemble pendant tout ce temps ?

_ On n'est pas sortie ensemble ! On avait une aventure ! Je ne venais te voir que pour coucher et si certaines soirées ne se sont pas finies comme ça c'est parce que tu me foutais dehors avant qu'on ne le fasse.

_ C'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi ? Une aventure ? Quelqu'un avec qui tu pouvais coucher quand t'en avais envie ? Et maintenant que tu ne veux plus de moi tu me jettes ?

Se redressant afin d'avoir un peu plus de poids face à son sempai, Yuya plongea son regard dans le sien se servant de tout ses dons d'acteur pour avoir l'air sûr de lui.

_ C'est ça. Maintenant… Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Voyant le plus jeune se diriger vers la porte, Nagase l'attrapa par le bras l'attirant de nouveau vers lui. Atterrissant dans les bras de son aîné, Tegoshi sentit le bras encore libre du Tokio s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

_ Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord.

_ Je me fiche que tu sois d'accord ou pas ! C'est fini et c'est tout !

Déposant ses lèvres sur celle du News, Tomoya rapprocha encore plus leurs corps.

_ Tu ne peux pas mettre fin à notre histoire comme ça. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

_ Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le sourire de Yuya vacilla lorsqu'il vit son sempai sourire aussi.

_ Je sais que tu a trouver un nouveau partenaire. Je sais aussi qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment que je lui avoue qu'on couche ensemble.

_ Mais on ne couche plus ensemble !

_ Et qui va-t-il croire ? Son sempai qui n'est pas réputé pour ses aventures ou son meilleur ami qui a déjà coucher avec la moitié de l'agence ?

_ Tu me fais du chantage ?

_ C'est ça oui. Et ce soir, tu es à moi.

Tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son aîné, Teshi envoya sa main rencontrer la joue de Tomoya laissant un bruit sourd s'élever dans la pièce.

_ Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

_ Si tu ne viens pas chez moi ce soir, je mens à Masuda sur notre relation.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?

_ Parce que tu crois que tu peux jouer comme ça avec les sentiments des gens ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que les deux Johnny's présents se dévisageaient avec des regards mauvais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nagase relâcha sa prise sur Tegoshi le laissant s'éloigner rapidement. Alors que le News allait atteindre la porte, Tomoya soupira.

_ Si tu ne viens pas ce soir, je le ferais.

Et la porte claqua le laissant seul.

…

Accélérant le pas pour rattraper son amant, Jin l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

_ Jin !

_ Pi. Je sais que c'est compliqué comme situation mais…

_ Non ! Tu ne sais pas ! Je viens de plaquer l'homme que je pensais il y a encore quelques jours être l'homme de ma vie ! Alors qu'il venait de m'avouer qu'il m'avait trompé avec une personne qu'il n'aimait même pas ! Et… Et voilà que je sors avec mon meilleur ami et que… Que… J'suis perdu.

S'accrochant au T-shirt de son aîné, Yamashita cacha son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. Resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son cadet, Akanishi essaya de trouver un moyen de le calmer.

_ Tu devrais peut-être prendre une pause.

_ Non. Les News comptent sur moi. Déjà que ça ne va pas bien entre Shige et Kei, si j'en rajoute, je signe la fin du groupe.

_ Une petite journée de vacances, ça ne va pas faire couler ton groupe.

S'éloignant doucement de Jin, Tomohisa déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle avant que Kame ne devienne fou.

_ Le seul que je voie devenir fou ici, c'est toi.

_ Je… J'ai besoin que tu patientes un peu avant qu'on puisse montrer aux autres qu'on est ensemble. C'est juste encore trop… nouveau.

_ Pi…

_ Retourne travailler. On se voit ce soir de toute façon.

Laissant Akanishi le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, Tomohisa lui fit un grand sourire avant de le quitter.

…

Posant la canette qu'il venait de finir, Kamenashi se releva sous le regard de Kimura.

_ Va falloir que j'y retourne. Si j'arrive en dernier, ils ne m'écouteront plus jamais.

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas tombé dans le bon groupe.

_ Ils sont un peu crétins mais je les aime bien quand même. Allez.

Se redressant à son tour, le Smap attrapa la main de Kazuya l'attirant jusqu'à lui avant de déposer furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Au moindre problème, tu viens me voir, d'accord ?

_ T'inquiète pas. Je suis plus fort que ça.

_ Justement, j'aimerais que t'arrête de jouer les durs.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Kat-Tun alors que Takuya l'embrassait sur le front avant de relâcher sa prise autour de son corps. Envoyant un dernier 'au revoir' à son aîné, Kame ferma la porte derrière lui.

…

Ouvrant la porte de sa salle, Yamashita sourie en voyant Shigeaki et Masuda échanger des idées sur leur chorégraphie. Apparemment, la pause repas avait été bonne pour ses deux là.

_ Vous avez bien mangé ?

_ Bof. Tegoshi a disparu assez vite.

_ Et j'ai mangé tout seul dans la loge alors…

_ Faut que vous soyez malheureux pour avoir des idées ? Je vais vous criez dessus si c'est ça qu'ils vous faut.

_ Laisse ça à Ryo et reste le gentil Yamapi. On préfère comme ça.

Le sourire de Tomohisa disparut quelques secondes à la mention de Nishikido mais il le retrouva assez rapidement.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ J'ai perdu Teshi.

_ Je veux pas savoir où est Kei.

_ Notre groupe à une super ambiance en ce moment.

Adressant des sourires désolés à leur leader, Shige et Massu levèrent la feuille sur laquelle ils avaient gribouillé devant les yeux que Tomohisa tout en lui lançant des regards de gosses fière de leur travail.

_ Peut-être mais on à trente secondes de choré.

_ Ca fait juste trente secondes de plus que ce matin. C'est bien, continuez les enfants.

Tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Masuda, Tomohisa s'assit par terre à côté de Kato.

_ Ca y est ! Maman Yamapi est de retour ! Je vais peut-être retourner aux toilettes moi.

_ Tego ! Tu rentres immédiatement dans cette salle et tu te mets au travail !

_ Oui maman Yamapi.

C'est avec un grand sourire que Tegoshi s'installa à côté de Takahisa sans oublier de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

…

Lorsque Kamenashi ouvrit la porte de sa salle, il fut surpris de ni trouver que Jin. Hésitant quelques secondes entre ressortir pour lui échapper et aller chercher les autres ou être fort et rentrer dans la pièce, Kame poussa un profond soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir contre l'un des murs de préférence le plus éloigné d'Akanishi.

_ Tu fais pas de remarque sur le faite que je sois le premier arrivé ?

_ Nan.

_ Ah.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce. Lançant de fréquent coup d'œil à la porte, Kazuya espérait que les autres se dépêcherait d'arriver.

_ Je le ferais plus alors.

_ Plus quoi ?

_ Arriver à l'heure.

_ Je préférerai que tu le fasse plus souvent.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Alors que le silence reprenait possession de la salle, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Ueda suivit de Junno.

_ On est en retard ?

_ Non.

_ Pourtant Jin est…

_ T'y habitue pas, il a pas l'intention de continuer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tatsuya avant qu'il ne s'approche de Jin pour le décoiffer.

_ Je me disais que c'était bizarre aussi. On s'y met.

_ On devrait attendre Maru et Koki.

_ Koki doit dormir à cause de sa gueule de bois et Maru, je veux même pas savoir.

C'est avec un soupire que Kame se redressa confirmant ainsi à ses camarades qu'ils allaient s'y mettre.

…

Laissant son regard parcourir le corps de son amant à présent recouvert d'un nouveau costume coloré, Tackey eu un moue boudeuse.

_ T'es mieux en costard.

Le rire de Tsubasa résonna dans leur loge avant qu'il ne s'approche de son cadet pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Et toi t'es mieux avec des vêtements de tous les jours.

_ C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus facile à enlever qu'un magnifique costume.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, Takizawa laissa sa langue se glisser entre pour approfondir l'échange.

_ Si le manager nous voie…

_ Il me tuera. Mais j'ai envie maintenant.

_ Et si on se fait attraper ?

_ Adieu carrière d'idole. Bonjour carrière d'animateur gay.

_ Tu y a déjà réfléchit ?

_ A chaque fois que je te vois et que j'ai envie de te déshabiller.

Glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt d'Imai, Hideaki captura les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes. Rapidement, Tackey se débarrassa du tissu encombrant laissant ses doigts redécouvrir le torse de son aîné.

_ C'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer n'imp…

_ Justement. C'est encore plus excitant.

Reprenant possession de la bouche de Tsubasa, Takizawa plaqua son amant contre le mur avant de se coller à lui. Laissant ses doigts glisser jusqu'à la ceinture de son aîné, Hideaki l'enleva avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair du pantalon.

_ Ta…

_ Laisse-moi faire.

_ Laisse-moi fermer la porte.

Tendant la main jusqu'au verrou, Imai le fit tourner avant de ramener sa main sur les fesses de son cadet. D'une pression, Tsubasa força Tackey à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le T-shirt du plus jeune disparu rapidement avant qu'il ne soit plaqué contre le mur.

Faisant tomber le pantalon de son aîné sur ses chevilles, Takizawa lui accorda un immense sourire alors qu'il sentait son jean glisser jusqu'à ses genoux.

_ Dépêches-toi. On va finir par être en retard.

_ La faute à qui ?

Répondant par un sourire à l'air taquin de son amant, Imai se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Hideaki avant de le pénétrer doucement. Le visage de Tackey se crispa avant que son aîné ne l'embrasse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Tsubasa fit un premier mouvement de va et viens qui fit gémir son cadet.

_ Chut. Si on nous entend…

_ Je sais.

Bougeant à son tour, Takizawa se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible. Rapidement, les mouvements de bassins d'Imai s'accélérèrent faisant se cambrer son amant. Cachant son visage au creux du cou d'Hideaki, Tsubasa d'empêcher ses grognements de résonner dans la pièce alors qu'il accélérait encore son rythme.

Agrippant les cheveux de son aîné entre ses doigts, Tackey tira dessus afin de faire remonter son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres pour avoir un nouveau baiser.

Soudain, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la jouissance, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

_ Oh non. Pas maintenant.

Attrapant le sexe de son cadet entre ses doigts, Imai commença à le masturber alors que Takizawa essayait de garder une voie normale pour faire patienter leurs invités.

_ On arrive tout de suite.

Plongeant son regard voilé de désir dans celui de son aîné, Hideaki amplifia ses mouvements de hanches pour augmenter son plaisir et celui d'Imai. Rapidement, Tackey se libéra entre les doigts de son amant qui fit de même en le sentant se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Sans prendre le temps de revenir de leur plaisir, Tsubasa reposa son cadet au sol avant d'aller chercher quelque chose pour effacer toute trace de leur plaisir.

_ Rhabille-toi vite. Ils vont se demander se qu'on fait.

Remontant son pantalon, Takizawa parti à la recherche de son T-shirt tendant l'autre à son amant. Se dirigeant tout aussi vite vers la porte, le plus jeune plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ T'as encore les yeux noirs de plaisir. Ca m'excite.

_ Moi aussi mais on a pas vraiment le temps là.

Embrassant une nouvelle fois son amant, Tsubasa attrapa la main de son cadet avant de l'entraîner à se suite sur le plateau de tournage s'excusant de leur retard sous l'œil noir de leur manager qui se doutait de se qu'ils faisaient tous les deux enfermé dans leur loge.

…

Regardant ses trois camarades échanger des idées, certes débiles mais c'était déjà plus que ce matin, Yamashita ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres content que son groupe soit plus fort que quelques disputent de couple. Bien sûr qu'il devrait parler avec Ryo un jour où l'autre pour arranger les choses mais pour le moment, il était juste content que leur séparation ne brise pas tout. Se redressant sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, Yamapi leur fit un sourire avant de leur parler d'une voie calme comme si il parler à des enfants.

_ Continuez à réfléchir, je vais essayer de trouver Kei et de le calmer.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé.

_ Je suis leader. Et puis, on sait tous qu'il n'attend que ça.

Echangeant des sourires, les News laissèrent partir leur leader jusqu'à leur camarade manquant bien que Shige aurait préférait rester sans Koyama.

…

Ouvrant les yeux doucement, Koki mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Laissant son regard parcourir la pièce, Tanaka se rendit compte que Nakamaru était toujours assis dans un coin de la pièce entrain de bouder.

_ Quelle heure il est ?

_ Hein ?

_ T'as pas fait attention à l'heure ?

Relevant son regard jusqu'à l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la pièce, Koki poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se redresser rapidement pour attraper le bras de son ami et le traîner à sa suite.

_ On a plus d'une heure de retard ! Kame va nous tuer !

Retirant sa main de la poigne de Tanaka, Yuichi commença à courir à côté de son camarade.

…

Parcourant les couloirs à la recherche de Koyama, Yamashita ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il trouvait, questionnait les juniors qu'il croisait sans trouver la moindre trace de son aîné jusqu'à ce qu'un JUMP lui indique le toit.

Montant jusqu'au toit, Yamapi fut heureux d'y trouver son camarade et partit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Désolé pour ce matin.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je sais que c'es difficile un séparation, j'aurais pas dû en rajouter.

_ C'est moi qui étais de mauvaise humeur.

_ On devait l'être tout les deux alors.

Souriant doucement tout les deux, Kei fut heureux que son leader soit plus du genre à Yamapi que de celui à Kame. Se faire crier dessus alors que tout va mal ne l'aurait pas aidé à aller mieux.

_ Tu me racontes se qu'il s'est passé avec Shige ?

_ Il m'en veut.

_ Ca je sais, il me l'a dit. Mais tu lui as parlé ce matin, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Il m'a engueulé parce que je l'ai appelé toute la nuit.

_ Je t'aurais crié dessus aussi.

_ Je lui ai dis que je voulais juste m'excuser et il a répondu que c'était trop tard. Que si je lui avait dis de moi-même que je le trompait avec Maru il m'aurait pardonné.

_ Il est déjà plus gentil que beaucoup.

_ Je suis un crétin, ne ?

Attirant Koyama dans ses bras, Tomohisa essaya de le réconforter.

_ C'est pas en lui faisant des remarques comme celles de ce matin qu'il va te pardonner.

_ Il ne veut plus me parler.

_ Il t'aime. Il a juste besoin que tu lui prouves que toi aussi.

_ Mais je l'aime.

_ Tu l'as trompé, ça ne va pas l'aider à le croire.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Recommence tout depuis le début.

_ Pardon ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yamapi avant qu'il n'explique son idée à Kei.

_ Rappel-lui pourquoi vous étiez ami au départ et une fois que c'est fait, recommence à le draguer comme tu le faisais au début.

_ Comme si il n'y avait que lui sur terre.

_ Carrément ?

_ Oui. Merci Pi. Je vais faire ça.

C'est avec un regard déterminer et un sourire aux lèvres que Koyama se releva pour se diriger vers la porte avant de se tourner vers Yamashita.

_ Bah ? T'attends quoi ? On y retourne ! Dépêches-toi.

A suivre

J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir avancé beaucoup avec ce chapitre mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai trop d'idées à écrire et que j'en ai pas écris la moitié. J'avais l'intention de rajouter un couple SM aussi mais peut-être que là ça ferait un peu trop. Déjà que je sais pas vraiment qu'est ce que Tackey&Tsubasa viennent faire dans cette histoire de tromperie -_-''. En tout cas, je suis quand même contente d'avoir enfin réussi à intégrer Nagase ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu et de patienter pour la suite ^^

Chibi


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Résumé : Yamapi se réveille après une soirée dans le même lit que Jin.

Note : Je devrais vraiment faire mes devoirs plutôt que de continuer cette fic

Je t'ai trompé

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement laissant apparaître Nakamaru et Koki essoufflés par leur course aux yeux du reste des Kat-Tun. Retournant son regard sur sa feuille, Kame ne fit même pas attention à eux alors que Jin leur souriait de toutes ses dents, prêt à leur faire une remarque sur leur retard.

_ Fais une remarque et je te frappe.

_ Mais Kazu !

Le regard noir que lui lança son cadet lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et de se remettre au travail. S'installant à côté de leur camarade sans un mot, les deux nouveaux arrivants essayèrent de rattraper leur retard heureux de ne pas s'être fait engueuler.

…

Lorsque les News virent Koyama entrer dans la pièce avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres, ils firent un immense sourire à Yamapi qui le suivait de près, se disant que leur leader était le meilleur.

_ Bon alors. Maintenant qu'on est tous là, sauf ceux qui ont un deuxième groupe, est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler correctement ?

_ Et qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on faisait en t'attendant ? Des crêpes ?

_ Ca aurait été bien aussi des crêpes.

Avec cette remarque, le leader venait de passer de génial à crétin. Mais après tout, il était humain.

_ Bon allez. On s'y met dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_ Massu y veut pas me faire un câlin !

_ Voyons petit Massu pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire un câlin à mini Tego ?

_ Parce qu'après, il veut plus me lâcher.

_ C'est pas vrai !

_ Allez les enfants, on arrête de se disputer et on se fait des câlins.

Alors que Yamashita s'approchait de Tegoshi et de Masuda pour les prendre dans ses bras, Shige échangea un regard avec Kei avant de se décider à faire une remarque.

_ Euh… Pi ? T'es sûr que t'as pas pris un peu trop le soleil là ?

_ C'est son rôle de leader qui à fait cramer ses dernier neurones.

_ Je peux me mettre à crier si vous préférez.

Voyant tous ses camarades lui faire signe que non, Pi attrape la feuille remplit de gribouillis de ses camarades pour voir à quoi ils avaient pensés pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Ce fut le signe de départ pour se remettre au travail.

…

La dernière vérification faite, Tackey&Tsubasa pu rejoindre la loge qu'il leur était attribué. S'écroulant sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, Imai sourit en voyant son cadet sautiller partout.

_ On se change et on rentre se coucher ?

_ Tu veux pas sortir ?

_ Pas ce soir. J'suis mort.

_ Je peux sortir moi ?

_ Vas-y.

Se dirigeant vers son aîné, Takizawa posa un petit bisou au coin des lèvres de son amant avant de commencer à se changer devant lui. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tsubasa alors qu'il laissait son regard glisser sur le torse dénudé du plus jeune.

C'est ce moment que choisit le manager pour rentrer dans la pièce.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

_ Je me change ! J'ai le droit quand même ! J'suis dans ma loge !

_ Vous pourriez le faire ailleurs que sous les yeux de Tsubasa-san !

_ Pourquoi ? J'ai rien à cacher, moi !

Voyant son manager virer rouge de colère, Hideaki fit un immense sourire à amant qui secoua la tête de désapprobation quand même légèrement amusé par l'échange. Donnant rapidement leur emploi du temps du lendemain à ses protégés, le manager fuit la salle le plus rapidement possible.

_ Je reprends ?

_ Vas-y.

Le sourire que Tackey envoya à Imai se fit un peu plus pervers alors que ses doigts finissaient d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

…

Jetant un regard à sa montre, Yokoyama vit qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent tous chez eux.

_ Bon allez. On va arrêter là. Toute façon Ryo fait la gueule alors on n'avance pas.

_ Parce que tu travail peut-être !

_ Uchi va me tuer quand il va apprendre que vous savez, j'ai le droit d'être un peu inquiet pour ma vie.

Un soupir de désespoir passa les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il ne passe la porte pour se diriger vers la loge. Se levant à son tour, Okura le suivit rapidement attrapant sa main une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Derrière eux, Yoko se tourna vers Yasuda un sourire légèrement sadique aux lèvres.

_ T'oublie pas de lui dire ce soir.

_ Yoko !

_ Sinon je lui en parle demain.

_ Mais je peux pas !

Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Shota vit dans le regard de Subaru qu'il était d'accord avec Black. C'est avec un soupir que Yasu se résigna à parler de ses sentiments à Tacchon le soir même.

…

La porte s'ouvrit faisant se retourner tous les membres des Kat-Tun vers celle-ci. En voyant qui se tenait à l'entrée, les sourires de Jin, Ueda et Koki s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne tourne leur regard vers Junno.

_ Euh… Vous avez bientôt fini ? Je voudrais vous volez Junno.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kamenashi qui poussa un soupir avant de se résigner à laisser partir ses camarades.

_ Allez-y.

Se relevant tous d'un coup, Nino vit que Tatsuya poussait Junnosuke jusqu'à lui.

_ Bonne soirée tout les deux.

_ Courage Nino ! Il va lui falloir du temps mais il va comprendre.

Esquissant un sourire aux remarques des Kat-Tun, le Arashi attrapa la main de Taguchi avant de saluer tous les autres et de sortir de la pièce rapidement sous le regard interrogateur de Kazuya.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Nino veut sortir avec Junno.

_ Vraiment ?

_ On en est sûr.

_ Comme quand vous étiez certains que Jun était en réalité amoureux de Jin ou comme quand vous étiez certains que Sakurai sortait avec Aiba.

_ Certain comme pour Sakuraiba.

_ Ben on va dire que je vous crois. Mais je vous avez pas dit d'arrêter de vous mêler des affaires des autres ?

_ Mais Kazu. C'est pas les autres, c'est Junno.

Secouant la tête de désespoir, Kamenashi sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Saluant ses camarades restant, Jin fit de même.

_ Tatsu ? Tu viens chez moi ?

_ Demande à Maru.

_ Ah non ! Il a bouder toute la journée j'en peux plus !

_ Je refuse de jouer aux jeux vidéo.

_ On trouvera autre chose.

Attrapant le bras d'Ueda, Koki l'attira à sa suite laissant Nakamaru seul dans la pièce.

…

Passant la porte de la salle où se trouvait les News, Jin les trouva tous assis en rond par terre entrain de discuter en regardant une feuille apparemment remplie.

_ J'arrive trop tôt ?

Lançant un regard à l'horloge avant de le tourner vers le Kat-Tun, Yamapi lui fit un sourire.

_ Kame vous a lâché tôt.

_ Nino est venu kidnapper Junno.

_ C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi les Arashi finissent toujours avant tout le monde ?

_ Parce que mini Tego, quand eux travaillent, ils travaillent pour de vrai. Il ne font pas semblant tout en embêtant leur voisin.

_ Massu n'était pas contre.

_ Oui c'est à cause de ça qu'on ne finis pas tôt.

Voyant Tegoshi croiser les bras pour lui montrer qu'il boudait, Yamapi se releva avant de se diriger vers Jin.

_ Vous pouvez partir.

Attrapant la main de son cadet, Akanishi le tira à l'extérieur de la pièce avant que Yamashita ne l'arrête.

_ Faut que j'aille récupérer mes affaires, baka.

Entraînant son aîné à sa suite jusqu'à la loge des News, Tomohisa rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de laisser Jin l'emmener jusqu'à sa voiture.

…

Le reste des News n'avait pas encore bougé trop surpris par le départ de leur leader avec Jin.

_ Alors ça y est ? C'est vraiment la fin du RyoPi ?

_ Faut croire.

_ Pauvre Ryo.

_ Il n'y est pas pour rien non plus.

_ En tout cas, je suis content que Yamapi ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Ouais mais c'est un peu rapide nan ?

_ Tu parles ! Depuis le temps que ses deux là se tournait autour sans même s'en rendre compte ! J'ai plutôt envie de dire enfin.

_ Pauvre Ryo.

_ Ouais enfin, si il n'avait pas trompé Yamapi, peut-être qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.

_ C'est pas que de la faute de Ryo.

_ Oui mais c'est pas que de la faute de Yamapi.

S'échangeant des regards pour voir qu'ils étaient tous à peu près d'accord, Shige fini par ce rappeler qu'il faisait la gueule à Kei. Se levant afin de sortir de la pièce, Kato salua ses camarades avant que Koyama ne le rejoigne.

_ Shiggy-chan. On va au cinéma ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on peut rester ami quand même, nan ?

Scrutant Keichiro du regard, Shigeaki chercha à savoir si il lui mentait mais voyant qu'il était sincère, il accepta l'invitation.

_ Massu ?

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai un truc à faire ce soir.

_ On avait rien de prévu.

_ Je sais. Mais je veux pas y aller. Je veux rester avec toi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Masuda alors qu'il regardait la moue boudeuse de Tegoshi. Le rapprochant de lui, Takahisa le pris dans ses bras laissant le plus jeune si blottir un peu plus.

_ Fais ce que tu veux. Mais si tu a promis à cette personne tu devrais peut-être aller la voir.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yuya avant qu'il ne se redresse pour commencer à partir. Arriver devant la porte, Teshi fit demi-tour pour venir poser un bisou au coin des lèvres de son petit ami.

_ A demain alors.

…

Une fois qu'il eu finit de ranger ses affaires, Okura laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce. Yokoyama se plaignait qu'il était encore trop jeune pour mourir, Murakami faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais essayant de ne pas frapper une fois de plus Maruyama qui lui racontait des conneries, Nishikido boudait toujours dans son coin mais Subaru avait l'air de vouloir l'emmener draguer avec lui, et Yasuda semblait paniquer en attendant qu'il ai fini de ranger ses affaires.

S'approcha doucement de Shota, Tacchon lui fit un immense sourire que son aîné eu un peu de mal à lui rendre.

_ On y va ?

Les yeux de Yasuda firent le tour de ses camarades qui avait abandonné leurs activités respectives pour lui lancer des regards lourds de sous-entendus. C'est avec un énorme soupir que Blue se redressa pour attraper la main de Tadayoshi et l'entraîner à sa suite.

_ Tu crois qu'il va vraiment lui dire ?

_ Je sais pas si il en aura le courage.

_ Qui doit dire quoi à qui ?

Tournant leur attention vers Ryo, le reste de Kanjani levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_ Yasu dire à Tacchon qu'il l'aime.

_ Yasu est amoureux de Tacchon ?

_ T'es bien le seul, avec Tacchon, à ne pas t'en être rendu compte.

_ Mais Tacchon ne l'aime pas ! Je comprends que Yasu ne veuille pas lui dire.

_ C'est pas parce qu'il sait déjà que ses sentiments ne sont pas retourner qu'il ne doit pas lui dire. En plus, t'a envoyé Tacchon sur les roses il n'y a pas si longtemps. Peut-être que de savoir que Yasu l'aime l'aidera à dépasser ça.

_ Peut-être. Mais pour Yasu ?

_ Il ne s'attend pas à ce que ses sentiments lui soient retournés.

Poussant un immense soupir, Nishikido regarda les autres membres de son groupe. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Et puis si Yasuda est trop triste, ils trouveront un moyen de lui remonter le moral.

Finissant de ranger ses affaires, Ryo se dirigea vers la sortie avant que la voie de Subaru ne le retienne.

_ Et alors ? On sors ce soir ou pas ?

_ Tu me laisses boire jusqu'au coma ?

_ Ouais. Et je m'occupe de te raccompagner derrière.

_ Alors on y va.

Regardant Red et Yellow sortir de la loge pour aller draguer dans les bars, Black soupira.

_ Et personne ne veut me remonter le moral à moi ?

_ Va voir Uchi.

_ Mais il va vouloir me tuer.

_ T'en sais rien encore.

_ Et puis ça peut-être marrant.

Lançant un regard presque horrifié à Maru, Yoko se leva d'un bon avant de s'éloigner de ses deux camarades les mains bien en évidence.

_ Je sais bien que le SM c'est votre truc mais ne m'incluez pas dans vos délires.

Attrapant rapidement ses affaires, Yu quitta la pièce à son tour laissant Maru et Hina sourire de son départ précipité.

…

Frappant à la porte de la loge des Smap, Kamenashi s'appuya sur le mur en face avant de soupirer. Rapidement la porte s'ouvris laissant sortir un Kimura tout sourire se faisant chambrer par ses camarades.

_ On va chez toi ?

_ Ouais.

Commençant à partir vers le parking, Kame sentit la main de son sempai se glisser dans la sienne avant qu'il ne se mette à sa hauteur.

_ T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

_ J'suis fatigué.

_ Jin ?

_ Entre autre.

_ J'ai un super film qui pourrait te remonter le moral.

Ecoutant son aîné lui raconter l'intrigue de son soi-disant super film, Kazuya laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

…

S'installant au fond de la salle vide, Tegoshi attendit que son aîné ne réapparaisse avec un soupir. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que Nagase pénétra dans la pièce deux canettes de soda à la main. Tendant l'une d'elle au jeune News, Tomoya s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Tu es venu finalement.

_ Tu m'as menacé.

_ Peut-être mais rien ne te prouve que je l'aurais vraiment fait.

Se tournant vers son aîné avec un regard interrogateur, Yuya chercha à comprendre le sens des mots du Tokio.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que tu m'aimes encore.

Embrassant par surprise son cadet, Nagase ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tegoshi lui envoie une baffe.

_ Nan mais ça va pas !

_ C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Tu m'as giflé ?

_ Oui ! T'avais qu'à pas m'embrasser ! Je t'ai dis cent fois que c'était fini !

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, Yuya voulu coupé court à la conversation mais la voix de son aîné l'en empêcha.

_ Reste ici ou je parle à Masuda.

_ Mais lâche-moi et trouve-toi quelqu'un !

Arrivant en quelques enjambées au côté du plus jeune, Tomoya l'attrapa par le bras pour pouvoir l'éloigner de la porte.

_ Tu joues les prudes maintenant ?

_ Je sors avec Massu !

_ Quand tu sortais avec ton leader, tu ne te gênais pas pour coucher avec son meilleur ami aussi.

Essayant de défaire la main du sempai de son bras, Tegoshi chercha une raison pour justifier ses actes passés.

_ J'étais jeune à l'époque.

_ Parce que tu te trouves vieux maintenant ?

D'accord, devant quelqu'un de presque dix ans de plus son argument tombait totalement à l'eau. Continuant de se débattre, Yuya commença à avoir peur lorsque son aîné le rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

_ Mais lâche-moi !

_ J'ai pas envie.

De sa main libre, Nagase attrapa l'arrière de la nuque de son cadet pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

…

Arrêtant la voiture à quelque pas du cinéma, Koyama se tourna vers son cadet laissant son regard glisser sur le visage de Shige.

_ On y va.

_ Je te suis.

Sortant de la voiture à la suite de son aîné, Kato commença à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté de sortir avec Keichiro.

_ Kei ? Je… Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Tu ne veux pas aller voir ce film. On va en voir un autre. Aucun problème.

_ Je ne parlais pas du film.

_ Oh.

Commençant à jouer avec le bas de sa veste alors que son aîné baissait la tête, Shigeaki se sentit mal d'avoir donner de faux espoir à son ami.

_ Je… Allons-y pour cette fois mais,… Laisses-moi plus de temps avant la prochaine.

_ D'accord.

Se dirigeant vers la salle, Kato sentit que quelqu'un l'attrapait par le bras.

_ Shige ?

_ Hm ?

_ Merci… De venir avec moi.

Laissant un petit sourire s'étirer sur son visage, Shige repris son avancée vers la salle suivit de son aîné.

…

Laissant son cadet entrer dans l'appartement avant lui, Jin laissa son regard glisser jusqu'au postérieur de son amant.

_ Sexy.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as un cul… Magnifique.

Levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il léger sourire s'étirait sur son visage, Yamapi s'écroula sur le canapé avant qu'Akanishi le rejoigne.

_ Dur journée ?

_ Personne ne m'écoute jamais.

_ Mais si. Tu es un super leader.

_ Comment tu peux le savoir, toi ?

_ Parce que quand je suis arrivé pour te chercher, ils étaient tous là et ils travaillaient tous. Alors que ce midi, Shige et Kei refusait d'être dans la même pièce.

Pas vraiment convaincu par les dire de son aîné, Yamashita soupira forçant Jin à le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu déprime comme ça ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Ca ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras comme ça.

_ C'est juste que… C'est tellement nouveau tout ça, je sais pas vraiment comment le gérer. Qu'est ce que je vais faire quand Ryo devra revenir travailler avec les News ? Et j'ai dis à Kei que Shige lui pardonnerait mais si il n'ai pas capable de le faire ? Et Massu sors avec Tegoshi mais si Tego continu de coucher avec tout les Johnny's qu'il croise ? Comment je suis censé gérer tout ça ?

_ C'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

Envoyant une tape derrière le crâne de son amant accompagné d'un ''Bakanishi'' murmuré, Tomohisa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant d'embrasser Jin.

_ Si tu prends un problème à la fois, tu devrais pouvoir tout régler.

_ Merci.

Se blottissant un peu dans les bras du plus vieux, Yamapi se laissa bercer quelques minutes avant qu'Akanishi ne brise le silence.

_ Et puis, je suis sûr que je peux te changer les idées.

_ Tu penses à ça depuis que j'ai passé la porte, non ?

_ Oh que si.

Soulevant son cadet, Jin l'emmena jusqu'à dans la chambre laissant Tomohisa rire de ses bêtises et oublier ses problèmes.

A suivre

Faut croire qu'avoir trop de trucs à faire m'aide à continuer mes fics. Le problème c'est que maintenant je flippe parce que je suis passablement à la bourre pour mon travaille.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut autant que les précédents et que vous commencez à vous habituer au couple Jin et Pi.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Chapitre plein de déclaration d'amour et de débauchage de Ryo (enfin d'essai de débauchage de Ryo). Bonne lecture ^^

Je t'ai trompé

Ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, Yasuda pénétra dans son appartement allumant les lumières sur son passage afin que son invité voie où il posait les pieds.

_ Euh… Je vais commencer à faire à manger.

_ Attends, je viens avec toi.

Répondant au sourire que lui faisait Okura par un autre un peu crisper, Shota le guida jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle il ouvrit rapidement le frigo planquant son visage à l'intérieur. Sortant les ingrédients qui pourraient lui servir, Yasu se retourna pour voir que Tadayoshi c'était installé à la table que possédait sa cuisine.

_ Tu penses que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Ryo avec Subaru ?

_ Baru a promis de le ramener alors il ne craint rien.

_ Connaissant Ryo quand il est bourré, je suis pas sûre que Subaru puisse faire quoique se soit.

_ Dans le pire des cas, il t'appellera pour que tu ailles l'aider. Après tout, t'es le seul à savoir gérer le Ryo des mauvais jours.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Blue qui déprimait de ne pas réussir à diriger les pensés de Tacchon ailleurs que sur Nishikido.

_ Yamapi aussi sait gérer Ryo.

_ Ouais. Mais je suis plus sûr qu'il y arrive encore.

_ C'est triste pour Ryo quand même.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de penser à lui et penser un peu plus à toi.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage du plus jeune alors que son regard suivait son aîné qui lui tournait délibérément le dos.

…

Passant sa tête par la porte entrouverte, Yokoyama vérifia que son amant ne l'attendait pas derrière avec un couteau. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, Yu entra totalement dans la pièce se débarrassant de ses chaussures et de son blouson avant de continuer son chemin.

_ Uchi ? T'es là ?

_ La porte serrait fermé à clé si je n'étais pas là.

_ C'est pas faux.

S'approchant de son aîné pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, Uchi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Y a un problème ?

_ Nan ! Nan. Pas du tout.

_ Dis-moi.

_ Mais y a rien.

_ Dis-moi ou je vais devoir te forcer à me le dire.

Se collant un peu plus contre le corps du Kanjani, Hiroki lui fit un grand sourire tout en déposant ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Les mains de Yoko ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de se poser sur les hanches de son cadet.

_ Dis-moi.

_ J'ai dis aux autres qu'on sortait ensemble.

_ Quoi ?

S'éloignant rapidement de son aîné, Uchi croisa ses bras sur son torse une aura de colère commençant à l'entourer.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ Ben… C'est venu dans la conversation. Et j'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Esquissant un sourire devant un Yoko qui ressemblait plus à un enfant pris en faute qu'à un homme, l'ancien Kanjani décida de quitter la pièce.

_ De toute façon, maintenant que c'est fait…

Relevant la tête plus que surpris de la réaction de son amant, Yu ne mis pas longtemps avant de le suivre dans la cuisine.

_ Tu ne me tues pas ?

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Parce que tu ne voulais pas que je leur dise sans ton accord.

_ Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais seulement te forcer à faire tout ce que je veux jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé de te pardonner.

Forçant à se rapprocher d'un signe de doigt, Uchi lui fit un grand sourire avant d'embrasser son aîné.

_ Pour commencer, invite-moi à dîner.

…

Laissant son regard parcourir le sol recouvert de divers magazine, Cd, DVD et autres jeux vidéo, Ueda se demanda pourquoi il avait accepter de venir chez son cadet.

_ Je vais ranger un peu. Assis-toi.

S'installant sur le canapé bizarrement épargné par le ras de marée qu'était Koki, Tatsuya commença à s'interroger.

_ Pourquoi tu m'invites moi ?

_ Je te l'ai dis, Maru n'a fait que bouder toute la journée c'est fatiguant à force.

_ Oui mais tu es son ami donc tu dois le supporter.

_ Et qui te supporte toi ?

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, Ueda préféra ignorer le sourire qui se formait sur le visage du rappeur. Finissant d'empiler son bordel dans un coin, Tanaka s'installa à côté de son invité qui continuait de bouder.

_ Je serais allé m'entraîner.

_ Tu t'entraînes trop.

_ Ca ne fait pas de mal.

Attrapant l'une des mains de Tatsu, Koki laissa ses doigts glisser sur les blessures qui y apparaissaient.

_ Et ça alors ?

_ C'est rien. C'est quand j'ai frappé Nishikido.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as frappé d'ailleurs ?

_ Parce qu'il m'énervait.

Rigolant à la remarque de son aîné, Tanaka laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Il serait peut-être temps de terminer cette gué-guerre, nan ?

_ Ca me plait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui frapper sans raison.

_ Tatsu ?

Se retournant vers son cadet, Ueda plongea un regard interrogateur dans celui légèrement stressé de Koki.

_ Sors avec moi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je… Ben… En faite… Comme tu sors plus avec Maru… Je me disais que… Peut-être… On pourrait…

_ Je vais y aller.

Regardant Tatsuya se lever pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, Tanaka se leva à sa suite.

_ Tu y réfléchiras ?

Voyant son aîné acquiescer alors qu'il passait la porte, Koki se dis qu'il aurait dû attendre encore un peu avant de lui demander.

…

C'était la troisième partie d'affilé qu'il perdait. C'est avec un soupir que Junnosuke se tourna vers Ninomiya dont le sourire c'était encore agrandit.

_ Pourquoi tu gagnes tout le temps ?

_ Parce que je suis le meilleur.

Le Arashi avait beau être bon, Junno était persuadé qu'il perdait à cause de se que lui avait dis Ueda plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Au faite, tu sais de quoi tu devais me parler tout à l'heure ?

_ Ben toujours pas.

_ Je crois avoir une idée.

_ Ah bon ? De quoi je devais te parler.

_ On se refait une partie et je te le dis.

Lançant un jeu pour lequel Nino savait qu'il était imbattable, le Arashi fit un sourire au Kat-Tun avant de se concentrer sur l'écran. Comme prévu Kazunari gagna la partie faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois Taguchi.

_ Donc… Je devais te parler de quoi ?

_ De ça.

Se rapprochant de son cadet, Nino déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner tout aussi doucement.

_ Alors ?

_ J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on devait parler de ça.

_ Je recommence ou on se refait une partie.

_ On se refait une partie et on recommence après.

Un immense sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Nino pour répondre à celui que Junno lui adressait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement.

…

Commençant par commander un pichet de bière, Ryo se servit son premier verre sans même jeter un œil vers la piste de danse de la boite où l'avait entraîné Subaru. Se levant avec un soupir, Shibutani se dirigea vers le bar laissant son cadet seul à bouder avec sa boisson. Lorsque Red revient à la table, il avait avec lui un plateau rempli de différent shooter qu'il déposa devant son cadet.

_ Vas-y. Eclate-toi avec ça, moi je vais draguer. Et interdiction de bouger de cette table.

_ Compris.

Attrapant le premier verre qui lui faisait de l'œil, Nishikido le finit cul sec avant d'attraper son verre de bière pour l'aider à faire descendre tout ça. Jamais Yamapi ne l'aurait laissé faire ça. S'emparant d'un nouveau verre, Ryo le vida rapidement tout en pensant que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être célibataire.

….

Débarrassant la table avec l'aide d'Okura, Yasuda pensa qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Tacchon ne pose une question.

_ Au faite, qu'est ce que Yoko voulait que tu me dise ?

_ Euh… C'est compliqué.

Attirant son cadet jusqu'au canapé, Shota chercha un moyen de lui dire sans qu'il ne prenne peur.

_ Yasu ?

_ Je… Enfin… Comment dire.

Commençant à jouer avec ses doigts, Blue bégaya encore quelques secondes avant de ce décider à se lancer.

_ Je… Je t'aime.

Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, Tadayoshi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Mal à l'aise, Okura se leva avant de commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce. S'arrêtant finalement, le cadet poussa un soupir pour se donner du courage avant de relever les yeux vers ceux brillant de larmes de Yasuda.

_ Je… Je ne peux pas répondre maintenant.

_ Je sais. Désolé.

_ C'est pas ta faute. Je vais y aller. Merci pour le repas.

Raccompagnant son cadet jusqu'à la porte, Shota ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Normalement, il aurait pris Tacchon dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient vite mais maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire.

Voyant son aîné hésiter, Okura s'avança pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de Yasu.

_ On se voit demain ?

_ Oui. A demain

…

Attrapant un nouveau verre, Ryo rigola doucement avant de le boire d'une traite.

_ Hé ben. Ca en fait des cadavres.

Levant les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, Nishikido lui fit un sourire avant d'attirer un nouveau shooter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_ Tackey. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je sors m'amuser aussi. Je cherche une fille sympa et de quoi boire. Tu me passes l'un de tes verres ?

_ Même pas en rêve.

Jetant un regard noir à son sempai, Ryo rapprocha de lui les verres restant faisant sourire son aîné. C'est ce moment que choisit Subaru pour revenir à la table.

_ Tackey-sempai.

_ Baru-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je drague et je surveille qu'il ne fasse pas trop de connerie.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est encore à cause de Yamapi.

Poussant un soupir alors qu'il voyait Nishikido descendre trois shooter de suite sans penser à respirer, Shibutani secoua la tête de désespoir alors que Yellow s'écroulait sur la table.

_ Tu viens de prononcer le seul mot qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ Je suis sûr que si je dis Jin il boude aussi.

Voyant le plus jeune attraper un nouveau verre, Takizawa ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

_ Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre à boire. Baru-chan, tu peux retourner draguer, je m'occupe de lui.

Le sourire que fit Hideaki ne rassura pas vraiment Shibutani mais comme Nishikido lui avait promis de ne pas bouger, il retourna quand même sur la piste de danse.

…

S'écroulant à côté du corps de son amant, Jin essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Une main encore brûlante glissa sur son ventre pour aller s'installer sur sa hanche avant qu'un torse musclé ne se colle au sien et qu'une tête ne se pose sur son épaule. Un gémissement de bien-être s'éleva des lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'Akanishi resserrait ses bras autour de son corps.

_ 'nuit.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Jin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamashita dormait profondément.

Callant un peu mieux le corps de son cadet entre ses bras, Akanishi laissa son esprit vagabonder. S'être séparé de Kazu n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose puisque ce dernier avait l'air d'arriver à gérer la rupture et puis, lui avait Pi maintenant. La seule chose qu'il espérait à présent, était que Ryo arrive à se faire à sa rupture avec Tomohisa. Sinon il n'arriverait jamais à avoir Yamashita rien que pour lui.

…

Lorsque Subaru retourna à la table où il avait abandonné ses amis, il ne put empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres. Devant lui, Ryo rigolait entouré de deux jeunes filles à forte poitrine qui s'amusait à le faire boire toujours plus, sûrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir en profiter un peu. Et à côté de lui, Tackey embrassait une jolie brunette assise sur ses genoux laissant ses deux mains parcourir le fessier de la demoiselle. Et au vu de la tonne de bouteilles vides qui traînaient sur la table, les trois invitées avaient l'air décidée à avoir se qu'elles voulaient.

Rompant le baiser avec sa proie, Takizawa vit Shibutani soupirer une nouvelle fois.

_ Baru-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Faut que je raccompagne Ryo chez lui.

_ Mais non. Regarde, il s'amuse. Il ne pense même plus à tu sais qui.

Le grand sourire que lui fit son sempai le fit lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne s'installe lui aussi à la table.

En face de lui, Hideaki retirait le mini débardeur de sa camarade de jeu avant de repartir explorer ses amygdales la laissant rouler des hanches sur ses genoux. La suite de la soirée ne laissait aucun doute.

A côté de lui, Nishikido finissait le verre que la fille à sa droite lui faisait boire pendant que l'autre demoiselle essayait de lui enlever son T-shirt. Par contre, Subaru n'était pas sûr que ses deux filles allaient avoir ce qu'elles étaient venu chercher puisque Ryo redemandait déjà à boire sans prêter attention à la main manucurée qui parcourait ses abdos.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Red. Yellow était venu pour se bourrer la gueule, rien ne le détournera de son objectif. Pas même des filles à fortes poitrines ou encore la bouteille de vodka qu'il venait de terminer.

Détournant son regard de son ami, Shibutani vit Takizawa attirer sa camarade de jeu jusqu'aux toilettes. Les demoiselles qui s'occupaient de Ryo en bavaient d'envie. Essayant de retenir son rire, Subaru commanda une nouvelle bouteille.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Red riait, plus les vêtements de Nishikido disparaissaient et plus les filles déprimaient.

Quand enfin, Tackey revint des toilettes, Shibutani était écroulé de rire sur la table, Ryo était torse nu, le pantalon largement ouvert l'une des filles plongée dedans et l'autre toujours entrain de le faire boire essayant toujours d'attirer son attention.

_ Bon. Je vais me rentrer, moi. T'as besoin d'aide.

_ Non, non. C'est bon. Je m'occupe de Ryo.

_ Je dirais plutôt, elles s'occupent de Ryo. Même si il n'a pas l'air très intéressé.

Adressant un sourire amusé à son sempai, Subaru le salua.

_ Tu me raconteras comment ça c'est fini demain.

Après un signe de la main, Takizawa quitta la boite sans un regard pour sa camarade de jeu qui sortait tout juste des toilettes (le temps de se refaire une beauté).

Reportant son attention sur Nishikido, Red se dis que la nuit allait être longue mais particulièrement amusante.

A suivre

Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais… Je trouve qu'il se passe quand même pas mal de chose alors ça compense, nan ? Et puis comme ça, ça vous laisse le temps d'imaginer la nuit de Ryo, comme il a pas mal de fanes ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : je sors pas mal de chapitre en ce moment, nan ? Faudrait peut-être que je travaille sur mon stage plutôt que sur ma fic -_-''

Je t'ai trompé

Entrant dans la loge des Kanjani, Yasuda fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le premier. Pourtant il avait quand même une heure d'avance. S'approchant un peu plus des formes allongées sur le canapé et le sol, Shota se demanda pourquoi Shibutani et Nishikido avait dormis ici alors qu'ils auraient sûrement été mieux chez eux.

_ Baru ? Ryo ?

L'une des deux formes commença à gigoter avant de se frotter les yeux essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce.

_ Yasu ? C'est déjà l'heure ?

_ Euh… Nan mais, qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

Se redressant, Subaru s'étira, bailla un bon coup avant de répondre à la question de Blue.

_ On a fini notre soirée trop tard alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait dormir plus si on allait directement dormir au boulot. Enfin c'était sans compter l'heure pendant laquelle Ryo a vomis ses tripes dans les toilettes.

_ Mais vous êtes arrivé ici à quelle heure.

_ Ici ? Euh… à 5h, je crois. Il est quelle heure ?

_ 8h.

_ Je peux me recoucher alors ?

_ Oui. Je vais aller lire dans un coin.

S'allongeant de nouveau sous le regard interrogateur mais quand même amusé de Yasuda, Shibutani s'enroula dans ses couvertures avant de relever les yeux vers son cadet.

_ Au faite, pourquoi t'es là une heure en avance ?

_ J'arrivais pas à dormir.

…

Ouvrant la porte, Yamashita n'eut même pas le temps de poser un pied dans la pièce qu'un cri résonna avant qu'une main ne l'attrape pour l'entraîner dans la salle adjacente.

_ Faut que tu m'aides !

_ Tegoshi. Bonjour aussi. Comment tu vas ?

_ Pas bien et toi ? La vie est belle ?

_ Ben j'ai réussi à échapper aux envies perverses de mon nouveau petit copain alors oui, la vie est belle. Mais tu avais quelque chose à me dire, non ?

Soupirant fortement, Yuya balança la tête de droite à gauche hésitant à envoyer un bon coup de pied dans les tibias de son aîné avant de se dire que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée si il voulait son aide.

_ Tu sais que je sors avec Massu ?

_ Oui.

_ Et que je suis 'sorti' avec Nagase ?

_ Je ne demanderais pas pourquoi les guillemets et oui, je savais.

Deux solutions. Soit Yamapi cherchait les coups, se qui serai plutôt étonnant, soit il était plus susceptible que t'habitude parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de frapper son leader.

_ Et ben, j'ai un problème avec Nagase. Faut que tu m'aides.

_ Si tu m'expliquais vraiment.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Teshi avant qu'il ne commence à se mordre la lèvre. Il allait vraiment devoir tout raconter à son aîné. Enfin, il valait mieux que se soit Yamashita plutôt que Masuda.

_ Il est contre notre séparation et il me force à sortir avec lui en me menaçant de dire à Massu que je couche avec lui.

_ Et tu as couché avec lui ?

Lançant un regard halluciner à son leader qui devait vraiment avoir envie de se faire frapper, Yuya répondit.

_ Ben bien sûr ! Puisqu'on avait une relation !

_ Oui mais depuis Massu ?

_ Ben… Euh…

_ Je prends ça pour un oui. Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

_ Je sais pas moi ! Va parler à Nagase ! Il t'aime bien.

_ Je vais voir se que je peux faire. Mais pour le moment, faut qu'on aille travailler.

Sortant la pièce à la suite de son cadet, Tomohisa se fit attraper par le bras une nouvelle fois avant d'être repousser à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_ Yamapi ! Je te cherchais.

_ Bonjour Kei. Moi aussi, je vais bien. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

_ Ouais, bonjour. Attends… Qu'est ce que je voulais dire déjà ?

_ Là, je peux pas t'aider.

Commençant à tourner en rond devant la porte, Koyama essaya de se rappeler de quoi il voulait parler à son leader.

_ Ah si !

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Faut que tu m'aides !

_ A quoi ?

_ Hier, je suis allé au cinéma avec Shige et il m'a demandé de ne pas recommencer.

_ Recommencer quoi ?

_ A l'invité. Il ne veut vraiment plus de moi, tu penses ?

_ Je pense surtout que tu as été un peu rapide. Vous vous êtes séparé avant-hier !

_ Donc faut juste que j'attende ?

_ Oui. On peut aller travailler maintenant.

_ C'est toi le leader.

Suivant Keichiro jusque dans la loge des News, Yamashita fit un sourire en voyant que Shige et Massu étaient aussi arrivé.

_ On est tous là ?

_ Nan. Ryo devait être avec nous aujourd'hui.

_ Ah. Je… Je vais aller voir si il est avec le Kanjani.

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, Tomohisa vit que quelqu'un le suivait.

_ Shige ?

_ Je peux te parler.

_ Oui bien sûr.

S'arrêtant dans son avancée, Yamapi ouvrit la porte de la première salle qu'il croisa avant de s'y engouffrer avec son cadet.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est Kei.

_ Il t'a emmené au cinéma hier. Je sais.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Comment ça ?

Voyant Shigeaki commencer à jouer avec ses doigts le regard baissé vers le sol, le leader des News comprit les questions que se posait le plus jeune.

_ Tu trouve que c'est trop tôt pour lui pardonner, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais il t'as invité en tant qu'ami, non ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors, je ne voie pas où est le problème. Tu ne veux plus être ami avec lui ?

_ Si, mais… Mais, j'ai aussi envie de plus.

_ De toute façon, il va attendre un peu avant de te réinviter.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Il me l'a dis ce matin.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Je vais chercher Ryo.

Quittant la pièce tout en vérifiant que Shige retournait bien avec le reste des News, Tomohisa repris sa route vers la loge des Kanjani.

…

Refermant son livre qu'il n'arrivait plus à lire à cause du boucan que faisaient ses camarades, Yasuda laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce. Tout semblait normal. Tacchon comatait sur le canapé que Ryo avait déserté préférant la douche afin de faire disparaître l'odeur indescriptible qui lui collait à la peau, Baru continuait de faire semblant de dormir en position fœtal sur le sol pendant que Maru tapait dessus de son doigt pour le faire bouger le tout sous l'œil agacé d'Hina. C'est dans cette ambiance que Yokoyama entra dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour tout le monde !

_ Uchi t'a pas tué ?

_ Ben non, tu vois.

_ Dommage.

Lançant un regard noir à Subaru qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, Yu pensa qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de se venger.

_ Parlons des choses importantes, plutôt. Yasu ?

_ Je l'ai fait.

Se tournant vers Okura, Yoko le vit acquiescer et préféra ne pas s'étendre sur cette histoire. Il jeta donc, son dévolu sur Shibutani.

_ Et toi alors ? Tu as réussi à tuer Ryo ?

_ Il est sous la douche.

_ Comment ça c'est passé ? Raconte !

_ Ben, il a bu. Puis il a bu. Puis Tackey est arrivé et ils ont bu. Et des filles sont arrivées et elles l'ont fait boire. Et Tackey est partie aux toilettes avec une. Et les deux autres ont continué de faire boire Ryo. Alors il a bu. Et il a bu. Et les filles se sont jetés sur lui et l'ont… Comment dire… Violé. Enfin, il était pas totalement contre mais, il aurait préféré continuer à boire. Et après ça, elles sont parties et il a bu. Et bu et je l'ai ramené ici vers 5h du mat' et il a vomis. Et il a vomis. Et il s'est enfin endormi.

_ Donc il a une méchante gueule de bois.

_ Donc il s'est envoyé en l'air avec deux magnifique beauté à forte poitrine et il a la gueule de bois.

_ Euh…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de parler. Enfin plutôt vers le leader des News qui n'osait pas passer la porte après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Yamapi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je cherchais Ryo. Il était censé être avec les News aujourd'hui.

_ Dès qu'il sort de la douche on te l'envoie.

_ Merci.

Refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui, Yamashita fit quelques pas avant de s'appuyer sur un mur. Déjà que travailler avec un Nishikido normal n'allait pas été facile, si en plus il avait la gueule de bois… Poussant un énorme soupir, Tomohisa sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_ Ca va ?

_ Je te dirais ça ce soir.

Voyant le cadet des Kanjani se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, Yamapi compris qu'Okura n'était pas venu le voir seulement pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

Gagné. Et ben, c'était sa journée.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Hier… Yasu m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

_ Oh. Et ?

_ Et, je sais pas quoi répondre.

_ Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place.

Regardant Tadayoshi baissa la tête, Yamashita réfléchit un peu plus à la situation sans oublier de soupirer.

_ Tu aimes toujours Ryo, c'est ça ?

_ Ben… Je peux pas l'oublier comme ça.

_ Peut-être. Mais puisque lui ne t'aime pas, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas passer à autre chose ?

Un reniflement de la part du Kanjani attira l'attention du leader des News qui se rapprocha un peu plus de son cadet.

_ Okura, je ne suis pas à ta place. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens vraiment. Mais rester accroché à quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas ne peut que te faire du mal. Et je ne dis pas ça pour garder Ryo pour moi.

Accompagnant sa dernière remarque d'un sourire, Tomohisa essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Tacchon.

_ Peut-être que Yasuda est la solution pour que tu puisses l'oublier. Mais ne le fait pas espérer si tu ne l'aimes pas. Et si tu as un doute, dis-lui. Il comprendra.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Okura faisant grandir celui de Yamapi.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

Après un signe de la main, Tadayoshi disparu dans la loge des Kanjani laissant Ryo en sortir les cheveux encore trempés de sa douche. S'avançant d'un pas lent vers Yamashita, Nishikido s'arrêta devant lui sans un mot.

_ Salut Ryo.

_ Pi.

_ On y va ?

Reprenant sa marche, le Kanjani suivit le leader des News jusque dans leur salle de danse dans un silence tendu.

_ Votre leader est de retour !

_ Cacher l'alcool !

_ Tegoshi !

_ Ben quoi ?

Levant les yeux au ciel devant le sourire innocent de Yuya, Yamashita frappa dans ses mains forçant tout le monde à se mettre au travail.

_ Ryo ? Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

Répondant à Koyama par un grognement, Nishikido partit s'installer dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Il a la gueule de bois. On se remet au travail.

Les News commencèrent à répéter leur chorégraphie de la veille sous le regard fatigué mais attentif de Ryo.

…

Lançant un regard à l'horloge pour s'apercevoir qu'il était presque midi, Yamashita se tourna vers ses camarades pour leur dire qu'il pouvait aller manger.

_ Massu ? Tu viens ?

_ Par devant Teshi j'arrive.

Laissant Tegoshi partir à la suite de Kei et Shige, Masuda se tourna vers son leader qui remettait son T-shirt.

_ Yamapi ?

_ Hm ?

_ Je peux te parler ?

Clignant des yeux quelques secondes, Tomohisa se demanda se qu'il pouvait se passer mais décida quand même d'écouter ce que Takahisa avait à lui dire.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu penses que Tegoshi me trompe.

_ Euh… Non. Je ne voie pas pourquoi il le ferait.

Priant pour que Massu ne voie pas qu'il était entrain de mentir, Yamapi s'approcha de son cadet pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule tout en pensant qu'il allait vraiment devoir parler à Nagase.

_ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_ Parce que je sais qu'il a tendance à sortir avec plusieurs personnes en même temps.

_ Mais avec toi c'est différent. Il t'aime vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'il fait tout pour que votre relation dure.

_ Tu penses vraiment ?

_ Oui. Faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Sinon ta relation va finir comme celle de ton leader et du mec à la gueule de bois. J'y crois pas ! Il s'est vraiment endormi.

Jetant un regard vers Ryo qui n'avait pas réagis à sa remarque, Yamashita soupira. Si tout le monde avait des problèmes avec ses relations et que Ryo dormait, ils n'allaient pas avancer bien vite.

_ Enfin bon. Va manger. Tego doit t'attendre.

_ Merci Yamapi.

_ De rien.

Regardant Masuda quitter la pièce, Tomohisa s'avança vers Nishikido pour essayer de le réveiller. Alors qu'il secouait doucement son aîné, celui-ci émis un grognement voulant approximativement dire 'Laisses-moi dormir ou je te frappe'. Etant certes leader mais pas suicidaire, Yamapi quitta la pièce laissant son camarade dormir dans son coin.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre la salle des Kat-Tun, le leader des News se fit intercepter par Yasuda.

_ Tu as parlé avec Tacchon ce matin ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?

_ Il a pleuré, je veux savoir pourquoi.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Yamashita. Yasu était vraiment accro à Okura.

_ Je lui ai dis que Ryo ne l'aimait et qu'il ferait mieux de passer à autre chose.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Voyant Shota s'écarter de son chemin, Tomohisa repris sa marche un sourire toujours accrocher à ses lèvres espérant qu'Okura accepterait l'amour de son camarade.

Passant la porte de la loge des Kat-Tun, Pi n'y trouva qu'Ueda.

_ Les autres ne sont pas là ?

_ Comme si il t'intéressait tous.

Lançant un regard blasé à Tatsuya, Yamapi reconnu qu'il ne venait que pour Jin.

_ Kame est parti chercher Kimura puisqu'il semblerait qu'ils sortent ensemble. Junno s'est fait embarquer par Nino puisqu'ils sortent aussi ensemble.

_ Nino ? Des Arashi ? Avec Junno ?

_ Surprenant, n'est ce pas ? Et Maru et Koki sont partis se plomber le bide à la cafèt' puisque je n'ai toujours pas accepté les sentiments de Koki.

_ Et Jin ?

_ Toilette.

_ Je peux l'attendre ici.

_ Installes-toi.

Lâchant un énorme soupir, Ueda se tourna vers son nouvel invité.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Vas-y c'est ma journée.

_ Pardon ?

_ Laisse tomber. Ta question ?

_ Si un ami te disais 'je t'aime' alors que tu t'y attendais pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu ferais.

_ Je plaquerais mon copain du moment pour coucher avec lui.

Ecarquillant les yeux devant la réponse quelque peu exagérée du leader des News, Tatsu se demanda si il avait bien fait de lui poser la question.

_ Désolé. La seule personne qui m'est dit 'je t'aime' sans que je ne m'y attende c'était Jin. Mais tu parle de Koki c'est ça ?

_ Ouais. Qu'est ce que t'aurais fait ?

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ J'y ai jamais pensé.

_ Depuis qu'il te l'a avoué, t'y as réfléchis, nan ?

_ Oui. Mais je sais pas.

_ Ben réfléchis-y jusqu'à se que tu sache.

_ Qui doit réfléchir à quoi ?

Laissant son regard se diriger vers le nouvel arrivant, Yamapi soupira avant de se lever pour aller déposer un bisou sur les lèvres de Jin.

_ Je t'expliquerais. On y va ?

_ Je te suis.

_ A plus Ueda.

Faisant un signe de tête pour saluer son camarade, Akanishi partit à la suite de son amant qui avait l'air plutôt pressé.

_ On va où ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il attrapait la main de son amant.

_ Où tu voudrais qu'on aille ?

_ S'enfermer dans une salle pour faire des chos…

_ Désolé mais non. Faut que je parle à Nagase.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je t'expliquerais.

Arrivant devant la porte de la loge des Tokio, Yamashita frappa avant de laisser passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Nagase-sempai est là ?

Sortant de la pièce, Nagase referma la porte derrière lui dévisageant Tomohisa et Jin.

_ Yamapi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Je viens te parler de Tegoshi.

_ C'est pas vrai. J'ai rien à te dire.

_ S'il te plaît. Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire.

_ Je m'en fiche. C'est lui qui a commencé.

_ Tu réagis comme un gosse, là !

_ Et alors !

_ Et alors ? Grandis un peu et laisse Tegoshi tranquille ! Vous vous êtes séparé !

_ Mais t'a rien à voir là-dedans !

_ Tegoshi est venue me demander de l'aide !

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Tomoya commença à tourner en rond dans le couloir avant de planter son regard colérique sur Akanishi.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?

_ Il m'attend pour aller déjeuner.

_ Alors c'est vrai se qu'on dit. T'as plaqué Nishikido pour lui.

_ Oui. Et alors ?

_ T'es un crétin.

_ Et Tegoshi serai un crétin de plaquer Massu pour toi.

S'affrontant du regard, le leader des News et le Tokio essayaient de faire flancher l'autre sous l'œil quelque peu halluciner de Jin. Après quelques minutes de bataille, Nagase soupira avant de se retourner.

_ T'as gagné. Dit à Tegoshi que je le laisse tranquille. Mais t'as intérêt à me payer un coup à boire. Et sans le crétin qui te suis.

_ D'accord.

Attrapant la main d'Akanishi, Yamashita lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la cafétéria.

A suivre

Je sais qu'on ne voit pas tout le monde dans ce chapitre mais j'avais envie de torturer un peu Pi ^^. Mission accomplie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plut.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Chibi va commencer à paniquer parce que son stage se fini ce soir et qu'elle n'a pas fait grand-chose. Appréciez ce chapitre puisque Chibi risque de ne pas survivre à sa reprise des cours.

Je t'ai trompé

Ouvrant la porte de sa salle, Kamenashi soupira. Encore le premier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours être le premier. Pénétrant dans la pièce, Kame s'installa dans un coin attendant que ses camarades arrivent. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Ueda ne passe la porte avec un soupir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis ce matin t'arrête pas de soupirer.

_ Koki m'a dis qu'il voulait sortir avec moi et je sais pas quoi faire.

_ Il te l'a enfin dit !

_ Comment ça 'enfin' ?

_ Il voulait te le demander avant Maru mais il n'a pas été assez rapide.

Poussant un nouveau soupir Tatsuya se laissa tomber contre un mur.

_ Tu soupir encore.

_ Et toi tu deviens vraiment emmerdant.

_ T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

_ J'aime pas ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ca m'énerve.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kazuya alors qu'il se rapprochait de son aîné.

_ Accepte. Après tout, tu ne crains rien.

…

_ Massu !

Attrapant Tegoshi qui se jetait dans ses bras, Masuda laissa un sourire apparaître sur ton visage.

_ Ca ne fait que quelques secondes qu'on ne c'est pas vu.

_ Et alors ? Tu me manques tout le temps.

Embrassant son cadet, Takahisa entraîna Yuya à sa suite pour aller chercher à manger.

_ Comment vont Shige et Kei ?

_ Ils ne se parlent pas. Mais ils ne se disputent pas nous plus.

_ On devrait se dépêcher d'aller les rejoindre alors.

L'immense sourire que lui renvoya Tegoshi le fit sourire aussi avant qu'il ne l'emmener jusqu'à la table où ses camarades les attendaient.

_ C'est cool que Yamapi soit heureux avec Jin.

_ Ouais.

_ Par contre, faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Ryo.

_ Oui mais quoi ?

_ On l'invite à manger ?

_ Je crois qu'il préférerait boire et sûrement sans nous.

Soupirant tous en même temps, les News se remirent à manger sans faire attention à leur leader et son amant qui pénétrait dans le self.

…

_ Baru-chan !

Ce retournant pour voir qui venait de crier son nom, Subaru vit Takizawa s'approcher de lui avec un grand sourire, accompagné de Tsubasa.

_ Racontes-moi !

_ Bonjour aussi. Oui, je vais bien même si j'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit.

_ Baru ! Ne manque pas de respect à tes aînés et racontes !

Soupirant, Shibutani fit signe à ses sempai de le suivre jusque dans une salle avant de s'asseoir pour commencer à lui raconter la soirée.

_ Alors Ryo s'est tapé les deux beautés ?

_ Ouais.

_ Je savais que j'aurais dû rester.

_ Ou pas.

Sortant une clé USB de sa poche, le Kanjani la tendit à Hideaki alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Les vidéos que mon appareil photo à filmer hier soir.

_ T'es vraiment un pervers !

_ Et qui va les regarder ?

Rangeant la clé dans sa poche, Tackey pris la main de Tsubasa dans la sienne avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

_ Tu es le plus pervers des deux.

_ Ne dis pas ça à ton amant. Surtout que je sais que ça te plaît.

_ Donc on sait ce qu'on va faire ce soir.

Répondant au sourire de son aîné, Takizawa déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Imai.

_ Vivement ce soir alors.

…

_ Pourquoi Tatsu t'évite ?

Poussant un soupir fatigué, Koki leva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur Nakamaru.

_ Parce que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi.

_ Pardon ?

Soupirant à nouveau, Tanaka recommença à manger.

_ Mais depuis longtemps ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Et il a répondu quoi ?

_ Il a rien répondu. Il s'est enfuit.

_ C'est bien son genre ça.

_ De quoi ? S'enfuir ?

_ Ne pas répondre avant d'être sûr. Il lui a fallut trois mois avant d'accepter de sortir avec moi.

_ Je vais quand même pas attendre trois mois ?

Le sourire de Maru s'agrandit alors que Koki soupirait de nouveau.

…

_ Tacchon ?

S'arrêtant dans sa marche, Okura attendit que Yasuda arrive à sa hauteur.

_ On va manger ensemble ?

_ Je pensais sortir pour me changer les idées.

_ Oh.

_ Mais si tu veux m'accompagner tu peux.

Adressant un sourire à son aîné, Tadayoshi reprit son chemin avant qu'une main n'attrape la sienne.

_ Je viens avec toi.

Laissant Shota s'accrocher à son bras, Tacchon garda son sourire tout en emmenant son aîné à l'extérieur.

_ Yasu ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir te répondre tout de suite.

_ C'est rien. Tant que tu ne me fuis pas.

C'est tout sourire que les deux Kanjani passèrent la porte du premier restaurant de ramen qu'ils trouvèrent.

…

_ Pi-chan ?

Déposant un bisou sur la joue de son cadet, Jin l'attira hors de la cafétéria.

_ Pourquoi tu continue à faire la tête ? T'as réussi à convaincre Nagase pourtant.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

_ J'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Ryo va…

_ Il ne va rien te faire.

Poussant un soupir, Yamapi se rapprocha d'Akanishi déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Les bras de Jin se resserrèrent autour de la taille du leader des News pour essayer de le consoler.

_ Si tu déprimes vraiment, j'essayerais de te remonter le moral ce soir.

_ Je peux pas ce soir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai promis à Nagase de sortir boire un verre avec lui.

_ Après alors.

Se laissant bercer encore un peu entre les bras de son amant, Yamashita poussa un soupir de bien être.

_ Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire si tu t'endors ?

_ Me laisser dormir.

_ Je voudrais bien mais Kazu va me tuer si je suis encore en retard.

Resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur le T-shirt de Jin, Tomohisa poussa un gémissement prouvant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger.

…

Entrant dans la salle à la suite de Nakamaru, Koki soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Ueda.

_ Jin n'est pas encore arriver ? Pourtant il est partit avant nous.

_ Il doit être entrain de s'occuper de Yamapi alors.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Se relevant tout en soupirant, Kamenashi fit signe aux autres de se mettre en place se qu'il firent sans hésiter.

…

_ On le réveille ?

Jetant un regard à Ryo qui dormait toujours dans un coin de la pièce, Shige recula de quelques pas, rapidement suivit par Massu.

_ C'est sans moi. J'suis encore trop jeune pour mourir.

Adressant un sourire à ses aînés, Tegoshi s'approcha un peu de Nishikido sous les regards effrayés de ses camarades.

_ Teshi. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Yuya ne finisse son avancé laissant entrer Yamapi.

_ Yamapi ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Soupirant, Yamashita s'avança vers Ryo avant de déposer sa main sur son épaule.

_ Ryo. Réveille-toi.

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il ne commence à cligner des yeux.

_ Ryo. Debout.

_ Hm ! Quelle heure il est ?

_ Maintenant ? Je dirais 1h de l'après-midi.

Finissant d'ouvrir les yeux, Ryo tomba sur le visage de Yamapi penché sur lui. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait sur le visage de son leader.

Tendant un sandwich à son aîné, Yamashita s'éloigna de Nishikido avant de se tourner vers le reste de son groupe.

_ Mange et viens travailler. Les autres ont s'y met.

…

_ J'suis en retard ?

Laissant un soupir lui échapper Kamenashi tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tu oses poser la question ?

_ C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Pi qui devait…

_ Je m'en fiche. T'es incapable d'arriver à l'heure de toute façon.

_ D'accord. Je dis plus rien et je me mets au travail.

Tout en souriant, Jin alla s'installer sans prêter attention aux sourires amusés du reste de ses camarades et au soupir de Kazuya.

…

_ Et maintenant ? On peut rentrer ?

Laissant un petit rire lui échapper, Tsubasa jeta un regard à son cadet qui sautillait partout depuis le début de l'après-midi avant d'attraper le bras de Tackey pour l'attirer sur ses genoux.

_ Plus vite on finit ça, plus vite on pourra rentrer.

_ Vrai ?

Rigolant de nouveau, Imai déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant avant de se remettre au travail.

_ Et ça va prendre longtemps ?

_ Si je dois travailler tout seul, oui.

_ Faut que je t'aide ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment ?

_ Reste calme et tait-toi.

S'installant un peu mieux sur les genoux de son aîné, Hideaki arrêta de bouger afin de laisser son aîné finir rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire.

…

_ On arrête.

Des soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent dans la pièce avant que les Kat-Tun ne s'écroule sur le sol.

_ Kame, t'es un vrai tyran.

_ Rentrez chez vous.

Attrapant ses affaires, Kamenashi se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle l'attendait Kimura avant de saluer ses amis.

_ Reposez-vous bien et Jin, arrive à l'heure demain.

_ Je vais essayer. Quelqu'un veut sortir boire un verre ce soir ?

_ Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Yamapi ?

_ Il doit voir Nagase et Nagase ne veut pas me voir. Tatsu ? Tu viens avec moi ?

Se redressant Ueda s'approcha de Koki pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Sans moi. Je dois voir Koki ce soir.

_ Vraiment ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tatsuya alors que la surprise se peignait sur le visage de Tanaka.

_ Désolé Jin. Je te suis Tatsu.

_ Maru ? Pitié.

_ J'ai rien d'autre à faire.

_ Merci. Je t'aime. On y va.

Secouant la tête de désespoir, Nakamaru soupira avant d'aider Jin à se relever pour le suivre jusque dans un bar.

…

En voyant Nagase rentrer dans la pièce, Tegoshi prit peur et partit se cacher derrière son leader.

_ Nagase ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens voir Yamapi.

_ Ah.

Sortant de derrière Yamashita, Yuya se remit à sa place espérant que Masuda n'avait pas prêté attention à sa réaction.

_ Je finis ça et j'arrive. Tu peux attendre dehors ?

_ Dépêche-toi.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Tomoya laissa les News finir leur répétition. Une fois le Tokio hors de la salle, Tegoshi se tourna vers son leader pour le remercier silencieusement.

_ Allez. Remettons-nous au travail qu'on en finisse rapidement.

…

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la loge des Kanjani, Nishikido espéra y trouver le reste de ses camarades. Souriant en voyant que tout les Kanjani étaient présents, Ryo pénétra dans la pièce.

_ Quelqu'un sors avec moi ce soir ?

_ Tu veux encore sortir ?

_ Baru ?

_ Je peux pas, j'ai un rencard.

Poussant un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises présentent dans la pièce, Nishikido regarda ses camarades finir de ranger leur affaire.

…

S'installant à une table loin du reste du bar, Nagase déposa un pichet de bière devant les yeux de Yamashita.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu voulais sortir avec moi ?

_ Pourquoi je voudrais pas ?

_ T'arrête de répondre à mes questions par des questions ?

_ D'accord.

Servant un verre à son cadet, Tomoya lui fit un sourire avant de boire une première gorgée.

_ Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu quitte Nishikido pour Bakanishi ?

Soupirant Tomohisa bu le contenu de son verre en une seule fois.

_ Tu ne m'as quand même pas fait venir juste pour ça ?

_ Oui et non. J'avais prévue de sortir avec Tegoshi mais puisque tu m'a très gentiment fait comprendre que je n'en avais plus le droit, j'ai dû me rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je suis pris !

_ Ouais enfin…

_ Aucune remarque.

Le sourire de Nagase s'agrandit encore alors qu'il resservait un verre à son cadet.

…

_ Jin ?

Tournant son regard vers Nakamaru, Akanishi l'interrogea silencieusement.

_ Quand tu m'as dis 'sortir boire un verre', je pensais pas qu'on allait suivre Yamapi pendant sa sortir avec Nagase-sempai.

_ Ca te dérange ?

_ Tant que tu payes, nan. Mais…

_ Alors chut ! J'entends ce qu'ils disent.

_ On est trop loin de toute façon.

_ D'accord. Raconte-moi ta vie mais si Pi bouge, on bouge.

Soupirant alors que le regard de Jin se retournait vers la table du leader des News, Yuichi commença à raconter sa relation avec Ueda à son camarade qui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

…

_ S'il vous plaît, un autre verre.

Attrapant le nouveau verre de Tequila que le serveur venait de poser devant lui, Ryo le descendit rapidement en commandant un autre tout aussi rapidement.

_ Vous êtes seul ?

_ Sauf si vous acceptez de me tenir compagnie.

Lançant un sourire charmeur à la demoiselle qui s'était approché de lui, Nishikido lui montra le siège vide à côté de lui du doigt. Voyant son invité lui rendre son sourire, Ryo commanda deux nouveaux verres.

…

Finissant son verre, Yamashita se redressa.

_ Bon allez, je vais rentrer.

_ Déjà ?

_ Ca fait trois heures qu'on est là et qu'on ne parle de rien.

_ D'accord, rentre chez toi.

_ Tu ne va pas rester ici tout seul ?

_ Tu vois bien que si.

_ Je lui tiens compagnie si tu veux.

Tournant son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, Nagase soupira en découvrant Jin debout devant leurs tables.

_ Jin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ On est venu ici par hasard.

_ Arrête tu t'enfonces. Allez viens. On rentre.

Faisant un dernier signe d'au revoir à Tomoya et Yuichi, Tomohisa entraîna Jin jusqu'à la sortie.

…

La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer Jin et Yamapi dans l'appartement. Une fois la porte refermée Akanishi poussa Yamashita jusqu'au canapé pour l'y allonger.

_ Jin.

_ Laisse-moi te remonter le moral.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, Jin s'allongea sur lui.

_ On peut pas faire ça dans la chambre.

_ Je t'emmène.

Attrapant la main de Tomohisa, Akanishi l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit.

…

Attrapant un nouveau verre pour le vider d'un seul coup, Ryo se leva avant de se tourner vers sa voisine.

_ Bon, il est plus de 2h du matin. Je vais y aller.

_ Je peux venir avec vous ?

_ Je ne pense pas non. Désolé.

Quittant le bar sans un regard en arrière, Nishikido ne fit absolument pas attention à l'air vexé qui se peignait sur le visage de la demoiselle.

…

Un bruit sourd résonna une nouvelle fois dans tout l'appartement, sortant Yamapi de son sommeil. Se redressant doucement, le leader des News se dirigea, pas très réveillé, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ouvrant lentement la porte, Yamashita se frotta les yeux avant de regarder qui venait le réveiller.

_ Ryo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

A suivre.

J'ai eu dû mal avec ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu mais je voyais pas vraiment comment arrivé jusqu'au point où je voulais arriver autrement. Enfin bon…

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	30. Chapter 30

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : J'aime pas le début de ce chapitre. Je le trouve mal écris. Mais j'arrive pas à le refaire -_-'

Je t'ai trompé

Remarquant que son aîné ne tenait debout que parce qu'il était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, Yamashita s'avança pour l'aider à pénétrer dans l'appartement.

_ T'es encore sortis boire ?

_ J'avais soif.

_ Il y a quand même une différence entre avoir soif et finir bourré.

Installant Nishikido sur le canapé, Yamapi se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Laissant boire Ryo, Tomohisa s'installa à côté de lui attendant qu'il ai finit son verre.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Surtout qu'on travail encore demain.

_ Sais pas.

Voyant Nishikido loupé la table et le verre se briser sur le sol, le leader des News soupira fortement.

_ Je t'emmène jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Attrapant le bras de Yamashita qui se relevait, Ryo le força à se rasseoir avant de le pousser jusqu'à se qu'il finisse allonger sur le sofa.

_ Ryo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Essayant une nouvelle fois de se relever, Yamapi commença à paniquer lorsque le Kanjani attrapa ses mains pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. Sentant le souffle alcoolisé de Nishikido frôler ses lèvres, Tomohisa commença à se débattre faisant se resserrer la prise de Ryo sur ses poignets.

_ Ryo ! Arrête !

Retirant son T-shirt, le plus vieux l'utilisa pour bloquer les bras du leader de News dans son dos. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le torse dénudé de Pi avant de faire glisser le bas de pyjama du plus jeune jusqu'au sol.

_ Ryo ! Ca suffit ! Tu…

Attrapant les lèvres de Tomohisa entre les siennes, Nishikido l'empêcha de continuer à parler.

Continuant de se débattre alors que les mains de Ryo griffaient son torse dénudé et que ses dents blessaient ses lèvres, Yamapi essaya de trouver le moyen de se sortir de là ou d'arriver à réveiller Jin avant que son aîné ne fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tout les deux.

Ouvrant son pantalon, le Kanjani écarta les jambes de son cadet qui lui mordit la lèvre pour qu'il relâche sa prise.

_ Arrête ! Jiiiinnn !

Appliquant l'une de ses mains sur la bouche de Tomohisa, Nishikido laissa un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage avant que quelque chose ne le tire en arrière. S'écroulant sur le sol à cause de son taux élevé d'alcoolémie et de la force qu'avait mis son agresseur à le séparer de sa victime, Ryo eut du mal à retrouver ses points de repère.

_ Pi ! Ca va ?

_ Aide-moi à me relever.

Débarrassant le leader des News du T-shirt qu'il l'empêchait de bouger ses bras, Akanishi le prit dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il était là pour lui.

_ Jin ! Derrière !

Se redressant pour repousser le nouvel assaut de Ryo, Jin lui envoyant un bon coup de poing au visage qui laissa le Kanjani sans connaissance sur le sol.

Récupérant son pantalon, Yamashita se rhabilla rapidement avant de laisser Akanishi le reprendre dans ses bras.

_ Faut… Je… Je vais aller l'allonger dans la chambre d'ami.

_ Tu rigole là !

Quittant les bras de Jin pour se rapprocher du corps de Ryo, Tomohisa sentit son amant le retenir par le bras.

_ Pi ! Je veux bien que tu aimes beaucoup, et même sûrement trop, Ryo, que tu sois son leader et tout ça. Mais se que je viens de voir, c'est une tentative de viol !

_ Je… Il avait trop bu. Il ne voulait pas.

Voyant les yeux de Yamapi se remplir de larmes qu'il cherchait à retenir, Akanishi l'attira jusqu'à lui pour le serrer contre lui.

_ D'accord. On en parlera demain matin. Va te coucher. Je m'occupe de lui.

_ Non ! Tu…

_ Je l'emmène dans la chambre d'ami. Promis. Va te coucher.

Resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le corps de son aîné, le News laissa les premières larmes lui échapper. Berçant son cadet jusqu'à se qu'il se calme un peu, Jin le repoussa doucement avant de déposer un bisou sur sa tempe.

_ Va te coucher. J'arrive tout de suite.

Attendant que son amant est refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Akanishi poussa un énorme soupir avant de s'avancer vers son invité inconscient. Poussant un nouveau soupir, Jin se demanda pourquoi il avait promis à Tomohisa d'emmener Ryo dans la chambre d'ami alors qu'il avait plutôt envie de le frapper jusqu'à se que mort s'en suive. D'accord, le Kanjani avait l'air passablement bourré mais l'alcool n'excusait pas tout.

_ Et après on dit que c'est moi l'abruti. Est-ce que tu as réfléchis avant de faire un truc pareil ? T'as de la chance que Pi soit moins crétin que la plupart des gens et qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Parce que sinon… Enfin bon.

Emportant difficilement le corps de Nishikido jusqu'à la chambre d'ami pour le balancer sans ménagement sur le matelas, Akanishi se dépêcha de rejoindre son amant dans son lit.

_ Ca va ?

_ Je crois que je réalise pas bien encore.

_ Je peux te raconter se que j'ai vu si ça peut t'aider.

_ Nan. Tait-toi.

Attirant son cadet jusque dans ses bras, Jin commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Dors. On en parlera demain.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps de son aîné, Yamapi prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux laissant la chaleur de Jin le calmer et l'aider à s'endormir.

…

Lorsque qu'Akanishi rouvrit les yeux, Yamashita n'était plus entre ses bras ni même dans la chambre. Jetant un regard au réveil, Jin pu voir qu'il s'était réveillé trop tôt mais décida quand même de partir à la rechercher du leader des News, se dirigeant jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle il trouva son amant.

_ Pi ? Pourquoi t'es déjà debout ?

_ Je… J'avais plus sommeil.

Poussant un soupir, Jin s'installa à côté de son cadet.

_ Faut qu'on parle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi avant qu'il ne dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue de son aîné.

_ Tu va me plaquer ?

_ Pi ! Je ne rigole pas !

_ Je sais. Mais si il ne s'en rappelle pas, s'il te plaît ne lui dit pas.

Soupirant à nouveau, Akanishi prit son amant dans ses bras.

_ Mais toi, t'en souviens ? Comment tu vas faire pour oublier ?

_ C'est déjà oublié.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ?

_ Je ne tremble pas.

Forçant son cadet à se redresser, Jin l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser laissant Yamapi se blottir contre lui.

_ Euh… On est où là ?

_ Ryo ?

Se plaçant entre Ryo et Tomohisa, Akanishi scruta l'air perdu de son invité.

_ Tu ne sais pas où tu es ?

_ Vu que t'es là, j'en déduis que je suis chez toi. Mais je me rappelle pas du tout comment je suis arrivé ici.

Dépassant Jin pour s'approcher de Nishikido, Yamashita le força à s'asseoir avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

_ Normal que tu ne t'en souvienne pas, tu étais tellement bourré que je me demande comment t'as fait pour trouver la porte.

Acceptant le médicament que lui tendait son leader, Ryo chercha dans sa mémoire pourquoi et comment il c'était retrouver ici.

_ Dépêches-toi de déjeuner ou on va être en retard au travail.

Attrapant la main de Tomohisa, Jin l'entraîna jusque dans la pièce adjacente.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais ?

_ Tu ne va rien lui dire et faire comme si il s'était écroulé dès qu'il a passé la porte ?

_ C'était l'idée.

_ Mais Pi ! Tu…

_ Arrête !

S'approchant d'Akanishi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, Yamashita fit un sourire à son amant avant de se coller contre son torse.

_ Si tu lui dis, il va tellement s'en vouloir qu'il ne me lâchera plus. Et tu préférerais qu'il me laisse tranquille, nan ?

Embrassant son cadet, Jin le serra un peu plus dans ses bras acceptant silencieusement sa requête.

_ Faut que tu y ailles aussi. Kame va te tuer sinon.

Déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet, Akanishi attrapa sa main avant d'aller chercher Ryo dans la cuisine pour emmener les deux News jusqu'à leur lieu de travail.

…

Arrivant devant la loge des Kat-Tun, Kamenashi fit un sourire à son sempai avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rendant son sourire à son cadet, Kimura l'attira jusqu'au mur le plus proche le laissant s'appuyer dessus avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

_ Ouais ! J'suis pas en retard !

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kazuya alors que le Smap lançait un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

_ Akanishi. Quel plaisir de te voir.

_ Très drôle. Kazu. Content que tu ailles mieux. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. Recommencer à faire se que vous étiez entrain de faire.

Entrant dans la loge avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, Jin laissa les deux nouveaux amants en tête à tête se promettant d'embêter Kazuya avec se qu'il venait de découvrir.

Une fois l'intrus disparu, Kimura reprit les lèvres de Kamenashi.

_ Il ne t'embête pas trop au moins ?

_ Avant, non. Mais maintenant qu'il a vu que j'allais mieux, il ne va pas pouvoir résister.

_ Si il t'embête, dis-le-moi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu feras ? Le frapper ?

_ Peut-être.

Le rire de Kamenashi résonna dans le couloir agrandissant le sourire du sempai.

…

La porte de la loge des News s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer Ryo et Yamapi dans la pièce.

_ J'ai super mal à la tête.

_ Fallait être intelligent et ne pas sortir hier soir.

S'installant à côté de Shige, Yamashita regarda Ryo s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté de Massu sur lequel Teshi était assis. Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit alors qu'il se tournait vers le Kanjani.

_ Faut être idiot pour sortir deux soirs de suite.

_ Teshi. N'en rajoute pas. Ryo est déjà bien assez chiant quand il a la gueule de bois sans que t'en rajoutes.

_ C'est idiot quand même.

Voyant une moue boudeuse s'installer sur le visage de Yuya, Masuda rapprocha son cadet de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Yamapi dis ça seulement parce que si tu l'embête Ryo va s'en prendre à toi.

_ Il est pas si méchant que ça Ryo.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il n'envoie un bisou à son cadet.

_ Tu vois qu'il n'est pas méchant.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Yamashita se redressa avant de taper dans ses mains faisant grimacer le Kanjani.

_ Faudrait qu'on se mette au travail. Tout le monde bouge. Allez.

…

Pénétrant enfin dans la loge des Kat-Tun, Kamenashi soupira alors que ses camarades ouvraient la bouche.

_ T'es en retard.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les lèvres d'Akanishi, Ueda et Koki alors que Kazuya s'écroulait sur une chaise.

_ Ca y est, vous êtes content ?

_ Ouais. Trop. Pour une fois que c'est pas sur moi qu'on crie.

_ Bakanishi ! Où sont Junno et Maru ?

_ Aucune idée.

Soupirant à nouveau, Kame jeta un regard à l'horloge mural avant de soupirer encore une fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer la tête de Ninomiya.

_ Vous commencez bientôt ?

_ Dans douze minutes et quarante-cinq secondes.

_ C'est faisable. Merci.

_ Qu'est ce qui est faisable ?

Haussant les épaules à la question du plus jeune, Jin se calla un peu mieux au fond de son siège avant de tirer son téléphone de sa poche pour commencer à taper un mail à son petit ami.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau alors que Nakamaru pénétrait dans la pièce.

_ Pourquoi Nino vient de partir en courant avec Junno ?

_ Sûrement pour profiter de ses douze minutes quarante-cinq secondes.

_ Il ne reste plus que onze minutes vingt-deux secondes.

_ Ca y est, Kazu c'est transformé en horloge parlante. Appeler de l'aide !

_ Bakanishi, la ferme !

Relevant les yeux de son message, Jin fit une moue boudeuse à Kazuya avant de lui tirer la langue et de se replonger dans l'écriture de son message.

_ On a plus qu'à attendre que Nino en ait fini avec Junno.

…

Arrivant au studio d'enregistrement, Yamashita sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Attrapant l'objet, Yamapi sourie en lisant le message que lui avait envoyé Jin.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

_ Jin s'inquiète pour toi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il se demande si tu seras capable de chanter avec ta gueule de bois.

_ Remercie ton chéri et dit-lui que je vais le frapper si je le recroise.

_ C'est noté.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tomohisa, Ryo fut surpris de voir son leader sursauter et s'éloigner de lui.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

_ Rien. C'est juste que… Enfin tu vois… Avec Jin et…

_ C'est bon. J'ai compris. Pas besoin de stresser comme ça.

Voyant Ryo s'éloigner quelque peu vexé, Yamapi préféra se concentrer sur son mail plutôt que sur l'état d'esprit de son aîné.

_ Yamapi ?

_ Shige ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu a l'air un peu ailleurs. Alors je me demandais… Tout va bien ?

Faisant un sourire à son cadet, Tomohisa posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Je vais bien. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de toi et de Kei.

_ C'est encore trop tôt. Mais bientôt.

Echangeant un sourire avec son leader, Shigeaki retourna discuter avec ses autres camarades laissant Pi à son mail.

…

Pénétrant dans la loge des Kanjani, Yasuda laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage alors qu'Okura le poussait sur le côté pour pouvoir entrer. Attrapant le bras de son cadet alors qu'il allait le dépasser, Shota l'attira jusqu'à lui pour poser un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Tu pourrais dire 'bonjour' quand même.

_ Bonjour Yasu. J'ai le droit de rentrer maintenant ?

_ Vas-y. Et pense à dire 'bonjour' aux autres.

_ Oui maman. Bonjour tout le monde !

Les sourires du reste des Kanjani s'agrandirent devant la discussion de Blue et Green.

_ Du coup, c'est Yasu qui oublie de dire 'bonjour'.

_ Je suis pas encore entré dans la pièce.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'entre pas alors ? T'as peur de te faire manger ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yasuda avant qu'il ne fasse un pas dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour. Comment ça va ?

_ T'as l'air de bonne humeur. Quelque chose de bien t'es arrivé ?

_ On va dire que j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

Echangeant un sourire complice avec Tadayoshi, Shota alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux.

_ Rien.

_ C'est mal de mentir.

_ On est resté au téléphone une bonne partie de la nuit, rien de plus.

Le sourire que Yu s'agrandit alors qu'il s'asseyait entre ses deux amis.

_ Discussion innocente ou sexphone ?

_ Yu !

_ Ben quoi ? Uchi aime le sexphone.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Yokoyama.

_ Ah merde. Uchi va me tuer pour ça.

_ T'as déjà dis ça hier soir et pourtant t'es toujours là.

_ Ah oui. C'est vrai. Alors oui Uchi aime le sexphone. Et pas que ça.

_ Pitié. Epargnes-nous les détails.

_ D'accord. N'empêche que je pensais que Tacchon était plus sexphone que discussion innocente et depuis le temps que Yasu attends…

_ La ferme, Yu !

Les joues d'Okura avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge alors que Yasuda se battait avec Black pour réussir à le faire taire. La question de Maru mis fin à la dispute.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y te fais dire que Tacchon aime le sexphone ?

Regardant les joues de Tadayoshi se colorer un peu plus, Yu explosa de rire alors que le plus jeune tentait de cacher son visage derrière ses mains.

_ C'était une discussion innocente. Arrêtez de l'embêter !

_ Mais qui veux-tu qu'on embête si ce n'est pas lui ?

_ Et ben, y a de l'ambiance ici.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce saluant les Kanjani avec de grands sourires.

_ Que nous vaux la visite de Tackey&Tsubasa ?

_ J'avais quelque chose à demander à Baru-chan.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ La clé, je dois te la rendre ou je peux la garder ?

_ J'en ai une copie.

_ Cool. Et t'en a d'autre des comme ça ?

_ T'en veux d'autres ?

_ Oh oui !

Le sourire pervers de Takizawa répondit à celui de Subaru laissant le reste des Kanjani perplexes.

_ Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

_ De vidéo de Ryo dans des positions plus que chaude.

Les joues d'Okura toujours passablement rouges virèrent cramoisie alors que des visions des quelques nuits qu'il avait passé avec Ryo lui revenait en mémoire. Voyant le regard de Tacchon se perde dans le vide, Shota perdit son sourire laissant un soupir passer ses lèvres.

_ Je t'amène les autres vidéos demain. Ca te va.

_ Merci Baru-chan.

Attrapant la main d'Hideaki, Imai le tira hors de la pièce grognant qu'ils avaient d'autres trucs à faire que de prouver à leurs Kohai qu'ils étaient des pervers.

Une fois leur sempai parti, les Kanjani gardèrent le silence quelques secondes encore surpris par la demande de Tackey avant que Yoko ne reprenne la parole.

_ Et ben…

Sortant de ses souvenir à la voix de son aîné, Tadayoshi mis quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de sortir en courant de la pièce. Rapidement, Yasuda se redressa pour partir à la suite de son cadet.

A suivre

Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus quand même et que j'ai oublié personne (c'est bon, j'ai mis Kame !).

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	31. Chapter 31

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Le début est pervers, la suite est plus triste. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Je t'ai trompé

Vérifiant qu'il était bien seul dans les toilettes, Okura s'appuya sur un lavabo tout en soupirant. Levant les yeux vers le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir en face de lui, Tacchon soupira à nouveau. Il était nul. Baissant la tête avec un nouveau soupir, il fut surprit de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule et releva rapidement les yeux.

_ Yasu ? Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ T'es parti rapidement. Je me demandais si tu allais bien.

_ Tout va bien.

Se forçant à sourire pour essayer de faire partir Yasuda, Tadayoshi se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à tromper son aîné avec un sourire aussi pitoyable. Mais Yasu n'était pas vraiment la bonne personne avec qui discuter de son problème.

_ Racontes-moi.

_ C'est rien. Va rejoindre les autres.

_ Même si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je le sais.

Sentant une des mains de Shota se poser sur son entrejambe, Okura sursauta. Regardant ses yeux exorbiter de surprise que lui renvoyait le miroir, Tacchon sentit plus qu'il ne vit son aîné se coller complètement contre son dos.

_ J'ai vu ton regard se perdre dans le vide quand Baru à parler de Ryo.

La main de Yasu remonta jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon d'une caresse appuyé le faisant gémir alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient un peu plus fort au rebord du lavabo.

_ Je sais que tu a repensé à tout ce qu'il t'avait fait.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à nouveau alors que la main de Yasuda se glissait dans son boxer, Tadayoshi sentit la deuxième main de son aîné se glisser sous son T-shirt.

_ Et quand tu es parti…

Les doigts de Shota s'enroulèrent autour de son membre dressé avant de commencer un lent mouvement de va et viens qui le fit gémir alors que ses yeux se fermaient à moitié.

_ J'ai su où je pourrais te trouver.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blue alors qu'il sentait son cadet s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Petit à petit, tout le corps d'Okura se détendit alors qu'il semblait fondre sous les doigts agiles de son aîné.

_ Yasuuu…

Refusant d'augmenter le rythme de ses attouchements afin de profiter le plus longtemps possible du corps de son cadet contre le sien, Yasuda commença à déposer des baisers papillons sur l'épaule de Tacchon qui continuait de gémir langoureusement sous ses caresses.

Fermant complètement les yeux alors qu'un gémissement plus rauque traversait la barrière de ses lèvres, Tadayoshi rejeta la tête en arrière sentant tout son corps se tendre sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il ne fallut à Shota que quelques mouvements de plus pour que le plus jeune ne se libère entre ses doigts.

Se décollant du corps de son cadet, Yasu le vit tomber à genou, les doigts toujours crispés sur le rebord du lavabo.

_ Je… Désolé.

Faisant à peine attention aux pas de son aîné qui s'éloignait rapidement, Okura essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et de récupérer son souffle. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre là.

Merde ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait finir dans un tel état juste après ça ? Il n'était quand pas en manque à ce point-là ? Si ?

…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant rentrer le membre des Kat-Tun manquant.

_ Désolé. J'suis en retard.

_ De douze minutes et cinquante-six secondes.

_ Kazuuu. C'est chiant quand tu fais l'horloge parlante.

Devant la porte, Junno continuait de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre attendant que Kame l'engueule pour son retard au lieu de frapper Jin.

_ Bon tu rentres ou tu préfères rester toute la journée devant la porte.

_ Désolé. La partie à durer plus longtemps.

Echangeant un regard avec Jin, Ueda se demanda si ils pensaient bien à la même chose. Chose que Koki confirma en questionnant Junnosuke.

_ Quel partie ?

_ Nino à acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo et il nous restait que le dernier niveau à faire. Mais le boss final était plus difficile qu'on le pensait.

Surpris par la réponse de Taguchi, Akanishi se décida à son tour à poser la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

_ Attends, Attends. Tu sors avec Nino, nan ?

_ Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Vous avez couché ensemble ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Le rouge était monté aux joues de Junno faisant sourire ses camarades qui venait de trouver leur nouvelle victime pour la journée.

_ On peut s'y mettre maintenant ou…

_ Attends Kazu, je veux savoir si Nino et Junno l'on fait.

Poussant un soupir, Kamenashi se tourna vers Taguchi lui faisant comprendre d'un regard et d'un mouvement de la main qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à lâcher le morceau si il ne voulait que son cadet s'en prenne à lui toute la journée.

_ On l'a déjà fait.

_ Je savais que Nino était un pervers.

Soupirant à nouveau, Kazuya poussa Junnosuke jusqu'à sa place avant de se diriger vers la sienne. Mais penser qu'il pourrait enfin commencer, c'était oublier le manque totale et à temps complet de motivation de son camarade et ex petit ami, Akanishi.

_ Et toi Kazu ? T'as déjà couché avec Kimura ?

Se bloquant au milieu de son mouvement, Kamenashi se tourna très lentement vers Jin.

_ Kame ? Tu sors avec KimuTaku ?

_ Jin je vais te tuer !

Quittant la pièce à toute vitesse, Jin entendit les pas d'un Kazuya furieux partir à sa poursuite.

…

Lorsque Uchi passa la porte de la loge, les Kanjani furent seulement surpris de ne pas voir revenir Yasu et Tacchon mais Yoko sauta quand même dans les bras de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

_ Bonjour aussi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?

_ Si tu ne venais pas de me sauter dessus, je te demanderais si je te dérange.

_ Jamais.

Un grand sourire s'installa sur le visage de Yu alors qu'il déposait un rapide baiser sur la joue de son cadet.

_ Je venais voir si tu n'avais pas révélé d'autres choses sur moi que tu n'aurais pas du dire.

Le sourire de Black vacilla quelques secondes avant de redevenir aussi immense qu'avant mais les sourires amusés qui se dessinèrent sur les visages du reste de Kanjani firent comprendre à Uchi que Yokoyama ne savait absolument pas tenir sa langue.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as dis encore ?

_ Mais rien voyons !

_ Ne me force pas à te menacer.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yu avant qu'une moue de petit enfant pris en faute ne s'installe sur son visage faisant légèrement sourire Hiroki.

_ J'ai parlé du sexphone.

Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, Uchi décida d'ignorer son petit ami pour le reste de sa visite.

_ Yasu et Okura ne sont pas là ?

_ Tacchon n'avait pas l'air bien. Yasu est allé voir comment il allait.

_ Tu ne demandes pas où est Ryo ?

_ J'suis allé voir les News tout à l'heure. Et c'est pas une bonne journée pour eux.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'Hiroki avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir à côté de Subaru conscient que ses camarades allaient lui poser des questions.

_ Comment ça ?

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Yasuda pénétra dans la pièce l'air un peu perdu.

Sentant tous les regards se poser sur lui, Shota releva la tête tout en esquissant un sourire rassurant avant que son regard ne tombe sur Uchi.

_ Uchi !

Son sourire totalement retrouvé, Yasu sauta sur le nouveau venu pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ca fait plaisir de te voir.

_ On s'est vu y à trois jours et tu m'as fait le même cirque.

_ C'est parce qu'on se voit pas assez souvent.

_ Comprend-le, Yasu veut des discussions de fille et il ne peut les avoir qu'avec toi, Uchi.

_ J'suis pas une fille.

_ Ecoute pas Baru. Il est jaloux parce que tu ne t'occupes plus de lui. On ira faire du shopping un jour. Juste tout les deux.

Le sourire de Yasuda se fit lumineux avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne détourne son attention d'Hiroki. Voyant qu'il avait récupéré l'attention d'Uchi, Murakami lui rappela qu'il allait leur raconter quelque chose.

_ Les News alors ?

_ Ah oui. Ben Yamapi est dans un mauvais jour. Donc facilement irritable même si il essaye de se contrôler et on sait tous qu'un Yamapi énervé…

_ C'est pire qu'une attaque nucléaire.

_ Ouais, on peut dire ça. En plus, Ryo à la gueule de bois ce qui n'aide pas l'humeur de Pi. Et pour en rajouter, Dokkun est persuadé qu'il a dit un truc à Yamapi dont il ne se rappelle pas mais qui l'aurai vexé au point qu'il lui fasse la gueule. Donc il est aussi de mauvaise humeur.

_ Yamapi et Ryo de mauvaise humeur ? Et ben… Comment s'en sorte les autres.

_ Shige préfère lire un livre en silence dans son coin. Massu essaye d'empêcher Teshi de faire trop de bruit. Et Kei essaye d'empêcher Ryo de se passer les nerfs sur Yamapi et Pi de le faire sur Ryo.

_ Ils ne vont pas finir la journée ces deux là.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'Uchi alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé.

…

Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, Yamashita semblait aussi léthargique que d'habitude. Mais pour ceux qui l'avait pratiqué pendant plusieurs années, sa mâchoire légèrement crispée affirmait qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop l'embêter.

Assis sur le sol dans un coin du studio, Tomohisa regardait le reste de son groupe attendre ou enregistrer leur prochaine chanson. Un nouveau soupir de Nishikido, lui fit lever les yeux au ciel alors que la voix de Koyama s'élevait pour essayer de calmer le Kanjani.

Maintenant que Jin n'était plus avec lui pour s'énerver à sa place, Yamapi se rendait enfin compte de ce que Ryo avait faillit lui faire subir la nuit dernière et ça lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nagase pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Voyant du coin de l'œil Tegoshi pâlir et Masuda commencer à se poser des questions qu'il allait sûrement entraîner une conversation entre eux, le leader des News soupira.

_ Yamapi ? J'peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Poussant un soupir, Yamashita se redressa avant de suivre son sempai hors de la pièce laissant Ryo lui lancer un regard noir alors qu'il passait devant lui. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Tomohisa s'appuya contre attendant que son aîné ne prenne la parole.

_ Sors avec moi ce soir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai personne d'autre avec qui sortir vu que tu m'empêches de voir Tegoshi.

_ Tu sais que j'ai un copain aussi.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Tomoya avant qu'il n'appuie l'une de ses mains à côté du visage du News.

_ Tu ose appeler ce crétin ton copain.

_ Ecoute, que tu ne l'aime pas, je m'en fiche. C'est moi qui sors avec, pas toi.

Se retournant, Yamapi essaya de faire comprendre à Nagase que la conversation était finie mais, l'aîné ne sembla pas le comprendre de cette façon.

_ Tu mérites mieux. Et même Nishikido est mieux. Même moi je serais mieux !

_ Yamapi ?

Se tournant vers l'autre bout du couloir d'où une voix l'avait interpellé, Yamashita soupira en découvrant Okura qui s'avançait vers lui.

_ T'as deux minutes.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Faut vraiment que je te parle.

Le rire de Nagase s'éleva dans le couloir alors que Tomohisa se ré appuyait contre la porte commençant à se masser les tempes cherchant à se calmer.

_ Même Okura serait mieux.

_ Sempai, s'il te plaît.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant s'écrouler le leader des News contre le torse de la personne qui venait sûrement le chercher. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches afin mieux le caller contre le corps de Ryo.

Se redressant d'un mouvement rapide qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, Yamashita s'éloigna de Nishikido qui grogna à sa réaction.

_ Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ? Depuis ce matin on dirais que tu préfèrerais ne plus me voir. Alors ça y est. Ca marche avec l'autre abruti et tu ne veux même plus que je t'approche.

Passant sa main sur son visage, Tomohisa soupira de fatigue essayant encore de garder son calme. Surtout ne pas envenimer les choses.

_ Tu vois, même Nishikido est d'accord avec moi, ton copain n'est qu'un idiot.

_ D'accord. Ca suffit.

Faisant quelques pas dans le couloir afin de se diriger vers la sortie de bâtiment, Yamapi fut arrêter pas une main qui attrapant son poignet.

_ Pourquoi tu fuis encore ?

_ Tu viens de comprendre que tu ferais mieux de changer de mec ?

Se retournant toute en se libérant violemment de la prise que Nishikido avait sur lui, Yamashita essaya une nouvelle fois de garder son calme. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

_ Yamapi ?

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Tadayoshi qui semblait avoir compris qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à la tempête, Tomohisa pris la parole.

_ Retourne travailler. Je me fous totalement des problèmes que tu peux avoir avec la personne qui t'aime. Si t'es assez abruti pour ne pas te rendre compte que lui au moins fera attention à toi pas comme Ryo, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

Se tournant vers le Tokio qui souriait moqueuse au Kanjani qui avait baisé la tête sous l'attaque, Yamapi repris la parole sa voix se faisant encore plus froide qu'avant.

_ Et toi. Au lieu de te foutre de la gueule des autres et de venir me chercher des emmerdes parce que j'ai osé t'empêcher d'abuser de Tegoshi, tu ferais mieux de trouver une personne qui t'aime. Parce que pour le moment sempai, je connais personne qui t'aime autant que ce que mon abruti, idiot et crétin de petit ami qui ne me mérite pas m'aime.

Voyant le regard de son leader se tourner vers lui, Nishikido souris avec satisfaction, heureux de savoir enfin quel était le problème que Pi avait avec lui.

_ Et toi. Connard. Me laisser tranquille cinq minutes c'est trop te demander ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ?

Acquiesçant plus très sûr de lui devant les yeux brûlant d'une colère froide de son ex, Nishikido fit un pas en arrière en le voyant s'approcher de lui avec un petit rire désabusé.

_ Parce qu'hier soir, tu as essayé de me violer.

Accusant la nouvelle comme il le pouvait, Ryo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

_ Si Jin n'avait pas été là, tu…

La voix de Yamashita se brisa alors que la scène défilait une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux. Sa vue se brouilla laissant des larmes commencer à glisser le long de ses joues.

_ Tu… M'aurais…Ryo… Tu…

S'écroulant à genou sur le sol, Yamapi commença à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer alors que ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait. Seulement maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'une personne qu'il appréciait encore beaucoup trop avait tenté de le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Dans le couloir, personne n'osait parler laissant les pleurs du leader des News résonner sans faire le moindre mouvement pour le consoler. Personne ne prêta attention aux cris qui s'élevait un peu plus loin.

C'est avec un bruit énorme de Jin déboula dans le couloir poursuivit par un Kamenashi qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Quand Akanishi s'arrêta net au milieu de l'allée, Kazuya fut tellement surpris qu'il lui rentra dedans. Mais alors qu'il allait crier une nouvelle fois sur son aîné, la voix de Jin le coupa.

_ Pi ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Akanishi s'approcha de son amant avant de s'agenouiller en face de lui glissant l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque. Le regard de Tomohisa rencontra le sien le forçant à l'attirer dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent d'eux-mêmes au T-shirt de Jin qui resserra sa prise sur son corps laissant sa main libre caresser son dos lentement. Enfouissant un peu plus son visage au creux du cou de son aîné, Yamashita essaya de se calmer sans vraiment y parvenir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le regard interrogateur de Jin se posa sur Kamenashi qui leva les deux mains en signe d'innocence. Tournant la tête, Akanishi tomba sur Ryo qui baissait la tête trouvant au sol un charisme fascinant. Voyant que Nagase n'avait pas non plus l'intention de répondre, Jin interrogea la dernière personne présente sur les lieux.

_ Okura ?

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Tadayoshi osa regarder Akanishi avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Il… Il a craqué… Trop de choses en même temps.

Se mordant la lèvre sous le regard scrutateur de Jin, Tacchon fit demi-tour pour retourner jusqu'à sa salle. Sans un bruit, le Tokio fit de même alors que Nishikido ouvrait la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Comprenant que son camarade préférait rester seul pour discuter avec Yamashita, Kame fit un pas en avant ébouriffant les cheveux de Yamapi avant de retourner gueuler au reste de son groupe qu'ils devaient travailler.

Remerciant Kazuya d'un signe de tête, Jin attrapa délicatement les épaules de Pi pour le forcer à le regarder.

_ Ca va ?

_ Bakanishi !... Est… Ce…

_ Je sais. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? J'essaye juste d'évaluer jusqu'à quel degré ça ne va pas.

Essuyant une partie de ses larmes d'un geste de la main, Tomohisa inspira fortement afin de retrouver son calme.

_ Tu sais, maintenant que t'as réussi à comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu devrais pleurer un bon coup. Sinon tu va être tout triste pendant au moins un mois. Et moi je préfère quand t'es heureux.

_ Alors… Tu veux que… Je pleure ?

_ Un bon coup. Et après je t'aiderais à oublier.

Un sourire crétin se dessina sur les lèvres de Jin, alors qu'il se baissait un peu plus pour que son regard accroche celui de son cadet. Un reniflement plus tard, Yamapi s'écroulait en larme entre les bras de son aîné qui rigola gentiment.

_ C'est ça. Pleure. Ca va te faire du bien.

_ Qu'est ce… J'ai fais de… Mal ?

_ Rien. Rien du tout. C'est Ryo qui n'est qu'un abruti.

Au milieu de ses larmes, Tomohisa rigola. A croire qu'il ne sortait qu'avec des abrutis.

…

Appuyer contre la porte du studio, Ryo entendait toujours Yamapi et Jin qui discutaient de l'autre côté.

_ Ryo ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je… J'ai… Oh mon…

Se laissant glisser le long de la porte, Nishikido se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait faillit faire ?

Déposant une main sur l'épaule de Ryo, Koyama s'agenouilla afin de lui faire face.

_ Ryo ?

_ T'occupe pas de moi. Je suis un abruti.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Yamapi t'as dis ce qui allait pas ?

_ Ouais. Je suis un crétin.

Entendant la conversation de ses aînés, Shige s'avança vers Nishikido.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as fais ? Dis-nous ?

Cherchant le regard de Kato, Ryo attrapa ses épaules avant de commencer à le secouer.

_ J'ai faillis le violer !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que tous les News regarder le Kanjani avec surprise et effarement. Devant l'annonce, Kei avait reculer incapable de croire se que son ami venait de dire.

_ Calme-toi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je sais pas. J'étais bourré. Je me suis réveillé chez Jin ce matin. Pi allait bien. Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

_ Ecoute. Laisse-le tranquille quelques temps. Ca s'arrangera avec le temps. Yamapi n'a jamais été trop rancunier.

_ On parle de viol, Shige !

_ Tu n'as rien fais.

Le regard perdu de Nishikido resta accroché au regard sérieux et calme de Shigeaki. Respirant lentement et fortement, Shige força son aîné à faire de même. Petit à petit, Ryo se calma.

_ Le laisser tranquille, hein ?

_ Oui.

_ Je peux venir chez toi ce soir.

_ Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour éviter de déprimer tout seul chez moi et de finir par aller boire dans un bar.

_ Aucun problème.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit faisant basculer Nishikido en arrière. Etalé sur le sol, Ryo vit Jin lui lancer un regard noir avant de relever les yeux vers le reste des News.

_ Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ramène Pi. Il ne se sent pas très bien.

Sans même attendre de réponse, Akanishi repartit en direction de la sortie du bâtiment où devait l'attendre Yamashita.

A suivre

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Je vais sûrement galérer avec la suite donc je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle sortira vite.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	32. Chapter 32

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Désolé pour l'attente. Petit manque d'inspiration -_-''

Je t'ai trompé

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Kamenashi poussa un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

_ Allez, tout le monde en place.

_ Où est Jin ?

_ Rentré.

_ Pardon ? Tu l'as laissé rentrer chez lui ?

_ Yamapi n'avait pas l'air bien. On reprend.

Sans poser plus de question, les Kat-Tun reprirent leurs places sous le regard sévère de Kame.

…

Refermant la porte d'entrée, Jin lança un regard à Yamapi qui restait bloqué dans le hall.

_ Pi-chan ?

_ Hm.

_ Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

_ Nan, ça va.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'Akanishi avant qu'il n'attrape le bras de Yamashita pour le tirer jusque dans la chambre.

_ Jin. J'ai pas sommeil.

_ Tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit à cause de se qu'il s'est passé.

_ Ca va. Je vais bien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

_ Bordel ! Pi ! Arrête de faire comme si tu n'étais pas énervé.

Forçant Tomohisa à s'asseoir sur le lit, Jin s'installa à côté de lui. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas.

_ Tu sais, je pense que tu te sentirais mieux si tu t'énervais un peu.

_ Pourquoi je devrais m'énerver ?

_ Bonne question. Peut-être parce que ton ex à essayé de te violer. Mais moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

S'allongeant à côté d'Akanishi avant de se blottir contre lui, Yamapi cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant.

_ Je sais pas si je peux vraiment m'énerver.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que… Je… Enfin… J'étais pas forcément contre.

_ Contre quoi ?

_ Contre le laisser faire.

Retirant la tête de son cadet de son cou, Jin plongea son regard dans celui fuyant de Yamashita.

_ Tu veux dire que… T'aurais accepter de coucher avec lui ?

_ Je… Et bien… Si il l'avait demandé… Peut-être que… Enfin, il est attirant quand même… Et… Enfin tu vois.

_ En faite, tu l'aimes encore.

_ Nan ! Enfin… Un peu mais,…Enfin, tu sais on a passé tellement de temps ensemble que…

_ Pi-chan. Tait-toi et dors. S'il te plaît.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps de son aîné, Yamashita se sentait coupable des sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore envers Ryo. Regardant son amant, Tomohisa se demanda se à quoi il pouvait bien être entrain de penser pour fixer le plafond aussi intensément. Peut-être qu'il regrettait d'avoir plaqué Kame pour finir avec quelqu'un qui aurait toujours des sentiments pour son ex malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du News avant qu'il n'essaye de s'endormir. Chose plutôt difficile à faire avec toutes les pensées qui lui passaient dans la tête en ce moment.

…

Entrant dans la loge des Kanjani le regard tourné vers le sol, Okura fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit. Relevant la tête, Green remarqua qu'une seule personne était présente dans la pièce et le regardais avec un grand sourire.

_ Uchi ? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'étais venu voir Yu.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ Partis répéter.

_ Sans moi ?

_ Yasu voulait qu'on discute un peu tout les deux.

Une moue quelque peu boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Tadayoshi avant qu'Hiroki ne l'attire à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_ Il y a vraiment un problème alors ?

_ Hm.

_ Raconte-moi tout.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tacchon avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans les bras d'Uchi, lui racontant tout de son aventure avec Ryo à son aventure avec Yasu datant de quelques minutes.

_ Et ben…

_ Qu'est ce que je fais ?

_ Ah ça !

_ C'était vachement utile que je te parle alors.

_ Ben, maintenant je peux essayer de te conseiller.

_ Et ?

Plongeant son regard dans celui interrogateur d'Okura, l'ancien membre des Kanjani soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

_ La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Yasu t'aime vraiment.

_ C'est pas les sentiments de Yasu que je remets en question.

_ Je sais. Mais te connaissant, tu adores qu'il fasse attention à toi.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Uchi attira une moue boudeuse sur celui de Tadayoshi. C'est vrai qu'avec Ryo il n'avait jamais eu le droit à toute l'attention qu'il espérait. Mais bon, il était l'amant caché. Il ne pouvait pas demander la lune. Alors que là, il était persuadé que Yasu trouverait un moyen de lui décrocher et c'était plutôt plaisant.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

_ Mais si ça ne marche pas ?

_ Yasu sera triste un moment mais qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ?

_ Ne pas sortir avec lui. Comme ça je ne lui fais pas de mal.

_ Mais le laisser sans réponse lui fait mal aussi. La preuve, il déraille.

_ Alors, je devrais accepter ?

_ Tu devrais lui dire que tu veux bien essayer afin d'être sûr de tes sentiments.

Voyant Tacchon acquiescer à son conseil, Hiroki sourit devant l'air sérieux de Green.

…

S'approchant de son aîné qui s'était replié sur lui-même, Shige pris Ryo dans ses bras essayant de le consoler.

Brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce, Tegoshi fit un pas en avant.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben, Yamapi est partis. Ca m'étonnerais que Ryo puisse enregistrer quoi que se soit dans son état et moi et Massu on a déjà finit nos parties. Donc Kei ou Shige enregistre et après ?

_ Ryo et Yamapi enregistreront demain.

_ Le manager va encore crier. Ca fait presque une semaine qu'on ne fait pas grand-chose.

_ Il a l'habitude.

Aidant Nishikido à se relever, Kato fit signe à Koyama d'aller enregistrer sa partie.

_ Je l'emmène aux Kanjani. Ils arriveront mieux à lui changer les idées. Je revins tout de suite après.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Shigeaki se tourna vers son aîné.

_ J'ai dis ça mais peut-être que tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre.

_ Je… Je sais pas.

_ Ryo. Ryo ! Regarde-moi !

Le regard perdu de Nishikido se plongea dans le sien s'y accrochant comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Je comprends que se soit perturbant mais on a besoin que tu te reprennes. Yamapi va en avoir besoin. Si il te voit comme ça, il n'arrivera pas à oublier se qu'il s'est passé. Alors arrête de faire le crétin et trouve un moyen de dépasser ça comme un grand.

_ Même dans des moments pareils faut que tu fasses ton monsieur je-sais-tout. C'est fatiguant.

_ Bah tu vois ! Ca revient.

Voyant un sourire s'installer sur le visage de son cadet, Ryo esquissa à son tour un petit sourire.

_ C'est un bon début. T'as jusqu'à demain matin pour être de nouveau normal et désagréable, compris ?

_ Je suis pas désagréable.

_ Si, un peu. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime.

Le sourire de Kato s'agrandit encore alors que Nishikido soupirait. Ca s'arrangerait. Ca s'arrangeait toujours. N'est ce pas ?

_ Va voir les Kanjani.

_ On se voit toujours ce soir ?

_ Oui. Va.

…

Derrière sa guitare, Yasu soupira une nouvelle fois. Ils devaient écrire une nouvelle chanson mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Shota repensa une nouvelle fois à se qu'il avait fait subir à Tacchon dans les toilettes. Après ça, c'était sûr que son cadet ne voudrait plus jamais qu'il l'approche. Tout avait l'air d'avancer si bien pourtant.

Soupirant à nouveau, Yasuda attira l'attention de Murakami sur lui.

_ Yasu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Rien.

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'écoutes rien et que tu soupires tout seul dans ton coin ?

Un nouveau soupire traversa les lèvres de Blue faisant soupirer Hina de désespoir.

_ Yasu ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe.

_ Uchi s'en occupe.

_ Ca a donc bien un rapport avec Tacchon. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Rien.

Baissant la tête pour éviter les regards suspicieux de ses camarades, Shota laissa ses doigts caresser les cordes de sa guitare espérant les remettre au travail mais ça n'avait pas l'air de bien marcher.

C'est alors qu'il pensait que tout espoirs étaient perdus que Nishikido pénétra dans la pièce.

_ Ryo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je… Euh… Les News m'ont virés. Paraît que je suis trop chiant.

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête ne prenant un air gêné, Ryo pria pour être assez bon acteur pour réussir à tromper ses amis.

_ Et tu t'es dis que si eux ne voulait plus de toi, nous on serait d'accord pour t'adopter ?

_ Je suis pas un chien errant.

_ Un peu quand même. Mais c'est pas grave, nous on t'adopte.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du News avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir dans un coin pour faire semblant de bouder.

…

Installés dans leur loge devant des feuilles de papier vierge, Takizawa et Tsubasa essayait de trouver leur prochaine chanson. Mais Tackey n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça.

Son regard dériva jusqu'à son amant qui mâchait son stylo à la recherche d'inspiration. Se mordant la lèvre, Hideaki se décida à poser la question qui refusait de lui sortir de la tête.

_ I-chan ?

_ Oui ?

_ T'es allé où cette nuit ?

_ T'es au courant ?

_ Oui.

_ Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Une amie m'a appelé pour que je vienne la rejoindre. Et comme j'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir, je suis allé la voir.

_ Ah.

Baissant les yeux sur sa feuille, le plus jeune essaya de se concentrer sur la chanson afin de faire partir l'envie de pleurer qui lui serrait la gorge. Si ce n'était que ça, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit directement ? Après tout, lui aussi sortait souvent en pleine nuit pour aller retrouver une fille. Ca faisait partie de leur arrangement. Mais qu'Imai ne lui ai pas dis lui laissait un goût de trahison dans la bouche.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Takizawa décida qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux et qu'il ferait mieux de trouver quelque chose à écrit si il ne voulait pas que leur manager ne déclenche une nouvelle guerre contre leur couple. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hideaki alors qu'il se relevait pour aller s'installer sur les genoux de son aîné.

_ Tackey, la chanson.

_ J'ai pas d'inspiration. Et puis, on doit écrire une chanson d'amour, non ? Alors la meilleure solution pour trouver l'inspiration c'est de le faire.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Tsubasa alors que ses mains commençaient à soulever le T-shirt de son cadet.

…

De retour avec le reste de News, Shige fit un faible sourire à ses camarades avant de se diriger vers la salle d'enregistrement.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Koyama avant que Tegoshi ne pose une main sur son épaule.

_ T'inquiète pas, il t'aime toujours.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Parce que t'a l'air totalement dépressif et qu'on a déjà assez des problèmes du RyoPi sans que t'en rajoute.

_ Parce que toi, tu ne créé pas de problème peut-être ?

_ Nan. Moi, je suis un ange.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Kei alors que Massu levait les yeux au ciel devant l'affirmation de son petit ami.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai, nan ?

_ On va faire comme si personne, et surtout pas moi, ne savait que tu as couché avec la plus grande partie de l'agence.

_ Mais Massu, c'est eux qui…

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Teshi, Takahisa l'empêcha de dire une nouvelle bêtise.

En face du couple, Koyama ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. A ce moment précis, la vie en couple avait l'air tellement simple qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tout rater avec Shige. Mais il arrangerait les choses et ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se promit lorsque Kato sortis de la salle d'enregistrement.

…

Voyant que son cadet avait fini par s'endormir, Jin quitta son étreinte pour sortir de la pièce. Une fois arriver dans le salon, Akanishi s'empara de son téléphone portable avant de composer le numéro de Kamenashi.

_ Jin ? Yamapi va mieux ?

_ Il dort pour le moment.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je pense pas que Pi-chan serait d'accord pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

_ Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

_ Je sais.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Kame ne soupire.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien.

_ Jin. On se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour que je sache quand quelque chose t'embête. Raconte.

Laissant un soupir traverser ses lèvres, Jin s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de dire à son ex se qui lui passait par la tête.

_ C'est à cause de Pi.

_ Je m'en doute.

_ Et de Ryo.

_ Oh.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres d'Akanishi alors qu'il fermait les yeux près à tout raconter.

…

Main dans la main, Tacchon et Uchi avançaient dans les couloirs en direction de la salle dans laquelle ils trouveraient le reste des Kanjani. Le sourire d'Hiroki s'agrandit un peu plus alors que son regard se posait sur l'air concentré d'Okura.

Après leur petite conversation, Tadayoshi avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair avec Yasu. Enfin, d'essayer. Parce que son air concentré venait bien du faîte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire.

La main d'Uchi se resserra sur la sienne le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Prêt ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Pourtant on est arrivé.

_ On se refait tout le chemin une fois et après je serais sûrement prêt.

_ Ou j'ouvre cette porte et te force à rentrer. Ca t'évitera de te torturer les neurones sur un monologue que tu seras incapable de répéter.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Okura faisant rigoler Hiroki qui n'attendit pas plus pour ouvrir la porte et pousser son camarade dans la pièce.

Laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce, Tacchon vit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Enfin sauf celui de Yasuda qui le fuyait et celui de Ryo qui avait l'air de déprimer dans son coin.

Se mordant la lèvre devant le choix qui s'imposait à lui, Tadayoshi fit un pas en direction de Nishikido avant que la main d'Uchi ne le retienne.

_ Ca peut attendre.

Faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de Shota, Hiroki fit comprendre à Okura qu'il fallait qu'il revoie ses priorités. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il vit Green s'approcher doucement de Blue pour lui prendre gentiment la main et le tirer rapidement hors de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à affronter les regards moqueurs du reste du groupe.

A suivre

Je sais que ce chapitre est court par rapport aux précédents mais c'est pour me remettre dans le bain. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne [*relie en diagonale* Nan, c'est bon, j'ai parler de Kame] et ne pas avoir perdue trop de monde (parce que je suis totalement perdue moi ^^) et surtout j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	33. Chapter 33

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Heureusement que les vacances c'est fait pour se reposer, hein ?

Je t'ai trompé

Le regard accrocher à la main toujours présente dans la sienne, Yasuda ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où l'attirait Okura jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêtèrent. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, Shota fut surpris que son cadet l'ait emmené dans ces toilettes là.

Gardant la main de son aîné dans la sienne Tadayoshi chercha ses mots pendant encore quelques instants avant de se lancer.

_ En faite, je voulais te dire que… Euh… Je suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments pour toi mais… Je t'aime beaucoup et… Euh… On m'a conseillé de te donner une réponse alors… Euh… Je veux bien essayer mais il faut que tu saches que… Que quoi déjà ?

_ Que ça peut ne pas marcher et qu'il ne faudra pas que je t'en veuille. C'est ça ?

_ Je crois, oui.

Un sourire timide s'étira sur les lèvres de Yasu alors qu'il osait enfin regarder Tacchon dans les yeux.

_ Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

_ Je sais pas.

Le sourire de Shota s'agrandit encore alors qu'il faisait en pas en direction de son cadet. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Blue se pencha en avant posant ses lèvres sur celles de Green. Se reculant doucement, Yasu vit la langue d'Okura glisser sur ses lèvres.

_ C'était bien ça.

_ Faudrait qu'on y retourne quand même.

_ Pas envie. Ils vont se foutre de nous.

_ Peut-être. Mais faut que t'aille consoler Ryo, nan ?

_ Ca te dérange pas ?

Resserrant ses doigts autour de la main de Tadayoshi, Yasuda lui fit un nouveau sourire.

_ Il n'écoute que toi dans ces cas là et je suis pas assez méchant pour le laisser dans cet état.

Se rapprochant de son aîné, Tacchon déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui faire un immense sourire.

…

La porte s'ouvrit surprenant Tackey qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à se que quelqu'un pénètre dans la pièce.

_ Tsubasa-san. Je peux vous parlez en privé.

_ Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

Suivant du regard son petit ami et son manager sortir de la salle, Takizawa se demanda de quoi ils allaient bien pouvoir parler.

Faisant un sourire à son cadet, Imai suivit l'adulte à l'extérieur de la loge refermant bien la porte derrière lui.

_ De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

_ De ça.

Devant ses yeux, le manager sortit un magazine de son sac avant de lui pointer un article en particulier. Lisant en diagonale ce qu'on lui indiquait, Tsubasa avala difficilement sa salive en finissant sa lecture.

_ Je me doutais que vous ne vouliez pas que Takizawa-san soit au courant.

_ C'était pas prévu. Absolument pas prévu. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant.

_ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je quitterais Takizawa-san.

_ Quoi ? Mais je peux pas !

_ En tout cas, vous devez lui en parler. Vous n'avez rien de prévue avant demain. Arrangez ça avant.

Regardant son manager s'éloigner de lui, Imai poussa un énorme soupir avant de se tourner vers la porte de sa loge dans laquelle l'attendait Hideaki. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à pousser le battant qui le séparait de son amant. Faisant demi-tour, Tsubasa s'avança dans le couloir décidé à aller chercher quelque chose à boire afin de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment de tout révéler.

…

Refermant son téléphone, Jin s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé avant de soupirer.

Kazu ne lui en voulait pas de retarder le groupe, de ne pas y participer. Il disait qu'il comprenait. Pourtant même lui n'était pas sûre de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter avant que son regard ne tombe sur le visage inquiet de Yamashita.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien. Tu ne dors pas ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais pas sommeil.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akanishi alors que les sourcils de Tomohisa se fronçaient d'agacement.

_ C'est pour ça que tu t'es endormis aussi vite ?

_ Oh ! Ca suffit !

S'éloignant que son aîné, Yamapi se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans un regard en arrière.

_ Où tu vas ?

_ Je retourne travailler. On a déjà beaucoup de retard, je ne peux pas en rajouter.

_ Pi-chan, tu sais que tu peux être vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ?

Se retournant pour lancer un regard interrogateur à son amant, le leader de News le vit se redresser avant qu'il ne s'approche lentement de lui.

_ Après ce qu'il s'est passé, et que tu refuses de réaliser, personne ne t'en voudra de ne pas aller travailler pendant quelques jours.

_ Peut-être mais je ne peux pas me le permettre.

_ Pi. S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu te reposes.

_ Je n'ai pas sommeil, je te dis.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Jin devant la réaction de Yamapi avant qu'il n'attrape son poignet.

_ Ne me force pas à le dire.

_ Dire quoi ?

_ Ce que tu t'efforce d'oublier.

Voyant son cadet baisser la tête, Akanishi l'attira à lui refermant ses bras autour de son corps.

Essayant de retenir ses larmes, Tomohisa cacha son visage au creux du cou de son amant.

Bien sûr qu'il essayait d'oublier. Pas seulement ce que Ryo avait faillit lui faire subir. Parce que grâce à ça, il avait réussit à faire le point sur ses sentiments. Et c'était surtout ça qu'il voulait oublier. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de tout remettre en cause une nouvelle fois. Il aimait sa relation avec Jin. Il aimait Jin. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne le temps d'oublier Ryo et tout irais bien. Il suffisait juste qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Tu ne vas pas me laisser sortir ?

_ Non. Pas avant que tu ailles mieux.

_ Mais je vais bien.

_ C'est pour ça que tu finis en larmes à chaque fois que j'évoque cette soirée ?

Resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur le T-shirt de son aîné, Yamapi essaya de se calmer, d'oublier.

_ Jin.

_ Oui ?

_ Couche avec moi.

_ Quoi ?

S'éloignant de Tomohisa, Akanishi le regarda surpris avant de le questionner.

_ Pourquoi tu demande ça ? Comme ça ? Et surtout maintenant ?

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

Les yeux de Yamashita commencèrent à briller de larmes contenues forçant Jin à l'attirer de nouveau à lui.

_ Si mais, maintenant ?

_ Tout de suite.

_ Mais, il faut qu'on en parl…

_ Jin !

De nouveau le regard suppliant de Yamapi se plongea dans le sien le faisant craquer. Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, Akanishi accepta de le laisser oublier encore un peu.

…

Annonçant aux membres présents de son groupe qu'ils pouvaient partir manger, Kamenashi se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sorte son téléphone de sa poche. La tonalité résonna deux fois avant que la voix de Kimura ne se fasse entendre.

_ J'ai la flemme de bouger. Si tu veux me voir faudra venir me chercher.

Un rire lui répondit avant que la tonalité ne résonne à nouveau dans le combiné. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Soupirant de nouveau Kazuya ferma les yeux espérant se reposer un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit le forçant à rouvrit les yeux.

S'installant à côté de son cadet, Kimura passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Kame pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Fatigué.

_ Juste à cause d'une matinée de travail ? Je te croyais plus endurant.

_ Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

_ Racontes-moi.

Se callant un peu mieux contre le torse de son aîné, Kazuya lui raconta son éprouvante matinée.

…

Le sourire de Keichiro s'agrandit alors qu'il attrapait la main de Shigeaki pour l'attirer hors du studio espérant que sa surprise l'empêcherait de se dégager de sa prise. C'est seulement lorsqu'il fut arriver dans leur loge que Kei relâcha son cadet.

_ Je t'invite au resto.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai envie de sortir. Et puis, tu ne peux pas refuser un repas gratuit, n'est ce pas ?

Un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage de Shige avant qu'il ne soupir.

_ Tu pourrais me demander mon avis quand même.

_ Je te le demande. Où tu veux aller ?

Le sourire de Koyama était rayonnant comme il avait toujours été avant toute cette histoire alors Kato ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre avant de donner le nom d'un restaurant assez cher et situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Comme ça il verrait si Kei était vraiment sûr de lui.

_ Aucun problème. On y va.

Sentant son aîné reprendre sa main dans la sienne, Shige ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un rire lui échapper. Bien sûr que c'était trop facile, mais il ne pouvait résister à la joie de vivre de Kei. Surtout qu'il aurait bien besoin de remettre à niveau son taux de bonne humeur avant de retrouver Ryo le soir même.

…

Attrapant le bras de Junno, Koki le força à le suivre jusqu'à la cafétéria avant de s'asseoir à une table vide. Rapidement rejoins par Ueda et Nakamaru, Tanaka plongea un regard digne d'un yakusa en quête d'information dans celui de Taguchi.

_ Racontes-moi.

_ Qu… Quoi ?

_ Ce que tu fais avec Nino.

_ Pourquoi je devrais te raconter ça ?

_ Parce que je trouve ça étrange. Et eux aussi.

Regardant le reste des membres de son groupe présent, Junnosuke les vit acquiescer à la remarque de Koki. C'est avec un soupir qu'il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir tout raconter.

_ J'suis pas obligé de donner tous les détails.

_ Non. On s'en passera.

…

Resté seul dans le studio, Masuda attrapa la main de Tegoshi pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_ Tu veux pas aller manger quelque part ? Pour une fois qu'on à l'après-midi de libre.

_ Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu, Teshi.

_ Si tu veux. De quoi tu veux parler ?

_ De toi. De moi. De nous.

Le regard de Yuya se détourna du visage de Takahisa avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

_ Mais ''nous'' ça va, nan ?

_ Alors dis-moi pourquoi t'as si peur quand Nagase-sempai entre dans la pièce ?

_ Parce qu'il fait peur quand même. Tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Teshi, s'il te plaît. Si tu veux que tout se passe bien, il faut que tu sois un minimum honnête avec moi. Je ne veux pas finir comment Shige à attendre que tu m'avoue que tu me trompe.

Baissant la tête vers le sol, Tegoshi essaya de cacher son malaise. Si il ne racontait pas tout maintenant, Massu allait le quitter. Mais si il lui racontait tout, est-ce qu'il resterait ?

_ Je… Il… Nagase, il ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare tout les deux. J'avais envoyé Yamapi lui parler et il m'avait dis que tout était bon mais quand je l'ai vu arriver, j'ai eu peur qu'il fasse tout pour essayer de me récupérer et t'éloigner de moi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il ne disait pas tout mais c'était la vérité.

_ Mais c'est fini maintenant ?

_ Oui. Promis.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Masuda avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet.

_ Et si on allait manger maintenant.

…

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous leurs camarades, Yasuda lâcha la main d'Okura pour éviter les moqueries. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant puisque déjà les remarques volaient.

_ Ben alors ? Qu'est ce qu'y vous a pris tout ce temps ?

_ C'est mal de faire ce genre de chose au travail.

Ignorant les réactions de ses aînés sur sa toute nouvelle relation, Tadayoshi s'avança vers Ryo qui faisait toujours semblant de bouder dans un coin de la pièce.

_ C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Yamapi ?

_ N'en parle pas. S'il te plaît.

_ Mais faudra bien que t'en parle un jour.

_ Pas aujourd'hui.

Le silence s'installa entre Green et Yellow seulement couper par les rires du reste des Kanjani qui charriaient Blue.

_ Alors comme ça, tu laisses sa chance à Yasu.

_ Il sera mieux que toi tu crois ?

_ Sûrement. Mais si il n'assure pas au lit, je suis sûr que je pourrais…

_ Ryo !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido avant que sa main ne vienne ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet.

_ Mais sans rire, ne le trompe pas. C'est la pire chose à faire.

_ Je sais. Ryo ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu crois que tout va bien se passer ?

_ J'en suis sûr.

_ Alors tout ira bien pour toi aussi.

Laissant un rire lui échapper, Ryo serra Tacchon contre lui heureux que quelqu'un comme son cadet s'occupe de lui.

…

Quand Tsubasa entra de nouveau dans sa loge, une heure était passée alors forcément il ne fut pas surpris quand il trouva la pièce vide. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à la table pour vérifier si l'une des feuilles avait été rempli.

_ I-chan ? T'es revenu ?

_ Oui. Où t'étais ?

_ Je m'ennuyais alors j'suis allez faire un tour. Et j'ai appris plein de trucs.

Rigolant doucement à l'enthousiasme de son cadet tout en asseyant à la table.

_ Du coup on n'a pas avancé.

_ Non. Mais on n'avancera pas aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On a encore du temps.

S'avançant vers son aîné, Takizawa plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

_ Non. Rien.

_ Alors pourquoi le manager voulait te voir ?

_ Pour essayer de me convaincre de mettre fin à notre relation.

_ C'est tout ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Imai se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Hideaki insistait tellement jusqu'à ce que son amant ne soulève quelques unes des feuilles présentent sur la table découvrant ainsi un magazine. Les battements du cœur de Tsubasa s'accélérèrent alors que son regard tombait sur l'article qui prenait toute la page.

_ Dis-moi que c'est faux.

_ C'est… C'est faux ! Je ne lui ai jamais…

Abattant ses mains sur la table avec violence, Takizawa termina la phrase qu'Imai avait commencée.

_ Promis de l'épouser, c'est ça ? Tu n'as jamais eu de relation assez suivie avec une fille pour qu'elle en vienne à penser que tu l'aimes et que tu es d'accord pour l'épouser ?

Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte, Hideaki s'arrêta dans l'encadrement jetant un dernier regard à Tsubasa.

_ Tu vois, je pense que le manager va trouver cette journée très productive.

Restant immobile encore quelques secondes, Imai finit par réagir se levant pour partir à la poursuite de Takizawa en criant.

_ Tackey !

A suivre

On m'avait fais un remarque comme quoi Tackey&Tsubasa n'avait rien à faire dans cette fic et ben comme j'aime Tackey&Tsubasa et que je ne veux pas les enlever, j'ai été obligé de leur trouver un problème. Désolé pour ça. C'est pas encore très clair en plus…

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	34. Chapter 34

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Pour consoler ceux/celles qui ont déjà repris ou pas arrêter ^^

Je t'ai trompé

Pénétrant dans une salle vide, Takizawa s'écroula contre la porte empêchant quiconque de rentrer après lui. Essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il se força à prendre une grande inspiration afin de se calmer.

Entendant la voix de Tsubasa résonner de l'autre côté de la porte, Hideaki enserra ses jambes de ses bras priant pour qu'il n'essaye pas d'enter dans cette pièce. Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle alors que les pas dans le couloir s'éloignaient de lui.

Depuis le temps qu'on lui disait que sa relation avec son aîné était étrange, il aurait dû s'attendre à se que ça finisse mal. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si il était amoureux que Tsubasa.

Un sanglot lui échappa avant qu'il ne craque totalement et laisse sa tristesse le submerger.

…

Allonger entre les bras de Jin, Yamapi soupira avant de s'extraire de la prise de son amant. Attrapant le premier pantalon qu'il trouva, Yamashita l'enfila tout en sortant de la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Prenant une bouteille d'eau, Tomohisa jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de se décider à fausser compagnie à Akanishi pour retourner travailler. Les News avaient déjà pris assez de retard sans qu'il n'en rajoute.

Retournant dans la chambre en silence, il récupéra rapidement de quoi s'habiller avant de se préparer et de partir à l'agence.

…

Le sourire de Shigeaki s'agrandit alors qu'il regardait les yeux de Koyama s'élargir d'étonnement et de panique.

Ils leurs avaient fallu une heure pour arriver au restaurant qu'avait choisit son cadet et maintenant qu'ils étaient installés, Kei se rendait compte que les prix n'étaient pas vraiment dans ses moyens. Surtout qu'il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre ce que les plats contenaient vraiment. Lançant un regard par-dessus sa carte, le plus vieux essaya de savoir si Kato avait repéré son malaise.

C'est ce moment que choisit le serveur pour venir prendre leur commande.

Son sourire toujours en place, Shige énonça rapidement l'entrée ainsi que le plat qu'il avait choisit sans oublier la boisson qui accompagnerait son repas. Lorsque le serveur se tourna vers Koyama, Kato eu du mal à retenir son rire en voyant son aîné lui lancer un regard suppliant.

Reprenant difficilement son sérieux, le plus jeune commanda pour son ami, pouffant de rire une fois l'employé disparu.

_ C'est pas drôle.

_ Si beaucoup.

Devant le magnifique sourire que lui faisait son cadet, Keichiro ne pu que laisser le sien s'agrandir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait manger mais tant que Shige était heureux, il s'en fichait.

…

Le bruit du raclement d'une chaise sur le sol attira l'attention des personnes présentent à la table sur le nouvel arrivant.

_ Nino ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas au studio télé toute la journée ?

_ Si. Mais je m'ennuyais alors je suis venue te voir. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

Echangeant un regard avec Ueda, Koki et Nakamaru, Junno comprit à leur expression qu'il n'était pas autorisé à dire la vérité.

_ On discutait de…

_ Des couples qui se formaient.

_ Voilà ! C'est ça. Les couples.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ninomiya avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur la joue de Taguchi.

_ Et donc ? Les couples sont ?

…

Le regard de Kamenashi se leva vers l'horloge attirant l'attention de son petit ami.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ca fait une heure.

_ Une heure que quoi ?

_ Que la pause déjeuner à commencé.

_ Et alors ?

_ On a qu'une heure de pause déjeuner.

_ Tu es entrain de commencer à bouder parce que ton groupe ne revient pas à l'heure ?

S'éloignant de Kimura, Kazuya croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_ Je ne boude pas.

_ Non. Pas du tout.

Le sourire du sempai était immense alors qu'il se rapprochait de son amant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

…

Essayant d'ouvrir la porte de sa loge, Yamashita fut surpris qu'elle ne bouge pas. Toquant contre le montant de bois, Yamapi espéra faire part de sa présence aux personnes présentent à l'intérieur.

_ Y a quelqu'un ?

La porte s'entrouvrit avant qu'une main ne passe par l'entrebâillement pour l'attirer rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce en moins d'une seconde.

Essayant de retrouver son équilibre, Tomohisa laissa son regard parcourir la pièce avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'aucun News n'était présent.

_ Tackey ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je fuis.

_ Fuir qui ?

_ Mon manager, mon petit ami. Ou peut-être que je devrais l'appeler ex-petit ami.

Attirant son aîné jusqu'au canapé, Yamashita le força à s'assoir avant de faire de même.

_ Tu parle de Tsubasa ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Il va se marier.

_ Vous allez vous marier ?

_ Nan. Nan nan. Il va se marier. Avec une… une actrice, mannequin ou je ne sais quoi.

_ Mais, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? La dernière fois tout allait bien, nan ?

Haussant les épaules, Hideaki finit par prendre Yamapi dans ses bras.

_ Tu sais que t'es mon préféré ?

_ Je sais. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai un surnom ridicule.

_ Il est très bien ton surnom.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'il essayait de détacher les bras de son aîné de sa taille.

_ Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet.

_ Viens te bourrer la gueule avec moi.

_ Tackey ! Va parler avec Tsubasa et moi je vais aller travailler.

Resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, Hideaki calla son visage dans le cou de Tomohisa.

_ Les News sont partis. Rentré chez eux. Viens avec moi ou je te lâche plus du tout.

_ Comment ça partis ?

_ Paraît que t'a fait une crise ce matin.

_ J'ai rien fais.

_ Viens avec moi ! Viens !

_ J'ai le choix ?

_ Nan !

…

Se redressant Okura tendit la main à Nishikido pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Je reste ici.

_ On est en retard d'une heure sur le repas et si je ne mange pas, je vais devenir méchant.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Ryo avant qu'il n'attrape la main qu'on lui tendait.

_ T'as pas peur que Yasu soit jaloux ?

_ Si tu te rapproche encore, il risque de l'être.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de Tacchon, Nishikido jeta un regard à Yasuda pour attirer son attention. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Shota les regardaient, Ryo attira Tadayoshi contre lui avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Ca, c'est méchant.

_ Pauvre Yasu.

Le dit Yasu s'avança vers son nouveau petit ami pour le sortir des bras de Nishikido avant de lui tirer la langue.

_ Fallait pas laisser passer ta chance. Maintenant il est à moi.

Le sourire de Shota répondit à celui de Ryo avant qu'Okura ne prenne la parole.

_ Quand vous dîtes ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un objet.

Une main se glissa sur ses fesses avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur sa joue sous le regard surpris de Yasuda.

_ Très joli objet d'ailleurs. Et très utile dans un lit.

_ Ryo !

_ Je renseigne juste Yasu sur la meilleure façon d'utiliser son nouveau jouet.

_ Je prends des notes.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tadayoshi sous le rire de Nishikido et le sourire de Shota.

_ Je vous laisse discuter alors. Je vais manger.

_ Tacchon ! Fais pas la tête !

…

Le regard de Ninomiya se posa sur la montre de Junnosuke avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ Va falloir que j'y retourne où je vais être en retard pour le tournage.

_ Attends ? Quelle heure il est ?

_ 13h30, pourquoi ?

Devant les regards effrayés que lui lançait les Kat-Tun, Nino se demanda se qui pouvait à se point faire peur à des idoles.

_ Kame va nous tuer !

A peine Koki eut finit sa phrase que Kazunari se retrouva tout seul à table en moins d'une seconde. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait pour suivre son petit ami et ces camarades jusqu'à l'antre du méchant dragon.

…

Essayant encore une fois de libérer sa main de celle de Takizawa, Yamashita soupira en comprenant que son sempai n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

_ Ici !

_ Mais on est en pleine journée !

_ Et alors ! On est des stars ! On peut faire se qu'on veut quand on veut.

_ Peut-être. Mais ça c'est le genre de choses qui finissent dans les journaux à scandale.

_ Personne ne saura.

_ Mais Tackey, on…

_ Chut !

Ouvrant la porte de l'établissement devant lequel il se trouvait, Hideaki poussa Tomohisa à l'intérieur avant de le suivre. Reprenant la main de son cadet dans la sienne Tackey l'attira jusqu'à une table tout en commandant une bouteille de whisky.

…

Le sourire de Kimura s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le reste des Kat-Tun pénétrer dans la pièce la tête baisse et l'air coupable.

_ Vous êtes en retard !

_ On est désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Le visage de Ninomiya passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte au moment où Kamenashi, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, commençait à se plaindre du manque de responsabilité des Kat-Tun.

_ Mais toi non plus tu n'étais pas à l'heure.

_ Pardon ? J'étais ici et prêt à me mettre au travail à l'heure ! Et même avant ! Alors que vous vous venez juste d'arriver !

_ Oui mais Kimura-sempai est encore là.

_ D'accord. J'arrête de crier mais on se met au travail dans la seconde !

Regardant les Kat-Tun se mettre en place Kimura se dirigea vers la porte saluant Nino au passage.

_ Tu penses que je devrais dire à Kame qu'ils sont en retard à cause de moi ?

_ Nan. Il est plus énervé parce qu'ils sont arrivés au mauvais moment que parce qu'ils sont en retard.

Le sourire de Kazunari répondit à celui du sempai alors qu'ils quittaient tous les deux la pièce laissant les Kat-Tun à leur répétition.

…

Parcourant les couloirs afin de rejoindre la cafétéria, les Kanjani furent arrêté par Tsubasa qui attrapa le bras de Ryo pour le tirer à sa suite dans une pièce vide.

_ Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ On les suit ?

_ Yu ! C'est pas mal.

_ Ne me dis pas que t'as pas envie.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans le couloir avant que les Kanjani restant ne se dirigent vers la porte de la salle dans laquelle s'était enfermé Ryo et Tsubasa.

_ Tsubasa-sempai ? Un problème ?

_ T'aurais pas vu Tackey ?

_ Euh nan. Pourquoi ?

Commençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce, Imai pesa le pour et le contre de tout raconter à Nishikido.

_ En faite, à cause d'un article Tackey est au courant que j'ai une relation suivie avec une fille qui pense que je suis d'accord et prêt pour l'épouser et Tackey l'as plutôt mal pris. Et comme dans ces cas là il a l'habitude de coucher avec la première personne qu'il croise que se soit une fille ou un garçon, j'avoue que je panique un peu. Et puis, on ne sait jamais où se planque les journalistes alors si il fait une connerie et…

_ Oh la ! Pause ! Il a pas un téléphone Tackey ?

_ Euh… Si.

_ Ben alors, qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, Tsubasa en extirpa son téléphone pour appeler son amant, enfin si il ne le considérait pas déjà comme inexistant.

La tonalité sonna deux fois avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre à l'oreille d'Imai.

_ _Moshi Mosh ?_

_ Euh… Où est Tackey ?

_ _Là ? Au fond de sa bouteille de whisky._

_ Et euh… Vous êtes qui ?

_ _C'est Yamapi._

_ Ah. Désolé qu'il t'ai embarqué dans cette virée.

_ _Si tu pouvais venir le chercher avant qu'il ne finisse de déboutonner ma chemise ça m'arrangerais._

_ Je… J'arrive.

Raccrochant son téléphone, Tsubasa se tourna doucement vers Nishikido.

_ Il… Il est avec Yamapi.

_ Mon Yamapi ?

_ T'en connaît un autre ?

_ Euh… Nan.

_ Faut… Faut que j'y aille. Sinon Tackey va le violer.

_ Violer Yamapi ? Je viens avec toi.

Passant devant la pyramide de Kanjani sans même leur jeter un regard, Ryo et Imai se dirigèrent vers la voiture de ce dernier pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le bar où se trouvaient Hideaki et Tomohisa.

Se redressant avant d'aider son nouveau petit ami à faire de même, Okura regarda partir les deux furies avant de se tourner vers ses camarades toujours présents.

_ On ne devrait pas appeler Jin ?

_ Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me mêler des histoires de Ryopin.

_ Oui mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, Yamapi n'a sûrement pas envie de voir Ryo alors Jin pourrait calmer la situation.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Euh… Je crois que… Je vais appeler Jin.

S'éloignant rapidement d'un Yokoyama en quête de potins, Tadayoshi se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle se trouvaient les Kat-Tun afin de récupérer le numéro d'Akanishi. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui, le forçant à se retourner pour vérifier que se n'était pas Black.

_ Yasu ? Pourquoi tu me suis ?

_ Sûrement parce que je suis trop curieux.

Répondant au sourire de Shota, Tacchon repris sa marche arrivant rapidement devant la porte qui l'intéressait pour y frapper quelques coups avant de pénétrer dans la pièce qu'elle cachait.

_ Kame ? Désolé de déranger mais, tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Jin s'il te plaît ?

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Il semblerait que Tackey est embarqué Pi dans un bar et Ryo va les retrouver. J'ai peur que ça tourne mal.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kamenashi alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son ex.

_ Jin ? Okura voudrait te parler.

Passant son téléphone au Kanjani, Kazuya soupira à nouveau alors qu'Okura expliquait à Akanishi tout se qu'il savait de cette histoire avant de raccrocher.

_ Il a dit qu'il y allait.

_ Espérons que tout se passe bien.

A suivre.

Enfin fini. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. J'espère que le prochain sera plus simple à écrire ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	35. Chapter 35

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Merci aux personnes qui me suivent encore parce que bon 35 chapitres quoi ! Et pour ceux et celles qui ont tout lu d'un seul coup, je leur dis, franchement, bravo. J'en aurais pas été capable ^^

Je t'ai trompé

Finissant un nouveau verre, Takizawa tenta d'allonger Yamapi sur la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient installés. Mais le leader des News ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa son aîné qui retenta sa chance.

_ Tackey ! Ca suffit !

Malgré les protestations de Tomohisa, Hideaki fit glisser ses mains le long du torse dénudé de son cadet s'arrêtant au niveau de son jean avant de tenter de le déboutonner. D'un geste brusque Yamashita éloigna son cadet pour pouvoir se redresser et se rhabillé un peu. Mais alors qu'il finissait de refermer sa chemise, son aîné tira d'un coup sec dessus faisant sauter tous les boutons sous le soupir de son kohai.

Tirant sur la ceinture de Yamapi, Tackey lui fit perdre l'équilibre le forçant ainsi à se rasseoir sur le canapé pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Et avant que le News n'ai eu le temps de se relever, son sempai s'était assis sur ses genoux.

_ Si tu préfère être au dessus, on peut s'arranger.

_ Nan ! On ne peut pas s'arranger ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que !

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Takizawa alors qu'il arrivait enfin à ouvrir le pantalon de son cadet. Mais alors qu'il allait glisser ses mains dans le jean de Yamashita, Hideaki fut tiré en arrière.

_ Hééé ! Pourquoi ?

Se retournant vers son agresseur, Tackey tomba nez à nez avec Tsubasa. Se dégageant violemment de la prise de son aîné, Takizawa chercha Tomohisa du regard pour le trouver entrain d'essayer de se rhabiller de l'autre côté de la table.

_ Hideaki, rentre avec moi.

_ Pas envie.

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Si t'as l'intention de me plaquer, je pense que l'annonce de ton mariage s'en est chargée pour toi.

_ De ça aussi il faut qu'on en parle.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire.

Attrapant sa veste, Tackey se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du bar espérant ainsi échapper à Imai mais ce dernier le suivit laissant Yamapi seul avec Ryo.

Regardant l'état de sa chemise, Tomohisa ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer avant qu'une veste n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

_ Merci mais je vais m'en sortir tout seul.

_ Pi. J'essaye juste de t'aider.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

_ J'ai vu ça, oui.

Laissant un regard noir à son aîné, Yamashita se dirigea vers la porte avant que son poignet ne se fasse emprisonner l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

_ Ryo ! Lâches-moi !

_ On peut parler ?

_ C'est absolument pas le moment !

_ C'est jamais le moment avec toi !

Essayant de dégager son bras de la poigne de Nishikido, Yamapi se dit qu'en fin de compte, il avait peut-être besoin d'aide.

_ Tu trouve vraiment que, maintenant, c'est le meilleur moment pour discuter ?

_ J'en vois pas d'autre. Tu es souvent occupé ces derniers temps.

_ Pas plus que toi.

_ Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre pour partager mon lit, moi !

_ Et c'est de ma faute si t'es un asociale peut-être !

_ C'est sûr que je suis moins disposé aux nouveaux contacts que toi !

Les yeux de Yamashita s'agrandirent de surprise alors que sa main partait rencontrer la joue de son aîné à une vitesse hallucinante. Sentant ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, Tomohisa essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager de la prise de Ryo toujours sans succès.

_ T'es vraiment un enfoiré !

_ Pi, écout…

_ Nan ! Lâche-moi !

Resserrant ses doigts autour du poignet de son cadet, Nishikido voulu attendre qu'il se soit calmé avant de reprendre la conversation.

Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Yamapi se retourna pour voir qui venait les déranger.

_ Tout le monde vous regardes.

_ Jin. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Okura m'a appelé. Il avait peur que ça tourne mal. Apparemment il n'avait pas tord.

Laissant échapper un soupir énervé, Ryo lâcha le poignet de son leader avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Un jour, on va devoir parler. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper éternellement.

Baissant la tête, Tomohisa attendit que Nishikido soit parti avant de soupirer de soulagement.

_ Nous aussi faudrait qu'on parle.

_ Pas maintenant, Jin.

Retirant sa veste, Akanishi força Yamashita à l'enfiler avant de la fermer.

_ Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta chemise ?

_ Tackey la trouvait moche.

Bousculant son cadet jusqu'à la table la plus proche, Jin le poussa pour qu'il s'assoit avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

_ Pi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi t'es partis ?

_ Parce que je devais enregistrer ou les News allaient avoir trop de retard.

_ Tu peux enregistrer demain. C'est pas la fin du monde.

_ Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, on a pris beaucoup de retard.

_ Ils sont capables de se débrouiller sans toi, tu sais ?

_ Je sais mais…

Prenant une grande inspiration, Tomohisa essaya de faire passer toute la tension que son corps accumulait dans un soupir. L'un des bras de Jin s'enroula autour de sa taille l'attirant contre son torse sur lequel il se laissa aller callant son visage au creux du cou de son amant.

_ T'as vraiment besoin de vacances.

_ C'est pas près d'arriver.

_ Ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire mais, Ryo n'a pas tord. Faudra bien que vous parliez un jour.

_ Je te déteste de me le rappeler.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Akanishi alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour du corps de Tomohisa.

…

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Shigeaki alors que Koyama regardait son dessert comme si un extraterrestre venait de se poser dans son assiette.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Juste un gâteau au chocolat.

_ Ca ? Tu rigoles ?

_ Il a juste une forme bizarre mais c'est bien un gâteau au chocolat.

Attrapant sa cuillère, Keichiro l'emmena précautionneusement jusqu'à la chose brune recouverte de tâche jaune qui était d'après Shige du chocolat. Prélevant un minuscule morceau de son gâteau, Kei le goûta du bout des lèvres.

Le sourire de Kato s'agrandit encore alors que les yeux de son aîné se mettaient à briller de gourmandise.

_ J'y crois pas. C'est vraiment du chocolat.

_ J'aime quand tu me fais confiance.

_ Non mais comprends-moi, tout ce qu'on nous a servis pendant ce repas avait un nom bizarre et un goût… spécial.

_ C'est un grand restaurant.

_ Et juste parce que c'est un grand restaurant, ils ne peuvent pas appeler un steak, un steak ?

Entamant son dessert, Shige acquiesça à la question de son aîné.

_ Et un petit ciné après, ça te dis ?

Relevant un regard surpris vers Koyama, Kato finit par sourire et accepter la proposition.

…

Le trajet pour rejoindre l'agence c'était fait dans le silence, Tsubasa préférant marcher en retrait par rapport à son amant pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux assis face à face dans leur loge, Imai pris la parole.

_ On peut parler maintenant ?

_ J'ai toujours rien à te dire.

_ Alors écoute-moi.

_ J'ai pas envie.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il se rendait compte que leur réconciliation n'allait pas être facile.

_ C'est vrai, je suis sortie régulièrement avec cette fille. Mais c'était seulement pour le sexe. Je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle.

_ Si elle en est arrivé à penser que tu allais l'épouser c'est que t'as dû la laisser penser que votre relation était sérieuse. C'est de ta faute.

_ D'accord. C'est de ma faute. Mais je l'ai quittée.

_ Je m'en fiche. Ca ne marche pas. Notre relation ne marche pas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Se redressant, Takizawa se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta juste devant pour jeter un dernier regard à Tsubasa.

_ Rien. Y a rien à faire. Nous deux, ça ne mène nulle part.

Avant qu'Imai ne puisse répondre, Hideaki quitta la pièce sans un regard un arrière.

…

Regardant son cadet finir son assiette Yasuda laissa son regard parcourir la cafétéria. Remarquant que lui et Okura étaient les dernières personnes encore présentent, Shota ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'agrandir sur son visage alors que Tadayoshi allait se chercher un nouveau plat.

_ Avec tout ça, Ryo il a rien mangé.

_ Il mangera en revenant.

_ Quand il est de mauvaise humeur, il saute les repas. Et il boit mais ça, c'est pas le seul.

_ Et c'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

Laissant Tacchon entamer son assiette, Yasu soupira doucement attirant l'attention de son petit ami sur lui.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y ne va pas ?

_ Les autres nous ont abandonnés.

_ Et alors ?

_ Quand on va revenir, ils vont encore faire plein de remarques.

_ Ah ! J'y avais pas pensé. Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour se défendre.

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Je sais pas. C'est Yoko le spécialiste des défenses maléfiques.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Blue faisant sourire Green.

_ T'inquiète pas. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'agence en ce moment, je suis sûr qu'on pourra détourner leurs attentions.

_ Sûrement. Faudrait que tu leur racontes se qu'il s'est passé encore Yamapi et Ryo.

_ Si je fais ça, ils vont me tuer. Et Jin va les aider.

_ Dommage. Ca aurait bien marché.

_ C'est vrai.

Finissant son assiette, Tadayoshi se redressa avant de tendre la main à son aîné qui s'empressa de la prendre avec un grand sourire.

_ On s'embrassera juste devant la porte. Comme ça ils auront l'impression que ça ne nous dérange pas qu'ils en parlent alors ils ne diront rien.

_ Ca peut marcher.

Leur nouveau plan en tête, les deux Kanjani se dirigèrent vers la salle où ils trouveraient le reste de leur groupe priant pour que ça marche.

…

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Koki alors qu'il voyait le regard assassin que lui lançait Kame. La musique s'arrêta faisant soupirer de soulagement tout les membres du groupe alors que Kazuya croisait les bras sur son torse pas très fier de leur avancée.

_ Si vous ne vous concentrez pas, on n'y arrivera jamais.

_ Pourquoi Jin n'est pas là ? Ca sert à rien qu'on avance sans lui.

_ Il est occupé ailleurs.

Le ton de Kamenashi était assez autoritaire pour empêcher quiconque de le contredire mais Tanaka était tellement crevé qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Il est tranquille chez lui entrain de faire des câlins à Yamapi parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se remettre de sa rupture avec Ryo.

_ A mon avis. C'est surtout Nishikido qui n'arrive pas à le laisser partir.

Un sourire moqueur c'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Ueda alors qu'il exprimait son point de vue qui fit soupirer toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

_ C'est parce que ça t'amuse de foutre Ryo plus bas que terre que tu dis ça. Mais Yamapi va mal depuis leur rupture aussi.

_ Pourtant il a Jin avec lui.

_ C'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

Voyant que ses quatre camarades sourires tout en continuant leur conversation de la plus grande importance, Kame soupira. Jamais il n'arriverait à les remettre au travail. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi c'était à lui d'être sérieux ? Lui aussi c'était fait plaquer. Bon, d'accord il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour penser que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour lui ? Enfin, si ils ne voulaient pas bosser, Kazuya allait les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient et rejoindre son nouveau petit ami pour se plaindre du reste du monde.

C'est tout fier de sa nouvelle résolution que Kamenashi quitta la pièce sans un bruit laissant derrière lui ses amis en grand débat pour savoir lequel de Ryo ou de Yamapi allait s'en remettre en premier.

…

Ouvrant la porte de la loge en soupirant, Nishikido espérait se retrouver seul mais son regard tomba sur Tegoshi et Masuda qui discutaient calmement sur le canapé. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de quitter la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

_ Ryo ?

Raté. Soupirant encore une fois, le Kanjani consentit à entrer dans la salle avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'un des murs.

_ Tu ne devais pas être avec les Kanjani ?

_ Si.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es disputé avec eux ? Tu cherches Shige, peut-être ? Tu veux t'asseoir sur le canapé ?

_ Teshi. Respire. C'est pas en l'agressant comme ça qu'il va pouvoir te répondre.

_ Je l'agresse pas. Hein, je t'agresse pas ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ryo soupira une nouvelle fois posant son regard sur Yuya qui paraissait attendre une réponse à chacune de ses questions.

_ Tout va bien.

_ Tu vois je l'agresse pas.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Massu avant qu'il ne glisse sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet pour les déranger.

_ Je vois. Mais tu devrais peut-être le laisser tranquille quand même. Je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de faire le point.

_ On peut l'aider à faire ça, nan ? Hein, Ryo on peut ?

Un grognement traversa les lèvres de Nishikido exprimant son désaccord avec le point de vue du plus jeune.

_ Je suis sûr que si t'en parlais ça irais mieux.

_ Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

_ Aussi ? Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit ça ? Il a raison.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, le Kanjani commença à se demander si il n'était pas maudit. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait au monde pour avoir un ex petit ami qui refusait de le laisser parler alors qu'il le voulait et des amis qui voulait le faire parler alors qu'il ne voulait rien dire ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de Ryo, Tegoshi se redressa avant de se retrouver en quelques pas juste devant son aîné.

_ Parle ! C'est un ordre !

_ Parce que tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

_ Ca aurait pu marcher.

_ Ca aurait pu.

Croissant les bras sur son torse, Yuya soupira fortement prêt à faire un caprice si Nishikido refusait d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que le menacer.

_ A qui tu vas en parler si tu ne m'en parle pas à moi maintenant ?

_ A Shige. Ce soir ?

_ Ah oui.

Le silence dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le sourire de Masuda s'agrandit s'attendant au coup d'éclat qui arriva comme il l'avait deviné.

_ Ca veut dire que tu préfère Shige à moi ? Il est mieux que moi, c'est ça ?

_ Il ne me fera pas de caprice si je ne lui dis rien, lui.

Faisant mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, Yuya finit par acquiescer à la remarque de Nishikido.

_ C'est vrai. Ne me dis rien alors. Mais moi, je vais parler.

_ T'aime tant que ça entendre le son de ta voix ?

_ C'est le silence que j'aime pas. C'est moche et… silencieux.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryo avant que Tegoshi ne s'assoit sur le sol juste en face de lui.

_ Puisque tu ne fais pas de remarques désobligeantes, j'en déduis que je peux parler. Donc, je voulais te demander si tu trouvais ça normal que Massu refuse de venir chez moi ce soir.

_ Teshi ! On en a déjà parlé ! Et n'embête pas Ryo avec ça !

_ Il a dit qu'il était d'accord pour que je lui en parle.

_ Il n'a rien dit.

_ C'est donc qu'il est d'accord. Massu dit qu'il ne peut pas me faire confiance encore. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il exagère ? Parce que maintenant je suis gentil. Si il ne veut pas coucher avec moi c'est pas grave mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir chez moi.

_ Tu sais très bien que si je viens chez toi ce soir tu va tout faire pour que je reste dormir et quand j'aurais accepté, tu feras tout pour que je couche avec toi ?

_ Et alors ? Je suis si repoussant que ça ?

_ C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors qu'il écoutait ses deux amis se chamailler comme des gamins. Finalement, c'était sympa d'avoir des amis chiants et inutiles.

…

Les yeux posés sur l'article qui avait changé sa vie, Tsubasa soupira avant d'attraper son téléphone. Appuyant sur la touche d'appel, le dernier numéro qu'il avait appelé se composa laissant la tonalité résonner à son oreille. Puis la voix d'Hideaki s'éleva précisant qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre pour le moment, ce qu'Imai traduisit par je ne veux toujours pas te parler.

_ C'est encore moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais… On ne peut pas se séparer à cause de ça. C'est idiot. Je t'aime. Seulement toi. Réponds s'il te plaît. Même si tu ne veux pas me parler, réponds que je sache si il y a encore un espoir pour nous deux.

C'est avec un nouveau soupire qu'il raccrocha. Maintenant fallait qu'il attende quelques minutes avant de rappeler. Ou peut-être quelques heures. C'était sûrement pas bon de le harceler comme ça.

Au milieu de ses réflexions, son téléphone sonna. Sans perdre de temps et persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Takizawa, Tsubasa décrocha.

_ Tackey ?

_ Non. C'est moi. Je voulais te parler.

_ Je pense que je t'ai tout dis.

_ Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas que notre relation n'était qu'une passade pour toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes moi et pas cette autre personne avec qui tu prétends sortir.

_ Je sors avec cette personne.

_ Tu ne l'aurais pas trompé si tu l'aimais vraiment. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît chez elle et c'est pour ça que tu t'es tourné vers moi. Alors je vais te laisser une dernière chance. Après j'abandonne. Reviens avec moi.

Posant ses yeux sur la table recouverte de papier, Imai soupira. Peut-être que c'était vrai. Et puis Tackey ne le rappelait pas alors peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il devrait accepter.

_ Je …

A suivre

Je crois que j'ai dépassé les 3000 mots, ça fait un grand chapitre du coup. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher de vous faire le suivant pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de suspense mais faut pas s'attendre à l'avoir dans la semaine. Et puis, le suspense c'est bien, nan ?

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	36. Chapter 36

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Merci pour les reviews, désolé de ne pas vous répondre, et merci de continuer à me lire (malgré les 36 chapitres -_-'')

Je t'ai trompé

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Ryo se rendit compte qu'il avait fini par s'endormir bercé par les babillages incessants de Tegoshi. Sortant son portable de sa poche pour répondre, il laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce se rendant compte qu'il était à présent seul.

_ Ryo ? C'est Shige. On se voit toujours ce soir ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ou tu viens chez moi directement.

_ Je vais venir.

_ D'accord. Je t'attends alors.

La tonalité résonna à son oreille l'informant que son interlocuteur lui avait plus au moins raccroché au nez. D'accord le message était passé, mais il aurait quand même pu dire 'bonjour' et 'à tout à l'heure'. Ah, ces jeunes ! Plus aucunes bonnes manières !

Jetant un regard à l'horloge, Nishikido s'aperçu qu'il était déjà pratiquement 19h et en déduisit qu'il ne devait plus rester grand monde dans les couloirs. Se redressant tout en laissant un soupir traverser ses lèvres, Ryo attrapa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Comme il l'avait prédit, les couloirs du bâtiment étaient vides. A croire que personne ne voulait le croiser et qu'ils se réfugiaient tous à l'abri de son regard en l'entendant arriver. Ou alors, et c'était plus probable, ils en avaient déjà tous marre de travailler et étaient rentré chez eux.

Tournant dans un nouveau couloir, Nishikido poussa un nouveau soupir alors que son regard tombait sur un individu qui rendait sa première idée agréable.

_ Nishikido ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Les News ont finis depuis des heures !

_ Je mourrais d'envie de te voir Princesse.

_ Commence pas à me faire chier !

_ Fallait pas te trouver sur mon chemin.

_ J'avais pourtant passé une bonne journée. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Cette fois ce fut Ueda qui poussa un soupir faisant s'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de Ryo.

_ Si tu savais ce que ça me rend heureux de te faire chier juste en étant présent.

_ Je devrais te frapper encore une fois. T'es beaucoup mieux avec un cocard.

Reculant d'un grand pas pour être sûr que Tatsuya ne l'attendrait pas même si il essayait de le frapper, le Kanjani laissa son sourire s'agrandir encore un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Alors ? Tu l'as plaqué ton chéri qui s'envoyait en l'air sans toi ?

_ C'est pas tes affaires mais oui.

_ Alors pourquoi tu fais le pied de grue comme un abruti devant cette porte.

_ J'attends quelqu'un.

_ La princesse s'est trouvé un nouveau prince ?

_ Ouais.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du Kat-Tun alors qu'il plongeait un regard rempli de défi dans les yeux de son cadet.

_ Jaloux ?

_ De toi ? Jamais !

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là faisant sursauter Nishikido et Ueda qui trop pris dans leur échange avaient oublié le reste.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Me dîtes pas que vous vous disputiez encore !

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Koki qui les regardait interrogateur.

_ Alors c'est lui ton nouveau prince.

_ Nishikido ! La ferme !

_ Laisse-moi au moins lui souhaiter 'bonne chance' et 'bon courage' parce qu'il faut beaucoup des deux pour s'occuper de toi, Princesse.

Laissant son sourire s'étirer encore plus face au regard tueur de sa princesse préférée, Nishikido reprit sa marche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, Shige l'attendait.

…

Poussant la porte de son appartement, Tegoshi se retourna vers le couloir pour vérifier que Masuda ne s'était toujours pas enfuit. Ils avaient débattus plusieurs heures avant que Massu n'accepte de le suivre jusque chez lui mais Teshi sentait toujours quelques réticences dans le comportement de son aîné.

_ Tu entres ?

_ Promet-moi que tu n'essayeras rien.

_ Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance, hein ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yuya lorsqu'il vit Takahisa baisser les yeux vers le sol. Ce n'était absolument pas juste. Pour une fois qu'il faisait des efforts pour que tout marche pour le mieux et que cette relation soit celle qui dure toujours, le plus jeune des News voyait ses actes passé lui barrer la route vers le bonheur.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Tegoshi avant qu'il ne referme la porte à clé sous le regard surprit et interrogateur de Masuda.

_ Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça ne va pas marcher. Alors on va tout reprendre depuis le début.

_ Comment ça ?

Un sourire lumineux s'installa sur le visage de Teshi alors qu'il tendait la main vers Massu.

_ Enchanté, moi c'est Yuya. Et toi ?

_ Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je reprends depuis le début.

Laissant un petit rire lui échapper, Takahisa attrapa la main tendue adressant un sourire amusé à son cadet.

_ Takahisa. Enchanté.

_ Maintenant, il faut qu'on prenne le temps de se connaître. Tu veux aller boire un café ? Ou voir un film ? Mais on parle mieux dans les cafés. Mais c'est pas comme si on avait réellement besoin de faire connaissance. Alors un film ça me va aussi. Ou on peut juste aller se balader. Ou alors, on…

_ Teshi ! J'ai compris l'idée. Ouvre cette porte.

Le sourire de Tegoshi se fit un peu plus joyeux rendant son regard pétillant de bonheur alors qu'il attrapait le bras de Masuda pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_ Vrai ? Tu veux rentrer ? T'as plus peur que je te viole ?

_ Ouvre.

Le cri de joie que poussa Yuya dû être entendu par tout l'immeuble tellement il était puissant. Massu était presque sûr de toujours l'entendre résonner dans le couloir alors que Teshi se jetais sur la serrure pour ouvrir sa porte le plus rapidement possible.

Bien sûr, sa peur ne s'était pas volatilisée comme ça. Mais Tegoshi avait raison. Si il ne lui faisait pas un minimum confiance, ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette relation. Alors il allait faire des efforts pour mettre ces doutes de côtés et entrer dans cet appartement sans avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir en ressortir.

…

Laissant son regard passer du couloir à présent vide aux poings serrés de Tatsuya, Tanaka se demanda ce qu'il avait loupé.

_ On y va !

_ Héééé !

Restant quelques secondes surpris devant l'ordre que venait de lui donné Ueda, Koki finis par partir à la poursuite de son aîné.

_ Attends-moi !

_ Dépêches-toi !

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils à chaque fois que tu croise Ryo.

_ Parce que c'est un crétin totalement abruti et qu'il m'énerve !

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du rappeur. La dispute incessante de ces deux là avaient bien dû être déclenché par quelque chose mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à savoir quoi. Ni Kame, ni Jin, ni même Yamapi. Et pourtant, Yamashita connaissait presque tout la vie de Ryo.

Peut-être que lui arriverait à découvrir l'un des plus grands mystères de la Johnny's.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Comme d'habitude. Il est de mauvaise humeur et il est idiot !

_ C'est tout ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est irrécupérable ! Cet abrutit !

Un léger rire s'éleva obligeant Ueda à s'arrêter pour se retourner et lancer un regard noir de colère à son ami.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

_ J'essayais de deviner ce qui avait déclenché ça au tout début.

_ Et ?

_ Il t'a volé ton jouet.

_ Pff ! Crétin.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Tatsuya commença à se calmer sous les plaisanteries de son futur petit ami. Parce que oui, il n'avait encore rien officialisé. C'est à se demander pourquoi il avait dit à ce crétin de Nishikido qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau chéri.

Voyant Ueda se calmer avant se crisper à nouveau, Tanaka attrapa sa main pour le sortir de ses réflexions.

_ Tu sais qu'il continue à t'embêter parce que tu réagis au quart de tours.

_ J'y peux rien. Rien que de parler de lui ça me fout les nerfs.

_ Pourtant vous discutez tous les deux de temps en temps, nan ?

_ Si. Mais cet abruti trouve toujours le moyen pour dire un truc vraiment méchant juste au moment ou je commence à croire qu'il n'est pas si con que ça.

_ Tu sais que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'y a déclenché tout ça ? Et que je ne suis pas le seul ?

_ Ouais. Yamapi était venu me demander aussi une fois.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

_ De demander à son crétin de petit copain.

_ Et à moi, tu vas me le dire ?

Soupirant doucement, Tatsuya reprit sa marche gardant la main de Koki dans la sienne.

_ Dis ?

_ T'essaye de changer de sujet ?

_ Oui.

_ Ca marchera pas.

_ Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Sentant son cadet s'arrêter sous la surprise, Ueda se retourna vers lui tout sourire, heureux que sa diversion ai marché.

…

Jouant avec ses clés le regard baissé vers le sol, Shigeaki se demandait se qu'il était censé faire maintenant.

Voyant le trouble de son cadet, Keichiro attrapa l'une des mains de Shige pour attirer son attention.

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Je… Je préférerais pas. Et puis Ryo va pas tarder à arriver.

_ Je suis sûr que Ryo ne t'en voudra pas si je reste.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kato alors qu'il osait enfin regarder son aîné dans les yeux.

_ Peut-être. Mais, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Alors je préférerais que tu n'entres pas.

_ D'accord.

S'approchant lentement de Shige pour lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner s'il le voulait, Koyama déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet se retirant quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Alors je te vois demain.

_ Oui.

Le sourire de Kato s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'il regardait son aîné s'éloigner dans le couloir en lui faisant signe de la main.

…

Attrapant un nouveau verre, Akanishi le vida d'un coup avant d'en tendre un autre vers Yamashita.

_ Si c'était pour me faire boire, on aurait pu rester au bar.

_ Au bar tu n'aurais pas pu me parler correctement. Là on est tranquille.

_ C'est surtout que t'as l'intention de me sauter dessus.

_ Non ! Enfin, peut-être. Mais, c'est aussi que j'en avais marre de voir tous ses crétins te mater comme si tu n'étais qu'un bout de viande.

_ Je suis un bout de viande. Je suis idole.

_ Ouais mais j'suis pas d'accord.

_ Je démissionnerais demain alors.

_ Oula. Faut que j'arrête de boire. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais démissionner.

_ Ouais. Faut vraiment que t'arrête de boire.

Attrapant le verre de Jin, Yamapi le posa sur la table basse avant de prendre la bouteille pour la cacher derrière l'accoudoir du canapé.

_ Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à boire, je vais me coucher.

_ Non.

_ Pardon ?

_ Si je bois c'est parce que j'en ai marre que tu ne me dises pas tout. D'abord cette histoire avec Ryo puis après Tackey ! Et tu ne me dis jamais se que tu ressens. On sort ensemble ou pas ? Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce quelques secondes, le temps qu'Akanishi se calme un peu.

_ Ca y est. T'as fini. Je peux aller dormir ?

_ Vas-y. Continue à ne rien me dire.

Ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer sans prononcer le moindre mot, Tomohisa laissa de nouveau le silence s'installer dans la pièce.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche déçu du silence de son cadet, Jin se redressa doucement pour se diriger vers la chambre.

_ Jin.

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_ Tout. Avant tu me disais tout.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il ne tende la main vers Akanishi le forçant à revenir s'asseoir. S'installant contre le torse de son aîné, Yamapi soupira une nouvelle fois cherchant par où commencer.

_ Désolé.

_ Je sais que tu es désolé. Tout ton corps le cri depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

_ Tu me connais trop bien.

_ Je suis ton meilleur ami.

_ Ouais.

Déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son cadet, Jin resserra sa prise autour du corps de Tomohisa.

_ J'ai plus confiance.

_ En moi ?

_ En tout le monde. A cause de Ryo. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il pouvait me mentir et me tromper. Ca m'a vraiment fait un choc. Et toi qui arrive avec tes histoires et qui me prouve que moi aussi je me mentais, même si je m'en rendais pas compte, ça… Je savais plus où j'en étais. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Et tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse affolante. J'ai pas le temps de retrouver mes points de repère que Ryo… Ryo devient fou et essaye de… Enfin tu vois.

_ Je suis sûr que si tu le disais ça aiderais à passer à autre chose.

_ Je l'ai déjà dis. Au moins une fois.

_ Tu l'as dis à Ryo. Mais ni à moi, ni à toi.

Se redressant en soupirant, Yamashita plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_ Ryo a essayé de… de me violer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Akanishi avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur celles du News.

_ C'est un bon début.

_ Crétin.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Reprenant sa place contre le torse de son amant, Tomohisa soupira à nouveau.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Vas-y.

_ Tu crois qu'on a fait une erreur en se mettant ensemble ?

_ Je pense pas. Je sais que les sentiments que j'avais pour Kazu sont moins fort que ceux que j'ai pour toi. Mais si tu me demande ça, c'est que toi tu penses encore à Ryo.

Attrapant l'une des mains de Jin, Yamapi la serra dans la sienne avant de reprendre la parole pas très sûre de devoir dire la vérité.

_ C'est juste que… Toi et moi, on a toujours était ami. De très bons amis. Et depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. On est tellement proche que c'est naturel d'être dans tes bras, de m'asseoir sur tes genoux, de dormir avec toi et même d'avoir des gestes totalement ambigus sans s'en rendre compte. Mais Ryo… C'est… différent. Ca me fais mal de ne pas pouvoir être proche de lui.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ Aussi.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jin.

_ Si il ne t'avait pas trompé tu serais encore avec lui ?

_ Si il ne m'avait pas tué pour l'avoir trompé avec toi, sûrement.

_ Tu sais que cette conversation me donne l'impression d'être l'enfoiré qui vole la princesse au prince.

_ Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Et puis c'est toi qui voulais que je parle !

_ Je sais. Mais on continuera demain matin. Parce que sinon tu va réussir à me faire déprimer.

_ Bakanishi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'aime.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Jin avant qu'il n'attrape Yamapi par les hanches pour le forcer à se relever et à le suivre dans la chambre.

…

Continuant de faire tourner sa cuillère au fond de sa casserole, Yasuda jeta un regard à Okura qui attendait qu'il est fini assis à la table de la cuisine. Le regard de son cadet était tourné vers la table et semblait absorbé par les défauts du bois.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ A tout se qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines.

_ Et plus exactement ?

_ Ben, pour commencer, nous deux. Et on à découvert que Yoko et Uchi sortait ensemble. Et Jin a plaqué Kame. Et Ryo n'est plus avec Yamapi. Et Jin et Yamapi se sont mis ensemble. Je sais aussi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec le copain d'Ueda mais Ryo ne m'a pas dit quoi. Et il y a un problème entre Koyama et Shige. Et Tegoshi s'est rangé et ne sors plus qu'avec Massu.

_ C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de choses.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tadayoshi alors qu'il relevait la tête pour voir Shota éteindre le feu.

_ Et tout ça, c'est à cause de Ryo.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression que toute ces histoires ont commencé quand Ryo et Yamapi ont commencé à se disputer.

_ Peut-être. Mais si c'était vrai, ça voudrait dire que le couple RyoPi est le couple idéal de tout les Johnny's, celui auquel on se réfère tous. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de finir comme eux.

_ Et pourtant. Tackey et Tsubasa aussi se séparent.

S'avançant vers Tacchon, Yasu s'installa sur ses genoux avant de déposer un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ Alors ça va être à nous de changer cette image déprimante du couple chez les Johnny's.

A suivre

C'est pas la meilleure des fins de chapitre mais je pouvais absolument pas finir un chapitre sans que Tacchon n'apparaisse… Même si ce passage n'est pas très utile. Je sais qu'il manque pas mal de monde aussi mais mon chapitre était déjà pas mal long avant la partie Tacchon alors les autres seront là dans le prochain chapitre. Ou pas ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	37. Chapter 37

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Avoir du chocolat et du coca, ça vient tout seul… Pour aider votre ficeuse préféré (parce que vous m'aimez je le sais) envoyez des réserves à l'adresse suivante… ^^ Désolé.

Je t'ai trompé

En arrivant devant de la porte de chez Shige, Ryo resta un moment à la contempler. Après réflexion, peut-être que son cadet avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de lui. Un soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne se décidé à frapper. Si Kato ne voulait pas le voir, il n'avait qu'à pas l'inviter.

_ Ryo ?

_ T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ J'avais peur que Kei change d'avis et reviennes.

_ Encore des problèmes avec ton chéri.

Soupirant fortement avant d'attraper le bras de Nishikido pour le tirer à l'intérieur, Shigeaki ne pu s'empêcher de préciser.

_ Je te rappelle qu'on est plus ensemble.

_ Si tu le dis.

Se laissant tomber dans le canapé de son hôte, Ryo attrapa son poignet pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côte de lui.

_ T'as pas une petite bière ?

_ Je croyais que t'étais là pour que je t'empêche de boire.

_ Hé ben, tu fais bien de me le rappeler. J'avais oublié.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant que Nishikido ne fasse part de son agacement au plus jeune.

_ Si c'est pour regarder dans le vide chacun de notre côté et déprimé, autant que je rentre chez moi.

_ Désolé. J'essayais de faire le point.

_ Raconte-moi.

_ D'habitude c'est à Yamapi que je parle de ça.

_ Peut-être mais là Pi est occupé avec ses propres problèmes alors que moi je suis totalement libre. Et ça me changera les idées de me foutre de toi.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shige avant qu'il ne pose son téléphone sur la table basse. S'installant un peu mieux au fond de son canapé il se décida à tout raconter à son aîné.

…

Reposant son téléphone sur la table, Tsubasa laissa un nouveau soupir traverser ses lèvres. Tackey refusait de lui parler et il avait presque accepté de se marier avec la jolie demoiselle qui lui faisait des avances.

D'un geste rapide, il récupéra son téléphone pour composer une nouvelle fois ce numéro qu'il connaissait si bien. La sonnerie résonna à son oreille avant que le répondeur ne se mette en route le forçant à laisser un nouveau message.

_ Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux mais là, j'en ai marre. Soit tu réponds dans l'heure qui vient, soit j'accepte sa proposition de mariage.

Coupant l'appel, Imai reposa violemment son téléphone sur la table avant d'ancrer son regard sur l'horloge qui lui faisait face bien décidé à attendre tout l'heure sans faire le moindre mouvement.

…

Laissant son sourire s'agrandir encore un peu alors que Koki n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, Ueda se décida à le réveiller un peu en le secouant légèrement.

_ T'es toujours avec moi ?

_ Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ?

_ Bien sûr. Sors avec moi ?

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Absolument pas.

Restant impassiblement encore quelques secondes, Tanaka fini par attraper la main de son aîné pour l'attirer jusque dans ses bras profitant de sa surprise pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

_ J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

_ Oui. Mais je veux quand même savoir pour Ryo ?

_ Tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver.

_ Je sais pas encore. Tu viens dormir chez moi ?

_ D'accord. Mais je ne te dirais rien.

_ Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à te faire craquer un jour.

C'est tout les deux souriant qu'ils sortirent des bâtiments de la Johnny's.

…

Le regard perdu sur le plafond blanc de son ancienne chambre chez ses parents, Takizawa grogna d'énervement tout en se redressant rapidement avant d'attraper son téléphone avec colère. La tonalité eu à peine le temps de résonner une fois avant que Tsubasa ne décroche.

_ _Moshi mosh._

_ Tu m'énerves !

_ _Je sais._

_ Et puis si tu l'aime tellement épouse-la et laisses-moi tranquille.

_ _Si je te demande se que t'en pense, c'est que je t'aime plus._

Le silence pris possession de la conversation quelques secondes avant qu'Imai ne reprenne la parole.

_ _Reviens._

_ Pas envie.

_ _Mais tu reviendras ?_

_ Peut-être.

_ _Je t'attendrais._

_ Tu ne devrais pas.

Un léger rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone faisant s'étirer les lèvres d'Hideaki.

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle est mieux que moi.

_ _Elle l'est._

_ Alors pourquoi ?

_ _Parce que t'es caprices me manqueraient trop._

_ Je ne fais pas de caprices.

_ _Et le faite de refuser de me parler, ce n'était pas un caprice._

_ Je te parle là, nan ?

_ _Seulement parce que je t'ai donné un ultimatum._

_ T'as raison, j'aurais pas dû appeler.

Eloignant le téléphone de son oreille, Tackey coupa la communication sans laisser le temps à Tsubasa de répondre ou de l'en empêcher. Bien fait pour lui, na !

…

Sentant la respiration de son cadet se faire de plus en plus lente, Jin ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. Ca lui avais fait du bien de parler, là-dessus Akanishi n'avait absolument pas de doute. Mais tout ne s'arrangerais pas avec seulement une petite conversation. Tout comme il savait que Yamapi allait avoir beaucoup de mal à oublier Ryo en le voyant pratiquement tous les jours. Mais là, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait faire quelque chose.

_ Hmm… Jin.

_ Tu ne dors pas toi ?

_ Siii.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler en dormant en plus. Et ben, il n'était pas sortit.

_ Ben alors, dors en silence.

_ Jin.

_ Quoi ?

Le bras de Tomohisa attira Akanishi un peu plus contre son torse avant que le cadet ne cache son visage au creux du cou de son aîné. N'obtenant toujours pas la réponse qu'il attendait Jin fut obligée de relancer le leader des News.

_ Pi-chan ?

Seul le silence lui répondit lui faisant comprendre que le plus jeune s'était totalement rendormit.

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jin avant qu'il ne ressert aussi sa prise sur le corps de Yamashita. Apparemment, parler lui avait vraiment fait du bien.

…

Jetant un regard à l'heure, Masuda poussa un soupir. Il commençait à vraiment se faire tard. Si il voulait rentrer chez lui, il vaudrait mieux qu'il y aille maintenant.

_ Teshi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Faudrait que je rentre.

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester, Tegoshi se rappela de sa promesse et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de retenir son aîné.

Voyant les efforts que faisait Yuya pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, Takahisa ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. S'approchant lentement de son cadet, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Merci.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Tegoshi fit s'agrandir légèrement celui de Massu avant qu'il ne se redresse pour récupérer sa veste.

_ Je vais y aller alors.

_ Oui.

Arriver à la porte d'entré, Masuda se retourna pour saluer Teshi et le trouva planter devant lui à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Le trouvant adorable, le plus vieux s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

_ J'y vais. On se voit demain.

_ Oui. A demain.

Refermant sa porte une fois Takahisa sortit, Yuya s'appuya dessus avant de se féliciter de ne pas avoir craqué et d'avoir laisser son aîné partit sans faire de crise. Si il voulait que Massu lui fasse confiance et que leur relation marche, il fallait qu'il soit patient. Et il le serait.

…

Attrapant son verre de jus de fruit pour en boire une gorgée, Nishikido se tourna vers Kato avant de soupirer.

_ Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour lui pardonner.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je l'aurais massacré !

Faisant semblant d'étrangler quelqu'un de ses mains, Ryo fit soupirer Shige.

_ C'est pour ça que d'habitude j'en parle à Yamapi et pas à toi.

_ Comment ça 'pour ça' ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

_ T'es trop violent.

_ Il le mérite un peu quand même. Bon, d'accord pas le massacre. Mais un petit coup de poing histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il t'a fait mal, ça pourrait de soulager.

_ Je suis non-violent.

_ Ah ! Je vous jure ! Ces intellos ! Rien dans le ventre.

_ Ryo !

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ce que je dis.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche découragé par le comportement de son aîné, Shigeaki se demanda quand même si mettre un coup à Koyama ne ferait pas passer cette envie de mordre qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le voit parler avec un autre.

_ Et même si je décidais de le faire, je vois pas comment.

_ Tu ne sais même pas donner un coup de poing ?

_ Si ! Enfin je crois. Mais je vais seulement arriver vers lui et… et le frapper.

_ Ben pourquoi pas ?

_ Mais il ne va rien comprendre !

_ On s'en fiche qu'il comprenne ! Tant que TU va mieux.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Shige. Une chose était sûr, Ryo et Yamapi n'avait absolument pas la même approche des problèmes. La méthode de Yamashita lui semblait meilleure même si il avait encore l'impression d'être trop gentil avec Keichiro. Peut-être que finalement, il pourrait essayer la méthode moins pacifiste de Nishikido.

_ Alors j'arrive, je le frappe et ?

_ Tu vas le faire ?

_ Je peux essayer.

_ Cool. Alors tu le frappe et tu t'en va. Je lui expliquerais.

_ Tu ferais ça ?

_ Bien sûr. Je veux voir sa tête quand tu va le frapper et je veux me foutre de lui quand il demandera pourquoi ?

Un léger rire passa les lèvres de Kato alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son canapé. C'était peut-être la fatigue qui l'aidait à penser que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée mais pour le moment, il l'envisageait sérieusement. Il était quand même fort probable qu'il se dégonfle en arrivant devant Koyama.

…

La nuit avait été longue. Sûrement parce qu'il l'avait passé dans leur loge à regarder son téléphone portable comme si il allait sonner. Bien qu'à deux heures du matin, Tsubasa avait de gros, gros doutes sur la réalisation de cette idée, il n'avait pas bougé. Après tout, à quoi bon rentrer dans un appartement vide de la présence de son amant ?

Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant sa première interview, le sommeil le rattrapait rendant ses paupières lourdes et plus que difficiles à garder ouverte. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir y aller.

Si il fermait les yeux pendant trente secondes, tout irais mieux après. Juste trente secondes. Après il irait se chercher un café bien noir. Seulement trente secondes.

…

Aplatissant sa main sur le réveil, Kimura grogna tout en jetant un regard à l'heure. La personne dans ses bras bougea à son tour, le faisant grogner à nouveau.

_ Kame. C'est trop tôt.

_ J'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

_ Il te faut deux heures pour te préparer ?

_ Ben oui. Une demi-heure pour prendre une douche, une demi-heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner, une demi-heure pour manger, et une dernière demi-heure pour s'habiller. Et encore j'ai supprimé la demi-heure spécial Jin.

_ J'ai pas le droit à une demi-heure spécial moi ?

_ T'es pas un abruti incapable de te lever et de t'habiller tout seul, si ?

_ Non.

_ Tant mieux. Les crétins je les subis assez tout la journée.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Takuya alors qu'il laissait son amant quitter le lit pour la salle de bain. Une fois Kamenashi disparut derrière la porte, Kimura régla le réveil pour qu'il sonne une nouvelle fois dans une heure avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas pour somnoler un peu.

…

Une main frappa la table sur laquelle il faisait 'semblant' de dormir le forçant à quitter son activité en sursaut.

_ Tsubasa-san, vous avez dix minutes de retard pour votre interview.

_ Quoi ? Non, c'est…

Attrapant son téléphone pour y regarder l'heure, Imai jura avant de se lever rapidement afin de suivre son manager jusqu'à l'endroit prévue pour la rencontre.

Trente secondes, il avait dit. Trente secondes. Pas trente minutes. Enfin, y avait pas mort d'homme mais si les journalistes commençaient à penser qu'il faisait des caprices de star ça risquait de devenir de plus en plus difficile pour lui.

Soudain, l'article de la veille lui revint à l'esprit le forçant à arrêter son manger.

_ Et si ils me posent des questions ? Qu'est ce que je réponds ?

_ Ce n'est pas votre première interview, Tsubasa-san.

_ Oui. Mais non. Je parlais à propos du mariage ?

_ Je ne peux pas répondre à votre place.

_ Même pas une phrase bateau à me donner ?

Voyant son manager lui faire un signe négatif de la tête avant de se remettre en marche, Imai continua de paniquer tout en le suivant. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur son téléphone, qu'il ouvrit pour envoyer un message paniqué à son amant.

Arrivant devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son rendez-vous, Tsubasa prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer sans y arriver. Puis, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main l'informant qu'il venait de recevoir un message qu'il s'empressa de lire.

_ ''Dit-leur qu'il ne faut pas croire tout se que les journalistes racontent. Sans oublier ton sourire amusé mais gentil ou ils vont se vexer''.

Ah oui. C'était tout simple en faite.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse signe à son manager qu'il pouvait y aller. Mais pas peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il reçut un nouveau message.

_ ''Ou alors tu leur dit que tu ne connais absolument pas cette fille parce que tu préfère largement passer ton temps libre à t'envoyer en l'air avec moi''.

Un rire lui échappa attirant le regard de la journaliste sur lui. C'est en s'excusant pour son retard avec un sourire qu'il s'installa en face d'elle prêt à commencer l'interview.

…

Tirant son aîné à travers les couloirs, Shigeaki jeta un dernier regard à sa montre avant d'entrer dans la loge de News.

_ Tu vois qu'on n'est pas en retard. Surtout que tu sais très bien que Pi et Tego sont toujours à la bourre. Y avait pas besoin de courir.

_ J'aime pas arriver en retard. C'est pas professionnel.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout d'être professionnel. Tant que quelqu'un est plus en retard que toi, c'est que t'es à l'heure.

_ Ca marche comme ça dans les Kanjani ?

_ Ouais. Et on ne craint pas grand chose, Tacchon est impossible à réveiller.

Soupirant à nouveau devant le manque de professionnalisme de Nishikido, Shige se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Massu.

_ Salut Massu.

_ Enfin ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais me dire bonjour.

_ Mais c'est Ryo qui…

Une main s'abattit sur ses lèvres l'empêchant de poursuivre.

_ Continue cette phrase et tu ne pourras plus jamais parler de ta vie.

_ C'est pas un peu trop comme menace ça ? J'allais seulement dire que t'étais chiant.

Regardant Ryo disparaitre dans une pièce adjacente pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, Kato se demanda se qu'il préparait. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver alors que le Kanjani sortait un rouleau de scotch de derrière son dos.

_ Tu va souffrir.

…

L'écran de la télévision était la seule source de lumière présente dans la pièce. Mais vu comme les occupants étaient concentrés dessus ça ne dérangeait pas.

Tendant le bras pour attraper un nouveau bonbon, Ninomiya arrêta son geste en chemin pour replacer en vitesse sa main sur la mannette.

_ T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

_ Si tu mangeais moins, je pourrais pas faire ça.

Se laissant tomber en arrière dans son canapé, Nino soupira. C'était maintenant la troisième fois que Junno le battait à ce jeu. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son honneur.

_ On en refait une.

_ Ca sert à rien, tu ne pourra pas me battre.

_ Alors tu crains rien. Joue.

Relançant le jeu avec un sourire, Junnosuke vérifia que son aîné était prêt avant de démarrer la course.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une alarme se déclencha surprenant les deux joueurs qui mirent pause avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Le réveil. On est en retard.

_ Pourquoi on serait en retard si c'est le réveil ?

_ Parce qu'avec la musique de Mario c'est le réveil qui dit qu'on est en retard. Le réveil pour se lever c'est la musique de Zelda.

_ Oh. Et on a combien de temps de retard ?

_ Dix minutes.

_ Bon, ben, on va y aller parce qu'à quinze minutes, Kame me brise le cou.

C'est avec un sourire amusé qu'ils attrapèrent leurs sacs pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'agence. Pour la douche et la nourriture, il y avait tout se qu'il fallait là-bas. Même des vêtements de rechanges qu'ils avaient abandonnés dans leurs casiers respectifs en début de semaine.

A suivre

Je le trouve moins déprimant que d'autre ce chapitre. Même si y a encore des gens qui ne sont pas apparus… Si votre chouchou n'est pas là, n'hésitez à m'incendier (je m'en veux déjà de ne rien avoir trouvé à écrire sur Tacchon alors un peu plus un peu moins ^^)

(Parenthèse(J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic à chapitre, pour le moment y en a 3 d'écris. Sachant qu'ils font maximum 3 pages word soit 1300mots et que je risque d'avoir une grosse panne d'inspiration en plein milieu du chapitre 4, je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresse quand même que je la publie. Sachant qu'elle ne peut pas être compté dans les fics sérieuses ^^)

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	38. Chapter 38

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Je sais que vous l'avez attendu plus longtemps que les précédents ce chapitre alors je m'excuse pour ça.

Je t'ai trompé

La porte de la salle de répétition s'ouvrir rapidement laissant apparaître un Junnosuke passablement essoufflé qui dû s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour reprendre un peu sa respiration.

_ Désolé… J'suis en retard.

Le silence froid qui répondit à ses excuses lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se mettre au travail et vite si il ne voulait pas finir la journée à l'hôpital. S'approchant d'un pas rapide de la table sur laquelle était étalé les différentes idées que les Kat-Tun avaient déjà eues pour leur concert, Taguchi sentit le regard noir que Kamenashi posait sur lui.

_ Et une explication, jamais ?

_ Je… Euh… J'en ai une mais elle te plaira pas alors je préfère ne rien dire.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres faisant soupirer Kame qui força ses camarades à se remettre au travail.

…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement faisant se tourner les regards de tous les News présents vers elle. Assis sur le canapé à côté de Massu, Shige angoissait. Si la personne qui passait cette porte était Kei, à tout les coups Ryo allait lui faire une remarque par rapport à leurs discutions d'hier soir. Et malheureusement pour lui, Koyama pénétra tranquillement dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour.

_ Salut Kei.

Le regard de Nishikido n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se poser sur Kato alors qu'un sourire commençait à s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

_ Je peux pas.

_ Fais-le ou je te le fais regretter.

Avalant difficilement sa salive sous la menace du Kanjani, Shigeaki se leva lentement jouant avec ses doigts pour essayer de faire passer son stress avant de s'arrêter juste devant Koyama. Mais il hésitait toujours. C'est pourquoi Ryo se leva à son tour pour se poster dans son dos posant l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

_ Fais-le.

Déglutissant une nouvelle fois, Shige pris une grande inspiration avant d'envoyer sa main rencontrer la joue de Keichiro. La surprise qui passa dans les yeux de son aîné lui fit ouvrir la bouche avant que Nishikido ne le pousse vers la sortie en rigolant.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Le rire de Ryo résonna un peu plus fort dans la loge des News surprenant Tegoshi qui venait de pousser la porte. Le plus jeune jeta un regard interrogateur à Masuda dont le sourire s'agrandit encore.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Ryo rigole ? Et pourquoi Shige attend à côté de la porte sans rentrer ?

Portant sa main jusqu'à sa joue, Koyama esquissa une grimace.

_ Il m'a frappé ? Shige m'a frappé ?

Le rire de Nishikido qui commençait se calmer reprit de plus belle alors que Tegoshi demandait confirmation à Takahisa sur se que venait de dire Keichiro.

_ Shige ? Frappé Kei ? Vraiment ? Il est possédé ?

_ C'est Ryo qui m'a dit de le faire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte devant laquelle se tenant un Kato plus que mal à l'aise.

_ Et tu fais tout ce que Ryo te dis ?

_ Nan, mais…

Trop mal à l'aise pour expliquer son geste, Shige quitta la pièce rapidement relançant une nouvelle fois le rire du Kanjani et laissa ses trois autres camarades sans explication.

…

Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la loge des Kanjani, Yokoyama jeta un dernier regard à sa montre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage en voyant qu'il n'était pas le dernier arrivé malgré sa demi-heure de retard.

Habituellement, il était parmi les premiers arrivé, mais ce matin Uchi était de bonne humeur et il avait pu profiter de son amant au saut du lit. Bien sûr, ça l'avait mis en retard sur son horaire. Mais comme chez les Kanjani, seul le dernier arrivé était en retard, Yu s'était dépêché pour ne pas arriver après leur retardataire habituel.

_ Tiens Yoko. C'est à cette heure là que t'arrive ?

_ J'suis pas en retard ! Tacchon n'est pas là encore.

Les sourires qui s'étalèrent sur les visages de tous ses camarades présents firent légèrement peur à Black qui laissa son regard parcourir la pièce une nouvelle fois. Non, il ne voyait ni Okura, ni Yasu. Mais alors, pourquoi ces sourires ?

_ Tacchon n'est pas encore là, hein ?

_ Si. Il est arrivé il y a dix minutes.

_ Mais… ? Où il est ?

_ Yasu à renversé du jus d'orange sur lui alors ils se sont exilés tous les deux aux toilettes.

_ Je suis le dernier ?

Voyant tous ses amis acquiescer, Yokoyama ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. A tout les coups, Hina avait déjà écrit son nom sur leur tableau des 'je suis arrivé plus en retard que Tacchon'. Et dire que tout ça arrivait parce qu'Uchi était de bonne humeur.

Alors qu'il allait soupirer une nouvelle fois un détail le frappa.

_ Et Ryo ?

_ Il est avec les News aujourd'hui. Il ne compte pas. En plus le News avaient rendez-vous il y a plus d'une demi-heure.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Yu avant que Subaru ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Mais raconte-nous, pourquoi t'es en retard ?

Le visage de Black vira instantanément rouge faisant exploser de rire ses camarades.

…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit surprenant la journaliste qui releva les yeux de sa fiche pour les poser sur l'intrus. Intrus qui se dirigea sans même lui jeter un regard vers Tsubasa pour finalement ce pencher à son niveau et murmurer quelque chose à son oreille qu'elle n'entendit pas mais qui fit soupirer Imai.

Une fois son message passé, Tackey se redressa jeta un sourire à la journaliste avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans un mot de plus.

_ Désolé pour l'interruption.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Pratiquement rien. Continuons.

C'est dans ce genre de moment que Tsubasa trouvait ça ennuyeux de devoir faire bonne impression devant les journalistes. Parce que là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Se lever et courir après son amant pour avoir cette conversation et se faire pardonner.

Pourtant il continua de sourire et de répondre aux diverses questions qu'on lui posait comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde.

…

Lorsque Yamashita arriva devant la porte de la loge des News se fut pour trouver Shigeaki assis à côté. Restant quelques secondes à se demander le pourquoi du comment, le leader se décida finalement à s'asseoir à côté de son camarade.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Relevant les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, Shige fit une moue gênée à son aîné avant d'avouer son erreur.

_ J'ai suivis une idée de Ryo.

_ C'est jamais bon ça.

_ Je vous entends !

Voyant Nishikido passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte Yamapi ne pu empêcher son corps de se tendre. Le soupir qui traversa les lèvres du Kanjani lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le cacher correctement mais Ryo ne s'en formalisa pas plus.

_ J'ai tout expliqué à Kei-chan. Tu peux revenir.

_ Il m'en veut ?

Haussant les épaules, Nishikido attrapa l'un des bras de Kato pour le forcer à entrer dans la pièce fermant la porte derrière lui le laissant seul avec Yamashita qui se tendit un peu plus.

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Tomohisa regretta d'avoir parlé à Jin et rendu tout ça réel parce que maintenant il allait avoir encore plus de mal à faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant il n'essaya pas de s'enfuir attendant que son aîné se décide à lui parler puisque c'était sûrement le but de sa manœuvre.

_ Désolé.

N'osant toujours pas relever les yeux vers Ryo, Yamapi resserra ses bras autours de ses genoux.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Tu veux que je te supplie de me pardonner ?

_ Non.

_ Alors quoi ?

La tête toujours baissée, Tomohisa laissa son regard parcourir le sol en silence jusqu'à ce que sa contemplation sois coupé par les chaussures de son aîné apparaissant dans son champs de vision. Comprenant que Nishikido c'était rapproché de lui, Yamapi se colla un peu plus contre le mur.

Ryo avait toujours était très tactile avec lui et si avant ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment maintenant ça lui faisait un peu peur. Mais il pouvait avoir confiance en Ryo, n'est ce pas ?

_ Pi ?

Relevant doucement les yeux, Yamashita vit le Kanjani s'agenouiller en face de lui.

_ Demande-moi du temps, je te laisserais du temps. Demande-moi de m'excuser, je m'excuserais. Mais on ne peut pas rester là-dessus éternellement alors parle-moi.

Se rapprochant lentement de son cadet, Nishikido espéra qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Posant sa main sur l'un des genoux de Tomohisa, Ryo se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit son leader se tendre un peu plus mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

_ Pi.

_ Je…

Fermant fortement les yeux, Yamapi prit une grande inspiration essayant de faire le vide afin de pouvoir répondre à son aîné sans mourir de peur.

_ Du temps. Il me faut du temps.

_ D'accord.

Se redressant, Nishikido se dirigea vers la loge laissant Yamashita se remettre tranquillement de cette entrevue.

Dans la pièce, Tegoshi rigolait à moitié vautrer sur Masuda qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air toujours halluciné de Koyama qui n'osait plus s'approcher de Kato. Au moins, aucun d'eux n'agresserait Pi quand il entrerait dans la pièce.

…

Lorsque la porte de la salle de répétition des Kat-Tun s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, Kamenashi soupira en voyant l'heure qu'il était alors qu'Akanishi pénétrait dans la pièce. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune réflexion comprenant que Yamashita pouvait avoir besoin de pas mal de soutient en ce moment.

_ Désolé pour le retard.

_ On allait prendre une pause de toute façon.

Voyant ses camarades lui jeter des regards surpris, Kazuya soupira avant de s'énerver.

_ Si vous ne voulez pas on peut reprendre.

_ Non ! C'est bon ! On prend une pause.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus que lui et Jin dans la pièce.

_ Comment va Yamapi ?

_ Un peu mieux depuis qu'il a accepté l'idée mais c'est pas encore ça.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Kame ne reprenne la parole.

_ Il devrait prendre des vacances.

_ Il refuse.

_ Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour rester dans la même pièce que Ryo. A ça place j'aurais fuit le plus loin possible.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Jin avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le sol de la salle intriguant Kamenashi.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il l'aime toujours.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Yamapi. Il aime Ryo. Même après ça.

_ Et toi alors ?

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres d'Akanishi.

_ Il dit qu'il m'aime aussi.

_ Mais tu ne le crois pas.

_ Hm.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

_ Couche avec moi.

_ Bakanishi ! Je suis sérieux !

_ Comme toujours.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kazuya avant qu'il ne comprenne quelque chose.

_ Ne me dit pas que t'es entrain de regretter toute cette histoire !

_ Un peu. Si je n'avais pas compris les sentiments que j'avais pour Pi-chan, si je ne l'avais pas forcé à prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour moi, il n'aurait pas plaqué Ryo, qui du coup n'aurait pas essayé de le violer et tout irais bien.

_ Ryo aurais quand même couché avec Okura. Et je me sens très bien avec Kimura.

_ Tu veux dire que j'ai bien fais d'être un enfoiré et de te plaquer ?

_ Oui.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Jin avant que Kame ne se rapproche de lui déposant sa tête sur son torse.

_ Pour une fois qu'une de tes conneries est utile tu ne devrais pas la regretter.

L'une des mains d'Akanishi se glissa dans les cheveux de Kamenashi qui ne fit rien pour la repousser.

_ Et si ton nouveau chéri nous voit comme ça, il va me tuer.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres que Kazuya qui ne bougea pas pour autant. Jin avait toujours été quelqu'un de tactile et en ce moment un peu de contact avec un autre être humain ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, Kimura comprendrait.

…

Laissant son regard parcourir la pièce, Okura ne pu empêcher un soupir de traverser ses lèvres.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Pourquoi on finit toujours dans les toilettes ?

_ Parce qu'on a toujours une raison de venir ici. Cette fois c'est pour nettoyer ton T-shirt.

Reposant son regard sur Yasuda, Tadayoshi se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, lui appuyer contre le lavabo, Shota calé entre ses jambes presque collé à lui afin de récupérer de l'eau du robinet qui se trouvait dans son dos. Si il avait été avec Ryo, il aurait déjà essayé de passer aux choses sérieuses depuis longtemps.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Yasu pour le repousser, Tacchon poussa un nouveau soupir avant de s'accroupir espérant cacher son érection naissante.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois ?

_ Rien.

_ Tacchon ?

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du plus jeune avant que Shota ne se baisse à son niveau.

_ Tu va me détester.

_ Ca, c'est impossible.

Se mordant la lèvre tout en cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer son problème a son petit ami officiel, Okura soupira encore une fois avant de se lancer.

_ J'ai pensé à Ryo.

_ Et alors ?

Ecartant doucement les jambes pour que Yasu puisse voir se qu'il avait essayé de lui cacher, Tadayoshi espéra ne pas trop décevoir son aîné.

_ Oh.

_ Désolé.

Poussant doucement son cadet pour qu'il s'asseye sur le sol, Yasuda s'avança vers lui pour lui retirer son T-shirt toujours tâché, le jetant dans la pièce sans la moindre considération. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Tadayoshi lorsque Shota caressa son torse de ses mains les glissant jusqu'à l'entrejambe du plus jeune.

_ Je peux m'occuper de ça ?

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Je ne suis pas Ryo mais je sais quand même comment faire plaisir à un homme.

Les joues d'Okura prirent une jolie couleur rouge alors que Yasu ouvrait son pantalon. Détournant le regard, gêné de se montrait une nouvelle fois dans cet état à cause de Ryo devant Shota, Tadayoshi gémit en sentant la main de son aîné glisser le long de son sexe tendu. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide entrer en contact avec son membre, Tacchon reporta son attention sur son aîné afin d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Et non, il ne rêvait pas. Yasuda avait bien l'intention de lui faire une fellation.

Voyant qu'il avait enfin toute l'attention de son petit ami, Shota prit totalement en bouche de sexe d'Okura qui laissa un long gémissement lui échapper. Commençant un lent va et viens le long du membre gonflé de son amant, Yasuda fut heureux de voir le corps de son cadet se tendre de plaisir sous ses caresses. Accélérant son mouvement, l'aîné admira le corps de Tadayoshi se cambrer alors que ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort.

Glissant sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné, Okura essaya de garder un pied dans la réalité mais Yasu avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait le perdant toujours plus dans le plaisir.

_ Ya… Yasu… At… Attends.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups de langue de plus de la part de Shota pour que Tacchon ne se répande entre ses lèvres en criant son nom.

Séparant ses lèvres du sexe de cadet, Yasuda se rapprocha doucement de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Désolé.

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Pour ça.

_ C'est rien. Ca fait parti de mon plan.

Se blottissant dans les bras de son aîné, Okura l'interrogea sur ce soit disant plan.

_ Quel plan ?

_ Te faire oublier Ryo. Je m'en sors pas mal, hein ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est mon nom que t'as crié, pas celui de Ryo.

Enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Shota, Tadayoshi espéra que son aîné ne verrait pas les rougeurs qui s'étaient répandu sur ses joues.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yasuda qui resserra sa prise sur le corps de son cadet, heureux de pouvoir le garder contre lui.

…

Lorsque que l'interview prit enfin fin, Tsubasa se dirigea rapidement vers sa loge persuadé que Takizawa l'y attendait. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour aller chercher Tackey ailleurs, la porte menant aux douches s'ouvrit laissant son cadet pénétrer dans la salle avant d'aller s'étaler sur le canapé.

_ Tu t'en es sorti ?

Haussant les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien, Imai alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hideaki prêt à commencer la conversation sérieuse que le plus jeune lui avait promis.

_ Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Faut qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début.

_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Se tournant vers son aîné, Tackey plongea son regard dans celui de Tsubasa avant qu'un soupir ne traverse ses lèvres.

_ Si on en est arrivé là, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème quelque part dans notre relation. Faut le trouver et le supprimer.

_ T'as joué aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit, toi.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Tu parles de supprimer des trucs que quand tu joues à ton jeu.

Tirant la langue au plus vieux, Hideaki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en détournant le regard.

_ Et d'après toi, quel est le problème qu'il faut supprimer ?

Se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé, Takizawa soupira fortement signifiant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

_ Je trouvais que ça marchait plutôt bien, notre relation. Pourquoi vouloir changer quelque chose ?

_ Parce que t'es presque marié.

_ Ca ne se fera pas !

Se rapprochant de Tsubasa, le plus jeune déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ C'est rare que tu t'énerves.

_ C'est rare que tu sois jaloux.

Attrapant l'un des bras d'Hideaki, Imai le força à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ C'est cette fille qu'il faut supprimer avant cette histoire notre relation marchait très bien.

_ T'es sûr ? Parce que ne t'avais pas forcément l'air très heureux que je couche avec toutes ces filles.

_ Je suis le plus jaloux, je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu reviendras toujours vers moi alors tu peux continuer à aller voir ailleurs.

Rapprochant un peu plus Tackey de lui, Tsubasa l'embrassa doucement. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Takizawa se blottit dans les bras de son aîné avant de soupirer la tête caché dans son cou.

_ Alors on ne change rien ?

_ Non.

_ J'avais prévu de changer des trucs.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je comptais sur toi pour trouver ça.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Imai qui déposa un baiser au creux du cou de son cadet heureux qu'il accepte de reprendre leur relation. C'est leur manager qui n'allait pas être très emballé par la nouvelle.

A suivre

Il se passe pas mal de trucs dans ce chapitre, non ? J'ai un doute sur le passage YasuTacchon mais bon... C'était pour vous faire oubliez qu'on ne les avait pas vu dans le chapitre précédent. Et j'ai pas été un peu trop rapide à gérer le problème Tackey&Tsubasa ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	39. Chapter 39

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain.

Je t'ai trompé

Lorsque Yamashita se décida enfin à entrer dans la loge des News, Tegoshi était toujours entrain de se moquer de Koyama pendant que Masuda essayait de le calmer et que Nishikido félicitait Kato pour la magnifique marque rouge qui commençait à apparaître sur la joue du plus vieux. Pour le moment, ça l'arrangeait pas mal que ses camarades l'ignorent comme ça. Ca lui laissait le temps de se remettre de sa petite entrevue avec Ryo.

Poussant un grand soupir, Yamapi se changea rapidement avant de se tourner vers le reste des News tout en s'éclaircissant la voix pour attirer leur attention. Quand tous les regards furent posés sur lui, le leader essaya de ne pas faire attention à celui de son ex qui le mettait mal à l'aise et prit la parole.

_ On y va ou vous préférez continuer à martyriser ce pauvre Shige ?

_ On martyrise Shige !

_ Tego !

_ Fallait pas proposer si tu ne voulais pas qu'on choisisse cette option.

_ Je vous pensais un peu plus professionnel. Je me suis trompé.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne pose une main sur l'épaule de Shigeaki.

_ Martyrisons Shige alors.

_ Heeeeeeeeeeee !

Le cri de surprise de Kato empêcha Tegoshi d'hurler sa joie aux oreilles de ses aînés. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sauter sur le dos de Shigeaki pour le décoiffer.

…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant la tête de Koki passer par l'entrebâillement.

_ Tiens ? Le Akame est de retour ?

_ La ferme, Koki !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant les Kat-Tun rentrer dans la pièce et jeter un regard surpris à leur deux amis étendu sur le sol.

_ Je croyais que tu sortais avec Kimura maintenant.

_ Je sors avec Kimura.

_ Tu le trompe avec Jin ?

Laissant un soupir traverser ses lèvres, Kamenashi se redressa rapidement.

_ Non ! Arrêtez de poser des questions idiotes.

Faisant signe à ses camarades de le rejoindre au milieu de la pièce afin qu'ils puissent se remettre au travail, Kazuya poussa un soupir fatigué en voyant que Jin restait allongé au sol.

_ Tu te lève ou t'attends le déluge ?

_ J'attends le déluge.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kame avant qu'il ne quitte rapidement la pièce sous les regards surpris du reste des Kat-Tun.

_ Il est malade ?

_ Peut-être.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant Kamenashi pénétrer à nouveau dans la pièce. S'approchant en quelques enjambées d'Akanishi, Kazuya laissa le contenu du seau qu'il avait dans les mains se répandre sur son ex petit ami qui se redressa rapidement sous l'agression.

_ Voilà. Le déluge est arrivé. Maintenant, au travail.

Le regard surpris de Jin suivi les mouvements de Kazuya quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se redresse rapidement pour ne pas se prendre une deuxième fois le déluge en plein figure.

…

S'arrêtant devant la porte de la loge des Kanjani, Yasuda se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son amant pour remarquer qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire disparaître la magnifique couleur rouge qui colorait ses joues. Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'Okura rentrait un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules cherchant un moyen quelconque de se cacher du regard de Yasu.

_ Si tu continue à rougir comme ça, je vais finir par croire que j'ai été vraiment meilleur que Ryo.

Les joues de Tadayoshi se colorèrent un peu plus alors qu'il commençait à se mordre la lèvre un peu plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant. La désagréable impression que tout le monde savait ce que lui et Shota avait fait dans les toilettes ne voulait absolument pas le quitter le rendant un peu plus gêné à chaque sous-entendu que faisait son aîné.

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître un Yokoyama quelques peu vexé d'être arrivé en dernier.

_ Tacchon ! Pourquoi t'es arrivé si tôt, hein ? Pour une fois que j'avais un peu de retard faut que toi tu sois à l'heure. C'est pas juste. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes pendant tout ce temps ?

Sous la remarque de Yu, c'est tout le visage de Tacchon qui prit une superbe couleur rouge. D'ailleurs, si Yasu ne le tenait pas par la main, il se serait enfui très loin évitant ainsi les remarques qui allaient suivre sa réaction trop voyante.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Yasu t'as pri…

La main libre de Yasuda était venu se poser rapidement sur la bouche de Yoko l'empêchant de dire se qu'Okura ne voulait absolument pas entendre confirmant ainsi aux restes des Kanjani qu'il s'était belle et bien passé quelque chose.

_ On… On devrait aller travailler.

Se libérant de la prise que Shota avait sur lui Tadayoshi se dirigea rapidement vers leurs salles d'entraînement laissant ses aînés souriant derrière lui.

…

Jetant un œil sur son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de message ou d'appel en absence, Takizawa soupira en voyant l'heure. Il était presque midi et Tsubasa n'était toujours pas revenu de sa petite course. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tackey alors qu'il se décidait à sortir de la loge pour aller rejoindre la cafétéria. Si Imai voulait savoir où il était il n'avait qu'à appeler pour lui dire qu'il avait du retard sur son planning. C'était de sa faute.

…

Assis contre l'un des murs de la salle de travail des News, Ryo regardait Tegoshi continuer à embêter Shige alors qu'un peu plus loin, Yamapi et Massu essayait d'aider Kei à apprendre une partie de la chorégraphie qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors que son regard se fixait sur Yamashita.

Quand le leader était concentré sur son travail, on ne voyait plus aucune trace de stress ou de malaise sur son visage. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que le Kanjani ne l'avait pas vu comme ça qu'il en avait presque oublier à quel point il pouvait être beau.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il détournait son regard sûrement trop insistant de son leader. Tout en se redressant, Nishikido se dirigea vers la porte.

_ On devrait aller manger. Il s'en sortira mieux le ventre plein.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir le Kanjani la passer sans un regard en arrière.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il faisait signe au reste du groupe de suivre Ryo avant qu'il se s'assoit sur le sol avec un nouveau soupir.

D'accord, il avait dit à Ryo qu'il avait besoin de temps. Mais est-ce que pour lui laisser du temps il devait être aussi désagréable que ce matin ? Parce que l'entendre grogner à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque, il n'allait pas le supporter longtemps.

C'est avec un nouveau soupir que Yamapi se redressa pour se diriger calmement vers la salle où il trouverait les Kat-Tun. Connaissant Kame, ils ne seraient pas sortir avant encore une demi-heure.

…

Remarquant que le regard d'Okura se dirigeait de plus en plus souvent vers la porte, Yokoyama jeta un œil à sa montre pour confirmer son impression. L'heure que l'objet lui indiqua ne le surpris même pas. Midi. Forcément. Pour ce genre de chose l'estomac de Tacchon était plus précis qu'une horloge parlante.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres disparaissant avant que quiconque n'ai pu le voir.

_ Allez. On reprend tous depuis le début.

_ Maintenant ?

Essayant de ne pas laisser un sourire sadique s'étendre sur son visage à la question du plus jeune, Yu se tourna vers lui doucement.

_ Ben oui, maintenant. On ne va pas attendre la saint Glin-glin non plus.

_ Mais…

Voyant Tadayoshi jeter un nouveau regard vers la porte, Shota se demande ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si urgent à faire pour vouloir zappé la répétition. S'imaginant déjà que son petit ami avait rendez-vous avec Ryo, Yasuda ne s'opposa pas à la reprise de la répétition. Mais le regard suppliant que Tacchon posa sur lui, lui fit se douter que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Alors il se dirigea vers Yu pour regarder l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre et tout s'expliqua.

_ C'est l'heure d'aller manger.

_ On a pas d'heure fixe pour ça. On peut manger quand on veut.

_ T'essaye de te venger de Tacchon parce qu'il est arrivé à l'heure c'est ça ?

_ Même pas vrai.

Accompagnant sa réplique d'un tira de langue en règle, Yu croisa les bras sur son torse pour bouder conscient qu'il venait de perdre la partie. Les rires de tous ses camarades résonnèrent à ses oreilles avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

_ Si tu assumais ta perversité, je te promets que ton retard serait plus facile à accepter.

Lançant un regard outré à Subaru, Yoko protesta fortement.

_ Je suis pas un pervers.

_ Mais oui, mais oui.

Lentement et bruyamment, les Kanjani se dirigèrent vers la sortie laissant Black tout seul avec ses plans de vengeance. Qui préféra peaufiner sur le chemin parce que manger seul ça n'avait jamais été marrant.

…

Assis devant son repas, Tackey soupira une nouvelle fois. Son téléphone n'affichait toujours pas d'appel en absence et ça l'énervait. Si Tsubasa ne voulait pas qu'il recommence comme avant, il n'avait qu'à le dire quand il en avait discuté ce matin, il n'aurait pas attendu comme un idiot que son abrutit de petit ami ne se pointe.

Laissant un nouveau soupir traverser ses lèvres, Hideaki entendit les Kanjani pénétrer dans la cafétéria et en déduisit qu'il était midi. Si à l'arrivé des Kat-Tun Imai n'était toujours pas là, ça allait barder pour lui.

…

Arrivant devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les Kat-Tun, Yamapi hésita à frapper et à entrer. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Kame n'avait pas l'air très content d'avoir était interrompu. Peut-être que si il attendait un peu quelqu'un d'autre dérangerait le groupe à sa place ?

S'éloignant un peu de la porte pour ne pas se faire repérer par un nouvel arrivant, Yamashita tomba sur Ninomiya assis sur le sol planqué à l'angle du couloir.

_ Ah ! Toi aussi tu n'ose pas frapper !

Devant le doigt accusateur que Kazunari pointait sur lui, Tomohisa leva les mains à hauteur de son visage avant de confesser son crime.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Se laissant glisser le long du mur à côté du Arashi, le leader de News soupira à nouveau.

_ Normalement j'aurais osé frapper, juste pour faire chier Kame. Mais Junno est arrivé en retard à cause de moi ce matin et même si je l'aime beaucoup, je ne suis toujours pas suicidaire. Et toi ?

_ Euh… Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

Levant les yeux vers le plafond, Nino fit claquer sa langue contre son palet avant de bousculer Yamapi.

_ Pourquoi t'ose pas ?

_ Ah… Parce que Jin est souvent absent à cause de moi en ce moment alors je ne préfère pas en rajouter en coupant leur entrainement trop tôt.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Johnny's avant que Ninomiya ne le coupe.

_ Alors c'est vrai ? T'as plaqué Nishiki ?

Baissant les yeux, Yamashita ne pu qu'acquiescer incapable de répondre de vive voix.

_ C'est vrai que quand il veut il peut être chiant le petit. Mais je pari que c'est pas à cause de ça.

_ Il… Il m'a trompé avec Okura. Et j'ai fais pareil avec Jin.

Se redressant d'un coup, Kazunari pointa à nouveau son doigt accusateur sur Tomohisa.

_ Et pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ?

_ Parce que c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on a envie de crier sur les toits. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà. Tu voulais juste une confirmation.

_ C'est vrai. Mais c'est pas une raison. La prochaine fois tu viens me le dire tout de suite.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi alors que Nino continuait de se plaindre qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien alors qu'il était quand même une star Hollywoodienne, ou presque, et que donc il devrait toujours être le premier au courant.

_ Et ben, vous en faite du bruit. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Kimu-sempai ! Raconte-moi !

Le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers Yamashita qui se redressait doucement pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi le Arashi lui avait sauté dessus.

_ Euh… De quoi il parle ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je lui raconte ?

_ Toi personnellement, ta vie amoureuse. En plus général, tout les ragots que t'as pu entendre.

Jetant un regard à Kazunari qui c'était accrocher à son bras en lui faisant des yeux de bébés chiots battus, Kimura secoua la tête de droite à gauche dépité par la folie de ses cadets.

_ Confirme-moi que tu sors avec Kame !

_ Je sors avec Kame.

_ Comment ça c'est fait ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ? T'es meilleur que Jin au lit ? Il est aussi autoritaire en dehors du travail ?

Abasourdi devant le flot de questions ininterrompu de Ninomiya, Takuya fut obligé de le bâillonné de sa main pour qu'il se taise.

_ Nino, tu t'es trompé de métier. T'aurais du faire journaliste.

Abandonnant ses cadets au milieu du couloir, le sempai se dirigea vers la porte tant redouté pour y frapper sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation. Voyant ça, Nino se dépêcha d'aller se planter derrière le Smap faisant sourire Yamapi qui les rejoignit plus tranquillement.

Un fois que Kimura eu passer la porte et que Nino l'est suivit en sautillant, Tomohisa vit Jin sortir de la pièce pour, apparemment partir à sa recherche. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'Akanishi se rendit compte que son amant se trouvait juste devant la porte.

_ T'es là depuis longtemps ?

_ J'ai eu le temps de confirmer à Nino qu'on sortait ensemble. Donc on va dire que ça fait un moment, oui.

_ Dans ces cas là, t'es censé répondre ''Non, je viens juste d'arriver''. En tout cas c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les drama.

_ Mais on est pas dans un drama.

_ Dommage.

Attrapant Tomohisa par la taille, Jin s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

_ Jin ! Tu l'as vu ce matin. Pas besoin de lui sauter dessus au milieu du couloir.

Jetant un regard noir à Ueda qui se foutait de sa gueule, Akanishi finit par lui tirer la langue tout en attrapant la main de Yamashita pour le tirer jusqu'à la cafétéria.

…

Posant une nouvelle fois son regard sur son téléphone, Hideaki décida qu'il en avait marre d'attendre et éteignit l'objet.

Reportant son attention sur la salle, Tackey sourit en voyant Nishikido se moquer de Yokoyama tout en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Okura, le tout sous le regard attentif de Yasuda. Au moins, Ryo et Tadayoshi avait réussi à se réconcilier.

Un peu plus loin, Tegoshi piquait les aliments qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de Masuda pour les échanger avec les siens, sûrement pour une raison que seul lui comprenait. A côté d'eux, Kato appliquait une serviette, apparemment remplis de glaçon, sur la joue de Koyama qui faisait tout pour se reprocher de lui. Donc chez les News aussi tout s'arrangeait. Enfin sauf peut-être pour Ryo et Yamapi mais comme le plus jeune des deux n'était pas encore arrivé, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Jin main dans la main avec Tomohisa. Vu la réaction de Ryo, il l'avait vu aussi cette arrivée mais préféra retourner emmerder Yu plutôt que d'y prêter attention.

Puis quelque chose sonna dans sa tête. Si Jin était là, ça voulait dire que le reste de Kat-Tun n'allait pas tarder. D'ailleurs Ueda et Koki passaient la porte rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe. Donc, lui devait s'en aller et recommencer à bouder Imai qui l'avait lâchement abandonné.

Se redressant tranquillement pour se diriger vers la sortie, Tackey changea d'avis au dernier moment et alla s'asseoir à côté de Yamapi.

_ Tackey. Bonjour. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Ca c'est arrangé avec Ryo ?

Un grognement passa les lèvres d'Akanishi mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

_ Ca c'est arrangé avec Tsubasa ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune forçant celui d'Hideaki à s'agrandit.

_ C'est qui le sempai de nous deux ?

_ Ca va mieux avec Ryo. C'est pas encore la super entente mais ça s'améliore.

_ Ben c'est bien ça.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Yamashita commença son repas sans prêter attention à son sempai qui apparemment avait décidé de l'embêter.

_ Du coup, Ryo sort avec Okura ou pas ?

_ Okura sors avec Yasuda.

_ Et Ryo ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tomohisa avant Jin se dévoua pour répondre à la question.

_ Il est libre. Tu peux aller le draguer.

_ T'as raison ! J'vais y aller.

Commençant à se lever, Takizawa fut couper dans son mouvement par la voix de Yamapi.

_ Je déduis que ça ne va pas avec Tsubasa.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du plus âgé alors qu'il se rasseyait à sa place.

_ Il devait me rejoindre il y a plus de trois quart d'heure et est ce que tu le vois toi ?

_ Il ne t'as pas appelé ?

_ J'ai éteins mon portable.

_ Comme ça c'est sûr qu'il ne risque pas de te joindre.

Balayant d'un mouvement de main la remarque de Jin, Hideaki soupira une nouvelle fois avant de cacher son visage au creux de ses bras.

_ Si ça se trouve, il me déteste.

_ Je ne pense pas puisqu'il est entrain de se diriger par ici.

Se redressant rapidement, Takizawa repéra facilement Imai qui se dirigeait vers lui tout sourire.

_ Désolé, j'suis un peu en retard.

Croisant ses bras contre son torse, Tackey protesta.

_ Un peu ?

_ D'accord beaucoup. J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour trouver ce que je cherchais.

_ C'est pas une raison ! T'aurais pu appeler !

_ Ton téléphone est éteins.

_ Il ne l'était pas les trente première minutes de ton retard.

Voyant le sourire de Tsubasa s'agrandir, Hideaki comprit qu'il avait encore une fois gagné.

_ D'accord c'est ma faute.

_ Bien.

Le sourire d'Imai s'agrandit encore un peu alors que son regard restait poser sur son amant qui faisait comme si il n'existait pas. La voix de Yamashita le sorti de sa rêverie.

_ Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais ?

_ Je sais. Mais je me préparais mentalement à faire autre chose.

Cette fois, les regards des trois occupants de la table se tournèrent vers lui avant qu'il ne s'agenouille devant Tackey ne s'occupant pas de la salle qui se fit silencieuse, tous les regards se portant sur Tsubasa cherchant la raison de sa position.

Voyant qu'il avait enfin toute l'attention d'Hideaki, Imai sorti une petite boite de sa poche, l'ouvrant avant de la tendre vers son amant qui ne pu empêcher ses joues de rougirent alors qu'un magnifique anneau brillait devant ses yeux.

_ Takizawa Hideaki.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Est-ce que tu veux…

_ Pas ici !

_ M'épouser.

Dans la salle des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever alors que Tsubasa restait figé dans sa position attendant avec impatience la réponse de Tackey.

A suivre.

Je sais, vous me détestez de couper là… Mais essayons de voir le bon côté des choses, j'aurais quelque chose à raconter dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci de me lire.

Chibi


	40. Chapter 40

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Merci de votre patience. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je t'ai trompé

Les chuchotements continuèrent encore quelques secondes avant que le silence ne reprenne ces droits. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Tackey qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement sa surprise était grande.

La main de Yamapi se posa sur son épaule avant de le pousser légèrement le forçant à réagir et, puisque sa voix semblait le fuir, à sauter dans les bras d'Imai.

Tous les Johnny's présent dans la salle applaudir laissant le reste des employés plus surpris qu'autre chose pendant que Tsubasa passait l'anneau d'argent à l'annulaire gauche de son cadet avant de resserrer ses bras autour du corps de Takizawa.

Lorsque le silence repris possession de la pièce, Akanishi se leva de sa place pour se tourner vers ses sempais leur tendant la main pour les aider à se redresser.

_ D'accord. Je m'avoue vaincu. Vous avez gagné votre pari.

Toute la salle le regarda surpris. Alors tout ça n'était que l'exécution d'un pari ?

Comprenant que Jin venait de leur sauver la mise devant le personnel pas censé savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Tsubasa rentra dans son jeu.

_ Je t'avais dit que je le ferais. Maintenant va falloir me donner se que tu me dois.

Un sourire entendu s'étira sur les lèvres du Kat-Tun avant qu'il ne se rasseye en soupirant défaitiste. Petit à petit les conversations reprirent dans la salle permettant à Imai d'attraper discrètement la main d'Hideaki pour le tirer à l'extérieur.

_ C'était un pari ?

_ Pi-chan ? T'es vraiment pas doué.

Se penchant vers l'oreille de son cadet, Jin déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou avant de se mettre à chuchoter.

_ Tu vois la femme, deux tables sur la gauche ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est une journaliste.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Yamashita.

_ Oh merde ! Ils ne sont pas passés loin.

_ L'idée du pari est la seule qui m'est venu. J'espère qu'elle l'a gobé.

Un sourire s'agrandit sur le visage de Tomohisa avant qu'il n'attrape la main de son amant sous la table pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

_ C'était une très bonne idée.

_ Tu m'aimes plus qu'avant maintenant ?

_ Ca se pourrait.

_ J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

_ L'idée du pari ne marchera pas deux fois. Va falloir attendre.

Un soupir de frustration traversa les lèvres d'Akanishi avant qu'il ne se concentre de nouveau sur son repas laissant son amant faire de même.

…

Tirant Hideaki jusqu'à leur loge, Imai fit bien attention de fermer la porte à clé. Parce que si leur manager avait vent de cette histoire, ils allaient vraiment se faire engueuler.

_ C'était un pari ?

_ Non ! Non. Absolument pas. Mais la journaliste de ce matin était dans la cafétéria. Et un mariage nous aurait causé plus de problème qu'un peu de fan service. Jin nous a sauvé la mise.

_ Abrutit.

_ La prochaine fois je penserais à réserver un restaurant tout en entier pour faire ça, promis.

_ Crétin.

Se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami, ou plutôt fiancé, Tackey l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

_ Alors, on va vraiment se marier ? Avec tout nos amis, la famille et la soirée avec tout plein de champagne et un énorme gâteau ?

_ Va falloir qu'on en discute mais oui.

_ Je pourrais déguiser Yamapi en fille pour en faire ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Un rire passa les lèvres de Tsubasa avant qu'il n'embrasse à nouveau son amant le faisant taire pour quelques minutes.

…

Dans la cafétéria, la plupart des conversations tournaient à présent autour de la sois disant fausse demande en mariage des Tackey&Tsubasa.

_ Il aurait plus faire plus romantique quand même.

_ Enfin si ce n'était qu'un pari, c'était bien assez romantique comme ça.

_ C'est vrai. Mais si ce n'était pas pour un pari, j'espère qu'il avait prévue plus romantique.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido quand il comprit que Yasuda ne changerait pas d'avis. Un sourire prit place sur son visage avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Okura pour lui demander son avis.

_ Tacchon. Qu'est se que t'en pense ?

Relevant les yeux de son plat, Tadayoshi plongea son regard dans celui de Ryo avant de le tourner vers celui de Shota. Déglutissant difficilement, le plus jeune jeta un regard suppliant au reste de la table espérant que l'un d'entre eux lui viendrait en aide.

Le sourire de Yellow s'agrandit en voyant l'hésitation de Green.

_ Tu ne devrais même pas hésiter.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu sors avec Yasu maintenant. Donc, il a toujours raison.

Se mordant la lèvre en baissant les yeux, Tacchon espéra ne pas avoir blessé Yasu avec ça non réponse. Mais la main de Shota sur la sienne lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Ryo ! Arrête de l'embêter.

_ Non. C'est trop drôle de le voir tout perdu comme ça.

Le poing d'Okura rencontra l'épaule de Nishikido qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

_ Méchant.

_ Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit.

Sans perdre son sourire, Ryo déposa un bisou sur la joue de Tacchon qui poussa un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre avant de lancer un regard accusateur à Nishikido.

_ T'es obligé de faire ça maintenant et surtout devant Yasu ?

_ Oui. Parce que j'aime bien le voir jaloux.

Le regard noir que lui lança Shota en déposant un bisou sur la joue de Tadayoshi ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de Ryo.

A côté de Yasuda, Yokoyama avait toujours le regard fixé sur l'endroit où se trouvait un peu plus tôt Tackey et Tsubasa mais Murakami le sortis de sa contemplation d'un coup de coude bien placé.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Tu crois qu'Uchi aimerais que je le demande en mariage ?

Pour le coup, tout les Kanjani restèrent silencieux pendant une longue minute attirant l'attention des tables adjacentes.

_ Mais t'es devenu fou ?

Le cri de Shingo eu le mérite de rassurer le reste de la salle sur la santé des Kanjani. Tant qu'ils criaient, c'est qu'il allait bien. Tout le monde pouvait donc reprendre son activité précédente.

_ Ben quoi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

_ Euh… T'y pense pas vraiment hein ?

_ Bah pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est bien le genre d'Uchi de trouver ça romantique.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le reste des Kanjani ne pu qu'acquiescer à la remarque de Yu.

_ Mais tu te sens prêt à lui préparer le mariage romantique de ses rêves ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben, tu sais… Les fleurs, la robe, la salle trop décorée, la lune de miel aux caraïbes et tout le reste.

_ Euh… On va attendre encore quelques années, je pense.

Les hochements de tête qui lui répondirent, le firent sourire. Puis les bruyantes conversations habituelles des Kanjani reprirent.

…

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kamenashi alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers les gens assis à la même table que lui.

_ J'ai comme l'impression que les Kanjani vont faire une connerie.

_ Si il arrive à faire pire que Tsubasa, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment forts.

_ Les connaissant, ils trouveront.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Ninomiya fit sourire les Kat-Tun ainsi que Kimura.

_ Pour une fois, Jin a été plutôt intelligent.

_ Ca dépends. Si il a vraiment lancé ce pari, tout est de sa faute.

_ Mais si il ne l'a pas fait…

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Kame alors qu'il se tournait vers Nino.

_ Jin est trop stupide pour avoir pensé à un truc pareil.

_ Justement. Jin est stupide. Et les gens stupide trouvent toujours des solutions intelligentes au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

Le silence s'abattit sur la table le temps que tout le monde se fasse un avis sur la question.

…

Le regard de Tegoshi se posa sur Masuda avant de se baisser vers son assiette. Se marier, hein ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant. C'est pas forcément une bonne idée mais pas une mauvaise non plus. Mais le problème c'est qu'il fallait qu'il arrive à glisser l'idée dans l'esprit de Massu jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

_ Faut être vraiment fou pour faire quelque chose comme ça au milieu de la cafétéria.

Les yeux des trois News se posèrent sur Koyama qui venait de faire cette remarque.

_ D'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'un pari.

_ Si je devais te demander en mariage, je le ferais pas dans la cafétéria mais dans un restaurant super classe avec une superbe bague qui brille glisser dans ton verre de champagne et…

_ Et je te répondrais 'non'.

_ Mais Shiggy-chan…

_ Non. On ne sort même pas ensemble et j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me marier. Autant couper court à ton délire tout de suite ou tu va vraiment le faire et ça serait horrible.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tesshi alors qu'il posait une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kato.

_ Dit surtout que tu serais tellement gêner à ce moment là que tu préfère qu'il n'arrive jamais.

_ Aussi. Mais comment tu réagirais toi ?

Le sourire de Yuya s'agrandit alors que Takahisa soupirait.

_ Tesshi, lui, il sauterait partout en hurlant histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde soit bien au courant.

_ Ben quoi ? C'est quelque chose de joyeux les demandes en mariage normalement.

_ Ouais enfin… Avec le métier qu'on fait ça risque de nous poser plus de problème qu'autre chose.

_ Mais je veux me marier moi !

Une main ébouriffa les cheveux de Tegoshi qui poussa un petit cri aigu pour faire comprendre à Kei qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

…

Des coups frappés à la porte forcèrent Tackey et Tsubasa à se séparer pour aller ouvrir. De l'autre côté se tenait leur manager plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? On n'avait pas dit que vous deviez être discrets ?

_ C'est qu'un petit dérapage. En plus, il a déjà été rattrapé.

_ J'espère bien oui ! Sinon comment est-ce que j'aurai pu expliquer ça à Johnny-sama ?

_ Vous lui auriez dit que ce n'était qu'une blague. Venant de Tackey, il y aurait cru.

Le regard d'Hideaki se tourna rapidement vers Imai avant qu'un petit cri offusqué ne lui échappe.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_ Seulement que t'es un des chouchous de Johnny-sama.

_ Mouais.

Attrapant Takizawa par le cou, Tsubasa l'attira jusque dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer ''je t'aime'' sous le soupir découragé de leur manager.

…

Ayant tous finis de déjeuner, tous les News se trouvaient de nouveau dans leur loge leur sujet de conversation tournant toujours autour de la demande en mariage à laquelle ils avaient assisté un peu plus tôt.

_ N'empêche, j'espère pour Tackey que c'était une vraie demande sinon, il va être vraiment déprimé.

_ C'était une vraie. C'est deux-là s'aiment trop pour que ce soit une blague.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Tegoshi pour poser la question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser.

_ Dis Ryo ? T'aurais demandé Yamapi en mariage toi ?

Le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce fut pesant pour les personnes présentes sauf pour Yuya qui attendait toujours sa réponse. Après plusieurs minutes sans le moindre bruit, Yamashita quitta la pièce.

_ T'aurais dit ''oui'', il serait resté.

_ La ferme Tesshi !

_ J'essaye seulement de t'aider moi !

_ Et bien, ne m'aide plus !

Ce fut au tour de Nishikido de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Shigeaki avant qu'il ne pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de Tegoshi.

_ C'était peut-être un peu trop agressif comme approche mais je comprends ce que t'essaye de faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire alors ?

_ Peut-être qu'il faut seulement leur laisser du temps.

_ Ouais mais on a pas vraiment le temps de les laisser s'ignorer ! On a un programme à tenir quand même ! Et on est déjà assez en retard comme ça !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Koyama avant qu'il ne frappe dans ses mains.

_ Bon ! Puisque ni Yamapi ni Ryo n'est là et qu'on a donc du temps à perdre, on va monter un plan pour que ses deux-là se réconcilie.

_ Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Allez Shige ! Ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer.

Ce fut au tour de Kato de soupirer avant qu'il n'accepte l'idée.

…

Lorsque Jin pénétra dans la loge des Kat-Tun il fut étonné de n'y trouver personne d'autre. Ressortant rapidement, il se dirigea vers la salle de répétition pour la trouver aussi vide que la loge. Commençant légèrement à paniquer, Akanishi déambula dans le bâtiment de la Johnny's à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'informer sur l'émission ou l'interview qu'il avait apparemment oublié.

A aucun moment il aurait pu imaginer que, pour une fois, il était en avance. C'est seulement quand il croisa Nino qu'il apprit que le reste des Kat-Tun venait juste de retourner dans leur loge et qu'à présent, il était en retard.

C'est pourtant avec le sourire qu'il poussa une nouvelle fois la porte de la loge.

_ Pourquoi tu souris comme un abrutit ?

_ Parce que j'en suis un, non ?

_ C'est pas faux, Bakanishi. On y va ou on attend qu'il gèle.

_ C'est encore une question piège ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kazuya avant qu'il ne commence à se diriger vers la salle de répétition.

_ Au faite Jin, c'était vraiment un pari ?

_ De quoi ?

_ La demande en mariage de Tsubasa, abrutit !

_ Ah ça !

Un silence suivit cette exclamation et dura quelques longues secondes avant que Kamenashi ne se décide à le couper.

_ Alors ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ A mon avis, tu es trop idiot pour sortir une bonne excuse au bon moment.

_ Donc, tu as ta réponse.

L'immense sourire que Jin adressa à son ex fit comprendre à Kame qu'il avait tort et que la demande était vraie. Cette nouvelle le laissa sans voix alors que le reste de son groupe quittait la pièce le laissant seul derrière.

…

Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes dans la loge des News lorsque Yamashita y pénétra à nouveau. Pourtant tous ses camarades souriaient.

_ On devrait aller se mettre au travail.

_ Pi. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais pas dû poser cette question à Ryo.

_ C'est rien Tesshi. J'ai réagis un peu violemment aussi.

Les membres se regardèrent entre eux avant d'exploser de rire. Savoir que Yamapi pensait avoir réagi violemment été plutôt comique lorsqu'on avait assisté à la réaction de Nishikido. C'est Shige qui se décida à lui expliquer la situation.

_ Si toi tu as réagis violemment alors Ryo es partit tuer quelqu'un.

_ Euh… Vraiment ou c'est juste une exagération ?

_ Une exagération. Il doit être partit rejoindre les Kanja pour le reste de la journée.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

_ Bon, on va travailler un peu ?

_ Tu vas vraiment ne jamais te remettre avec Ryo ?

_ Tesshiiii !

Une nouvelle fois, Yamapi avait bloqué devant la question avant que les autres News ne s'énervent contre leur cadet.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de poser ce genre de questions ?

_ Mais j'aimais bien le RyoPi, moi ! C'était un peu le couple parfait pour moi.

_ C'est pas une raison pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yuya avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle tirant Takahisa derrière lui.

_ Puisque plus personne ne veut du RyoPi comme couple idéal et ben, je deviendrais le couple idéal avec Massu !

_ Euh… Je peux donner mon avis ?

_ Non ! Les juniors ont besoin d'un couple idéal !

Le rire de Koyama attira l'intention du couple sur lui.

_ Peut-être que Tackey&Tsubasa peuvent prendre ce rôle à ta place Tesshi.

_ Non ! Ils sont trop vieux !

_ Euh… Tackey n'a que 2 ans de plus que moi. Ça veut dire que je suis vieux aussi ? Et Ryo n'a qu'un an de moins que moi en plus !

_ Même. J'ai raison parce que j'ai toujours raison !

De nouveau le rire de Kei résonna dans la pièce rapidement rejoins par ceux de Shige et Yamapi.

_ Je plains Massu de devoir te supporter.

…

Les Kanjani avaient vu Ryo débarquer quelques minutes plus tôt ayant l'air passablement en colère. Comme d'habitude, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui préférant le laisser se calmer seul. Et comme d'habitude, le premier à craquer et à s'approcher de lui fut Okura.

_ Tu boudes ?

_ Retourne travailler !

_ Donc tu boudes.

Le silence entre les deux amis dura quelques secondes.

_ Pourquoi tu boudes ?

_ Tu sais que t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ?

_ C'est à cause de moi que tu boudes ?

_ Non !

Le silence repris ses droits à nouveau pour quelques secondes faisant doucement rigoler le reste du groupe.

_ Tacchon, laisse-le bouder. Tu sais comment il est.

_ Justement. Je sais que si il ne dit pas pourquoi il boude, il va continuer à se prendre la tête toute la journée jusqu'à s'en faire fondre le cerveau.

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Nishikido faisant réagir Yasuda.

_ Ne frappe pas mon Tacchon ou je vais être forcé de devenir méchant.

_ Comme si tu savais être méchant.

_ Je sais peut-être pas être méchant mais je suis sûr que Yoko ne verra pas d'inconvénient à me prêter main forte.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne se décide à parler à Tadayoshi.

_ C'est Tesshi. Il m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention d'épouser Pi.

_ Et tu boudes que pour ça ?

_ Comment ça ''que'' ? J'en ai marre que tout le monde me rappelle que je suis sortis avec Pi. Comment vous voulez que j'oublie et que je le laisse tranquille si tout le monde passe son temps à me parler de RyoPi ? Si vous voulez qu'on se remette ensemble, c'est à Pi qui faut le dire ! Moi, je ne suis absolument pas contre ! Alors, soit quelqu'un arrive à convaincre Pi que je l'aime plus que Jin ne l'aimera jamais ou vous me lâcher la grappe avec cette histoire ! Merde !

Le silence s'installa dans la salle de répétition des Kanjani. Faits assez exceptionnel pour que même eux soit surpris. Heureusement pour eux, Okura n'avait jamais eu peur des excès de colère de Yellow.

_ Ça va mieux maintenant, hein ?

A suivre

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre malgré le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire. Je ne vous promets rien pour la sortie du prochain chapitre mais je n'abandonne pas mes écrits. Faut juste rester patient.

Merci de m'avoir lu et de continuer à me lire malgré les retards.

Chibi


	41. Chapter 41

Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Je t'ai trompé

Note : Merci de votre patience. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je t'ai trompé

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il acquiesçait à la question d'Okura avant de se redresser pour rejoindre ses amis.

_ Bon. On se met au travail ou on continue à faire les idiots ?

_ On peut continuer à faire les idiots. Ça nous a toujours bien réussit.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tadayoshi à la remarque de Yokoyama. Rapidement le reste des Kanjani partirent dans un rire bruyant faisant de nouveau soupirer le News.

_ Des fois, je me demande si il ne nous manque pas une case.

_ Une case ? Non. Plus d'une c'est certain.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il se redressait se rapprochant de ses camarades.

_ Faisons ce que nous avons l'habitude de faire alors.

C'est donc dans une joyeuse cacophonie que les Kanjani se remirent au travail.

…

Dans la salle de répétition des News, Yamashita essayait difficilement de faire travailler ses camarades sans vraiment y arriver.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive aujourd'hui ?

_ On est en manque de Ryo.

_ Teshi !

_ Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ça fait super longtemps qu'il n'est pas resté travailler avec nous sans avoir la gueule de bois ou faire la tête, du coup, il nous manque notre grincheux préféré.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'il se tournait vers Tegoshi.

_ T'es subtilement en train de me demander de me réconcilier avec Ryo c'est ça ?

_ Plus ou moins. Ça marche ?

Se laissant tomber assis au milieu de la pièce, Tomohisa poussa un nouveau soupir avant de repousser les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

_ C'est pas si facile.

_ On sait. Mais tu connais Teshi, non ?

_ Désolé.

_ Pas grave. Je vais vous réconcilier moi !

Un rire passa les lèvres du leader des News à la réflexion de Tegoshi.

_ Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

_ Je vais tellement te pourrir la vie avec ça que tu vas aller pleurer dans les bras de Ryo pour qu'il me demande d'arrêter parce que j'écouterai que lui.

Le sourire de Yuya se fit sadique alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui son aîné.

_ Même Massu ne pourra pas te faire changer d'avis ?

_ Non. Seulement Ryo.

Se laissant tomber en arrière, Yamapi poussa un soupir capable de déraciner une forêt avant que Shige ne vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Je pense que tu ne vas plus avoir le choix très longtemps.

_ Je peux avoir une semaine avant que ce plan diabolique, auquel vous avez sûrement tous réfléchit, ne se mette en place ?

_ Non ! Parce qu'on n'y gagne rien en retour.

Soupirant de nouveau Yamashita chercha se qu'il pouvait offrir à Tegoshi pour gagner un peu de temps. Se redressant d'un coup, Tomohisa attrapa le bras de Yuya avant de l'attirer plus près de lui.

Se penchant vers l'oreille de son cadet, le leader des News laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à chuchoter.

_ Je t'ai aidé avec Nagase.

Sous le regard interrogateur des autres membres du groupe, Yamapi s'éloigna du plus jeune avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Juste une semaine de répit. Après vous pourrez me faire chier autant que vous voulez.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Teshi alors qu'il cherchait confirmation dans les yeux de ses camarades.

_ D'accord. Une semaine. Mais si dans une semaine tu n'es pas réconcilier avec Ryo, je fais de ta vie un enfer.

_ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Des sourires s'installèrent sur les visages de tous les News présent avant qu'ils ne se mettent enfin au travail.

…

Dans la salle de répétition des Kat-Tun, le sérieux était de mise. Pourtant ils n'avançaient pas puisque Kame n'était pas du tout dans ce qu'il faisait.

_ Stop. On n'avancera pas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kazuya qui venait de stopper les répétitions.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Il me faut une vraie réponse. Est-ce Tsubasa vient vraiment de demander Tackey en mariage ? Il est vraiment fou à ce point-là ?

_ Comment ça fou ?

Le regard de Kamenashi se posa sur Ueda qui le regardait interrogateur.

_ Ben, faut être fou pour demander un autre Johnny's en mariage. Imagine si quelqu'un le découvre !

_ Tu ne veux pas te marier ?

_ Non. Se serait totalement irresponsable de ma part.

Après cette déclarations, les Kat-Tun s'entre regardèrent attendant que l'un d'entre eux ose prendre la parole. Se fut Jin qui se décida à briser le silence.

_ C'est l'histoire de Tackey et de Tsubasa. On n'a pas à s'en mêler.

_ Ils vont seulement réussir à nous attirer des problèmes à tous !

Un soupir passa les lèvres d'Akanishi avant qu'il ne s'avance vers son cadet pour poser une main sur son épaule.

_ C'est pas parce qu'on est Johnny's qu'on n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie.

_ On a un devoir envers nos fans ! On n'a pas le droit de les décevoir !

_ Probablement. Mais tu n'es pas un robot pour autant. La preuve, tu sors avec KimuTaku.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce alors que le visage coupable de Kame se tournait vers le sol.

_ C'est pas parce que tu as une vie que tu vas forcément décevoir les fans. Plusieurs de nos sempai sont mariés. Et si tu t'inquiètes parce qu'ils sont deux hommes, il suffit de garder ça entre nous et il n'y aura aucun problème.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Kamenashi avant qu'il n'abandonne la partie.

_ Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, tant que ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Le sourire de Jin s'agrandit avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose que personne ne s'attendait à entendre ça sortir de sa bouche.

_ On s'y remet ?

…

Assis entre Nishikido et Yasuda, Okura essayait de se concentrer sur se que disait Yokoyama sans y arriver. Faut dire qu'entre Ryo qui glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt, ou plus bas, pour rendre Shota jaloux et Yasu qui tentait de l'éloigner de Dokkun en l'attirant plus près de lui se n'était pas très simple.

Heureusement pour lui, Murakami consentit à le sauver. Attrapant son bras, Hina l'attira jusqu'à la place à côté de lui l'éloignant ainsi des deux autres.

_ Hé ! Pourquoi tu vole mon Tacchon.

_ C'est pas ton Tacchon.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit à la remarque de Yasu avant qu'un soupir ne passe les lèvres de Hina.

_ Vous avez finis ? Le pauvre Tatsu n'arrive même pas à se concentrer à cause de vous.

_ A cause de Ryo tu veux dire ! J'ai rien fais moi !

_ Si tu ne réagissais pas aussi facilement, Ryo ne ferait rien.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Shota commença à bouder alors que Nishikido explosait de rire.

En face d'eux, Tadayoshi cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire comprendre à Ryo d'arrêter de jouer avec lui. Parce qu'il avait beau sortir avec Yasu, il avait toujours du mal à se détacher de son ancien amour. Il en venait presque à préférer l'époque où Nishikido l'ignorait parce qu'il sortait avec Yamashita. Et dire qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour rendre Shota jaloux et même pas pour attirer son attention à lui. Un soupir passa les lèvres d'Okura avant qu'il n'essaye de se reconcentrer sur la chanson.

Mais lorsqu'il relevait les yeux de la table Ryo lui adressait de grands sourires séducteurs qui finirent par le forcer à se lever prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir y échapper.

…

Après plusieurs heures de répétitions, Yamashita s'était désigné pour aller chercher à boire pour le reste de son groupe. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se faire attraper par une main qui l'attirera dans les toilettes devant lesquelles il passait. Se qui le surprit encore plus fut de tomber sur Okura et non sur Jin quand il reprit enfin ses esprits après cette attaque surprises.

_ Okura ?

_ Faut que tu m'aides.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est Ryo. Faut que tu fasses quelques choses pour qu'il arrête.

L'air perdu de Tomohisa ne s'améliora pas alors qu'en face de lui Tadayoshi ressemblait à une bête traquée.

_ Qu'il arrête quoi ?

_ De jouer avec moi. Si ça continue, je vais craquer. Et c'est mal pour Yasu.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'il essayait de décrypter le message qu'Okura essayait de lui faire passer tout en pensant qu'on ne le laisserait jamais tranquille avec sa relation avec Nishikido.

_ Tu sais que je ne peux plus rien faire pour Ryo. Lui et moi, c'est…

_ Compliqué. Je sais. Mais je suis sûr qu'il t'écoute encore. S'il te plait.

_ J'allais dire ''fini'' mais compliqué aussi.

_ Alors tu va faire quelque chose ?

Le regard de Tadayoshi se fit encore un peu plus larmoyant faisant de nouveau soupirer Yamashita.

_ Je verrais se que je peux faire. De toute façon si je ne trouve pas un moyen de me réconcilier avec lui, Tegoshi va faire de ma vie un enfer.

_ Merci.

Après un dernier regard reconnaissant, Tadayoshi quitta la pièce le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

…

Laissant son regard glisser sur la silhouette de son amant, Tsubasa passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que le regard de Takizawa se posait sur lui. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Hideaki ne brisa le contact pour reporter son attention sur le photographe.

Une nouvelle fois, Imai essaya de se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée d'épouser son cadet mais cette idée n'arrivait jamais à rester très longtemps dans son esprit puisqu'elle était toujours rapidement repoussée par la pensée qu'il aurait dû faire ça avant. Et ce, malgré le faite que leur manager soit totalement contre et cherche désespérément un moyen de les faire changer d'avis.

Une nouvelle fois le regard de Tackey se posa sur lui le faisant sourire. Leur plus grand problème serait de garder ça secret. Un mariage se n'était jamais simple à dissimuler aux média. Surtout si ils continuaient de se regarder comme deux ados en manque à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

…

Dans la salle où se trouvaient les News, Tegoshi assis entre les jambes de Masuda regardait calmement Koyama essayer de faire parler Shigeaki sans vraiment y arriver.

_ A ton avis, lequel va se fatiguer en premier ?

_ Kei. Shige est plus têtu qu'il en a l'air.

_ Ils vont finir par se réconcilier un jour ? Ou je vais devoir m'en mêler ?

_ Parce que l'histoire entre Ryo et Yamapi ne te suffit pas ?

_ Je veux qu'ils soient tous heureux !

Un rire passa les lèvres de Massu avant qu'il n'attire Teshi plus près de lui pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Je vais faire semblant de croire que tes intentions sont aussi bonnes et que tu ne fais pas simplement parce que ça te plait de faire chier le monde.

_ Hé ! Je suis un ange de gentillesse, moi ! Et tu le sais bien.

Explosant de rire, Takahisa entraina Yuya dans son fou rire.

_ Pourquoi vous rigolez tout les deux ?

_ Parce que Yuya est un ange.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Kei et Shige, Massu et Teshi explosèrent une nouvelle fois de rire incapable de garder leur calme devant une telle affirmation.

…

Lorsqu'Okura arriva devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le reste de Kanjani, il fut surpris de voir Uchi pencher contre le montant de bois semblant écouter se qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

_ Uchi ?

Se retournant rapidement, Hiroki fit signe à Tadayoshi de se taire et de s'approcher. C'est en murmurant qu'il lança la conversation.

_ Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi silencieux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Se redressant doucement, Uchi baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de reprendre la parole toujours en chuchotant.

_ Tu crois que Yoko me trompe ?

_ Quoi ?

Plaçant rapidement sa main sur sa bouche en voyant les mouvements lui intimant de faire moins de bruit d'Hiroki, Tacchon baissa les yeux au sol pour s'excuser.

_ Mais pourquoi tu cris ?

_ Parce que ce que tu dis est absurde.

_ Ryo trompait bien Yamapi.

Voyant Tadayoshi s'éloigner de la porte en détournant le regard, se fut au tour d'Uchi de placer ses mains sur sa bouche comprenant qu'il venait de dire une connerie.

_ Désolé.

_ C'est rien.

Malgré se qu'il disait le regard d'Okura resta fixé sur le mur qui faisait face à la porte forçant Hiroki à l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer plus loin afin qu'il puisse discuter tranquillement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Pourquoi tu crois que Yoko te trompe ?

Un rire se dessina sur le visage de l'ex Kanjani avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ J'ai demandé en premier.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Tadayoshi alors qu'il se résignait à répondre à la question de son cadet.

_ Ryo s'amuse avec moi pour rendre Yasu jaloux.

_ Oh. C'est embêtant en effet. Et tu lui en as parlé ?

_ Non. J'en ai parlé à Yamashita.

_ Tu penses qu'il pourra faire quelque chose ?

_ Peut-être. Je sais pas.

Regardant Okura qui jouait avec le bas de son T-shirt, Uchi poussa un soupir.

_ Ca irais plus vite si t'osais lui parler toi-même. Mais bon, Yamapi devra bien régler son problème avec lui un jour ou l'autre.

_ Pourquoi tu crois que Yoko te trompe ?

Un léger rire passa les lèvres d'Hiroki.

_ Tu ne perds pas le nord toi.

_ J'ai répondu à ta question. C'est ton tour.

_ Parce qu'il ne répond plus au téléphone quand je l'appelle. Je suis parano, je sais.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres du plus jeune qui se laissa glisser le long du mur. S'asseyant à côté de lui, Tacchon soupira à son tour laissant le silence s'installer entre eux.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger ni parler avant que quelqu'un ne s'approche d'eux s'arrêtant en les voyant.

_ Uchi !

Le nouveau venu sauta dans les bras d'Hiroki qui le rattrapa tant bien que mal.

_ Teshi. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais il y a des limites quand même.

_ Je cherchais Yamapi. Tu l'as vu ? On l'envoie chercher des boissons et ''pouf'' il disparaît. Avant je me serais pas inquiété parce que j'aurais été persuadé de Ryo été la cause de sa disparition mais maintenant. Ou peut-être qu'il est avec Jin. Tu crois qu'il est avec Jin ? Et au faite, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Je croyais que tu devais tourner un nouveau drama.

Un rire passa les lèvres d'Uchi devant le regard surpris d'Okura. Avec les Kanjani, il avait l'habitude que tout le monde parle ne même temps pour ne pas dire grand-chose, mais il n'était pas habitué au long monologue sans fin de Tegoshi.

_ Je pense que Yamapi est à l'endroit où Tacchon l'a abandonné après lui avoir demandé de régler son problème avec Ryo.

_ T'as demandé à Yamapi de parler avec Ryo ?

Devant l'air surpris du News, Tadayoshi ne savait pas si il avait bien fait ou non. C'est donc en murmurant peu sûr de lui qu'il donna sa réponse.

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Parfait ! J'aurais pas tenu une semaine sans le faire chier. Maintenant je vais pouvoir l'embêter pour qu'il t'aide même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est le problème. Mais bon, c'est Ryo. Le connaissant il doit faire quelque chose de travers comme d'habitude. A croire que sans Yamapi il ne sait rien faire correctement. Quoique même avec lui, il fait tout de travers. Hé ! Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi t'étais là ?

_ Je voulais passer dire ''bonjour'' à mes amis. J'ai le droit, non ?

Tournant son regard vers Uchi, Okura ne put empêcher une question de passer ses lèvres.

_ Tu ne lui a pas dit ?

_ Pas dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ? Uchi ? Dis-moi !

Envoyant un regard noir au Kanjani, Hiroki soupira avant de lever les yeux vers Yuya qui sautillait sur place attendant impatiemment qu'Uchi lui révèle son secret.

_ Je sors avec Yoko.

_ Yoko ? Comme dans Yokoyama des Kanjani ? Pour de vrai ? Ca fait longtemps ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Et pourquoi lui il le sait ?

Repoussant le doigt accusateur qui le pointait, Tadayoshi se tourna vers son ancien camarade attendant qu'il réponde aux questions. Mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

_ Uchi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Bonjour Yasu. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je cherchais Tacchon. Ca fait un moment qu'il a disparu. Je voulais voir si il allait bien.

_ Il ne va pas trop mal. Mais je suis sûr qu'il pourrait aller mieux.

_ J'suis toujours là.

Des rires passèrent les lèvres de ses amis faisant soupirer Okura de désespoir. Rigolant toujours, Yasuda vient s'asseoir à côté de lui déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Ryo est un abrutit et que ça ne devrait pas me faire réagir.

_ Vous sortez ensemble ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Tegoshi qui les regardait interrogateur.

_ Je devrais venir par ici plus souvent. J'apprends plein de truc.

Des sourires lui répondirent avant qu'Uchi ne prenne la parole.

_ T'étais pas entrain de chercher Yamapi, toi ?

_ Ah ! Si ! Okura ! Tu l'as abandonné où ?

_ Les toilettes qui sont un peu plus loin.

Pointant le couloir du doigt, Tacchon vit le News se précipité vers la direction indiquée sans même dire ''au revoir''.

_ Il est toujours comme ça ?

_ Oui. Mais on s'habitue. Comme on s'habitue au plan soi-disant diabolique de Yoko.

_ On devrait retourner travailler d'ailleurs.

_ Pas envie.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yasu alors qu'il s'installait un peu mieux contre Okura lançant une discussion sans intérêt avec Uchi sous le regard amusé de Tacchon.

A suivre

Je me suis peut-être un peu laisser aller sur la fin mais au moins, j'ai pu écrire rapidement les dernières pages parce que ça faisait un moment que je bloquais à la deuxième page. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que vous me pardonnez.

Merci de m'avoir attendu.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
